


Light as a Feather

by Classybetts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Life, Angst, College, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Murder, New York City, Psycho Jughead, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Work, hiding something, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 140,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classybetts/pseuds/Classybetts
Summary: Peter Parker is living his best life. He goes to the college he has always wanted to go to with his best friends, he has the perfect job, and he is on good terms with his ex-girlfriend. That is, until the newspaper company he works for hires Betty Cooper. Betty is beautiful, kind, and extremely smart, which scares the hell out of Peter. She is the newest journalist, and her obsession with Spider-Man doesn't help at all. Things spark up between them, but Peter finds it more and more difficult to keep his two worlds from colliding, when Betty won't stop digging.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 42





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter, and reads on. I know there isn't a Harry Osborn in the new Spider-Man movies yet, so his face claim will be Timothée Chalamet. As always, enjoy and if you have any questions feel free to comment. :)

Peter slowly woke up with a groan. The night before, he had stumbled into his apartment, tearing his mask off and letting out a pained yell as he touched a hand to his side. He had been stabbed by a guy who was in a gang, while Peter was dealing with his friend. Of course, both of them were in jail now. He was sure the knife hadn't hit any vital organs, and he cleaned his wound before stitching himself up. It hurt like hell, but he had done it a dozen times before. Plus, he knew he would be fine in a week tops. His body healed itself faster than the average human. It was easier when someone else was able to fix him up, but Peter lived alone. 

Peter stared at his ceiling as he felt the ache spread through his entire body, beginning from his side. His hair was damp with sweat, and he brushed his curls off his forehead, before sitting up, and getting out of bed. He grabbed a bottle of pills on his nightstand and swallowed four, with a bottle of water before fully standing up. He looked at his suit, puddled on the floor by the window, and let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Peter walked over to the bathroom, turning on the water in the sink and splashing his face with a handful of water, before going to put his suit away. He looked at the clock. Only five-thirty. He didn't have class for another few hours so he decided he wanted some coffee. There was a cafe down the street he always went to, so he threw on a sweatshirt and some jeans before leaving his very small apartment. It only had room for a bedroom and a tiny shower, but it was good enough for Peter. He was rarely home anyway. He usually only slept, and showered there, and the rest of the time he was working or going to school. 

It was raining outside, not too hard but raining nonetheless. It had to have been pouring earlier because the streets were wet, and it was a gloomy morning, barely even light out. Peter put his hood up as he walked across the street, towards the little cafe he loved so much. It was almost completely empty, and quiet, with just a couple lonesome strangers sitting down. Peter was immediately hit by the scent of freshly brewed coffee, and he walked toward the counter as a curl fell in his eye. His hair was messy and out of control, so he didn't bother putting his hood down.

"What can I get you, Peter?" The young girl behind the counter said. She couldn't have been older than sixteen, but she knew his name by now from seeing him so often. 

"The usual." He muttered tiredly. The girl nodded with a smile, too bright for this early in the morning, and went to make his coffee. Her name tag always read Chelsea, although Peter had a feeling that wasn't her real name. He didn't talk to her anyway, although sometimes she would try to start conversations with him, he usually replied dryly, hoping she got the message that he didn't want to talk. Peter wasn't a morning person, and he was almost always there in the morning. Chelsea usually got the message. 

She came back a moment later with his coffee and he took it gently, feeling the warmness of the cup against his hand. "Thanks." He muttered as he walked to the corner and sat down at a table. He closed his eyes and tasted the hot coffee in his mouth before swallowing it down his throat. The painkillers were already working, as the pain in his side was becoming numb. Peter heard the door open, and some footsteps and he looked up, to see an unusual customer here. 

She had long, wavy blonde hair that stopped before her waist, and she was wearing an unzipped jacket over a plain white shirt, with regular blue jeans. Peter frowned as he studied the beat up, worn, high-top black converse she wore. The woman smiled at Chelsea kindly, and had a natural blush in her cheeks. Peter let his eyes wander her, and he suddenly was very aware that she wasn't wearing a bra, and he quickly looked down into his coffee cup. 

"I'm sorry. I think I'm lost." The girl said with a small laugh. Peter didn't look up again, he just listened. "I'm looking for a Matt's bar? I'm supposed to meet a friend and I just moved into this area." She said. 

"Uh, yeah. Matt's is just around the corner. Keep walking down the street, and turn, and you should see it." Chelsea said. Peter looked up as the girl smiled kindly at Chelsea. 

"Thank you." She said, and Peter looked at the time on his phone. It was six and he let out a sigh. Almost time for class. He quickly got up, and his nerves warned him a second too late, as he heard a splatter, and a soft gasp. He looked up to see his coffee all over the blondes white shirt. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Peter said quickly. He grabbed a bunch of napkins, and looked down as the girl smiled awkwardly. He almost began patting her down with the napkins but realized how weird that would have been so he handed her the napkins instead. She took it gratefully. Peter wasn't that tall, but this girl was shorter than him by a few inches, which said something. 

"It's alright. I didn't really like this shirt anyway." She said slowly, wiping her chest. Peter was suddenly very aware of how bad he looked, his hair was probably a mess, and he probably would have worn those clothes to bed, if he hadn't just taken his suit off the night before. He wished he thought twice before leaving the apartment. She probably thought he was homeless, by the looks of it. But if she did, she either didn't care or was really good at hiding it. 

"Really, I'm sorry." Peter said again and she just laughed and shook her head. She had a really nice smile, and her eyes were so green. 

"Don't worry about it." She said quickly. She looked him up and down, and Peter tried not to fidget. "I like your sweatshirt." She said, before zipping up her jacket over her coffee stained shirt and going out the door. Peter watched her go. Peter then looked down at his sweatshirt. It was a Columbia one. Peter went to Columbia and he suddenly wondered if she did too. He hadn't seen her around before, and she looked like she couldn't have been older than twenty. Peter had just turned twenty-one himself. He then shook his head. 

"Forget it." He mumbled to himself before walking out of the cafe. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Ned asked. Peter looked at him. 

"What?" He asked, and Ned rolled his eyes. They were in the library, working on a project together. 

"This is due in a week." Ned reminded him. 

"Sorry, I just... Something weird happened today." He said, and that seemed to get Ned's attention. 

"What Happened?"

"I don't know. It's actually not weird. I guess I just spilled coffee on a girl this morning." Peter said, and Ned frowned at him. 

"Why is that weird?" He asked. 

"It's not. Forget it." Peter said quickly. Ned laughed. 

"Oh I see." He said, and Peter let out a sigh. He knew this would happen. "The time has finally come." 

"What are you talking about, Ned?" Peter asked tiredly. 

"You finally see a pretty girl, and actually acknowledge that she is pretty. It's rare for you apparently." Ned said and Peter narrowed his eyes and stared at Ned as if he was an idiot. "I'm serious. You're always working, and you never talk about girls. Well, not since you and MJ broke up. Or got together. Anyway, what did she look like?" Peter ignored him, and started typing on his laptop while looking at a textbook for their biochemistry class. "Peter." Ned sung out. "Peter, Peter, Peter. Tell me. Tell your best bud. Tell Ned." Ned said everything in an antagonizing sing song voice. Peter glared at Ned. 

"Drop it." He said. Ned sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"You're a buzz-kill." Ned muttered. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise at the back of the library and both Ned and Peter turned to see Harry smirking apologetically at the librarian. 

"Sorry." He whispered and Peter let his forehead drop on the table. Ned laughed quietly as Harry walked to their table. Harry sat down on the other side of Peter and let out a sigh. It was quiet and Peter was back to typing on his lap top. "What are you two idiots working on?" Harry finally asked. Then he frowned at Peter. "What happened to your face?" He asked. He was probably referring to Peter's cut above his eyebrow that was also a reminder of the night before. "Need me to beat someone up?" He asked and Peter rolled his eyes. Ned was looking at Peter knowingly. Harry had no idea about Peter's second job, but Ned did. 

"Nothing happened. I hit my head." Peter said dismissively. Harry just shrugged and bit into an apple, very loudly. Both Peter and Ned stared at him and he stared back. 

"What?" He asked, and Peter went back to clicking around on his laptop. 

"Ned, are you going to help me or not?" Peter finally said, and Ned quickly opened his own laptop.

Later, Peter had to drop off his pictures at his workplace, and Ned had to catch up on his other classes, but Harry did little to no work so he offered to go with Peter. It wasn't that Harry wasn't smart, because he was very smart. He just didn't do work unless he really wanted to. It definitely wasn't his grades that got him into Columbia but his multi-millionaire father. Someone he didn't always get along with. 

"He can be such a dick sometimes, I don't remember the last time we had a full conversation, he chooses his company over me, and I'm sick of it." Harry was saying. 

"Yeah." Peter mumbled. He was looking at the pictures he had taken the other day, flipping through them. Harry glared at him as they walked and Peter looked at him. "You guys don't talk. He has stuff to do, Harry." Peter said, opening the door to the head building for the company he worked for and going inside. 

"You're only saying that because you worship him." Harry mumbled. 

"I don't worship him. Just his work." Peter said, and Harry rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is, if you actually tried, and I know if you tried you would do good, then maybe he wouldn't treat you the way he does. You aren't stupid, Harry." Peter said as he walked across the lobby into the elevator. Harry followed him and let out a groan. 

"Whatever. I don't even care." He said, and Peter didn't say anything. The elevator doors opened and they both walked through the busy office. Harry put a hand on Peter's shoulder and Peter looked up at him, confused. 

"Something's different." Harry said. Peter frowned. Harry had come with Peter a handful of times before. Of course, Peter didn't work inside the building itself. He came and went. Suddenly Harry's eyes brightened. "Found it." He said, and Peter sighed as he followed Harry's line of sight. Peter's eyes widened and he began to stare just like Harry. It was her. It was the girl from the cafe. She was by the printer, looking at a piece of paper with her face scrunched up, and this time, her hair was in a ponytail. The white blouse she had on fit her so well, and when Peter looked back at Harry's face, he felt a little bit of unexpected anger.

"You go do what you have to do. And, I will do what I do best." Harry said, and Peter's jaw clenched as he watched Harry walk towards her. He never usually cared when Harry talked to girls. But, this time he felt the anger bubble up inside him. 

"Peter, you're late." He heard a voice call, and he looked to the side to see his boss standing in the doorway of his office. Peter looked back at Harry, who had his classic good boy smile on, and was now talking to the girl. She looked at him looking confused at first, but a smile began to form on her lips and Peter groaned as he turned and walked toward his original destination. 

Peter was watching with an irritated expression as John, the worlds biggest dick, looked through his pictures. Peter brushed a hand through his hair, which was beginning to curl up and let out a sigh. John looked up at him and Peter raised his eyebrows. "I have homework." Peter said suddenly. 

"Right, you're like seventeen right?" He asked suddenly. Peter glared at him incredulously. 

"I'm twenty-one. I'm a senior in college." Peter said flatly. John just shrugged. 

"You could pass for seventeen." He said, making Peter grit his teeth. Suddenly Peter closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before looking at John. Peter smiled softly and folded his hands. 

"John, can you please pay me now?" Peter asked, as calmly as he could. John just tossed a thick envelope into Peter's lap. 

"Your shots are getting boring. Tell Spider-Man to flip a car or something next time." John said. Peter let out another sigh. 

"I will be sure to do that next time, just for you." He said, before getting up. He opened the door, and walked straight to where Harry had been. He watched, swallowing hard as he saw Harry whisper something in the girls ear to make her laugh. She spotted Peter and her eyes widened. 

"Columbia." She said, and Peter stared at her. Harry's smile faded and he looked between them. 

"Huh?" He said after a minute The girl laughed, and Peter watched as her ponytail bounced. 

"Uh, I was getting coffee, and he spilt his coffee all over me. I liked your Columbia sweatshirt." She said, looking between Peter and Harry. "Are you two friends?" Harry then clapped a hand on Peter's back. 

"Of course." He said, and Peter glared at him. 

"I-I work here." Peter said suddenly, and it came out a little awkwardly. "Pictures." He added, and the girl smiled at him as if he were a child, which he hated. 

"I'm Betty, and I just learned this is Harry, which makes you..." 

"Peter." Harry finished. 

"Thank you, Harry." Peter said irritatedly and Harry looked at Peter, dropping his hand. 

"Uh, I'm actually a journalist here. I just got the job and I'm from a small town called Riverdale. I was supposed to go to college but... I dropped out of NYU. And I'm rambling and I am also supposed to be working." Betty laughed nervously. "It was nice meeting you two, but I really should get back to work." Harry looked at her and flashed her his famous smile. 

"Actually would you like to hang out with me, and my dearest friend Peter here tonight? Plus, some of our other friends. It will give you an opportunity to meet new people." Harry said. Peter felt his hands ball into fists. He was about to remind Harry it was a school night for them, but quickly stopped himself when he realized how stupid he would sound. Betty smiled softly. 

"I would love that." She said, and Peter walked away. He didn't want to be there anymore, and when he got down to the lobby he waited for Harry. Harry came down five minutes later. 

"She is great." Harry said with a wide grin. Peter stared at him. "You seemed stressed back there. What's up with you?" He asked. 

"Harry, I have school tomorrow." Peter said, and Harry laughed out loud. 

"So anyway, I texted MJ and Ned, and they are both coming tonight." He said. Peter's eyes widened. 

"What? Why?" He asked. Ah, yes. MJ and Harry. The weirdest friendship in the history of friendships. When Peter was dating MJ it was a little weird. She was best friends with Harry. Like, super close. Peter always thought it was so weird because everything was so doom and gloom with MJ, while Harry had everything figured out. MJ liked old zombie movies, and Harry liked parties. MJ found it funny when people died, and Harry hated bad service at restaurants. Complete opposites. Even after MJ and Peter broke up, they were inseparable. At one point, Peter was betting on them getting together. But that never happened and in several situations it was made clear that was never going to happen. 

This is how Peter found himself hating Harry for inviting his ex girlfriend out for drinks. "Relax. Loosen up, Peter. Always so uptight." Harry said, walking past Peter. Peter sighed before following him. Peter wanted to go out that night, in his suit. But, he guessed that wouldn't be happening.

When Betty Cooper woke up that morning, she had a plan. She had just moved to the city, three weeks before and finally got her dream job. The second day she was there, she ran into her ex boyfriend, Jughead. It was weird. It was a huge city and she happened to walk into the bar he owned. He just happened to be there that day. They broke up after high school, three years ago, and Jughead offered her drinks, on the house. They had a few too many and ended up having sex in his office, three hours later. 

Ever since then, they were having a lot of sex. They weren't together, because Jughead didn't take her out on dates, or say sweet things to her. Well, not really. Their relationship wasn't conclusive, and Betty was planning on ending it. That morning. She was starting to enjoy it less and less, and realized how wrong it was. She would never usually do something like that, but it was Jughead. So, she blamed the situations on old feelings. She woke up, feeling confident, and even went as far as doing her hair. She didn't put a bra on under her white t-shirt and told herself it was because she was comfortable. But deep down, she knew Jughead would notice. That didn't change the fact that she didn't want him. She got over him once and she was going to end things, for the last time. 

She didn't want to meet at his bar, so he told her to meet him at a different one, and after taking several turns and admitting she was lost, Betty walked into a coffee shop. This was where, she hadn't expected to have to throw out a newly coffee stained shirt later. The guy who did spill his coffee on her though, was interesting enough. He looked very tired and a little beaten up, but under all that roughness, his eyes were kind. Betty watched as his hair fell in his kind eyes when he looked at her, a little panicky. She found herself smiling at him when he apologized. 

He had quickly put his hood down when he grabbed her some napkins, and after saying it was okay, she noticed his sweatshirt. Columbia. Betty looked back up at his face, and smiled again. "I like your sweatshirt." She said simply, and as his features softened, she grabbed her bag and left. He was cute, she thought. But after this, she couldn't see herself with anyone for a long time. And she didn't want to be with anyone. She was fine on her own. When she walked into the musty bar, it was almost completely empty. Nobody drank this early in the morning. 

Betty spotted the man with wavy jet black hair, and a leather jacket on, and walked over. He was sitting at the bar, and Betty boosted herself on the stool next to him. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey." He said. Betty couldn't find it in her to smile back. 

"Hey yourself." She finally said after a minute. Jughead was drinking some water when she had walked in. 

"You smell like coffee." Jughead said. Betty zipped down her jacket, and he frowned at the coffee stain, although that wasn't the only thing he was looking at. Betty had to smile. 

"Little accident. No worries." She said. The bar tender was also staring at her chest, and when Betty suddenly felt unconscious and zipped up her jacket, Jughead glared at the guy. 

"You like seeing with your eyes?' Jughead asked. The bartender blinked at him. 

"Yeah?" He said, confused. 

"Then walk away." He said, his nostrils flaring. The man rolled his eyes before going into the back. Jughead then looked back at Betty. He wasn't her boyfriend, but it didn't make her mad when he did such things. This wasn't the first time something like it had happened, and Betty was honestly grateful. It kept old men from looking at her breasts, or any other part of her. "So why-"

"We have to stop." Betty said, cutting him off. He stared at her like a deer in headlights. 

"What?"

"Jug, I can't keep... I can't keep sleeping with you. I have a job now, and I don't need any distractions. Plus, it's not... Good." She hesitated over her words. He raised an eyebrow. 

"It's not good?" He asked, almost sounding offended. 

"You know that's not what I meant. It needs to stop." She said, making it clear her decision was final. 

"If this is because we aren't official, I-"

"It's not that. I don't want a boyfriend or a... Friend like you. I have to focus on my goals. I am living on my own and my mother cut me off entirely. I have only enough money to pay rent right now, and I can't mess this up." Betty said. Jughead was silent, in thought. He finally made eye contact with her. 

"Fine. Do what you want." He said. Betty frowned. 

"Jughead please don't be like that." Betty said. Jughead laughed. 

"Look, you either want me or you don't there is no gray area." He said. Betty stared at him. He was acting like a baby. It was immature. 

"Okay, bye." She said, hopping off the stool and walking towards the door. Jughead stared at her incredibly. 

"Yeah, walk away Betty." Jughead said. Betty turned around and flipped him off before walking out the door. She was not going to sit there while he acted like that. She had hoped they could maybe continue to be friends but now, she wanted nothing to do with Jughead Jones. He just reminded her why they broke up years ago anyway. 

When Betty saw the boy from the coffee shop again, he looked way more put together, and younger than when she first saw him. He was wearing jeans, and a black t-shirt and his hair wasn't curly like last time. It was styled so it looked straight, with a little bit of hair gel. She guessed he must have just woken up when she saw him. Who knew, he worked where she worked. His friend was a bit full of himself, but nice nonetheless. She had said she would go out to drinks with them, because, she was honestly a little curious. They were an interesting pair of friends. Peter was shorter than Harry, but taller than Betty.

Betty did catch Harry's last name, and when she learned his father was the founder of Osborn corp. She didn't believe it at first, but later when she would go online and do a bit of research, she would learn that Harry was in fact, the future heir of Osborn corp. Anyway, she didn't have any friends in the city, so she thought this might be good for her. She had Veronica, but she was going to NYU and was busy. Although, they tried to talk on the phone at least twice a week. 

When Betty got home from working, she put her keys on the kitchen counter and looked around at her almost empty new apartment. Boxes were stacking in some corners and she still had a lot of unpacking to do. It wasn't too big, it had a very small kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and the living room kind of connected with the kitchen, making it one room in a way. But her bedroom was a decent size. Harry sent her an address and told her that they would all be meeting at the bar at eight-thirty. 

Betty did suppose she did have one other friend, if not friend acquaintance. Her neighbor, Katy was about Betty's age, maybe a little younger, and super nice and helpful. She welcomed Betty into the building when she first moved in, and even helped her unpack some things. But they hadn't hung out much before, and they had only talked a little. Suddenly, Betty thought it might be a good idea to invite Katy to come. It might be better anyway since Betty was meeting a bunch of strangers at a bar. So, she went on down the hall to Katy's apartment. It was only five and there was plenty of time. When Betty knocked, Katy opened the door with damp hair. She smiled when she saw Betty.

Katy had a bubbly personality, and she wasn't the brightest. Her hair was blonde, but not like Betty's. She had platinum blonde hair, and these very bright crystal blue eyes. She was petite and short. A couple inches shorter than Betty. And Betty wasn't big at all, so Katy was a tiny girl for her size. 

"Betty! I'm so glad you came over. Do you need something?" She put a hand on the door frame. 

"Um, I met some people at work today and they asked me to go out with them for drinks tonight. If you aren't doing anything I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Betty asked. Katy's smile broadened and she jumped up and down while she clapped her hands together. Betty smiled a little bit. 

"Yes that sounds super fun!" She yelled. Betty let out a small laugh. 

"Good. I'll knock on your door at eight, okay?" Katy nodded excitedly. 

"Yay! See you then." She said, before closing the door. Betty went back to her own apartment to start getting ready. She hadn't really had the time or money to go shopping lately, so she hoped she had something nice that would fit. She looked through her closet, and smiled when she saw a small black cocktail dress. She decided on that, and went to go take a quick shower.

When Betty was in her first year of college, she already wasn't a big fan of it, and knew that she had made the wrong decision. But, the main reason she kept going was her mom. She didn't want to disappoint Alice Cooper, but it just felt so wrong. She wanted to become a journalist, and Alice liked that idea, but was set on Betty finishing college first. Betty wanted to start right away. She was going to NYU with Veronica, and at the beginning of her third year, she had enough. She dropped out. Alice, exploded on Betty.

She was so mad, but Betty honestly didn't care. She knew what she wanted, and she explained it all to her mom, but Alice just wasn't having it. She said, that if Betty didn't finish college she would no longer support Betty, or give her a single dime. She would be cut off. So, Betty left. And with the help of Veronica, and Archie she ended up in the city, with the job she's always wanted. It was a very small position, and she wasn't well known. But Betty planned on changing that. One day, she wanted everybody to see her name.

There were times when she regretted it, and wished she had just obeyed her mothers wishes and finished college, but the times where Betty felt like she was in control and she knew what she was doing, those were the most rewarding ones. She promised herself that when she moved, she would prove her mother wrong, and show her she could be successful without her. She planned on going through with that promise, doing whatever it takes. And it started, with a spider. 

"No I just wish he would ask me first before inviting her." Peter said, sitting on the edge of Ned's bed. Peter went home, and cleaned up a little bit. He put on a jacket over his black t-shirt and fixed his hair up a bit, and then Ned asked him to come over so he did.

"Would you have said yes?" Ned asked, concentrating on his laptop screen at his desk. 

"I would, if he really wanted her to go but it would be nice to be asked first." Peter said. Ned looked up at him. 

"Peter, he doesn't have to ask you, okay? They are friends. You are going to have to get used to that fact because I don't think it's going to change. I'm sorry. And MJ is my friend too, you know. Not just Harry's." Ned said. Peter stared at him for a minute before letting out a sigh. 

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said. 

"I thought you guys were on good terms anyway." Ned said. 

"We are. That doesn't mean it's not a little weird." Peter pointed out. 

"It won't be weird unless you make it weird." Ned said, and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. It's almost time to go." Peter looked at the clock. It was now seven-thirty. 

"Alright, give me a minute let me just finish this up real quick. One of my professors has been a huge pain in my ass." Ned mumbled. Peter just nodded as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets.


	2. Face It, Tiger

Jughead Jones was never a bad guy. Not until two years ago. But that was an accident. Sweet Pea was in the passenger's seat. They were still teenagers on the verge of just twenty. They were both drinking. Jughead loved his new car. After high school, he had enough money to buy his own bar. Betty dumped him and went to go to NYU. He had called her a slut and said he didn't care. It was a lie and he didn't mean it, but the way she dumped him made him feel like he was inferior to her. He hated that. He refused to believe he was inferior to Betty Cooper. It was a cool night and the city was quiet. Jughead and Sweet Pea were just outside the city, breaking the speed limit and blasting loud music. 

"Go faster!" Sweet Pea yelled, taking a huge drink from the whiskey bottle. Jughead laughed as he put more pressure on the gas peddle. Jughead took the whiskey bottle out of Sweet Pea's hands and took a big gulp himself, keeping the steering wheel steady with just one hand. All of a sudden Jughead's eyes widened as he saw a girl in front of the car, and he slammed on the breaks. He was too late. Jughead and Sweet Pea both felt the horrifying feeling of the car jolting to a stop while something heavy hit it. 

"Fuck!" Jughead yelled, opening his door and getting out. He slammed it closed and Pea followed. They went to the front to look at the girl's body, lying lifelessly on the street in front of the car. "Is she dead?" Jughead asked. Sweet Pea bent down and touched two fingers to the place just below her ear. "Is she dead Sweet Pea?" Jughead yelled forcefully. Pea looked up at Jughead with eyes full of horror. 

"She's dead." He said quietly. Jughead pressed one hand to his mouth and kicked his car's tire. "It was an accident." Sweet Pea said, more to himself than to Jughead. 

"You think the police will believe that? We were drinking! I own a bar and a gang! We will go to jail for years." Jughead said in frustration. Sweet Pea swallowed hard. 

"No... No, I don't want to go to jail. Jughead I don't want to-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, startling Sweet Pea. "Let me think." He pushed his hair out of his face and looked at the girl. She reminded him of Betty. Her long blonde hair, and her body petite. She also had a pair of nice tits on her, Jughead thought. "Get her body in the trunk," Jughead said. He almost felt a feeling of, pride. He liked the fact she looked like Betty. He liked the fact that if he had met her anywhere else, he would probably want to fuck her.

Sweet Pea looked at him, horrified. "What?"

"I said, get her body in the trunk. I have a shovel. We'll bury her body somewhere." Jughead showed no hesitation and he didn't wait to see Sweet Pea's reaction. He got in the driver's seat and waited. He watched through the windshield as Sweet Pea picked her up and carefully put her body in the trunk. He got into the passenger's seat and Jughead could see that he was shaking. "Don't be such a fucking pussy," Jughead said. "Get me a cigarette." Sweet Pea obeyed him and he lit it, shoving one end between his lips. Then, he started up the engine and began driving. 

They drove until they were basically in the middle of nowhere. They dug a hole and threw her body in. Sweet Pea didn't say anything the whole time. Jughead told him what to do. When they were done, Jughead took Sweet Pea home and told him to get rid of the clothes he had worn that night. When Jughead went home he did the same.

Over the years, Jughead found an obsession with blondes. Petite blondes. Blondes with big breasts. Girls that looked like Betty. He would stalk them, and sometimes have sex with them, but his favorite part was where he would kill them. He did this a lot and told nobody. He never got caught, either. He was careful. He only stopped when he ran into Betty. He planned on having sex with her the moment he saw her. He was successful. And Betty loved it. He loved that she loved it. He had never planned on hurting Betty or murdering her. Although when she told him things had to end, an image of her dead body lying in his bed flashed through his mind. She had no idea what he was capable of. That only excited him more. 

Something he hated, is Betty's obsession with Spider-Man. It wasn't that the obsession itself annoyed him. It was the fact she had an obsession with another man. Betty was his. Jughead couldn't imagine her being with anyone else. The thought made him crazy. So when he saw some asshole spill coffee on her, and have the nerve to check her out, it made him want to kill the guy. He looked seventeen from far away, but if you got close you could tell he was an adult. 

Jughead dropped it though because the thought of killing a man didn't excite him. It was the blondes. But after they were done, having sex when she brought up the fact that she wanted to do an article on Spider-Man, and talked non-stop about him, it made him angry. Of course, he never told her that. While he raged on the inside, he supported her on the outside. 

"You aren't going to find him, Peter. It could be anyone. How would you even do that? This one's a job for the police." Ned was saying. Peter was looking at his phone. He was reading about all the young girls being killed. Specifically blondes. Some of them weren't even real blonde's but the article concluded that was the killer's main target. 

"Just you watch, Ned. I'm going to find him." Peter said. They were in the bar everyone was supposed to meet at, the first ones there. None of their other friends arrived yet. 

"Goodluck. There are so many other serial killers in the city. How many do you think you've walked by? How many do you think you've met?" Ned asked, sipping on his drink. It wasn't alcoholic, Ned wanted to wait until Harry got there. 

"You trying to tell me something?" Peter asked, looking at Ned who just grinned. 

"I'm flattered you think I have the guts to kill someone." He said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"No, you're right. I would suspect Harry before you." Peter muttered. Just then, he felt an arm go around him, and smelt after-shave. 

"Talking shit?" He asked, peering between Peter and Ned. 

"Always." Peter said sarcastically. Harry smiled and sat in a stool next to Peter. 

"You guys are just jealous. Look at this face." He pointed to himself. "You could never." Peter rolled his eyes, putting his phone down on the bar. Just then, Harry's eyes lit up. "Hey! It's Wednesday Adams!" He yelled. Peter turned his head and watched as Michelle Jones flipped Harry off. She walked over and gave Ned a big hug. Ned hugged her back happily. She got to Peter, who stared at her and she put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hi, Peter." She said with a smile and went to Harry. "Let's get a booth. I can't see all of you morons at the bar." She walked passed Harry, who glared at her. Peter sighed before him and Ned followed the two over to the booth. MJ crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the three of them. "Where's the girl I hear so fondly about from Harry?" She asked. 

"She said she was on her way. She said she's bringing a friend." Harry said the last part with a grin and Peter frowned at him. 

"Do you get tired?" Peter asked, and Harry dismissed him with the wave of a hand. MJ smirked. 

"Oh so it's like a triple date. Who's my date then?" She asked. Peter looked down at the table, not wanting her to see how nervous he was starting to get. "Well if I am getting to choose, I choose Ned! He's the most interesting out of the three of you." She said arrogantly. 

"It's not a date." Peter said suddenly. "I should be studying right now." Actually, he should be stopping a bank robbery from happening, but Harry and MJ didn't know that. MJ rolled her eyes. 

"God you're such a buzz-kill. Someone get this man a drink." She said, earning a glare from Peter. 

"I will get all of the drinks. What do you guys want?" Ned asked. They all told him what he wanted and he walked to the bar. Suddenly Harry waved over to the entrance, and Peter turned to see Betty and a girl next to her who looked fifteen. Betty was wearing a short blue dress, that showed off her legs, and Peter found himself staring at them. Her hair was down, over her shoulders instead of in a ponytail. The other girl had straight platinum blonde hair and was wearing a small pink dress. 

"Hi!" The tiny girl exclaimed once they got to a table. MJ raised an eyebrow, looking amused and Betty smiled at them. 

"This is my neighbor, Katy. Hope you guys don't mind I brought her." Betty sat next to Peter on one side of the booth, and Katy sat next to MJ. It was one of those booths that made a half circle so there was plenty of room for all of them. Betty smelt like roses, Peter had noticed.

"No, not at all." Harry said. Ned just went to go get us some drinks. 

"Didn't know this was a daycare." MJ said, and Katy laughed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard in the world. She must have not understood that it was aimed at her. Harry glared at MJ and she put her hands up in defense. Betty cleared her throat and took a sip of some of Peter's water without asking. He didn't say anything. 

"Wait, so what do you do at Collins?" Betty asked Peter. He looked at her confused before realizing she was talking about his work-place. 

"Oh, I, uh take pictures." He said. Betty's eyes lit up.

"Of what?" She asked, genuinely seeming interested. 

"Of-"

"Of Spider-Man. Don't ask him if you can meet him. Already tried that." Harry said. Betty's eyes widened. 

"You've met him?" She asked, almost yelled. Peter silently nodded. "What's he like? What does he sound like? How old would you say he is? Is he old, or young?" Betty was asking more questions than Peter could even process. 

"Uh... Well-He-Um." Peter was saying and Ned came back with the drinks. MJ had been watching the scene, amused. 

"I saw you two come in but I wasn't sure what you guys liked so, I got you guys vodkas." Ned said. Betty looked pleased but Katy made a face. 

"Oh, my brother says I'm not allowed to have Vodka because it's mostly alcohol and when I get drunk I get really weird." Katy giggled. MJ stared at her as if she was crazy. 

"How would he find out?" She asked. Katy looked at her as if she was a genius. 

"Oh my god you're right!" She yelled, grabbing the class. MJ had to stop herself from laughing. She caught Peter's look. He was glaring at her and she could hear him saying "Be nice." Practically in her mind. She rolled her eyes and sipped on her own drink. Harry looked at Betty on the other side of Peter, and Peter awkwardly looked straight ahead. 

"You know, Ned I changed my mind, I don't want this. Betty, will you come with me to get a new drink?" Harry asked. Betty nodded with a smile. Peter sighed before getting out of the booth so Harry could go. Then he got back in. 

"How old are you, Katy?" MJ asked. Katy smiled at her. 

"I just turned twenty-one a couple of weeks ago. You're so pretty." Katy touched MJ's hair, and MJ cringed a little bit. Ned was watching with fascination while Peter watched Harry put his hand on the small of Betty's back.

"You and Betty came here all by yourselves?" MJ asked. Katy nodded. "You guys should be careful. You're both blonde. Do you know what that means? That new killer could win a two for one." MJ said. Katy's smile fell and Peter looked at MJ with narrowed eyes. 

"She's joking, Katy." Peter said, Katy silently nodded. Peter looked at MJ and shook his head. 

"Oops." She mouthed. 

"You're a bitch." He mouthed back. She smiled at that. When Betty and Harry came back, Betty noticed how quiet Katy is, and her smile disappeared. 

"Kat, you okay?" She asked. Katy nodded, as MJ sipped her drink innocently. 

"I'll be right back." Peter suddenly said, leaving to go to the bathroom. 

When Peter was in the bathroom, he was peeing until he heard the door open and looked up to see MJ walking in. He jumped up and quickly turned away from her to zip up his pants. "What the hell?" He yelled when he turned back to her. 

"Oh relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before. I have a favor to ask." She said, so casually, Peter was left speechless. 

"Whatever it is, no." He said, ready to walk out, but she grabbed his arm. 

"Please, Peter." She said, and when he looked at her he could tell she was serious. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned to her. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I have a photography class that I can't get out of because my professor is a dick, and I have this project to do and I have no time for it because of my other classes and I have a full-time job now and-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Peter hadn't seen her like this for a long time and he knew from experience this was one of her vulnerable sides. She probably followed Peter to the bathroom because she hated it when strangers saw her like this. Peter stood there silently with his hands in his pockets, patiently waiting for her to collect her thoughts. "Can you please help me?" She finally asked. 

"Yeah." He said after a minute. "Yeah, I'll do it for you. Just, text me the details. Okay?" MJ nodded. 

"Thanks." She said. Peter didn't say anything. He just left and went back to the table. Katy was smiling again, and Peter was glad that MJ didn't completely scar her for life. When MJ came out next Ned gave Peter a questioning look. Peter looked at him confused. 

"What?" He asked, and Ned just shrugged quickly. Peter looked over to Betty, who was distractedly looking at her phone that lit up with notifications constantly, while Harry was telling her a story, not even caring that she wasn't listening. She looked a little nervous, and Peter tried to read her phone. The messages looked frantic. Betty looked up at Peter and he quickly looked away. 

"I find it absolutely ridiculous that everyone here has consumed alcohol except Peter." MJ suddenly said, and Peter frowned at her. "I thought you were twenty-one, not seventy." She said. Katy giggled and MJ looked at her as if she was a child. MJ then took Harry's glass of whiskey and handed it to Peter. "Go on." She said. 

"I was drinking that." Harry said and MJ waved him off. 

"Yeah, you've had enough." She said, and Betty stifled a laugh. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Really, Michelle?" He asked. MJ scrunched up her nose. She hated being called by her first name, and Peter knew that. 

"Do it, light-weight." She said. Peter stared at her.

"I'm not a light-weight." He said quietly. It was true enough, it actually took a lot of alcohol for Peter to get drunk. It had to do with his metabolism. 

"Prove it." MJ said. Everyone looked between them. Ned was grinning widely. 

"Are they together?" Katy whispered to Ned. Ned just shook his head. 

"No, they just act like it." Ned told her. Peter flared his nostrils as he grabbed the glass and drank the whole thing without taking his eyes off MJ. He didn't hesitate. MJ watched, impressed. 

"I'll go get you another." She said, getting up. Peter wiped his mouth and looked at everyone. They were all looking at him. 

"What?" He asked. He noticed in the corner of his eye, Betty was staring at him in a different way. When he looked straight at her, she had been looking at his mouth but she quickly looked away. She was looking towards the entrance. She suddenly looked scared. 

"Holy shit." She said. Everyone looked at the door to see some tall guy wearing black jeans and a leather jacket, with wavy jet black hair looking around. Betty quickly got under the table and Peter swallowed hard when he felt her, against his leg. Harry frowned. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Don't let him see me." She hissed. Katy giggled. 

"It's the guy that's always at her apartment." She said. Both Harry and Peter snapped their heads at her. 

"What?" They both asked at the same time. Peter looked at the guy, he was at the bar now. Betty peeked up at him. 

"Did you guys break up?" Katy asked. 

"We were never together." Betty snapped. He was talking to MJ now. MJ looked at him with light in her eyes but he didn't look interested. He nodded at something she said and then left. Betty got back on the seat and smoothed her hair. MJ sat down and pushed a glass towards Peter. "What did he say?" Betty asked. But the question running through her head was, Why was he here? MJ looked at her. 

"He asked if I had a cigarette." She said flatly. Betty looked confused, but her face went back to being neutral. Katy was looking at her with concern now. Everyone was pretty confused. 

"So, why did you get under the table again?" Peter asked. She looked at him innocently. 

"I just... Ended my friendship with him this morning. He's my ex-boyfriend and I didn't want to be friends with him anymore and he was really upset about it. I don't know why he was here." It was only half a lie, but Betty thought that was all they needed to know. Peter looked at the time on his phone. This was getting weird and he wanted to go home. MJ looked at him. 

"Drink." She said. Peter frowned at her and began to drink from the glass she brought him, and she smiled, satisfied. "Good boy." She looked back at Betty. "I'm getting bored. Nobody has died yet." She said. Betty frowned. 

"Ignore her." Harry said quickly. "She feeds off of other people's pain." He said, earning a glare from MJ. 

"We should go to Harry's. It's more fun there." MJ said. Peter looked at Harry's uneasy look. "Come on. Your dad's not home." She said. Betty looked at him. Ned, Peter, and MJ knew he hated his house, so Peter wasn't sure why MJ had even suggested it. Harry hated it because it was so big, and lonely. It made him depressed. It also reminded him of when he was little and his parents were constantly arguing. But he looked at Betty and nodded. 

"Alright. Yeah." He said. Peter and Ned looked at each other and Katy clapped. 

"Yay!" She exclaimed. This was how, Harry called a car to come to pick them up, and his personal driver, Andrew came to pick them up. The reason he called Andrew instead of a cab was because there were six of them. Andrew took them to Harry's house, and Harry didn't even sleep there usually. He usually slept at either Peter's apartment or Ned's dorm. Or at one of his other friend's places. They all ended up in Harry's huge living room. MJ came back from Harry's kitchen with a bunch of drinks. 

"I got more whiskey for Peter! Drink up." She handed Peter a whiskey bottle who let out a sigh. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because I haven't seen you drunk in a long time. And you were barely drunk. I'm curious." She said innocently. She was starting to get on his nerves. But for some reason, he kept drinking anyway. Betty looked at him, a little concerned. She was sitting next to him, and Peter was very aware of how close she was to him. "Anyway, let's play a game." She said. Ned hadn't said anything since they were at the bar. 

"What are we? Five?" Harry asked. He was sitting on the other couch. MJ and Ned had their own chairs. MJ laughed coldly. 

"An adult game." She said, making Peter start to squirm in his seat. He began to plot a fake way to escape in his head. Faint? Say he threw up in the bathroom? He just wanted to get out of there. MJ was making him nervous, and he had no leftover feelings for her whatsoever. But he knew she was up to something and he didn't like it. It wasn't the same MJ that was about to cry in the bathroom. Harry smirked. Peter didn't like that. He looked at Ned, who just seemed really sleepy. Katy was smiling like she had no idea what was going on, and Betty looked like she was plotting her escape just like Peter. 

"Alright, Michelle Jones." Harry said. MJ crossed her arms over her chest. "What game did you have in mind?" She looked like she was glad he asked. 

"Let's play..." She looked at everyone thoughtfully. "Harry, how many closets do you have?" She asked. Harry stared at her. 

"Ten." He said. She smiled. 

"Good. Let's play seven minutes in heaven with a twist." She said. Peter was going to throw up for real. "We each get a partner. Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on, they get to go find a closet." She said. 

"Did you forget that two boys here are practically your brothers and one of them wants nothing to do with you?" Peter found himself saying. When he saw MJ's hurt face he regretted it. But it was gone as soon as it came and her neutral face was back. Harry stifled a laugh and Ned looked at him surprised. 

"Relax. I only want to make things interesting, Peter. Besides, I've had enough to drink to tolerate you, idiots. And why does it have to be dirty? You don't have to do anything in the closet." She said innocently. Peter looked at Betty. She looked scared now like she wanted to go home. He couldn't agree more. He was pretty sure MJ was drunk because her words were slurring a little bit and she was acting weird. "Shall we start?" She asked. 

"I'm in." Harry said. 

"Me too!" Katy said excitedly. MJ looked at Ned who just shrugged an okay. Everyone was looking at Peter and Betty now. 

"Alright." Betty said, her voice small. 

"Come on, Parker. We're all friends." MJ said, challenging him with her eyes. She was definitely mad at him for something, he just didn't know what. Peter just drank the rest of the whiskey in the bottle before nodding. 

"Okay." He said. He handed MJ the whiskey bottle and she smiled. 

"Who wants to go first?" MJ asked. Katy shot her hand up excitedly and MJ handed her the bottle. 

"Katy?" Betty asked, and Katy looked at her. "Calm down." She said, and Katy saluted, like a soldier. She spun the bottle and after a few horrifying seconds, it landed on Harry. Katy got up and clapped as she jumped onto him and Harry grunted as he caught her. She giggled and Harry looked at her with wide eyes. Peter stifled a laugh before realizing there was a fifty percent chance he would get locked in a closet with MJ for seven minutes. 

"I'm making a change to the rules." MJ said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Instead of seven minutes let's make it an hour. Better make it good. Yeah?" MJ asked. Peter frowned. 

"An hour? That long?" He asked. 

"Well, smart ass it might take you a bit to find the closet." She said. Peter clenched his jaw shut and MJ laughed. "Who's next?" She asked. Ned nodded. 

"I'll go next." He said. MJ handed him the bottle, and he spun it on the coffee table. It landed on MJ. For a second Peter thought she looked disappointed but he assumed it was just him because she looked fine the very next second. She clapped her hands together. 

"Great. So me and Ned. That means you two are together." MJ said pointing to Peter and Betty. Peter could feel Betty looking at him but he didn't look at her. "Off we go." She said, pausing to look at Harry, still holding Katy. It looked like he was starting to strain and Katy giggled. A small groan escaped him. "Good luck Harry." She said under her breath. Peter raised an eyebrow at Harry who was now glaring at Katy. 

A few minutes later, Peter and Betty were walking through the mansion, looking for a closet. Although Peter didn't even see the point as nobody would probably know if they were in a closet or not. He didn't point that out though. All of a sudden Betty began laughing and Peter looked at her. "What?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry." She said. "I have known you and your friends for fourteen hours. And I am in Harry Osborn's house playing a stupid game." She said, laughing some more. Peter smiled. 

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at the floor. "MJ and Harry are pretty... Tough. It's mostly MJ, where Harry is just an asshole sometimes. But MJ likes to make people nervous. If other people are uncomfortable, she's confident. She's usually only uncomfortable when everyone around her is confident and thriving." He explained. 

"How long did you guys date?" Betty asked, and Peter looked at her in surprise. She smiled. 

"Sorry. It's really obvious. She kind of looks at you like she knows everything about you, and you look at her like she's something you regret." She said. Sounds about right, he thought. 

"We broke up six months ago." Peter said. "We started dating when we were sixteen." 

"That's a long time." Betty said. Peter nodded. "Were you guys popular in high school?" She asked. She didn't say it, but Peter knew she was asking because he was friends with Harry. 

"Uh, no." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. They were still walking slowly through a hallway in the house, but Peter didn't think they were really looking for a closet anymore. "Me, Ned and MJ weren't popular. MJ was really quiet, always reading, and Ned and I might have been the smartest kids in the school. Nobody likes a couple of nerds." He said the last part with a nervous laugh. "Harry kind of kept his popular group of friends separate from the three of us. It wasn't because he was embarrassed by us, it was because we hated those kids." Peter said. Betty nodded as if she understood. 

"I think I was the type of girl you would have hated." She said. Peter would have strongly disagreed with that, but he never told her that to her face. Peter just smiled. 

"Do you like Harry?" Peter asked. Betty looked at Peter confused. "You realize he's trying to get in your pants, right?" Peter asked, and regretted saying it at Betty's reaction. But then she smiled. 

"Yeah. I realized that. Harry isn't my type." She said simply. 

"What is your type?" Peter asked. He hated himself right there and then. He normally wouldn't ask something like that, but he was a little tipsy. A normal person would probably be black-out drunk, but Peter was only just getting there. It was the whiskey talking nonetheless. Betty hadn't been drinking much. She shrugged. 

"Uh, I don't know. I've only been with one guy." She admitted. It kind of surprised Peter. She saw the look on his face and laughed. "I've dated lots of guys. But they weren't relationships. No, Jughead used to be a really sweet guy. He was quiet and awkward, and I liked him. But he's different now. Sometimes..." Peter watched as she stopped walking, and suddenly she looked really scared. "Sometimes he scares me. I know he would never hurt me. But it doesn't always seem like that. He's not the guy I liked in high school. He's unpredictable." Peter leaned against the wall and just looked at her. She smiled, and that look was gone. "He was the guy in the bar. I made him mad this morning. We tried to be friends, but I couldn't do it."

"I'm sorry." Peter said. She just shrugged. 

"He's the leader of a gang." She said, and when Peter frowned she hiccuped. Peter couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I don't really drink, and I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's fine." Was all Peter said. He ran a hand through his hair. Betty let out a sigh. 

"I have wok tomo-" She stopped and Peter stared at her. "You met Spider-Man!" She said randomly. Peter frowned. 

"Nope." He said, starting to walk down the hall but she grabbed her arm. 

"Please tell me about him. Does he sound cute? Wait have you seen his face? Is he cute?" Peter clenched his jaw shut as he looked down at her. 

"I cannot tell you that." He said. She pouted. 

"Please? I have wanted to do my very own article on him for years." Betty said. Peter let out a sigh. He knew all journalists were like this. He shouldn't be surprised. 

"I would say the guy is in... His late thirties." Peter said. Betty stood straight up and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Oh really?" She asked. Peter just nodded. "Do you know who he is?" She asked. He shook his head. "I think you're lying. About both of those things." Betty declared. Peter looked at her in surprise. "My mom was a reporter and I want to be a journalist. It's a sixth sense I have developed." She explained. Peter rolled his eyes. "Please? Just one thing." She said. 

"Alright." Peter said. "He's a young guy. He's in his twenty's. That is all I will give you." Peter said. Betty smiled widely. 

"Seriously?" She asked. Peter nodded. "That is so cool!" She yelled. Peter couldn't deny the tiny bit of excitement he felt, that Betty felt so strongly about him. Of course, she didn't know it was actually him, but it was still nice.

"So, why do you want to do an article on him so bad?" Peter asked. 

"Because my mom said I would never do anything great. This would be pretty great. How many articles are there where the journalist has actually asked Spider-Man himself questions and talked to him? Not a lot." Betty said. Peter would have said there wasn't any at all, but quickly stopped himself. Betty leaned against the wall, and Peter looked at her. He let his eyes wander down to her exposed legs, and admired them for a minute before he realized Betty saw him. He quickly looked away, but Betty was smiling and biting her lip. He might have miscalculated how much she had actually been drinking.

Peter got closet to her, and Betty looked up at him with innocent eyes. He put a hand beside her head and got closer to her. Their bodies were almost touching now. He looked down and watched as her chest rose and fell slowly. Then he looked back up at her face. Her lips were open a little and he felt as she put a hand on his chest. He found himself leaning in, and even his jeans began to feel a little tight around his groin as he felt heat spread through his body.

Their lips would have met but suddenly they heard a far away scream. Peter took a huge step away from her, and Betty looked down the hallway in confusion. They followed the sound and went towards where it had come from, and when they heard laughter and some music come from the backyard they went outside to see Katy, Harry, MJ, and Ned in the pool. MJ was just wearing her bra and underwear, while Ned was just wearing some shorts, and Harry had his shirt off with some trunks, but Katy had a bikini on. Betty frowned. 

"You didn't bring a swimsuit here." She said They all turned toward Peter and Betty. Katy giggled. 

"No, I found it in Harry's room." She said. Peter rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't wear that if I were you." He said, causing MJ to laugh. 

"Oh, Harry you're a mess." She said. Harry just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What were you two doing?" She asked. Peter watched as Betty blushed a little bit, and looked down. 

"Talking. What were you and Ned doing, MJ?" Peter asked. MJ made a face of disgust. 

"Ugh, that's like saying I just fucked my older brother, please." She said. Ned laughed and Peter grinned. 

"If you had an older brother I wouldn't be surprised if you fucked him, MJ. You're weird like that." Harry called. MJ stuck a finger in her mouth and made an over-exaggerated gagging noise. 

"You guys are gross." She said. Harry laughed and looked at Peter. 

"You guys should come in." Harry said. Peter was about to say no thanks, but he paused when he saw Betty was taking her dress off. He stared at her as she stepped out of it. 

"Peter, do you need a new pair of pants?" MJ suddenly yelled, and he looked at her confused until he realized what she was talking about. He rolled his eyes as she laughed. He went and grabbed a chair, just as Betty jumped into the pool with the others. 

"Come in, Peter!" Harry yelled. Peter just sat down and shook his head. 

"I'm good." He said. Harry rolled his eyes, not even bothering. Betty went over to Katy, and Peter watched as they started whispering. Peter took out his phone and looked at the time. It was one-thirty. He let out a tired sigh and stood up. "Guys, I think I'm going to go." Peter said.

Harry looked up from talking to MJ, and everyone turned to him. MJ smiled arrogantly at him. "Bye, Peter." She said. Peter just rolled his eyes. He watched as Betty got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. 

"Can I go with you? I have to wake up in five hours." She said. Peter looked at Harry, who was trying to explain something to a very confused Katy. 

"Sure." He said. Betty smiled and turned back toward the pools. 

"Katy, you coming?" She asked as Katy turned towards her. 

"No thanks I think I'm gonna stay." She said. Betty nodded before going back into the house. Peter stayed back for a minute. 

"Just make sure she..." Peter looked at Katy twirling around in the water. "Doesn't die. Okay?" Harry laughed. 

"I'll take care of it. See you in class." He said. Peter followed Betty into the house and called a cab. Betty put her dress back on before coming out to the front where Peter was waiting. He rubbed his eyes, which he had a feeling were very red. He was tired and the liquor was making him even more tired. 

"I really shouldn't have come." Betty said. Peter smiled tiredly at her. 

"It's okay, me too." He said. "You have fun?" She shrugged. 

"Sure. A little. I swear Katy is smart." She said. Peter stifled a laugh. "She goes to nursing school," Betty said. 

"She's going to have amazing bedside matters." Peter said, making Betty laugh. The cab eventually came, and it dropped Betty off first. When they got to Betty's apartment building she looked at Peter. 

"See you around." She said. Peter nodded. 

"Sure." He said quietly before she got out of the car and shut the door behind her. Peter let his head fall back in exhaustion as the cab driver drove to his apartment building. This had probably felt like the longest night in Peter's entire life.


	3. Raven Hair

It was Friday, and Betty hadn't hung out with any of her new friends since Monday night, that first time. Peter hadn't come into work, which was understandable since he didn't really work in the office anyway. Harry invited Betty to hang out with them that night to go and see a movie, and Betty politely declined saying she was busy. Even Peter texted her, joking about how they scared her off but Betty explained she really was going to visit a friend for the weekend at NYU. Peter just told her to have fun and that was it. They didn't talk much. Katy, on the other hand, did get an invite to the movie and she was going. Betty wasn't mad about it, she did ask Katy to go with her Monday night, and Betty was pretty sure she grew a small obsession with Harry.

"Are you sure?" Katy asked, in Betty's apartment while she packed up. 

"Yes, Katy. Have fun." Betty said. Katy smiled. 

"He's so cute." She said. Betty laughed. She didn't have to ask who she was talking about. 

"So nothing happened after I left?" Betty asked. Katy shook her head. 

"I got super drunk but I slept in Harry's bed and he slept in another bedroom. There's like, a billion." Katy said. Betty stifled a laugh. 

"Well that was nice of him. Did MJ and Ned spend the night too?" Betty asked as she was closing her small suitcase. 

"No. MJ said the house gave her the creeps and Ned said he had a test in the morning, and Harry's house isn't super close to Columbia." Katy explained. Betty frowned at her. She has mixed feelings about MJ. From what she gathered the night before she was intense, as Peter said she was. She was very dark and had a morbid sense of humor. Probably not Betty's first choice for a friend, but she didn't really count any of them as her friends yet, exactly. She supposed she didn't know them well enough. 

"Well, let me know how it goes tonight, I'll see you when I get back." Betty said. "NYU really isn't far away, so if you need me, call me," Betty said before they both left her apartment. Betty could have visited Veronica every day if she wanted to, the distance wasn't far. But they were both busy people and Veronica insisted they have a sleepover for old time's sake. Betty agreed. NYU was kind of in the middle of the city and crowded so it was hell getting to Veronica's dorm. 

Betty would also be seeing Archie and she was excited. Both Archie and Veronica went to NYU. Betty honestly thought Veronica would go to Columbia but they rejected her. Not enough money in the world could have gotten her in. After meeting Peter, Ned, and Harry she understood better. They were all super smart, where Veronica was smart, but she was more rich than smart. Betty knocked on Veronica's door and waited a couple of minutes. 

When Veronica answered Betty's eyes widened. Her hair was cut so short, it stopped just below her jawline. "Betty!" She yelled before grabbing Betty and pulling her into a hug. Betty hesitated before hugging her back. 

"Your hair." Betty said quietly, making Veronica smile wider. 

"You like it?" She asked, spinning around. Betty finally just smiled at her. 

"I love it." She said, making Veronica jump up. Archie suddenly came in the door frame and Betty's eyes widened. 

"Archie, you look terrible!" She yelled sarcastically, making Veronica laugh. When he glared at Betty, she laughed and hugged him. 

"Guys we are going to have so much fun tonight, Betty we are taking you out!" Veronica said excitedly as she shut the door behind her. 

"Uh oh." Betty said, making Veronica smirk arrogantly. Veronica's dorm was a normal-sized dorm, she managed to get one by herself by bribing the school to administer, which had not surprised Betty in the slightest. It gave her more room than she would have had if she had a roommate anyway. They were roommates when they first got accepted into NYU. 

"Ned, I promise I will meet you guys for dinner, I can't come to the movie." Peter said through the phone. He was on the roof of a building, in his suit. 

"Peter this is getting ridiculous. Take a night off with your friends." Ned said. 

"I am always with you guys. Tell them one of my professors is having me grade papers and I promise when the movie is over I will meet you guys. Text me where you go." Peter said. There was a long pause and Peter had thought Ned hung up on him at first. 

"Fine." Ned finally said. 

"Bye, buddy." Peter said, arrogantly.

"You're a dick." Ned said before ending the call. Peter shoved his phone in his backpack and webbed his backpack to the roof so nobody could take it while he was gone. He knew Ned wasn't mad at him. He would get over it. He always did. His side still hurt a little bit from Sunday, but it was feeling a lot better, and he could actually move without it bothering him too much. He was actually kind of glad he couldn't hang out with them at that moment. MJ was going to be there and he really didn't feel like dealing with it tonight. He supposed he would eventually have to, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of disappointment that Betty wouldn't be there. 

"Reggie Mantle?" Betty asked, looking between Archie and Veronica. Veronica nodded proudly. 

"Yeah. He's visiting Archie too. Maybe you two could..." 

"No." Betty said quickly. Then she laughed nervously. "Yeah, um no. Not going to happen. I can't wait to see him again for friendly reasons though." Betty said, putting emphasis on the word friendly. Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You're seeing someone, aren't you?" She asked. Betty frowned. 

"No, V I'm not seeing anyone. I just don't have time in my life for a boyfriend right now." Betty said with a shrug. Veronica looked to Archie who just shrugged. Then she looked back at Betty, who had a confused look on her face. 

"Alright." She finally said with a shrug. "Ready to go?" She asked. Betty nodded. "We're going to hang out with some friends I met. Only one of them goes here and I only really know her but it's okay." Veronica said with a shrug. Betty nodded and they left. They met with Reggie before meeting Veronica's friend. Reggie seemed happy to see Betty, even though they weren't really friends before. 

"Hi, Reg-" Betty was beginning to say before he laughed and hugged her. He had to bend down to hug her since he was so much taller than her, but Betty hesitated before hugging him back. 

"It's Nancy Drew. How have you been?" He asked her. Betty just shrugged. 

"Could be better, Mantle." She said, and he had taken it. The four friends were walking across campus when Veronica's eyes had widened and she stopped walking. 

"Oh my god, It's Harry Osborn." She said. Betty thought she didn't hear her correctly at first. 

"What?" She asked, and looked straight ahead. There was Katy, Ned, Harry, and Michelle. Betty frowned. Why were they there, Betty thought. They were heading straight towards Betty and the three others, and Betty looked around to see if anyone else was as confused as she was. MJ stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Betty? Is this your friend from high school, Veronica?" MJ asked, almost disgusted. Betty was shocked by her tone. Then she realized something was missing. Peter wasn't there. 

"Where's Peter?" Betty asked, and both Harry and Ned looked at her. Ned answered first. 

"He had to grade papers for one of his professors. He should be meeting us soon, though. He just missed the movie." Ned said. Katy giggled. 

"You should have come, Betty. It was a funny movie." Katy said. MJ stared at her. 

"It wasn't supposed to be funny." She said, making Katy laugh more. Archie, Veronica, and Reggie all looked so confused. 

"Wait, Betty, you know them?" Archie asked. Betty looked at them. 

"Yeah, uh Peter, this guy that is usually here works at my office, kind of. He takes pictures for the papers, and I kind of met Harry there the other day." She explained. Veronica's jaw dropped. "Wait, how do you know Michelle?" Betty asked. 

"Well, if you must know I go to school here. I thought you were supposed to be smart." MJ said, shocking Harry and Ned. Betty glared at her, and Veronica suddenly got between them. 

"Okay, well we all know each other! Great! Should we go eat now?" Veronica asked. Harry flashes his perfectly straight white teeth. 

"I agree. I'm hungry." He said, making Katy giggle, even though he said nothing remotely funny. At the restaurant, Ned called Peter. 

"Are you almost here?" He said into the phone. Everyone watched as Ned was silent for a minute, and he looked at everyone nervously. "Uh, okay well Betty's here. With some of her... Friends." Ned said hesitantly. Betty watched as both Harry and MJ looked at Ned warily. Ned looked like he would rather be anywhere else. "Yeah. Got it." Ned then hung up and everyone looked at him expectantly. "He's almost here. Just had to change." Ned said with a grin. Literally, two minutes later, the door to the restaurant burst open, and a very flustered Peter stumbled in. Betty's eyes widened when she saw the giant bruise he had on his cheekbone. 

"Oh my god!" Betty said, and Peter frowned at her, before looking behind him as if she was reacting to someone else. Then he grinned wide and walked over to the table. 

"What's up guys?" He asked, his voice sounding boyish and high-pitched. Ned was staring at him with wide eyes as if he was trying to tell him something. 

"Dude, your face is fucked up." Harry said. Peter touched his bruise and winced a little bit before smiling a little bit. 

"I fell." He said. Reggie stifled a laugh and Betty glared at him. "Who is..."

"This is Veronica, Archie, and Reggie. I went to high school with them." Betty said quickly. Peter was acting weird, and Betty was starting to think he had a concussion. Suddenly Betty stood up and everyone looked at her. Peter stared at her confused. Betty sat back down, and Veronica raised an eyebrow. Peter pulled over a chair from another table and sat down. "Uh, I can't believe you two are friends." Betty finally said to MJ and Veronica. She really couldn't. They were so different. 

"Hold on." MJ said suddenly. "Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper. You both grew up in Riverdale. Betty Cooper. Are your mom and dad Alice and Hal Cooper?" She was getting excited now and Betty was getting nervous. "Fucking A, your dad is The Black Hood. The serial killer of Riverdale!" Everyone looked at Betty, who curled her hands into fists. She didn't like where this was going. "And your ex-boyfriend is Jughead Jones. Also Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third! He was in the bar the other day, wasn't he? His father is the sheriff and former gang leader and your mom is with him, isn't she? You fucked your step-dads son." She laughed. Betty's jaw dropped. 

Peter and Harry started glaring at MJ. "Well, they never got married so I guess that's socially acceptable. Still a little weird though. Some people say you're a psycho like your father, is that true?" 

"MJ." Peter suddenly said. Everyone looked at him including MJ. "Shut up." He said quietly. MJ scoffed. Suddenly Betty stood up. 

"Betty-" Veronica began, her voice sounding panicky. 

"I'll be back." She said, walking to the bathroom. 

"Why would you say that?" Veronica yelled at MJ, who sipped on her water innocently. 

"I'm sorry I'm a curious person by nature." She said with a laugh. 

"You're a bitch." Harry said, and MJ actually looked hurt when he said it. Katy was looking down into her lap. Suddenly Peter got up and he also went to the bathroom. Everyone watched him but didn't say anything. Peter knocked on the door to the girl's bathroom and waited a minute. 

"Betty?" He asked softly. Betty opened the door, and Peter looked at the glassy look in her eyes. She hadn't been crying but it looked like she was pretty close. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly. 

"I am so sorry, about MJ. Really, she isn't usually like that. She knows her limits. I think something else is going on with her, and that's no excuse for what she said." He said the last part quickly and Betty just smiled. 

"It's sweet that you defend her." Betty said quietly and Peter frowned. 

"Me and MJ, are never getting back together. I don't care about her like that." Peter said. Betty laughed a little. 

"Thank you for making that very clear." She said sarcastically. Peter stared at her. 

"Are you mad at me for something?" He asked, confused. 

"No, Peter. Just, if you don't want to be with MJ like that, make it clear to her. Not me. Are you blind? Because she's jealous. She is lashing out at me, because of you. And I'm getting sick of it." Betty said. Peter stared at her, surprised. He laughed nervously. 

"No. No, I-"

"Open your eyes. Monday night? She was pissed off that you and I got paired up. She obviously wanted to go with you. Make it clear to her there is nothing going on between us. Or I will." Betty shoved him back so she could walk away and Peter stood there, processing what she had just said. 

"Wow." He said, under his breath before walking back to the table. Peter was staring at Betty most of the time, but she was obviously ignoring him. He really did feel a little dizzy and out of it because he got an aluminum baseball bat to the head before coming to the restaurant. It was a junkie who was obviously on drugs. That was why he was acting a little weird when he first got there, but hearing the things MJ had said, snapped him out of it. 

"Betty, I am sorry for the things I said." MJ said when they sat back down. Betty looked at her. She wasn't sorry. It was obvious Harry and Ned had forced her to say that. Betty smiled nonetheless. 

"Oh, it's fine. I'm used to it. If you have any questions I can answer them." Betty said. MJ's eyes lit up. 

"Okay!" She said, a little too quickly. 

"Michelle." Harry said, but she ignored him. 

"Is it true you shot your father before he died?" MJ asked. Betty's smile tightened but it never fell. Veronica grabbed Betty's hand under the table but Betty ignored her. 

"Yes. But it wasn't me who killed him. It was either him or me. I shot him in the hand." Betty said. She watched in the corner of her eye as Peter listened intently. Harry choked on the soda he was drinking. MJ just smiled. 

"Wow. Veronica, you were there, weren't you? And Archie? Were you there Reggie?" Betty looked at Reggie. 

"Uh, no I wasn't actually." He said. He looked uncomfortable. Welcome to the club, Betty thought. 

"How do you know so much about it?" Betty asked. MJ looked at her. 

"I did a report on The Black Hood last year. I take a criminology class. It seems everyone in Riverdale has a track record for getting into trouble. What did you do, Betty?" MJ asked, putting her elbows on the table and her hands on her cheeks. It seemed like they were just having a conversation with nobody else there. Suddenly an image flashed through Betty's mind. An image of Chuck Clayton, his head beneath Betty's black heel. Drowning in the hot tub. Betty looked away from MJ and played with her straw in a cup. 

"You know, we've been talking up a storm about me. What about you?" Betty asked, catching MJ off guard. Good. That's what she wanted. 

"I'm an open book. What do you want to know?" MJ asked, challenging her. Betty looked at MJ, figuring out her next move. Betty could feel herself losing her cool. The things she would say in the next ten minutes would be cold, and cruel. And unlike her. 

"People have obsessions." Betty said slowly, watching as MJ tensed a little bit as if she knew where this was going. "Do you have any? Are you obsessed with anything? Or a person?" Betty smiled a cold smile. She watched as MJ flicked her eyes towards Peter, but looked back at Betty. Betty had her right where she wanted her. "Huh, MJ?" Betty pressed. "Ever feel so strongly about someone, that you have to be a bitch to everyone, except that person?" At this point, everyone got the message, even Peter. Harry scoffed and shook his head. 

MJ looked away, embarrassed now. Betty laughed cooly. "Ever feel like you have to put walls up because you are scared that someone could actually be better than you? Are you insecure about yourself? Is that it?" Betty kept pushing. 

"Okay, um it's getting late and I have work tomorrow." Archie said. Veronica nodded. 

"Me too." She said. Everyone was starting to agree. 

"Yeah, it's getting late." Harry said. 

"I have to intern at the hospital tomorrow." Katy said. Pretty soon everyone was getting up and getting ready to leave. Including MJ. Betty didn't really feel bad about what she said. She felt bad for putting everyone in the middle of it. She stooped down to MJ's level. 

"Can I share a cab with you?" MJ was asking Harry as they all walked outside. 

"I'm not going straight home." He said, not making eye contact with MJ. MJ got it. He was mad at her. 

"Whatever." She said, pulling her phone out. When Veronica, Reggie, Betty, and Archie got back to the dorm, the yelling began. 

"That was the most problematic night, I have ever had since Riverdale High, what the fuck Betty?" Veronica had yelled. Betty felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Veronica she made me mad, and then Peter in the bathroom-" Veronica's eyes widened and both Reggie and Archie couldn't hold in their laughter. 

"Why were both you and Peter in the bathroom?" She asked. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Grow up. We were talking, and he was making sure I was okay. You know, he actually made it worse." Betty put a hand on her forehead. 

"You embarrassed me in front of Harry Osborn!" Veronica yelled, and Archie glared at her. Veronica looked at him. "You shush." She said quickly. 

"I'm sorry, V. She made me mad. I shouldn't have said those things." Betty said. Just then, her phone went off and Betty took it out to look at it. "It's Harry, apologizing. See? He's fine." Betty said looking up at Veronica. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Her features softened. 

"Fine. But for the rest of this weekend, it should be just the four of us." Veronica said. Betty nodded. 

"Agreed." She said. "Why are you friends with MJ? She's mean and creepy." Betty said. Veronica slumped down into a chair, and everyone else found a seat. 

"She seemed cool when I first met her. Plus, I liked her sarcasm. But, I've never hung out with her while Peter was around." Veronica said. Betty frowned. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Betty asked. Veronica just shrugged and said nothing more on that topic. 

Jughead was just closing up his bar, turning out the lights and making sure the doors were locked. He also lived at the bar, not finding any use out of paying extra money for an apartment. He slept upstairs, above the bar mostly. He went into the back of the bar, where his office was and looked at his monitor. Betty hadn't been home all day, and he saw her packing a suitcase so she must have been with Veronica. Jughead had three cameras in Betty's apartment. That was all he needed. 

Jughead sat back in his chair and lit a cigarette. She had been hanging out with some weird people lately. He knew where she was most of the time. He had followed her to that mansion Monday night. She was hanging out with Harry Osborn. Jughead hadn't liked that. He had tried fixing things between them, but she was being difficult. He accepted that. He would have to work harder. That included fixing his friendship with Archie. 

He and Archie stopped being friends after college. They just drifted apart as friends often do. Jughead was fine with that. He created a reminder for himself to call Archie the next day and talk to him. For now, though he went down to the basement. He turned on the lights and watched as Heather looked at him with wide eyes. Jughead leaned against the wall and took a drag from his cigarette. 

"Hi, Heather." He said. She screamed through her gag. Jughead rolled his eyes. She pulled on her chains and continued to scream. "Shut the fuck up." He said, and she did stop, looking shocked. But only for a minute, because she was back to screaming the next. Jughead got close to her and pulled out a knife. "I'll fucking kill you." He said. She grew quiet, but she was starting to cry now. Jughead let out a sigh and looked at her. She had bright green eyes, with a little blue. He examined her blonde hair. 

After a minute, he took her gag off. She gasped as if she had been underwater. He kept his face neutral and watched to see what she would do. "Please let me go." She said quietly, starting to cry again. Jughead was getting bored of it. 

"God, shut up!" He yelled. She closed her mouth and tried to stop herself from crying. "Take your shirt off." He said. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Take it off." He repeated. She hesitated before she slowly began to take her shirt off. She watched, horrified as Jughead began to undo his belt. She couldn't stop herself from crying at that time. Little did she know, he really was going to kill her. 

Peter let out a sigh as he looked in his bathroom mirror. His shirt was off, and he had just taken off the bandage he had on his side. He was putting ice on his eye now. He was pretty sure he had a concussion but it wouldn't be the first time. He groaned as he touched the ice to his face and closed his eyes. He felt tired, and he had a huge argument with MJ after that whole scene in the restaurant. 

"Fuck off, Peter I will do what I want." She had said when Peter told her how fucked up she was acting. They were outside, and Peter asked her to stay behind so they could talk. So they waited until everyone had left except them. 

"Did you hear yourself? You're being ridiculous." He said. MJ rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear the things she said to me?" MJ asked. Peter scoffed. 

"Yeah, I did. And they might not have been the kindest things but did you hear yourself? You provoked her. You can't just talk about her past like that. It is none of your business." Peter snapped. MJ's nostrils flared. 

"So, what are you trying to fuck her? Is that it?" She asked. Peter stared at her incredulously. 

"A-Are you being serious right now, MJ?" Peter asked, and began to laugh. "Are you kidding me?" He was yelling now. "You broke up with me." He said. 

"Okay? So?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and Peter couldn't help but laugh again. He didn't even think it was funny. He just laughed. MJ stared at him. 

"You aren't my girlfriend. Okay? You don't get to get upset when I pay even the slightest bit attention to another girl." He said. 

"Whatever, Peter not like you don't love the attention." She said. 

"What, so you're telling me nothing has ever happened between you and Harry? Nothing?" He said. He watched as her body tensed up and she froze. "You have never had any physical connection with him?" Peter asked. She didn't say anything, and Peter had suspected it for a long time, but he never said anything. He expected her to deny it. "MJ?" He asked slowly. She met his eyes, and she looked guilty. She looked like she was about to cry. 

"We weren't together when it happened." She whispered. Peter stared at her. "I'm so sorry. I thought he told you a long time ago." She said. She walked towards him like she was going to hug him but Peter pushed her away. 

"Don't touch me." He said. He wasn't mad. He wasn't mad at Harry or at MJ. He realized that he hadn't only suspected it, he knew it. It just didn't really register until that moment. 

"Peter." MJ said, sounding desperate now. 

"It's fine." Peter said, surprising her. "MJ, I don't love you. I don't even like you." Peter said, watching as her face had this broken expression. "We have known Betty for one week now. And you have caused so many problems with her. I will continue to be your friend. But you have to stop being the way you are. Because I'm sick of it." Peter said slowly. He didn't wait to hear what she had to say, because he walked away. 

Now he was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes. He was wondering if Harry was ever going to tell him. It didn't matter. He didn't care. He probably would have cared months ago. But not now. Peter took out his phone, and dialed a number, before letting it ring. He listened as he heard what used to be Tony Stark's voicemail message. He listened to it sometimes, just to hear his voice. It's been a long time since he did it, and five years since Tony died, but Peter missed Tony. He turned off his phone when it was over. 

Suddenly he was thinking about Betty. An image of her taking her dress off by the pool flashed through his mind, then. Peter frowned, feeling the little bit of warmth go through him. Then he had an idea. 

Betty ended up sleeping in one bed with Veronica, and Archie and Reggie refused to sleep in the same bed together, so Archie called the other bed, and Reggie was forced to sleep on the floor. The idea of a hotel room came up, but Veronica didn't want Betty to go, and Reggie was being cheap. They all slept like that, and wouldn't wake up until the next morning.


	4. The Grind

It had been two weeks exactly since the outburst of both MJ and Betty. They had all hung out once since then. It was alright, as Betty would describe it. Veronica and Archie weren't there this time, because Betty wasn't even with them, and they weren't invited. They had all went and hung out at Harry's house again. There were no games this time, but MJ, Harry, and Peter were acting a bit strange. Betty overheard a tiny bit of something between Harry and Peter but it wasn't enough to understand what was going on. 

"Peter," Harry began. "MJ told me she told you, and I-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Or think about it." Was all Peter had said. "So drop it." Harry didn't push on the subject, but Betty was confused. She never asked. MJ had actually treated Betty fairly well, and Betty tried to talk to Peter multiple times, but he was dry and would reply with very short answers or sentences. Betty felt bad for saying what she had said to him, but she wasn't about to apologize. 

That had been last week, and Betty had only texted Harry twice, Ned a few times, and she texted Katy the most because Katy was her actual friend, where Betty wasn't sure if she could count the other four as her friends. Maybe not Michelle. Betty contemplated texting Peter many times, but she had no idea what to say. Betty was starting to wonder if she should have considered a roommate because she was beginning to feel a little creeped out in her apartment by herself. 

She always got the strange feeling someone was watching her. Which, was ridiculous because obviously nobody was watching her. It was Saturday night now. Betty was sitting on her couch, doing some work, and she got the feeling again. She had goosebumps on her arms as she looked around the room. It was the knock at the door that made her jump up. Betty warily got up and answered the door to see Katy leaning against the door frame, chewing bubble gum. 

"You're not dressed." She said flatly. Betty frowned and looked down at herself. 

"Why would I be dressed?" Betty asked. Katy rolled her eyes. 

"Check your texts and go get dressed." Katy said flatly. Betty pulled out her phone and after reading the text she looked up at Katy confused. 

"Where are we going?" Betty asked. Katy shrugged. 

"Columbia, I guess." She said like she could care less. 

"Columbia? Context, Katy context!" Betty waved a hand in front of Katy's face who rolled her eyes again. 

"Harry texted. He sent a car over and it's outside. It's some college thing he wants us to go to." She shrugged. "He didn't give me many details." 

"Did he say Katy come to this college thing or Katy and Betty come to this college thing? We aren't even students." Betty said with a frown. 

"He said I could bring you. Look it's not for Harry, it's for Peter. Uh, his professor is hosting this weird thing and Peter is helping him. Look go get dressed or we will be late. Wear something nice." Katy said, getting impatient. 

"Why do we have to go?" Betty asked. 

"For moral support, and also Harry's going to be there!" She yelled. Betty stared at her with wide eyes. 

"You're insane!" Betty yelled back, but she went and got dressed nonetheless. This was how, Betty and Katy ended up in the car, with Betty wearing a casual purple dress. "What's this thing we're going to again?" Betty asked. 

"I think it's a charity. Has something to do with science. I don't know." Katy shrugged. Betty took it. 

"Seriously, has Harry even asked you on a date yet? I think you're getting a little obsessed Kat." Betty said. Katy glared at her. 

"He asked me to come tonight, didn't he?" She said. Betty shrugged. Then she grinned. "Relax, if MJ attacks you again, I'll step in. I'm team, Betty." Betty rolled her eyes. 

"There will be no fighting. Veronica was seriously pissed at me. I won't let her get to me. Plus, I think the boys got her to shut her mouth." Betty shrugged. "Wait so Harry couldn't have told you about this a week ago?"

"You know how he is." Katy said dismissively. She had a point. He wasn't very organized. When they got there, it was at a restaurant somewhere on Columbia campus, and it took a bit for Betty and Katy to find it, but nothing had started yet. They also had to find Harry, which took another ten minutes. They eventually found him, along with MJ and Ned. MJ was wearing a rather small and revealing dress, but Betty bit her tongue. 

"Finally." Harry had said when he saw them. "What did, you drive from Pennsylvania?" Betty rolled her eyes. 

"This place is huge." Betty said. Harry waved a hand. 

"Oh, you get used to it." He said dismissively as if Betty even went there. 

"Not like you go to college, Betty." MJ said, earning a glare from Ned. She let out a sigh. 

"I went to NYU for two years." Betty said flatly. MJ smiled. It was fake, but it was still a smile. 

"How lovely." She said. Harry let out an exhausted sigh. 

"Where's Peter?" Katy asked. Harry nodded towards the stage. 

"Backstage. He will come out after the announcements." Harry said. 

"Yeah, thanks for dragging me out at-" Betty looked at her phone. "Seven-thirty." She said. Harry stared at her. 

"You got something right here." He said, pointing toward her chest, and when she looked down he lifted his hand so it hit her chin. She glared at him. 

"Are you five?" She asked. He smirked. 

"Only by heart." He said, rather arrogantly. "Peter wanted you to come," Harry said, and both Betty and MJ looked at him. 

"Did he say that?" Betty asked. Harry started laughing hysterically, earning a few looks from other people. "No." He finally said, when he got himself together. He then pointed towards his head. "I can read minds." He whispered. Then he put a finger to his lips and shushed softly. Betty looked at him as if he were a child before rolling her eyes. Suddenly the soft music that had been playing stopped and everyone turned toward the state. There was an old guy there, with a young guy next to him who Betty didn't recognize at first. 

She honestly thought it was a random guy until she focused on his face and realized it was Peter. Her breath caught. He looked really handsome. He was wearing a tux, and his hair was styled and combed back. He looked bored and professional at the same time. Until he made eye contact with Betty, and surprise mixed with confusion crossed his face. Betty wished she had tried harder to look better, and that thought embarrassed her. When she first saw him, she felt warmth spread through her, and that embarrassed her even more. She quickly looked away when he saw her. 

The man talked for what felt like hours when it was only fifteen minutes, and then Peter said some stuff, but Betty couldn't focus on what he was saying, she just kept looking at him. She couldn't help but feel that sudden ache between her legs, and she hated it. She didn't think of Peter like that. At all. When he was done, the music came back on and he walked over to them. 

"Hey guys." He said softly. "Uh, what are you two doing here?" He asked, looking between Betty and Katy. He didn't say it like he didn't want them there, or in a rude way, he just seemed genuinely surprised. Betty smiled. 

"Harry told us to come. Moral support." She said, and Peter looked straight at her. He smiled, and Betty had to look away. 

"Well, I'm glad you guys came." He said. He looked at MJ, who wasn't even paying attention, and then Peter looked back toward Ned, who looked like he wanted to tell Peter something. 

"Can I talk to you? Right now?" Ned blurted out. Everyone looked at him. 

"Sure Ned." Peter said calmly, following him away from their friends. Betty watched as Peter's face got more serious the more Ned talked. Then Peter said something, and Ned nodded in agreement. 

"Betty?" Katy asked, and Betty turned to her. Harry and MJ were having their own conversation. 

"What?" Betty asked. 

"Are you okay?" She was staring at Betty and Betty frowned. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. 

"You just look a little... Flushed." She said. Betty nodded. 

"Uh, I'll be right back, okay?" Katy just nodded as Betty went to go find a bathroom. Peter and Ned came back a couple of minutes later and the three looked at them. 

"What are you two morons hiding?" MJ asked. Peter looked at her and Ned rolled his eyes. 

"Nothing Ned said." Peter was about to run a hand through his hair but Katy smacked his hand. He looked at her. 

"Ow?" He said, and Katy giggled. 

"Don't touch. You'll ruin it." She said sternly. Peter looked at her and then at Harry who shrugged. 

"Where's Betty?" Peter asked. 

"She went to the bathroom. She was looking a little... Hot." Katy said. At first, Peter thought he didn't hear her correctly. 

"Wait for what?" He said, after a couple seconds. Katy giggled. 

"She was looking a little sick so she went to the bathroom for a minute." Katy said, rephrasing her sentence. Peter just nodded like he could care less. Katy looked at her phone, and Peter watched as all the color drained from her face. She began breathing harder and Harry looked at her. 

"Katy? Katy, what's wrong?" He asked. She put a hand over her mouth and Betty just came back.

"Katy?" She asked. She was starting to hyperventilate now. Betty grabbed her phone from her and looked at it. Betty put a hand over her mouth. It was a picture of a blonde girl, dead on the news. Her throat was cut open. Betty closed her eyes, and Peter took the phone carefully from her. Betty then looked at Katy. It was gruesome, but she didn't know why Katy was freaking out. "Katy, did you know her?" Betty asked. Katy nodded slowly. 

"Sh-Sh-She goes to school with me." Katy said, her voice shaking. "She's nice." She was starting to cry now, and Betty took her in a hug. People were starting to look. 

"Okay, let's go get some air, okay?" Betty asked, guiding Katy towards the exit. MJ was watching, not really looking worried, but something close to it. Harry looked like he wasn't sure what to do, but he followed Betty nonetheless. MJ and Ned stayed with Peter. He couldn't leave yet. He realized he still had Katy's phone, but just put it in his pocket, deciding he would give it back later. 

They were outside for most of the event, and Katy was crying for most of that time. When she was done, Betty and Harry sat on either side of her and it was quiet. "What was her name?" Betty asked quietly. 

"Heather." Katy said. Betty nodded and put her head on Katy's shoulder. "I want to go home," Katy said. 

"I'll take you home." Harry said. Betty looked at him gratefully as he called Andrew. "You want to stay?" He asked Betty. She did, but she didn't want to admit it. 

"I'll stay." She said, casually. He nodded, and they were gone within minutes. Betty walked back inside and found Ned, MJ, and Peter again. 

"Is she okay?" Ned asked. Betty shook her head. 

"She's sad." She said quietly. 

"Did she leave? I have her phone." Peter said, holding out her phone. Betty took it. 

"Harry took her home, but I'll get it to her." Betty said quietly. Peter looked in a certain direction before looking back at the three of them. 

"I have to go, I'll be back... Later." He said, before walking away. Betty watched as he walked over to a group of people, and what Betty assumed was his professor put an arm around him. MJ let out a sigh. 

"This is so boring. Do you think we can leave now that Harry took our leashes off?" MJ asked, only really talking to Ned. Ned shrugged. 

"Betty, want to come?" Ned asked. Betty thought about it. Going to hang out with MJ and Ned. MJ. 

"I think I'll stay. I don't want Peter to think we all just left." Betty said. MJ stared at her. 

"But that's exactly what we're doing." She said. Betty smiled sarcastically at her. 

"Well I'm actually nice, unlike you." Betty said. MJ scoffed before walking past her. 

"Suit yourself." Ned said, before following MJ. 

Betty should have left with MJ and Ned she realized an hour later. She hadn't really talked to Peter because it was busy but she realized how creepy it was starting to get that she was still there. Peter must have thought it was creepy. She hated that thought, so that was how she started heading for the door. "Hey, are you leaving?" She heard a familiar voice ask from behind her and she turned to look at Peter. 

"Yeah, I really should." She said, a little awkwardly. He didn't seem to notice. He still looked really good, and Betty couldn't stop staring. She hoped he didn't notice that either. 

"Okay, I'll go with you." He said. 

"You can leave?" Betty asked. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm done. Can you wait outside for me? I changed here so I have to go get my other clothes." He said. Betty nodded and he walked away. She went outside, and sat on a bench, waiting for him. He came out five minutes later. "Sorry." He said he had a small backpack now. She frowned. 

"You brought your tux in a backpack?" She asked. Peter smiled and shook his head. 

"No. I left the garment bag inside. Couldn't find it." He said. Betty just nodded. She had already called a cab. 

"Should be here any minute." She said as he sat next to her. It was uncomfortably quiet, but when Betty looked over at Peter, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "I am starting to think I should hire a bodyguard," Betty said randomly. It was supposed to be a joke but it didn't sound like it. Peter frowned at her. 

"Why?" He asked. She smiled. 

"Well, there have been a total of seven murders in the past year. Well, I mean seven murders belonging to one murderer. They all have blonde hair, green or blue eyes, mostly both, and are super small." Betty said. Peter stared at her as if he was waiting for her point. "I have blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. I am in fact, five-five." She said. Peter stifled a laugh. 

"Betty, how do you know it's one murderer?" He asked. "There must be a million serial killers in New York City." 

"That's scary, thank you for saying that." She said, and he grinned. "But it has to be the same guy because every single one of the victim's throat was slashed, and there was evidence that they were all raped. They show similar traits and it just makes sense." She said. Peter grew quiet. 

"How do you know so much about it?" He asked after a minute. Betty felt a little embarrassed that he noticed. 

"I read about it." She said quietly. "I like stuff like that." Peter was looking at her now, his face serious. 

"Is that why that guy from the other night always called you Nancy Drew?" Peter asked. He was talking about Reggie. Reggie had, called her Nancy Drew about four times that night but nobody said anything. It was his nickname for her. Betty smiled.

"In high school I solved..." She squinted her eyes as she thought. "Three mysteries." She said. "I say mysteries because only one was about a serial killer, and that was my father." She said. Peter looked genuinely impressed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked after a couple of minutes. Peter shrugged. 

"You're different." He said, after a minute. 

"Good or bad thing?" She asked. 

"I think it's a good thing. You aren't like other girls. Girls like your friend Veronica. Or, Katy." He said. 

"Yeah, you're like a magnet for different girls." Betty said, referring to MJ but then she realized what she had said. Peter raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't mean it like that." She said quickly, and he laughed. Although he looked unfazed then, Betty swears she saw him look away from her, and his face got red. Not so tough, are you? She thought. She wrapped her arms around herself and Peter looked at her. 

"Are you cold?" He asked. He started taking his jacket off and Betty shook her head. 

"No really I-" But he already put his jacket on her shoulders. She smiled at him and pulled the jacket closer around her. "Thanks." She said quietly and he just nodded. 

"I hate these things." He said, motioning to his outfit. Betty smiled. 

"Why's that?" She asked. 

"They make me feel suffocated." He said. Betty nodded. 

"You look cute." She said, involuntarily. Betty closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Peter was looking at her. More specifically, he was looking at her mouth. Betty's breath caught in her throat. She looked up at him and watched as a single strand of hair fell down his forehead. For a second, she really thought he was going to kiss her. But she saw a car pull up to the curb behind him and she stood up. 

"Car's here." She said, walking past him and toward the car. She got in first and Peter got in beside her. Betty looked out her window as the car drove away. Peter smelt really good, and she could smell his aftershave in the close space of the car. He smelled like mint and vanilla. The driver went to her apartment complex first, and she handed Peter his jacket. "Bye." She said, before getting out of the car, and shut the door behind her.

Peter finally relaxed in his seat when she was gone. She had been staring at him all night and she probably didn't think he noticed, but he did, and it drove him crazy. Then, in the corner of Peter's eye, there was movement. He watched as a shadow peered around a corner to watch Betty walk into the apartment building. "Hey, wait here," Peter told the driver before getting out of the car. He walked over to the shadowy figure, who didn't seem to see him until it was too late. Suddenly Peter shoved him against the wall and looked at his face. It was the guy from the bar. Jughead. He was glaring down at Peter, who still held him against the wall. 

"What the hell?" He yelled. Peter gave him another shove before letting him go. 

"Why are you watching Betty?" Peter asked. The guy seemed to be surprised by Peter's force. 

"I was going to go talk to her. I was waiting until she got home." He said, casually. Peter felt himself relax and he ran a hand through his hair. Jughead looked him up and down. He looked like he was going to ask why he was wearing what he was wearing but didn't really care. "Are you her boyfriend?" Jughead asked, catching Peter off guard. Peter simply shook his head. 

"Just a friend." He said. He looked into Jughead's eyes and saw something he didn't like. It was a dark look that made a chill run down Peter's spine. 

"Have you fucked her?" He asked suddenly, and Peter frowned. 

"No." He said as if it was a ridiculous question, which it was. Jughead nodded, satisfied. 

"Good." He said. Peter stared at him. "Because, if anyone else touched her, I would kill them." He said. Peter continued to stare at him as if he was insane until Jughead began laughing. Peter laughed nervously. "I'm just kidding, man you're so uptight." Jughead slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Have a nice rest of your night." He said, and Peter swallowed hard as he walked away, in the opposite direction of the building. Peter didn't like the way he made him feel. Peter wasn't scared of him, not a lot scared Peter these days, but he still had a sinister feeling.

Peter let out a sigh and walked back to the cab, getting in and giving the driver his address. He went home, and that was it for the rest of the night. 

"Guys, I'm telling you it was creepy." Peter said the next day at Ned's house. Ned and Harry were playing a video game while Peter just sat between them. 

"Someone's jealous Betty has a big bad gang leader boyfriend." Harry said distractedly. Peter glared at him. 

"I'm not jealous. I don't see Betty that way and you know that. It was just weird. Are you even still into her?" Peter asked Harry. Harry shrugged. 

"I don't like to sleep with my friends, and I see Betty as a friend now. That ship has sailed." Harry said, then when he realized what he had said he looked at Peter with wide eyes. Peter patted his back and let out a sigh. 

"Harry!" Ned yelled, not taking his eyes off the screen. Harry rolled his eyes before picking up his controller again. 

"And they aren't together anymore. Betty told us herself." Peter pointed out. 

"So why was he lurking outside her apartment?" Harry asked. Peter shrugged. 

"That's what I'm wondering. It's weird." He said. Ned shrugged. 

"People have stalkers all the time, Peter. It's normal." He said. Peter frowned. 

"Uh, it's illegal." He said flatly. Ned smirked. 

"The point is, the guy is creepy. So what? It's none of your business. Just stay out of it, I'm sure Betty knows what she's doing." Ned said. Peter supposed he was right. 

"Did Katy end up okay?" Peter asked. Harry let out a pained sigh. 

"My back hurts like hell. She asked me to stay with her last night, and made me sleep on the couch and let me tell you, hard as a rock." Harry said. Both Peter and Ned laughed. He glared at them. 

"Katy made you sleep on the couch? Are you sure she didn't beg you to cuddle her?" Ned said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, dropping his controller. Ned yelled out and then dropped his own controller. 

"Harry!" He yelled, earning an eye roll from Harry. Peter leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. 

"I know what I want to do for my birthday!" Harry declared. Both Peter and Ned groaned. 

"You're birthday is in four months." Peter said. Harry grinned. It was currently October and Harry's birthday was in February. 

"You guys ready?" He asked. 

"Please don't say Vegas." Peter mumbled with his eyes closed. 

"Vegas!" Harry said, standing up and doing a little dance. Ned cheered and Peter buried his face in a pillow. For Harry's twenty-first birthday they had planned on going to Vegas, even though Peter and Ned were still twenty, and would probably have to get alcohol through Harry, they never made it. Peter and Ned got busy, and Harry got seriously pissed off. They never ended up going, but Harry was dead set on going for his birthday that year. "We are going!" Harry yelled. Peter looked at him and let out a sigh. 

"Yeah... I'm going to have school so I probably-" 

"I have it all figured out. We will leave that Friday, and Saturday is my birthday, and we can come back Sunday. We can take the jet." Harry said excitedly. He was like a kid on Christmas.

"Fine." Peter said, and Harry grinned. "Just don't get arrested." He said flatly. 

"Now where is the fun in not getting arrested in Vegas?" Harry asked, earning a glare from Peter. That night, Betty invited them all, including MJ, to her apartment to watch movies. That was how she described it, but everyone knew that was code for cheer Katy up. This was how Betty was in her kitchen heating up popcorn while the other five were in her living room. Katy was more quiet than usual. 

"You want popcorn, Kat?" Betty asked. She shook her head quietly but Betty poured her a bull anyway. 

"Oh yeah. Are you three coming to mine for thanksgiving? My dad wants to know." Harry said, asking Ned, Peter, and MJ. "I forgot about that." 

"May wants to go, so I guess." Peter shrugged. 

"Can't. Going to California with my family. My mom's having a midlife crisis." MJ said. Betty frowned as she walked over with three bowls. 

"Me neither. My sister and brother-in-law want me to come over." Ned said. Harry nodded. 

"What are you doing for thanksgiving, Katy?" Harry asked. Katy was lost in her own world. "Katy?" He asked again. She looked at him as if she saw him for the first time. It looked like she hadn't been sleeping. 

"Oh. My brother and my mom are bringing me home. Just the three of us." She said quietly. Harry nodded. 

"How about you, Betty?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. Probably just sleeping." She said. Harry frowned. 

"What?"

"Well, I want nothing to do with my mom, my sister is working, and I would spend Thanksgiving with Veronica or Archie but they are going back to Riverdale with their families, and honestly, they didn't ask me." Betty shrugged. "But it's fine. I'm not a fan of thanksgiving." Harry shook his head and tsked.

"Nope. You're coming to my house. You can meet Norman. He likes perky little blondes. His secretary is one and I'm pretty sure he fucks her daily." Betty stared at him and Peter rolled his eyes as if saying "Here we go again." 

"You call your dad by his first name?" Betty asked. Harry laughed. 

"I may have come from his nut sack but dad is a strong word." He said. 

"Harry, It's fine. Really." Betty said. He shook his head. 

"You're coming." He insisted. Betty looked at Peter who had been silent for a long time. He just shrugged. 

"You should come." He mumbled. Harry clapped him on the back. MJ and Ned were having their own conversation now and Katy was staring off into space. Betty smiled. 

"Alright." She said, and Harry clapped his hands together. "Who's May?" Betty asked and everyone looked at her, including Peter. 

"My aunt." Peter mumbled. 

"You don't spend Thanksgiving with your parents?" Betty asked. MJ stifled a laugh and Betty looked at her. "What?" She asked. 

"His parents are dead, big brain." MJ said. Betty's eyes widened and she looked at Peter who was glaring at MJ. He then looked at Betty and his features softened. 

"I'm sorry-" She began but he waved a hand at her. 

"It's fine. My aunt raised me." He said as if it was no big deal. "It happened when I was six I don't even remember." Betty almost yelled that that was awful but bit her tongue. MJ was smiling, finding this funny as she took a sip of water from a cup. Betty looked at Katy, who was staring at the wall. 

"Katy?" Betty asked and Katy looked at her questioningly. "Are you okay?" Katy nodded and stood up. 

"Yeah, I'm not feeling very well I think I'm going to go across the hall and lie down." Katy said. Betty nodded and stood up with her. 

"Okay. If you need anything we'll be right here." Betty said. She nodded quietly before leaving. 

"I don't get why she's acting so depressed, she barely knew the girl." MJ said when Katy was gone. 

"Katy is fragile, and a girl she worked with died. Maybe she's scared, do you ever think of anyone besides yourself?" Betty snapped. 

"Yeah, I'm thinking of strangling a certain blonde." MJ said. Betty rolled her eyes and scoffed. There was a knock on Betty's door, and Peter only looked up when he heard Betty gasp softly. Jughead was there. 

"What are you doing here?" Betty whispered. Everyone watched as she walked into the hall and shut the door behind her. Harry looked at Ned, Peter, and MJ. 

"Is that him?" He asked. Peter nodded. 

"That's him." He said. MJ shrugged. 

"He's hot." She said. Ned stared at her. 

"Bad MJ." He said, and she looked at him incredulously. They all looked up when they heard a slight thump, and some muffled yelling. Peter stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Peter, don't-" Ned began but Peter opened the door. He looked as Jughead looked at him. Betty was glaring up at him, and he had her shoved up against the wall. Peter looked between them quietly. 

"What's going on?" He asked calmly. Jughead scoffed and let go of Betty. Betty was still glaring at him. 

"None of your business." Jughead said. 

"Leave Jug or I will call the cops." Betty said, and he grabbed her wrist, making her gasp. He was holding her so tight his knuckles were white. Peter looked at where he had grabbed her and bounced his knee back and forth impatiently. 

"Can you let go of her?" Peter asked, through forced calmness. Jughead laughed. 

"Aw, you asked so nicely." He said. "What are you? Twelve?" Peter's nostrils flared and he grabbed Jughead's arm, squeezing as hard as he could. They both heard the crack of bone and Jughead yelled out. Harry was there in seconds, pulling Peter away. Jughead had let go of a very flustered Betty and was holding his arm now. 

"What did you do?" Harry asked, frowning at Jughead's arm. 

"What the fuck?" Jughead yelled. Betty looked at Peter who nodded, overly calm. 

"Okay, bye." He said, walking through the door that leads to the stairwell and leaving. Betty looked at Harry with wide eyes who for once, seemed speechless. 

"You should really put some ice on that." He said to Jughead, before pulling Betty back into the apartment and locking the door. He turned towards Ned and MJ. Ned looked pale but MJ was frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Well, what the fuck?" She asked. Harry shrugged. 

"Peter's gone." He said, stating the obvious.


	5. Midnight Talks

It was the night after the weird incident between Peter and Jughead. Betty couldn't sleep, and couldn't wrap her head around how Peter managed to break Jughead's wrist just by squeezing with little to no effort. Ned was dead set on convincing her Jughead must have already fractured it before. Betty didn't know what to think. Peter hadn't been answering any of her texts or calls and it was making her mad. This was how she ended up banging on the door to his apartment. Peter finally answered the door, and Betty froze when she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. He was wearing a pair of boxers. She couldn't help but let her eyes drift down his chest. He had a lot more muscles than you would expect. 

Seeing him like this made Betty realize how much he covered up. Betty then looked back up at his half-asleep, confused face. "Betty, it's-"

"Why haven't you been answering me?" She asked. His eyes widened and he pointed a thumb over his shoulder like he was about to say something but Betty hugged him. He was surprised and caught off guard for a few seconds, but he hugged her back. His skin felt good against hers. He carefully pulled her inside and shut the door behind her. 

"Hold on. Okay?" He said as he carefully pulled away from her. Betty wiped her eyes and nodded. He walked into his bathroom and shut the door behind him. Betty looked around. His apartment was really small. His bed looked huge in it. It was kind of placed dead center. He came out a few minutes later, and the last thing Betty saw was the lower half of his stomach before he pulled a sweatshirt over his head. He was also wearing pants now. Some grey sweatpants.

Betty herself hadn't bother changing before coming over. She was wearing short black shorts with a small white t-shirt. Peter didn't seem to notice. Or so she thought. When Peter first saw her, he couldn't help but notice her breasts, visible just beneath the thin shirt she was wearing. He had clenched his jaw shut, but she didn't seem to notice him staring. He was grateful for that. Now, Betty was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

He sat next to her and didn't say anything. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. It was all he could think to say. Betty put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. 

"I'm scared." She whispered. Peter looked at her. She had never admitted to being scared of Jughead before. It was like she didn't want to. "He scares me." Peter moved some hair off her face, and felt how smooth and warm her skin was against his palm. Betty looked up at him with that innocent look, and Peter looked at her soft pink lips. He kissed her. For a moment, Betty hesitated before kissing him back. Soon, he felt her own tongue against his, and he heard the small moan that escaped Betty when he pulled her onto his lap. 

Then, she pulled away and quickly got off of him. He looked at her with wide eyes as if she just caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. "Why would you do that?" She asked. Peter opened his mouth but nothing came out. She scoffed before heading towards the door. 

"Betty-" Peter said, but she left and slammed the door shut behind her. Peter groaned and looked down at his now hard boner. He rolled his eyes and ran both his hands through his hair. 

Betty went home and felt her eyes water at her own stupidity. She may have just ruined her friendship with Peter and she got that terrible, terrible feeling that someone was watching her again. She didn't sleep that night. She also didn't see Peter, until a week later at Harry's house. His fraternity house had a gas leak, so he was having their party at his house, which he invited Betty and Katy to. Katy was looking and feeling much better, which Betty was grateful for. 

"Do we have to go? I haven't been to a frat party in two years." Betty said. Katy let out a sigh. 

"Yes, Betty. Do you know what I have to endure? Male nurses are no fun." Katy said, making Betty giggle. They were walking up to Harry's steps and were two hours early. Harry told them to come early to help him set up, which they were fine with. Harry opened the door and grinned. Suddenly, Betty felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous to see Peter again. 

"Welcome, ladies." He said. Betty raised an eyebrow. 

"Why are we so early?" She asked. 

"Because frat parties start whenever other people decide they start and honestly, it's a little scary." Harry said, making Katy giggle. He stepped aside and they both walked in. Peter looked up from his place on the couch, and Betty noted the new scar on his face. It was on his cheekbone and it had looked like someone cut his face with a knife. There were stitches on it, and it looked a day old. She really wanted to know why he got random injuries all the time.

Peter was wearing a plain black t-shirt with dark blue jeans, that Betty forced herself to look away from. He didn't look away from her, though. She could feel it. She, herself had been wearing a short jean button up skirt, that went up to her belly-button and a black crop-top. 

MJ had been chewing gum and texting, with Ned looking over her shoulder. "Katy, you look better," Harry said. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed nervously. "Not that you don't always look good." He said quickly. Betty stared at him and MJ looked up from her phone. 

"Jesus, Harry. What happened to you?" MJ asked. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I'm going to go make sure there's enough beer." He said, walking out of the room. Betty smiled. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said, walking out of the room. MJ watched as Peter suddenly got up and followed her. MJ and Ned looked at each other, and Ned elbowed her with a smirk. 

"Fuck off, Leeds." She said, before going back to texting on her phone. 

"Betty, please talk to me." Peter said once they were out of earshot of the others. Betty turned to him and he stopped walking. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You kissed me." She said in an accusatory tone. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, I know. I was there." He said. Betty frowned. He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. It was really late, and I wanted to comfort you. I shouldn't have kissed you. Okay?" Betty let her arms fall down, and sighed. 

"Are we still friends?" She asked, and Peter smiled. 

"Yeah." He said. Betty wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise. He hugged her back, though, and felt as her chin rested on his shoulder. They pulled away after a minute, and both walked back towards the living room. 

"He said that I'm not allowed to go to frat parties because girls get drugged and raped at them." Katy was saying. Betty frowned. 

"Um, who said that?" Betty asked. Katy was smiling like she was telling them about the weather. 

"My brother." She said. MJ looked bored. 

"Only the dumb ones get drugged. Haven't you heard the unspoken rules? Don't let anyone else get you a drink. Get it yourself. And don't take your eyes off it. If you can do that, congrats you aren't a complete idiot." MJ said. Katy frowned, and Betty sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. 

"Katy, nobody is going to drug you." Betty said, glaring at MJ. Peter put his hands in his pockets. 

"J-Jughead I don't want to be apart of this anymore." Sweet Pea was saying. His hands were shaking as he stood in Jughead's office at the bar while Jughead quietly smoked a cigarette. "I don't want to hurt people." He whispered. Jughead looked at him, with a bored expression. "You have to stop." He said. Jughead got up, and Sweet Pea looked at him with wide eyes as he slowly walked towards him. He put out his cigarette and threw it in the trash calmly. Then, he punched Sweet Pea as hard as he could with his good hand. Sweet Pea groaned and held his nose. 

Jughead watched as blood dripped down, through his hands. "You're a pussy." He said. Sweet Pea looked at him, with hurt eyes. Jughead spit on him. Sweet Pea was on the verge of tears now. "You don't get to tell me what to do. I don't fucking need you!" He screamed. "But, you've seen too much. So, I can't just let you go now can I?" Jughead asked. Sweet Pea was looking at him with pure fear in his eyes now. 

"Please don't hurt me." He said quietly. Jughead laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "Come on, buddy you're my best friend." Jughead walked over to his desk and grabbed a box of tissues, handing it to Sweet Pea to quickly began wiping the blood dripping from his now broken nose. "Did you really think I would hurt you?" Sweet Pea quickly shook his head without hesitation. Jughead smiled that really scary smile. "Good." He said simply.

"Jug, I'm sorry. I'll do what you say. Whatever you say." Sweet Pea said. Jughead seemed happy to hear it. But then again, he had expected this reaction. He knew Sweet Pea was weak and pathetic. It wouldn't be hard to crack him open. 

"I called Archie." Jughead said. Sweet Pea listened intently. "We're hanging out tomorrow night. Isn't that great?" 

"That's amazing." Sweet Pea said. Jughead nodded. 

"I know. I'm going to kill the guy Betty's been hanging out with." Jughead said. Sweet Pea tensed up. "The guy who broke my wrist. Do you disagree?" Jughead watched Sweet Pea warily. 

"No. I support your decisions." He said, like an obedient pet. 

"Good. I'm going to need your help." Jughead said with a smile. Sweet Pea swallowed hard. 

Peter had locked himself in the bathroom, and he was leaning his forehead against the wall with his eyes closed. The music was blasting, and a little muffled from where he was. He couldn't help but keep replaying the few minutes he had with Betty in his head over and over again. He remembered how when he pulled her on his lap, he felt the warmth of her core against his length. He could remember wanting to run his hands up her shirt and feel her breasts in his hands. Her perfect, perky breasts. There was a knock at the door, and Peter opened his eyes. 

"Peter?" MJ asked from the other side of the door. Peter rolled his eyes before unlocking and opening the door. MJ looked at him with a frown. 

"You okay?" She asked. Peter stared at her. 

"Why do you care?" He asked, walking past her. She began to follow him. 

"Am I not allowed to make sure my very good friend Peter is alright?" She asked. 

"I don't want to talk to you." Peter said, and MJ grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her, and she crossed her arms over her chest. They stared at each other like that until Peter's phone rang. He looked at it and saw it was a notification for an app he had. Suspicious activity. "I have to go," Peter said, putting his phone back in his pocket. MJ frowned. 

"What, now? Where are you going?" She asked as he walked away. 

"May needs me!" He lied, calling over the music. MJ rolled her eyes, and for a minute, he felt like the Peter she knew in high school again. Running off at random times. She felt a pang of sadness. She quickly pushed the sad feeling away and went to go find Ned. 

Betty was sipping beer from a red solo cup, which she actually didn't even like, while she sat in Harry's kitchen on the counter, looking out the window at the people jumping in the pool. She was tired. Not physically. She missed the everyday schedule of living in Riverdale. She hadn't lived in Riverdale in a long time but she remembered how easy, yet so complicated it was. Now, Jughead scared the death out of her. She was afraid he would do something he would regret. 

"You okay?" Betty turned to see Harry standing there. She smiled warmly at him. 

"Yup." She said enthusiastically. The kitchen was mostly empty. "How well do you know Peter?" Betty asked. Harry looked up at her. He dropped a few plastic cups in the trash as he was quiet for a minute. 

"I'd like to think I know him better than I know myself." Harry said. Betty stared at him. 

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. He had a little bit of confusion on his face, but there was also something else. There was a knowing. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when he heard a crash come from the other room. 

"I'll be back." He said. Betty nodded as he left the kitchen. Betty was starting to feel dizzy, and she put her cup down. Betty made an impulsive decision. It was probably the alcohol doing the work for her but she didn't care at that moment. She pulled her phone out and texted Jughead. 

Betty Cooper: Fuck you. Stay away from me. 

She smiled proudly as she pressed send, and once it sent she blocked his contact. She felt pride, which would soon turn to horror when she realized what she had done the next morning. Betty hopped off the counter and stumbled a little bit as she left the kitchen. 

Peter was just finishing up, walking down a dark alley in his suit. The suspicious activity had actually turned out to be nothing and it was a slow night. Nothing was really going on, but it had been better than Harry's party. Peter was getting bored now. He looked at the wall and stopped walking. He wanted to test something. He stood back, and shot his webs at the wall, then lunging forward, only to fail his experiment and crash headfirst into the wall, falling back onto the floor, landing on his back. 

Peter saw stars, but only for a couple of minutes. "Ow." He muttered before getting up and rubbing the back of his masked head. He sighed, standing back again, ready to try what he wanted to try again. He shot his webs at the wall again, and with a grimace pulled at them, landing on his feet on the wall, and then jumping to the wall on the other side, sticking to it. He smiled, satisfied. He looked at the time, on his phone. He pretty close to Harry's house, and it was still early. He could probably go back. 

Then, it began to rain. Peter looked at a single street lamp in the alley and wanted to try one more thing before he left. He hadn't done it in a long time. He webbed the top of the street lamp, and when he was on top of it, he hung upside down and held onto one end of the web as he descended down. Then he froze when he saw a figure walk past the dark alley. It was Betty. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was staggering a little bit. 

He watched, still upside down as he felt the blood rush to his head. She froze. He didn't move. Then she turned toward the alley and stared into the darkness. 

"Who's there?" She asked, looking around. Peter dropped down onto the floor and walked towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw him. "Oh my god." She said, her breath catching in her throat. Peter watched her, amused. He didn't dare say a word. "No way!" She started giggling. "Are you really Spider-Man?" She asked, mesmerized. Without saying anything, Peter webbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She gasped in surprise and looked up at him. Peter still didn't dare say anything. The moment she heard his voice she would know. She slowly reached a hand up and touched the line of his mask where it met the rest of his suit, and he firmly grabbed her wrist. 

She looked into the eyes of his mask and looked like she was trying to decipher something. "Who are you?" She whispered. After that, the only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the pavement around them. Peter let go of her, before taking a step back and quickly jumping up, webbing away. Betty watched him go. Soon, she was alone again. She could feel it. Betty let out a sigh and began walking back in the direction of Harry's house.

Peter quickly pressed the black spider on his chest and felt his suit fall down to the floor. He tore his mask off and ran a hand through his now messy hair. He let out a breath as he looked in the mirror at himself through the open door to his bathroom, and over the sink. He looked away before putting on the clothes he had worn earlier and going back to Harry's. When he got there, things were winding down, and people were leaving. 

Peter found Betty, on one of the couches in the house, half asleep, and drunk. She saw him and grinned. "You're back." She said. Peter smiled. Harry was on the floor, singing a song drunkenly and off-key. "I'm so tired." She said. 

"Let me take you home." Peter said, but her eyes widened and she shook her head. 

"No, please don't take me there." She said. Peter stared at her. "I think he will be there." She whispered. Peter looked at Harry, who was waving his hand back and forth in the air. Then, Peter bent down, and picked Betty up, letting her wrap one arm around his neck, while he jumped once to get her to adjust. 

"Harry, can she sleep here?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah, that's fine." He said, but it sounded like "Rah, fats gline." Peter carried her up the stairs, trying to ignore the fact her skirt had ridden up her legs a lot. He felt her breath on his neck, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He opened a door, and when he saw it was one of the guest bedrooms he carried her to the bed and gently set her down on it. She looked up at him and he smiled. "I'm going to go. I'll see you soon, okay?" He said before turning to go. But Betty grabbed his arm. 

"Will you please stay with me?" She asked, and he hesitated before nodding. Then he lay down on the bed beside her, and she got close to him, curling into his side, resting her head on his chest before closing her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and stared at the ceiling.

The next day, Peter found himself wincing as he shut the bedroom door behind him as quietly as he could. Betty was still asleep, and when he woke up, she ended up far away from Peter, which he didn't mind. He had grabbed his jacket and left. Then he walked downstairs and saw Harry in the kitchen, his elbows on the island and an ice pack pressed to his forehead. He looked up at Peter and grinned. 

"You stayed here last night?" He asked. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, so did Betty I don't know if you remember. We... Slept in separate rooms." Peter said. Harry frowned suspiciously and Peter smiled at him. Harry then rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. MJ also stayed, she is on the couch in the other room. Ned left, though. He's working today. How much did you drink last night?" He asked suddenly. 

"None." Peter said. 

"You're such a buzzkill." Harry sniped, and Peter just grinned more, leaning against the door frame. Then realization flooded through him. 

"Katy went home last night, right? You saw her get in a cab?" Peter asked. Harry's smile faded and he thought long and hard. 

"I... Can't remember." He said with hesitation. He suddenly looked like a kid who got caught doing something bad by his parents. Peter's eyes widened. 

"Harry, you had a bunch of frat guys over last night and Katy is..." He hesitated. "Not the smartest." He said cautiously. Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

"Relax, I'll call her." He said, unfazed, but still looking a little guilty. He then pressed his phone to his ear and both Peter and Harry grew silent as they heard a phone ring from the other room. "Peter..." Harry began and Peter's nostrils flared. 

"Harry!" He yelled. 

"Where were you?" Harry asked. 

"Babysitting Betty!" Peter yelled.

"Why are you guys yelling so much?" They both turned to see Katy, with her phone in her hands, not ringing anymore. "It's ten in the morning shut the fuck up." She said. Harry laughed and Peter glared at him. 

"Why would I need a mom, when I have you, Peter?" Harry asked, and Peter shoved him, not hard, before sitting on a stool by the island. Katy took the ice pack from Harry before putting it on her forehead. Harry stared at her before walking to the refrigerator. "Sure, you can have that." He said sarcastically, getting another one. Katy smiled at him before it turned back into the irritated glare she had on seconds before. 

All of a sudden Betty came rushing down, hopping as she put her shoes on. Everyone looked at her as she finished putting her shoes on and was now smoothing down her hair. "Do you have a date?" Harry paused, looking at the microwave. "At ten-thirty in the morning." He continued. 

"I'm late for work, asshole." Betty said. Harry shrugged, before raising a cup of coffee to his mouth. Betty grabbed it. "Thank!" She yelled before running out the door and slamming it behind her. Peter looked at Harry's frown. He was staring at the closed door. 

"Why is everyone taking my stuff?" He yelled, and Katy giggled. Harry looked at Peter who was responding to a text May had sent. "What happened between you two last night?" He asked. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah." He said distractedly. Then he looked up at Harry with a frown. "Wait, what?" He asked. Katy was looking at him too, now. "Nothing." 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, winking obviously. Peter looked at him like he was an idiot. Which, Peter thought he was. 

"Yeah, I actually remember my night unlike you." He said. "Nothing happened. She was drunk, and I helped her into bed and then I slept somewhere else." Peter said. 

"Did you happen to-" he paused to wink. "Get in bed with her?" Yes, yes he did. But not in the way Harry thought. Of course, Peter couldn't tell him that because Harry would constantly remind him about it for the next ten years. 

"You're a child." Peter said, making Harry smile arrogantly and shrug. "Betty is my friend. Is that so wrong in the world of Harry?" Peter asked. 

"Yes." He said seriously before MJ walked in. She stared at the three of them. There was mascara under her eyes. Then she walked over to Harry and he glared at her. "If you take my ice pack I swear to god someone is going to die." He said and she frowned. 

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, and Peter grinned. He then got up and threw his jacket over his shoulder. 

"I'm leaving." He said, before heading towards the door. 

"Don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out!" Harry yelled before Peter closed the door behind him.

Betty was standing, her hands in front of her, crossed, and she was looking at her boss, John. He wasn't happy. "I mean, you look awful." He said. He wasn't wrong. She hadn't even changed, she was in such a hurry. "You're two hours late." He continued. Betty just nodded. She hated John. But so did everyone else. He was only about four years older than Betty though. He wasn't young and Betty was ninety percent sure he didn't work for the job he had. He had a relative that needed to fill the position. 

Betty supposed that if he wasn't such an asshole she would have found him attractive. But she couldn't even think about that. She ignored the casual inappropriate comments and gestures he sometimes made but he never touched her, to which she was thankful for. Until that day. "I'm sorry, really. I forgot. I was helping a friend last night." She said. John got out of his chair and walked around his desk. Betty tried to stop the panic from rising in her. 

Several other girls had quit, or filed reports to HR due to him doing disgusting things. The reports to HR never made it, to corporate. Some girls even got fired for getting mad at him. Betty needed that job, and she didn't want to be one of the girls he toyed with. He got really close to her, and Betty looked up at him, her jaw clenched shut. She was trying not to glare at him in disgust. He looked at her as if she was an object, he almost looked bored. 

"A friend?" He asked. She nodded, refusing to give him more information. 

Peter was just walking into the office, he had to ask John a question about Peter's next assignment. He usually only took pictures of himself- Spider-Man- But he also got occasional specific assignments. He stopped with a frown as he saw Betty, looking scared in his office while he towered over her. He looked around. Nobody else was paying attention. Or if they were, they were trying not to look. Peter looked back through the glass doors and watched. 

"John, I will take extra shifts just-" Betty began but he shushed her. 

"I don't want you to work harder, Betty." He said. She felt his hand touch her waist and now she really was glaring at him, looking up through her lashes. "I want you to come in on time. And don't come into work dressed like a little slut." He said it so casually Betty thought she misheard him at first. Then when she felt his hand touch her ass, her breathing quickened. "Because you aren't a slut. Are you?" He asked. Betty shook her head silently. Then he walked back around her desk and she felt a heavyweight lift off her chest now that he was away from her. "Get out." He said. Betty wiped her eyes and turned to leave. 

She saw Peter and quickly looked back down at the floor. "Hi, Peter." She mumbled, brushing past him. It didn't look like he was paying attention to her, it looked like he had just walked in. She was thankful for that. 

Peter actually saw the whole thing but as soon as he saw Betty start to leave, he made himself look distracted. He didn't feel like talking to John anymore. But it would look weird if he just left, so he walked into the office. When John saw him he suddenly looked irritated. "Peter. Hi." He said flatly. Peter just sat down and stared at him. He felt anger every time he saw his face. Under the desk, his hands were curled into fists. "What do you want?" He asked. 

"I want you to pay me more." Peter said suddenly. It wasn't what he came there for but he wanted to test the limits. John frowned. 

"What? No." He said. 

"You have been paying me the same since I started working here, I think I deserve a raise." Peter said. John scoffed. 

"You don't even have a real job." He said. 

"It's a real job." Peter shot back, as he smiled coldly at John. He actually looked a little scared. Peter must have looked like a crazy person because he was smiling, showing teeth when he wanted to beat the living shit out of John. 

"Fine. I don't care. Whatever. Just get out." He said. Peter was satisfied. 

"Thanks, buddy." He said, getting up. John glared at him as he left, and Peter felt it, but he was glad he was angry. That was good. Peter looked at Betty, who was staring blankly at her black laptop screen. Suddenly, an image of her on Peter's lap, kissing him flashed through Peter's mind. He thought it was a pretty sick and morbid thing to think about, considering the circumstances, but he quickly pushed that thought away. He didn't even bother saying anything to her when he left. It was best she didn't know that he had seen. 

Betty swallowed hard. She watched as blood spilled between her fingers, out of her curled fist. She hadn't done it in months. More than that. Almost a year. But here she was, digging her nails into the palms of her hands, her jaw clenched so hard. She opened her palms and looked at the newly opened, bloody scars. She took a deep breath, before calmly grabbing a tissue and wiping her hands. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to do the same thing to him she did to Chuck Clayton when she was just shy of sixteen. 

She wanted to humiliate him. But she didn't want to do it as herself. She then closed her eyes. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. She repeated those words over and over again. She would not stoop down to her old ways. She refused. But it also made her feel weak, and pathetic, not doing anything about it. She used to make people regret ever crossing her. Now, she let him touch her, and she let him get away with it. She hated herself.


	6. Bloodshed

Peter was walking on the sidewalk, to Harry's house one night. Harry's father was going to be on a talk show, on TV, and he invited everyone to come to watch with him. This was code for, he was going to curse at the TV, and scream insults at his father as if he could hear him. Peter, MJ, and Ned had all been used to this. But Katy and Betty would be there that night and it might be funny to see their reactions. So, Peter was walking, maybe a couple blocks away from Harry's house. He could have taken a cab but he didn't really feel like it. He liked the cold, anyway. The air was cool against his skin. 

Peter suddenly stopped walking. He couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching him. Following him. He knew exactly who it was. "You know, it's illegal to stalk someone. It's also morally wrong, and creepy so I suggest you stop." He turned around and watched as Jughead came out of the shadows. He put his hands in his pockets and glared at Peter. "Why are you following me?" Peter asked. 

"I want you to stop hanging out with Betty. I don't like you." Jughead said simply. Jughead laughed, at both the ridiculousness of the situation and also the audacity. Peter officially thought Jughead was a psychopath. He then looked at him and let out a sigh. 

"Betty broke up with you. We are just friends. I don't know what to tell you, she's just not that into you." Peter paused. "Man, I hate that movie. Am I right?" Jughead's nostrils flared and Peter being a smart ass was probably not helping. Peter then shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say. Let it go." Peter was about to turn to walk away, and he saw it coming, and he would have stopped it, but due to the lack of sleep in the last forty-eight hours and the fact Peter was running on caffeine, Jughead charged at him and punched him square in the jaw. He punched him so hard, Peter fell to the floor. 

Peter groaned out and rolled onto his back before Jughead kicked him in the face. Peter groaned again, a pained groan. Jughead followed up with another kick to the ribs and Peter clenched his jaw shut, grabbing his side. Then, to Jughead's shock, he started laughing. He spit out a glob of both saliva and blood and looked up at Jughead from the floor. 

"Man, that's all you got? I expected more from the scary gang member." This earned him another kick to the face. Peter let out another pained groan. There was this dark, almost empty look in Jughead's eyes. It was a little unnerving.

"Don't tell me how Betty feels!" Jughead yelled, almost screamed. After a minute Peter slowly got up off the ground, and Jughead watched him. He was pissed off now. "Fuck you." Jughead spat 

"I'd rather not." Peter said. Jughead lurched forward, ready to punch him in the face, but Peter caught his fist, before kneeing him in the balls as hard as he could, which must have hurt like hell. Jughead fell to the floor and yelled out in pain, holding his hands on his groin. Peter wiped his cheek, which was bleeding. Jughead was wearing a ring, so it must have cut him when he punched Peter. Then, Peter grabbed the collar of Jughead's shirt and pulled him up before punching him, and he watched as Jughead went down again. 

Peter's punches were hard, and Jughead was close to losing consciousness but Peter grabbed the two openings of his jacket, bringing him up. "Hey, hey, hey. Hey, buddy don't go to sleep yet, not yet." Peter said. Jughead looked at him, still awake, but his eyes were rolling back in his head. "No, no, no not yet." Peter slapped him lightly on the face and Jughead opened his eyes to look at him. Peter was holding him up. "If you come near me again, or Betty, or any of my friends, I'll make you wish you were never born. You hear me?" Jughead mumbled something, and Peter assumed it was an insult. "Goodnight," Peter said, before punching him again, and watching as his limp body fell to the floor. He heard the sound of him hitting the concrete.

His body was motionless, and he was knocked out cold. Peter let out a sigh and smoothed down his hair. He felt blood run down his nose, and wiped it with his hand, before heading towards Harry's house. When Peter walked into the house, everyone was in the living room, and he was sure he ended up being late. 

"Hey, it's about time. What did you stop to-" Harry stopped talking when he saw Peter, who just walked into the living room. "What the fuck happened to you?" He asked. Peter almost told the truth, but at the look of Betty's shocked, worried face, he lied instead. 

"Uh, I got mugged." He said. Harry frowned. 

"Did they take anything?" He asked. Peter shook his head. 

"I left my wallet at home." Peter said. Harry stood up. 

"MJ, go get the first aid kit, will you?" Harry asked. Peter sat down, exhausted and Betty got up and sat next to him. Ned was staring at him doubtfully but Peter ignored him. Betty touched Peter's nose, and he groaned in pain, turning his head away. He had broken his nose many times before, but it always hurt. And now it was tender. 

"Your nose is broken." Betty said. 

"Really? Had no idea." Peter mumbled, with his eyes closed and his head leaning back against the couch. 

"What's your favorite animal?" Betty asked randomly and Peter looked at her with a frown. 

"What?" He asked, and Betty put her hand to his nose in one smooth motion, and he heard a crack as she set it back. Peter closed his eyes and clenched his jaw shut at the pain. When he opened them, Betty was smiling sweetly. 

"Better?" She asked. 

"No, it hurts." He said flatly, and Betty laughed. MJ came back, and Katy ended up having to do the stitches for the cut on his cheek. She learned how to do it in her first week of nursing school, so she did it well.

"Fuck you, liar!" Harry suddenly screamed at the TV, when she was almost done. It made Katy jump and Peter groaned. 

"Harry!" Katy yelled and he looked at her. 

"Oh, sorry." He said, looking back at the TV. 

"Why does he refer to you ask Harrison?" MJ said. "Your name is Harry isn't it?" 

"Yeah, but Norman wanted my name to be Harrison. My mom wanted Harry so they went with Harry. I guess it didn't matter. The condom broke." Harry said, and somehow Betty found this very funny. She couldn't stop giggling and everyone looked at her. 

"I'm sorry." She said through her hysterical laughter. Katy finally cut the stitch and got up. 

"Alright." She said. "You're done." She went to go put the kit back. 

"My birthday is the twelfth, dick!" Harry suddenly yelled. Betty burst out in laughter again. Ned raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't get what's so funny. It's just Harry. This is what he does." Ned said. 

"Give her another month, she'll see." MJ said. Harry flipped both of them off. Betty got up and sat next to Peter, and nobody seemed to notice. She was looking at his face, and he turned to look at her after a minute. 

"Now, why would somebody who mugged you, for nothing, want to hurt you so badly?" She asked. Peter had learned this is what she did, over the last few weeks. She observed very closely. She was smart. Peter smirked. 

"You should see the other guy." He said, making her smile warmly, a small blush filling her cheeks. She looked down at his hand, and took it in hers, running a hand over his bruised knuckled. Peter watched her. She picked it up and looked at him as she kissed it gently. Peter swallowed really hard and clenched his jaw shut. 

"Better?" She whispered. Peter smiled nervously. 

"Yeah. Thanks." He said quickly. She smiled and put his hand back down. Peter jumped when the front door opened and Norman Osborn walked in. Betty gasped and her eyes widened. Peter, Ned, and MJ remained unfazed. Norman walked down into the living room and looked at the five of them. 

"You guys watching my interview?" He asked. Harry got up. 

"Yeah. It's pretty shit." He said. Norman looked Harry up and down. 

"What are you wearing? It's disgusting." He said. Betty looked at Peter, and MJ to see if they showed any reaction. They looked like they had seen it before. Harry then looked at Betty and smiled. "Who's this? I don't believe we've met." He said. Betty quickly got up and walked over to him. He was wearing a black suit, and he was carrying a suitcase when he walked in that was now by the door. Harry looked a lot like him, except less wrinkles, and he had this chill, laid back exterior, where Norman had a serious, tight one. 

"Betty Cooper, sir. It's so great to meet you. I'm a friend of Harry's." Betty said, he shook her hand with a kind smile. 

"I pity you, then. To have to be friends with such a mess like my son." Norman said. Harry put his hands in his pockets. "Good to see you, Peter." He then said, and Peter smiled weakly at him. Norman didn't say anything about his face.

"Linda's in your room." Harry whispered. Norman looked at him, and without another word, he let go of Betty's hand and walked out of the room. Harry didn't show any emotion off his face. Betty looked at Peter, who looked pale and uneasy. Betty sat back down next to him, and Katy walked in. 

"I got lost." She said. Everyone was quiet. Harry looked like he was going to be sick. Katy frowned. "I must have missed the earthquake. What's wrong with you guys?" 

"My father came home." Harry said flatly. Katy looked at him, and it looked like that cleared everything up. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. It was like everyone knew something she didn't. 

"Harry, will you come help me with something?" Katy suddenly asked. Harry looked at her and nodded slowly before getting up and following her out of the room. When he was gone, Betty sat up. 

"Why does Harry hate his dad so much?" She asked, and Peter, MJ, and Ned looked at her. 

"Why do you think?" MJ asked. Peter stayed quiet, but Ned answered her. 

"Because Norman reminds Harry of how much of a disappointment he is every day. Harry's mom died when he was ten, and he was practically raised by random women paid by his father. The guy's an asshole. Well, he's nice to Peter." Ned said the last part quietly and Peter snapped his head towards Ned. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Both MJ and Ned looked at each other. Peter scoffed. 

"He just... Seems to like you more than most people. He's known you since you were a kid is all, I guess." Ned shrugged. Betty looked at Peter who suddenly looked like he was guilty of something. He suddenly got up and walked out and Betty scoffed at Ned and MJ before following him. 

"Peter-" She said, once she walked into another room, which Peter had gone into. She stopped talking and walking beside Peter as they both watched Harry and Katy shove their tongues down each other's throats. They seemed to be in a parlor, and Katy was sitting on the bar, with Harry between her legs. Peter was staring with narrowed eyes, and Betty's jaw had dropped. Harry looked over Katy's shoulder and winked at them, unfazed. Betty scoffed in disgust, and Katy turned to look at them. 

Harry's hair was a mess, and he dragged a hand through it, while Katy's face turned into the shade of a tomato. Harry just put his hands in his pockets, unfazed. "What's up, guys?" He said. Peter bit the inside of his cheek and rocked back and forth on his heels. 

"We were just leaving." Betty said, pointing towards the doorway, and Peter nodded. They both found themselves laughing hysterically and leaving Harry's house five minutes later. Betty put a hand on Peter's chest as she snorted, making them both laugh harder. 

Another half hour later they were getting food, and they had calmed down a little bit. "It was bound to happen eventually." Betty was saying as they waited in line by a food truck. Peter shrugged. "You think Harry is going to leave her after?" Betty asked. Peter shook his head. 

"Harry doesn't get with his friends. Katy is his friend." An image of MJ under Harry flashed through Peter's mind as he said it. "Well, that's what he says. I think he likes Katy. So, this would be his first relationship since high school." Peter shrugged. It was Betty's turn to order and once she did, she sat down at a bench on a grassy area, and Peter joined her three minutes later. 

"So why did he give up on me?" Betty asked with a smirk. Peter looked at her. 

"You jealous?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head. 

"No way. I'm just wondering. I wouldn't have let myself get with Harry anyway." She said. Peter nodded. 

"Fair enough." Peter said. "You have all of his physical preferences. Harry loves blondes. But you're too smart." Peter said. Betty frowned. 

"I'm too smart?" She asked. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, it's like... He doesn't want to be with someone who's smart enough to know he's hiding something." Peter said. "He's private." Betty thought about that for a minute. 

"So what's his big secret?" Betty asked. Peter shrugged. 

"Can't say for sure. I know he had a porn addiction in the ninth grade." Peter said. Betty crinkled her nose in disgust. 

"Ew, Peter! I didn't want to know that." She said, and Peter laughed. "That was years ago. What about now?" She asked. 

"I'm a human diary. I can't tell you that. It defeats the purpose of having a best friend." Peter said. Betty frowned and put her arms over her chest. "Food's ready. I'll get it." He said, standing up and walking away. When he came back, Betty had dropped the conversation from before. They ate, and when they were done it was getting quiet. 

"How did you and Harry become friends?" Betty asked suddenly. Peter looked at her and hesitated. "Come on, I want to know," Betty said. Peter just let out a sigh. 

"He came to my school when we were twelve. Sixth grade. Everyone wanted to be his friend. I mean, everyone. Harry was literally perfect, even as a twelve-year-old, he looked fourteen. He had straight teeth, he was tall, and his father was a millionaire. I was the only person who didn't care, or turn my head when he first came to school. I was scrawny, and I wore these big huge, thick black glasses, that I didn't stop wearing until I turned fifteen. But Harry chose me out of everyone. And we became friends. He became my friend because I didn't care." Peter shrugged. Betty was listening intently. 

"That's such a cute story." She said. Peter shrugged. 

"In high school he started paying attention to the cheerleaders. He didn't pay attention to girls until freshman year, and we drifted a little bit because the senior girls thought he was a senior when he was fourteen. He started noticing the short skirts, and low cut shirts. But I had Ned and MJ and Harry was always there when I needed him the most." Peter shrugged. "I had really bad skin and my glasses so I didn't hang out with him and his other friends. Also pretty sure I was the skinniest kid at Midtown High." Peter said. Betty squinted her eyes and looked Peter up and down. 

"Well Peter, let me tell you. Puberty hit you like a truck because I can't see it." Betty couldn't believe she just said that. She looked away, feeling her face heat up. But Peter was grinning, although there was a crack in his smile, and he was blushing a little. 

"Uh, I guess I started working out a little, and my aunt May got me contact lenses." Both lies, because the only workouts Peter got was when he was being Spider-Man, and he had never worn contact lenses in his entire life. Although, he still had his glasses, sitting uselessly in his apartment somewhere. Betty shrugged. 

"You aged well." She said. Peter ran a hand through his hair. "Plus, can I be honest? Your hair is ten times better than Harrys. Seriously, Peter what the hell are you putting in there? You have great hair." She said, and Peter started laughing. He got up and motioned for Betty to follow. 

"Come on. I'm walking you home." He said. She smiled and obliged, walking off with him. 

"Seriously. You didn't get mugged. Who did you get into a fight with? And you better have won." Betty said as they walked. It was cold, and they could see their breath. Peter almost told her the truth. He wanted to. He wanted to say Jughead, say he did it for her. But he lied again. 

"Just a guy. He made me a little mad." Peter said. Betty looked at him before looking straight ahead again. 

"Well, he got you pretty bad." She said. Peter shrugged. 

"He was an asshole." Peter said. That had been the truth. Jughead Jones was an asshole. 

"I found something new about the murders." Betty said. Peter eyed her. 

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked his hands in his pockets. 

"They're hate crimes." She said, sounding sure of herself. "I mean, they are all blonde right? Blue or green eyes. That's saying something. The girls obviously remind the killer of someone. Who knows? She could be already dead, one of his victims, or a girlfriend. Maybe he never wanted to kill her. Maybe, they broke up, and he is revenge killing girls that look like her. Or it could be a dead relative, or-" 

"What makes you so sure the killer is a guy?" Peter asked, and Betty looked at him. 

"Because they were all raped until they bled." She said. Peter winced. "Could a girl do that?" 

"So there's no DNA found?" Peter asked. He already knew the answer to that himself. He had also been doing research on the blonde girl case. 

"Nope. He either used a condom or didn't... Finish inside of them." She said, choosing her words carefully. 

"Harry had sex with MJ." Peter said randomly. Betty stopped walking and looked at him. He hadn't said it like that out loud before, and it felt a little good to say those words fully. "You know we were together. They did it the night we broke up." He said. He refused to make eye contact with Betty, but he felt this intense need to tell her. Maybe because he trusted her. When he finally was able to look at her face, she looked worried. 

"Peter..." She began. She was at a loss for words, not really knowing what to say. "How can you pretend that's okay?" She asked. Peter looked at the street. 

"Because I love them both. And I realized that I don't want MJ. I can never feel about her the way I used to ever again. But, it still hurts." He shrugged. Betty hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Peter hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. He felt her hands in his hair, and it felt so good. 

"I just wanted to touch your hair." She whispered, and he laughed into her shoulder. Betty pulled away and looked up at him, and at that moment he wanted to feel her mouth on his, so badly. "Okay, now I get to tell you something." She said, and Peter put his hands in his pockets, looking at her expectedly. Her eyes got glassy and she let out a sigh. "When I was twelve, I had really bad anxiety. I knew there was something wrong with my dad. I just never told anyone because I loved him so much." She paused. "He taught me how to fix cars, and change a tire..." Peter didn't say anything. "So I found a coping mechanism. I began hurting myself." She looked down and opened her palms. Peter looked down at the crescent moon scars on her palms. Except, they looked a little fresh. He looked up at her, feeling a pit form in his own stomach. "I have been doing it since I was twelve, through high school, college. I do it whenever I'm angry, or scared, or feeling anxious. I hadn't done it for so long, until a week ago. Something happened. I curl my hands into fists and dig my nails into my palms until I bleed." She finally looked up at Peter. She looked scared. Peter had seen the same look on MJ before. He knew what it meant. She was scared he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore. Instead of walking away, like she probably thought he would, he took both her hands in his and rubbed a thumb, gently over her scars. She watched him. He looked at her and smiled tiredly. "Stop doing this." He said. "For now on, every time you feel scared, or anxious, or angry, text me. And I will give you five things that are good about the situation." Peter said. Betty smiled down at the sidewalk. "Okay. Then you have to do the same." She said. Peter nodded. "Deal." He said. "Seriously, though. Don't do this to yourself." He said, looking at her seriously. She nodded. "Goodnight, Peter." She said, and he watched as she slipped her hands out of his, and went into her apartment building. He let out a sigh and began walking in the direction of his own apartment building. The next morning, Betty was making coffee in her kitchen when Katy walked through the door of her apartment and fell onto her couch. Betty looked between her and the door. "I locked that door." She said quietly. "There's a key in the plant next to it. You're going to get robbed if you aren't more careful." Katy said, with her eyes closed and a hand on her forehead. Betty rolled her eyes before shutting the door and locking it. Katy groaned. "I'm hurting." She said. "Oh my god, I don't want to hear it. Gross." Betty said, bringing two cups to the couch. She handed Katy one and sat down, letting Katy put her legs on Betty's lap. Katy laughed. "It's a good hurt though, you know? Like I'm sore but oh I feel so-" "Katy!" Betty yelled. "Disgusting. No." "Oh my god, and Harry's-" Katy continued but Betty plugged her ears. "Don't want to hear it!" She yelled. But she heard everything Katy was saying anyway. Betty let her hands drop and stared at Katy. "I will never look at Harry the same now. Thanks." Betty said. Katy smiled. "I can't help it! I have to tell someone." She said. "I had sex with Harry Osborn!" She yelled excitedly. "Our babies would be so pretty, oh hopefully they have his teeth." Betty stared at her. "Don't let Harry hear that because he would probably drop dead from a heart attack," Betty said, as Katy giggled. "Wait, you did use a condom right?" "Yeah of course." She then leaned forward. "He has the really expensive ones." She whispered. Betty stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "Okay, crazy," Betty said, getting up. "Wait, so you left just now?" Betty asked. Katy nodded. "Harry was asleep and I've never stayed at a guys house before after that so I got scared and left," Katy said. Betty stared at her. "You aren't a virgin, are you? I mean, were you?" Betty asked, feeling anxiety for Katy rise up in her a little bit. Katy shook her head. "No. I've just never stayed at a guys house overnight after. I never had the chance to. My brother is really overprotective." Katy said. Betty felt relief. If she was a virgin, and Harry didn't know that, that could have been a mess. Then she shrugged. "That's fine," Betty said. "No work today?" Katy asked. It was Sunday. "I never work on the weekends," Betty said distractedly. "So, you left with Peter last night?" Katy said with a smirk. Betty frowned. "Am I not allowed to be friends with a person of the male gender?" Betty asked. Katy shrugged. "Probably not." She said. Betty let out a sigh. "You're lucky. You get to spend Thanksgiving with them. I'm being forced to go back to Georgia with my brother and mom." Katy huffed. "Oh yeah," Betty said. "I forgot about that. Not sure how I feel spending my thanksgiving with three men." "May will be there. Although I've never met May. MJ says she's awesome." Katy said. "She was only like twenty-five when she took Peter in. Her and Ben." Betty shrugged. "I don't know. Should I go back to Riverdale? I can go between Veronica's, and Archie's. Reggie is with Archie because his dad is a complete psycho." Betty said. Katy shrugged. "Are you curious?" She asked. Betty nodded. "A little bit, yeah." She admitted. "Then go. Get a hotel, go to your favorite restaurant, that you went to as a kid. Then come home." Katy said. Betty shrugged. "I can't. It's a bad idea. So, I guess I'm stuck here." Betty said. Katy grinned. "Hey, you know what would be amazing?" She asked suddenly. Betty looked at her questioningly. "You should marry my brother so we can be sisters! He's really sweet, and people say he's good-looking. Yeah?" Betty frowned. "Although he's really tall. He's six-five. Oh, and he's very protective. Hope that's okay." "I'm good, Katy. But thanks for the offer." Then she paused and looked at Katy. Katy was the tiniest thing ever. "He's six-five?" Katy nodded. Katy couldn't have been taller than five-two. "My dad was really tall. I look like my mom." She said. Betty nodded as if that cleared it up. Betty knew Katy only had her mom and her weird brother. But she had no idea what happened to Katy's dad. She never asked and Katy never told her. Peter was with Ned in an old abandoned train yard. "I'm telling you, I can't lift it, Ned," Peter said. Ned was sitting on the hood of a car that no longer worked. "Yes you can, I've seen you do it before," Ned said. Peter rolled his eyes. "That was a life or death situation. I can't just lift it on command." Peter said. Ned brought him there and straight up told him to lift a train car, and he refused to tell Peter why. "Do it," Ned said, snapping his fingers. "Can you tell me why?" Peter asked. Ned shook his head. "Nope." He said. Peter let out a sigh before rolling up the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Then she knelt down, and let out another breath as he braced his hands beneath the car. The rail car must have weighed five tons. Peter's nostrils flared as he began using as much strength as he could to lift it up. Ned watched, unfazed as veins popped out of Peter's neck and he began to turn red. He grunted as he felt himself lift the car off the ground. Then, he got under it, and held it on his shoulders, feeling himself shake before he quickly got out from under it and dropped it. He fell back on the floor, now exhausted. Ned began clapping and Peter glared at him. Peter's chest heaved up and down, and his hair was damp with sweat. "You did it, buddy!" Ned said excitedly. "I knew you could." "Why did you make me do that?" Peter snapped. "It's for one of my classes," Ned said, scribbling something down in a notebook. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" He asked. "Because you wouldn't have done it if I told you." He said. "What is this assignment anyway?" Peter asked, getting up and sitting next to him on the car hood. "I am doing a little extra credit by doing an essay, on mutated humans," Ned said nonchalantly. "You just lifted ten thousand pounds, my friend. I don't doubt you can lift a lot more than that, but I don't want to kill you just yet." Ned said. Peter looked between him, and his notebook. Ned handed him a bottle of water, and Peter drank the whole thing. "You're acting weird," Ned said randomly. Peter stared at him. "I'm acting weird?" He said as if that was the joke of the year. Ned nodded. "Yeah. Is it because of MJ and Harry?" He asked. Peter's nostrils flared. "Was I the only one that didn't know?" He asked, feeling anger bubble up inside him. Ned shook his head slowly. "I found out after you. It's fucked up. What they did. You know I would choose you, right? If I had to choose between you and Harry?" Ned said. Peter looked away and the anger died down a little. "I'd never ask you to do that, Ned. And I'm fine. Harry and I are fine. Me and MJ are fine. But you assholes like to keep bringing it up." He sniped, before getting off the car. Ned looked guilty all of a sudden. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's fine. I have to go." Peter said, before walking off, out of the train yard.


	7. The Darkness

Betty was enveloped in complete, utter darkness. If she looked around, it was as if her eyes were closed. Pitched blackness. Nothing. Empty. She felt herself get up, off the ground. She assumed it was a dirt ground. It felt gritty and rough. "Hello?" She said into the darkness. Nothing. Not even an echo. She was scared. In that moment she could only think of one person. Peter. But Peter wasn't there. He wasn't there to help her. Or to comfort her. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. Lights suddenly went on and she gasped in surprise. The walls were metal, and the ground was, in fact, dirt. She looked around. There was a single rectangular shape in the wall that she had to assume was the door. There was no handle on her side of the wall, though. It opened, making a great, rusty, scraping sound and her eyes widened. She felt her heartbeat begin to quicken. She took steps back, she backed up until she hit the wall. 

She closed her eyes and breathed hard through her nose. Her breath quickened when she saw who it was. Jughead stepped in. Except, it wasn't Jughead. It was a monster. He was covered in blood head to toe. He had no shirt on, but he had jeans on that were black, except they must have been blue before. It was the blood making them look black. He had a knife in his hand, and there was other stuff all over him. She didn't know what it was. She didn't want to know what it was. It could have been brain matter, or guts. She felt sick to her stomach, as she leaned over and retched into the dirt. She pulled her hair back as she threw up everything. 

Jughead laughed insanely while she threw up. She was crying now. She cried while he laughed. Suddenly she jolted awake and saw very bright lights ahead of her. She squinted against them, and when her eyes adjusted, she looked around, unsure of where she was. She was in a great big white room. She tried to move her arms but found she couldn't. She looked down to see she was in a straitjacket. Her breathing quickened again and she moved against it. She struggled and was close to crying again. 

"Hey!" She screamed. There didn't seem to be a door anywhere. It was just a big white room. "Let me out!" She screamed, at the top of her lungs. "Hey!" She screamed again. A shape in the wall opened and her eyes widened in complete fear when she saw her father walk in. It was Hal Cooper. "Dad?" She asked in a low, scared voice. 

"Stop screaming. It will only make it worse. If you keep hurting yourself you will have to keep the jacket on." He said sternly. She felt the hot, salty tears begin to run down her face.

"Dad, I'm scared. Please let me out. Let me out." She was crying hysterically now. She was so confused, and she didn't know what was going on. "Let me out!" She screamed suddenly. Hal sighed and shook his head as if he was disappointed. 

"I thought you were getting better." He said.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" She yelled. He stared at her as if he was the confused one. 

"You don't remember? You don't remember killing your friends? They're all dead. Jughead, Katy, Harry, Ned, MJ. Dead. Even Veronica is dead. Archie saw you do it all." Hal said. Betty began to cry harder. 

"I didn't hurt anyone!" She yelled.

"There was one other survivor." Hal said, and then he paused. "Peter said you tried to kill him. But he saw it coming. He knows what you are." Hal said. Betty shook her head and cried. 

"I didn't do it!" She screamed. Just then, he pulled out a huge needle full of a clear liquid. Betty shook her head. "No. Please, no! Don't do this!" But he stuck the needle in her neck and she yelled out in pain, before slumping against the wall. She woke up frantically again, except this time she was in the halls of Riverdale High School. She looked around confused. She felt her head and realized her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She was wearing a backpack too. 

The hall was empty, but Betty felt small. She felt different. Young. She walked past a poster and stopped, frozen. She turned and looked at the poster. It said Riverdale High School, 2017-2018. Betty's eyes widened. She was fifteen. She was a sophomore. All of a sudden the halls were full of people and someone shoved past her. 

"Sorry." They mumbled before they kept going. Betty slowly walked down the halls and when a hand grasped her shoulder she gasped and turned to see a smiling, fifteen-year-old Jughead Jones. She smiled a little. She couldn't help it. He was so innocent. 

"Betty, I think we should talk about last night." He said. Betty looked around before looking at him. 

"I'm sorry what?" She asked. He laughed nervously. His crown-shaped beanie was on and his hands were in his pockets.

"The kiss." He whispered. Then it hit Betty. Their first kiss. She made an O with her mouth. 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, that." She said. He stared at her, and suddenly something changed in his eyes. "Jughead?" She said quietly. He slowly slipped out of his young, innocent state and he was growing older. She saw him become who he was now. The blankness in his eyes grew. The darkness. 

"What, did you just forget?" He suddenly said angrily. Betty looked up at him, as he grew taller. She was starting to breath hard. "Was it just not that important to you?" He snapped. 

"No. No-I" But he slammed his hand against the lockers next to them and Betty jumped in surprise. 

"I'm going to kill you." He whispered, and Betty slowly began to back away. "And then I'm going to kill your new friends." He cackled. He bumped into someone, and when she turned around it was her father. Except he had a gunshot wound to the head and only one hand. Betty screamed and woke up in her bed. 

"Betty, Betty it's me! It's just me!" A soothing voice said. Betty was fighting when she woke up. She turned to see a bewildered Veronica. Veronica looked scared for Betty. 

"Is this real?" Betty yelled. Veronica nodded quickly. "What's today? Where are we?" She asked quickly. 

"I- It's October twenty-eighth. We're in your apartment building in New York City." Veronica said confused, but also in a rush. 

"Is Hal Cooper dead?" Betty asked. Veronica stared at her. 

"Betty, he's been dead. You know that." She said. Betty relaxed and laid back down. Veronica waited patiently for an explanation. 

"I'm sorry." Betty said slowly. "I was having... A bad dream. Except it wasn't ending. I would be in one place... And then wake up in another place. I didn't know what was real and what wasn't." Betty said. Veronica nodded. 

"I understand. Thank god I was here. I wanted to come to see you. Betty, it's two in the afternoon." Veronica said. Betty sat straight up. She was suddenly aware of how sweaty and damp she was. Thank god she didn't have work that day. "It must have been a long nightmare," Veronica said. 

"It didn't feel so long." Betty whispered. Veronica suddenly stood up and drew open the curtains. Betty winced. 

"Get up. We're going shopping." Veronica said. 

Peter was in a lecture when his phone went off. He smiled nervously at the girl next to him who glared before he took out his phone. He turned off the sound before checking who it was. 

Betty Cooper: I had a nightmare about my serial killer dad that kept me asleep until two. Five good things. 

He smiled and began typing. 

Peter Parker: More information. 

He looked up, at the front of the class and then back at his phone. 

Betty Cooper: Jughead was in it, acting like a psycho, I ended up in a straitjacket at some point, and I took a trip to my old high school. 

Peter Parker: One, you got to sleep in. Two, your dad is dead. Three, Jughead is a psycho, but he's also harmless. Four, not everyone gets to experience what it's like being in a straitjacket. And five, you got to remember how lucky you are you even graduated from high school. 

It took a few minutes for her to reply, and at first, Peter didn't even think she was going to. But she did. 

Betty Cooper: That makes me feel ten times better. Thanks.

Peter grinned. 

Peter Parker: Seriously, you okay? 

She only responded with a thumbs-up emoji. She didn't want to talk about it. That was fine. Peter put his phone back in his backpack and actually started paying attention. 

"Do you like this one?" Veronica asked in some random store she took Betty too. Betty looked up. She was holding up a purple cocktail dress. Betty nodded. 

"Yeah. It's very Veronica Lodge." Betty said. Veronica frowned. 

"What are you smiling about on your little phone?" She asked. Betty put her phone away and shrugged. 

"Nothing." She said. Veronica let out a sigh and put the dress back. Betty was busy thinking about her dream. It felt so real. It was terrifying. She never wanted to be in the positions she had been in ever again. 

"Alright," Veronica said suddenly. "Wanna talk about it?" Betty looked at her and smiled warmly. 

"Not really. But, later. I promise. I just... Can't talk about it right now." She admitted. Veronica nodded. 

"Well, maybe this will help. Tonight it will be me, you, Archie, Reggie, and Jughead! Just old friends hanging out. Jughead reached out to Archie so I guess they're friends now." Veronica said with a small laugh. 

"J-Jughead?" Betty asked. 

"Yeah. Is that okay? You guys aren't still awkward are you?" 

"No, it's fine," Betty said quietly. "Can we invite Peter, Harry, Katy, Ned, and MJ?" She asked hopefully. Veronica stared at her. 

"Betts, I was hoping it would be Riverdale survivors only," Veronica said.

"Oh, come on V. You like them, don't you?" Betty asked. Veronica hesitated. 

"Yeah, they're cool. I guess." She said. Betty smiled. 

"I can invite them, then?" She asked. Veronica nodded. 

"Sure, B." She said. 

Jughead threw on his jacket at the bar. Sweet Pea watched him, warily. "You're wearing your serpent jacket?" He asked. He regretted it as soon as it came out. Jughead gave him a menacing look, his hair falling in his face a little. 

"Why wouldn't I? I should be proud of my gang. Right, Pea?" He said. Sweet Pea nodded quickly. 

"Yeah. I was just asking because some people don't understand. You know?" He smiled at Jughead but Jughead shoved him against the wall. 

"You lying to me?" He asked. Sweet Pea swallowed hard and shook his head. Then, Jughead began laughing, and he slapped Sweet Pea on the cheek softly. "Relax. I'm just messing with you." He said. Sweet Pea laughed nervously. "I'll be back later." He said, before walking out of the bar, straightening his jacket. Sweet Pea had been having fantasies lately. About calling the police, telling them everything. But it was too late for him not to go down with Jughead too. 

If one of them went, they both went. He didn't think he would be able to handle it. And if Jughead found out he wanted to turn on him, he would be dead. Worse than dead. Jughead liked to get creative sometimes. That was the scariest part. 

"Who am I trying to impress?" Betty asked as Veronica fixed her dress. 

"Harry?" Veronica said with a questioning look. Betty shook her head. 

"Harry is with Katy now. And I don't like Harry like that. I'm starting to think about him in a brotherly way." Betty said. 

"Peter? Reggie? Ned? Oh, honey not Ned." Veronica said, and Betty laughed. 

"None of the above. So why do I have to dress up? These are my friends." Betty said. 

"Well, there is Jughead," Veronica said, and Betty's smile fell. 

"V, I can't let anything happen between me and Jughead," Betty said quietly. Veronica looked at her sideways. 

"Well, why?" She asked. Betty let out a sigh. 

"I just can't. Because, I'm afraid that if it happens again, I won't be able to get out of it." Betty whispered. Suddenly Veronica looked worried and she was about to ask what that meant when there was a knock at Betty's apartment door. "I'll get it," Betty said, before going to get the door. She opened it to see Peter standing next to Archie. Peter looked unfazed until he saw Betty and just as his eyes began to go down he forced them back up. Betty raised an eyebrow at him but he wouldn't look at her. He suddenly looked anxious. 

"Betty, you look good," Archie said. Betty smiled at him. She had been wearing a short yellow dress that hugged her hips and then flowed a little bit. The front dipped down into a V shape. 

"Thanks, Archie," Betty said. 

"Uh, Harry's in the car. He offered to pick everyone up." Peter said awkwardly. "I'm gonna-" He pointed with his thumb behind him and then he walked down the hall. Betty frowned. 

"What's up with him?" She asked. Archie looked her up and down and shrugged. 

"Probably the dress. Ronnie!" He yelled the last part behind Betty and then Veronica emerged. 

"What's wrong with my dress?" Betty asked defensively. 

"What's wrong with her dress?" Veronica said. Archie pressed his mouth into a thin line. 

"Nothing. That's the problem." He said before walking down the hall. Betty looked at Veronica who rolled her eyes and made a circle with her finger next to her head as if saying Archie was crazy. They followed the boys downstairs and Betty stopped with a frown when she saw a limo. 

"Are we going to prom?" She asked. Peter laughed at that. 

"Harry couldn't find a car with enough people for eleven people," Peter said. Betty stared at him. 

"So instead of multiple cars like a normal person, he got a limo?" Betty asked. Peter grinned. 

"You know Harry." He said. 

"Well, I for one love it," Veronica said. When they all got in, Betty avoided eye contact with Jughead. There was an empty spot next to him but she sat next to Peter instead, who smiled at her. His smile was so innocent, and for a second he looked like a little boy. Betty smiled warmly at him. Betty noted the arm Harry had around Katy. 

"You guys like it?" He asked with a grin. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Bit much." She said. Harry shrugged. "Where are we going, anyway?" She asked. 

"A club," Harry said. Nobody else said anything, and Betty just rolled her eyes again. It had been a few minutes in the car, when Harry whispered something in Katy's ear, causing her to giggle. Thirty seconds later they were making out. Betty looked at Jughead, who had been looking at her with a smirk. Betty quickly looked away, and then looked up at Peter who had been zoning out. She looked back at Jughead still looking at her, and then put her head on Peter's shoulder. 

Peter looked at Betty confused but wrapped an arm around her nonetheless. When he first got in the car, Jughead had given Peter a menacing look, but he ignored him. Now, Jughead looked like he wanted to kill Peter. Right there. Peter just glared back at him. Then he realized why he was mad and looked at Betty. He tightened his arm around her. Veronica must have noticed them staring at each other in that way because she whispered something to Jughead. 

Jughead looked at her and shrugged. When they got to the club, Katy and Harry had been whispering furiously to each other. "Harry." She finally said firmly. They were all sitting in a booth at this point. Harry just nodded. 

"We'll be right back." He said, and they both headed off towards the bathroom. Betty crinkled her nose. 

"That's gross." She said. Ned laughed, and MJ shrugged. 

"Don't be such a prude, Betty. Where's the wildest place you've ever had sex?" She asked with a smile. Betty hesitated. "You know what? Let's go around the table and say it. You don't have to start, Betty. How about you start Jughead?" Jughead smiled at her. He was looking at Betty now. Peter looked at Betty, but everyone else was looking at Jughead. 

"Behind the bleachers of a baseball game." He said. Betty looked down into her lap. Peter bit the inside of his cheek while he looked at Jughead. He took the drink Ned was holding and drank the whole thing. Ned watched him. 

"Sure, you can have that." He said. Peter handed him back the empty glass. Veronica had her arms crossed over her shoulder. 

"I'll go next," Reggie said suddenly. Betty was still looking down into her lap. "In my car." He said. MJ made snoring noised. 

"Boring. Me next." She said. Peter hesitantly looked at MJ. "Football field." She said. Peter had never had sex with MJ on a football field. He stared at her. 

"In high school?" Ned asked, sounding more panicked than Peter felt. She shook her head. She wouldn't look at Peter. 

"No. Last month." She said. Peter looked away. He didn't feel mad. He would have been mad if it was in high school. Because MJ hadn't dated anyone else in high school besides Peter. "It wasn't midtown high's football field. I forgot where it was. I wasn't focusing on the school." She shrugged. That had made Veronica laugh. MJ looked at her. "How about you and red?" MJ asked. Looking between Veronica and Archie. Veronica looked at Archie with a smile. 

Betty looked at Peter, who was bouncing his knee up and down. Betty pulled out her phone. 

Betty Cooper: One, MJ is a cold-hearted bitch. Two, Harry is probably the happiest man in the world right now. Three, nobody is dead yet. Four, there's alcohol here. Five, you're here with some of your best friends. 

Peter took out his phone and looked at the message Betty had sent before smiling at her. She smiled back. "Thanks." He whispered. She shrugged. 

"That's a hard one. Archie?" Veronica asked. Archie glared at her, and she laughed. Betty agreed with him. He probably didn't want anyone knowing that. It was too late for Betty though. She really had done it with Jughead at a baseball game. She wouldn't want people knowing that though. "Probably... At a public beach." She said. All of a sudden Archie got up. 

"I'll be back." He said. He gave Veronica a look before walking away. Veronica shrugged. 

"He's being weird." She said with a laugh. Betty watched her. She took a sip from her glass of the vodka she had. Harry came over five minutes later. Katy wasn't with him, but his hair was a mess and he had a big grin on his face. 

"Hi." He said, and MJ started laughing hysterically. Peter stood up and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Okay, buddy come with me." He said, pulling him in a certain direction. Betty smiled as they walked away and looked at Veronica. She hiccuped, making Betty laugh. Katy finally came back, and she was wearing a jacket over her dress. Betty frowned. 

"Where did you go?" Betty asked. 

"Across the street to buy this jacket." She said. Betty stared at her. 

"Why- Actually, I don't want to know." She said before Katy sat down. 

"Where's Harry?" She asked. 

"With Peter," MJ said. Jughead was still looking at Betty and it was starting to bother her. Betty slowly got up and walked away without saying anything. She didn't want to be looked at anymore. She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. 

"Can I see some ID?" The bartender asked. Betty stared at him. 

"You can't be serious." She said. He didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes before getting her driver's license out and showing him. He looked at her warily before going to get her drink. She frowned as she put her driver's license back in her purse. She turned to see Archie, with his hand on his forehead and his eyes closed. "You okay?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled. 

"Yeah." He said. "Veronica's just been... Testing me lately." Betty frowned. 

"Um, what do you mean?" She asked. He shrugged. 

"She's been reckless. Doing things she knows I wouldn't approve of. Saying things. Take a few minutes ago for example." He finished the rest of what Betty assumed was whiskey. She just nodded quietly. 

"There a reason why?" Betty asked. Then something hit her. She had thought Veronica was drinking vodka earlier but she wasn't completely sure. She assumed it was vodka because why would Veronica not drink? It could have been water. "Archie," Betty said. He looked at her. "Is she pregnant?" She asked. She expected him to say there was no way, right away. But he hesitated. 

"I don't know." He whispered. Betty's mouth opened and she stared at him. "She said she was on the pill." He said. Betty looked away. 

"Jesus, Arch." She breathed out. He nodded. 

"I know." He said. 

"You guys need to find out. Soon." 

"Betty, her father's going to kill me," Archie said. 

"Okay, you don't know anything for sure," Betty said. "Just, use a fucking condom next time." The bartender came with her drink, and she started drinking it immediately. Archie groaned. 

"I'm an idiot." He said. Betty nodded. 

"I agree." She said. He looked at her and smiled tiredly. 

"What's going on with you? I haven't heard a peep about Spider-Man." He said. "You still trying to get that article?" Betty remembered the night she saw him suddenly. When it was raining. She shrugged. 

"I don't know what I'm doing. My boss wants to fuck me. He's a dick. Jughead gives me the creeps. Life is strange." She took another sip from her glass. Archie shrugged. 

"Shit happens." He said. She nodded. 

"Amen to that." She watched as Harry and Peter walked across back to the booth. Harry had an arm slung around Peter, and Peter was smiling. Suddenly she understood why Peter refused to end their friendship. They were like Betty and Veronica a few years ago. Although, they had drifted a lot, and Betty felt like she had nobody like that anymore. She didn't have something like they had. They had each other. It made her long for Riverdale. For her teen years when she had it all. A boyfriend who loved her. Her best friends. A serial killer father. 

Suddenly an image of Hal with his one hand and a gunshot wound to the head flashed through her mind. She winced and shut her eyes closed. "You okay, Betty?" Archie asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Do you believe that someone can haunt you? Years after they're dead, and when you don't even live where they died anymore?" Betty asked randomly. Archie thought for a minute. 

"Betty, what's going on?" He asked. You sound crazy, is what Betty heard. She looked away. 

"Never mind." She said, before walking away. She walked to the back of the club and closed her eyes. All she could see was what she saw in her dreams. Jughead, covered in blood head to toe, with some other stuff on him. Holding the knife so tight his knuckles were white. She saw little Jughead turn into who he was today. Or, who he was in the dream. A murderer. She could still feel the straitjacket around her. 

But, it was just a dream. Jughead was different, but he wasn't a killer. Your father is dead, Betty. She heard Archie's voice say that. He's dead. Let it go. Just let it go. "Betty?" She looked up to see Jughead, the man of the hour. She smiled softly. 

"Hi, Jug." She said. She looked at the cut on his nose and frowned. "What happened here?" She asked, touching the fading cut. He winced. 

"Just a little fight at the bar." He lied. Betty believed it. 

"Sorry." Was all she said. Jughead got real close and Betty looked up at him. Suddenly, she wasn't the scary guy Betty had learned to know over the last couple of months. It was Jughead Jones. It's Jughead. She smiled a real smile.

Peter was walking to the bathroom, and he froze when he saw Betty and Jughead. He stayed there and watched. 

"I miss you, Betty," Jughead whispered. Betty looked into his green eyes. 

"I miss you too." She said. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her slowly. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. But it was wrong. It didn't feel right. It felt wrong. She didn't feel the ache she used to feel with him. She pulled away and he looked at her. He wasn't the one she wanted to kiss. "But I can't do this." She said. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I'm over you." She said, before walking away. 

Peter quickly turned around when he saw she was walking away. She didn't notice him. Peter looked back at Jughead, who looked angry. He was fuming. Peter watched as he punched the wall, and left out the back. That must not have gone well. Peter went back to the table, and Betty smiled at him but he didn't smile back. She didn't think too much of it. Jughead suddenly came over with a drink. 

"Got you this," Jughead said with a smile. He handed the glass to Betty and she smiled softly. 

"Thanks." She said. Something in Peter was trying to tell him something, and as he looked at the glass Betty was now holding every hair on his body was standing up. He watched as she downed the drink. There was now a sickening pit in his stomach. Betty looked at him. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded quietly and she looked away. She then got up and went to the bar. Peter watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was convinced something bad was about to happen. 

"Peter? Peter?" Peter turned to look at Ned. 

"What?" 

"Uh, MJ and I are going to go. Harry and Katy left." He said. Peter looked around to see Harry was gone. "You coming?" Ned asked. Peter just shook his head. 

"I'm good. You guys go." Peter said. So, they left. Archie and Veronica were getting ready to go, and no way was Peter leaving Betty with Jughead. Veronica smiled at Peter. She seemed completely sober. 

"Bye, Peter." She said softly. He found himself smiling at her. 

"Bye." He said. And they both headed towards the exit. Jughead was just sitting with Peter now. Peter looked around for Betty. He saw her but realized Jughead was also watching her, with a calm, satisfied smile on his face. He was being too calm. Betty stumbled over, and she looked sick. When she got to the table, she put a hand flat on the surface. "Betty?" Peter said. She almost fell, but Peter grabbed her before she could, and she fell into his lap. 

"I... I-" She was sweating a lot and it looked like she was fighting to stay awake. 

"Betty?" Peter said again. 

"I think someone slipped something into her drink," Jughead said, and Peter snapped his head towards him. "Betty? Who got your drink?" He asked. 

"Bar... Bartender..." She mumbled. Peter stood up and helped Betty keep her balance. 

"I'll take her home," Jughead said. 

"No!" Peter said quickly. Jughead glared at him. "I'm taking her home." He said. 

"Peter-"

"Touch her, and I'll break your wrist again," Peter said. Jughead backed up. Peter helped Betty wrap an arm around his neck, and he helped her out. In the car, Betty was starting to wake up. But the drug had done something to her because she was acting weird. Peter helped her into her apartment. She almost fell, but she grabbed onto his arm. 

"Ooo, muscles." She said and giggled. 

"Come on, Betty let's go to your bed." He said as if he was talking to a kid. She tried lifting up his shirt, and he quickly pulled his shirt back down. "No, no-no. Bed." He said. 

"I wanna see your pretty abs." She said, sounding like a snake as she dragged her s. She tried lifting up his shirt again but he pulled it back down. 

"Please, Betty. Bed." He said. She groaned. He leaned down and picked her up. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist and he winced as he carried her to her bedroom. He tried to get her to let go of him when he got to her bed. "Let go." He said. Her arms were around his neck and she wouldn't budge. "Betty let go." He said. She took her arms from around his neck, and he hadn't realized what she was doing, but he began to panic when he realized she was unzipping his pants. His eyes widened. 

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" He quickly took her hands away and she giggled. "What are you doing?" He asked, in a panicky, high pitched voice. She laughed again. 

"I wanted to see your pp." She said in a drunk voice and laughed at herself. 

"No. Don't do that. No." He said, and she burst into a fit of giggles. He unwrapped her legs from around him and quickly zipped his pants back up. "I'm going to go. Text me if you need anything." He said, but she grabbed his arm. 

"No, please stay. Please, please, please, please, please-"

"Okay. Just, no taking my pants off. Okay?" She nodded with a smile. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it on the ground. 

"On the bed." She said. He looked at her and let out a sigh. 

"Fine." He said. He got in the bed, and she immediately went into his side, He hesitated before putting an arm around her.

"Peter?" Betty whispered. 

"What?" He said.

"I'm really horny." She said and began laughing. Peter closed his eyes and groaned. 

"Go to bed." He said. She was asleep within minutes, and he was grateful.


	8. A Special Interview

Peter stared at himself in the mirror he had in his apartment. It was a body mirror and he was wearing his suit except his mask wasn't on. "Peter sent me." He said. "Peter Parker sent me." He closed his mouth and swallowed hard. "Peter sent me." He repeated. "I am totally not Peter. I am Spider-Man. Not Peter." He said. "Who's Peter?" He laughed nervously. Then he put his mask on. "She's not going to find out. There's no way. She will have no idea." He assured himself. 

It was quiet in his apartment for a minute and all he could hear were cars honking their horns outside, and a tiny bit of rain. It was sprinkling. "Karen?" Peter asked hesitantly. "Disguise my voice." 

Betty was walking down the sidewalk, after work. She got off early that day. She was still thinking about the other day when she woke up. 

Betty slowly woke up and sat up to stretch. Then she heard an irritated groan and she jumped up when she saw Peter next to her. Sleeping. His head was turned away but he looked peaceful and contempt. "Peter." Betty hissed. He didn't wake up, and Betty hit him with a pillow. He jumped up, his eyes wide. He looked at her bewildered. 

"What?" He said. She stared at him. 

"What do you mean what? Why are you in my bed?" She snapped. He rubbed the back of his neck. The only comfort she had was that they were both fully dressed. 

"Someone drugged you last night and I stayed because you wanted me to." He said. Betty stared at him. 

"Someone drugged me?" She asked. He nodded quietly. She put a hand on her forehead and let out a sigh. "Don't tell MJ." She suddenly said. He frowned. 

"Why would I tell MJ?" He asked. 

"Just don't!" Betty's pride was taking over. She was thinking about what MJ said before Harry's frat party and if MJ found out, she would look at Betty as a hypocrite. 

"Okay..." He said. Then he got out of the bed. "I'll see you later, Betty." He said, and before she could say anything he was gone

When Betty asked Peter what had happened, he had to force himself not to say Jughead drugged her. She wouldn't have believed him. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that he thought Jughead had wanted to hurt her. That he was dangerous. He had to find proof. And he was going to find proof. 

This was how, Betty was texting on her phone, without a care in the world at that moment, walking down the street. There really wasn't anyone around and when she saw a big figure drop down in front of her she gasped and dropped her phone. "Shit!" She looked up at the man in a red and blue spandex suit. He wasn't saying anything. Just staring at her. She slowly picked up her phone. "You scared the shit out of me." She said quietly. He still didn't say anything. 

"Peter told me you want to interview me." He said. Betty winced. His voice was robotic and weird, and deep. 

"What the fuck is wrong with your voice?" She asked. "Sounds like a car wreck." 

"You want the interview or not?" He sniped. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Okay, weirdo." She said. She was actually screaming on the inside. It was finally coming. She was going to worship Peter for the rest of her life. This was the best thing ever. All of a sudden he was picking her up, and she was starting to panic. "Wait, w-" All of a sudden they were up in the air, and Betty screamed and buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh my god!" She could feel the drop in her stomach, and the wind everywhere as he moved. 

It was like that for a few minutes, and even when it felt like they were on solid ground, Betty refused to open her eyes or let go of him. She was clinging to him, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. 

"Betty." She heard the robotic voice say. And for one second, just a split second, it sounded familiar. It was the softness of the voice. She finally put her legs down and let go of him. She looked up at his masked face. 

"I need a warning before you do that!" She suddenly yelled. He put his gloved hands up on either side of his head. She looked around. They were in an abandoned train yard. It was a little unnerving. She finally looked at him. He was sitting on the hood of an old car now. She imagined he had an expectant look on his face. She began digging in her purse for a pen and a notepad. Then, she walked over and sat beside him on the hood. 

"Um... Am I the first person to interview you?" She asked. He just nodded. She nodded and clicked her pen. "Are you considered an avenger?" She asked. She watched as he hesitated before nodding. She scrubbed some stuff down. "Were you close with Tony Stark before he died?" She asked, and she watched as his body became stiff. 

"Yeah." The voice finally said. She wrote some more stuff down. They must have been in that train yard for almost two hours, Betty asking questions, and the man behind the mask occasionally giving her more information then she asked for. She got used to the robotic voice quickly, and soon he was starting to make her laugh.

Betty was putting her stuff back in her purse when she felt him staring at her. She looked at him, and for a minute all she could hear was the careful, quiet breathing behind the mask. She slowly put her hands on his chest and slid them up until they connected with the bottom of his mask. He let her slowly slide it up, but once it was over his mouth he grabbed her wrists. She let her hands fall. And she looked at his thin lips, with his pale skin. 

She didn't really know what was happening, but the next second, her lips were on his, and they were kissing. It was a thorough, deep kiss. It felt so familiar. She pressed one hand to the back of his neck, but he pulled away after a few seconds and quickly pulled his mask down. She watched as he got down from the car, and quickly webbed something, swinging away. He didn't even say anything to her. She let out a sigh, and took out her note pad, looking through it. 

Later, Betty knocked on Peter's apartment door. As soon as Peter opened the door, Betty smiled and jumped onto him. He caught her with a groan, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said. He started laughing and nervously patted her back. She was still clinging to him. She kissed him on the cheek, and then dropped down, standing back up. She had the biggest smile on her face. He nervously rubbed the place where she had kissed.

"So, did you do it?" He asked, nervously. She nodded. 

"Yes! I just have to show John now." She said. 

"Good. I'm glad, Betts." He said. She blushed a little at the nickname. She decided not to tell Peter she had kissed Spider-Man. She smiled and kissed his cheek again. 

"I literally love you, I can't believe you did that for me." She said. She didn't even process what she had just said, she was too excited. Peter rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. 

"Uh, yeah. It's no problem." Was all he said. She jumped up and down. 

"Okay, I have to go talk to him now. Bye!" She said before she quickly left. He let out a sigh and shut the door closed. He leaned his forehead against the closed door. He shouldn't have let it happen. He shouldn't have kissed her. You stupid prick. He heard Harry's voice say it in his head, which was pretty accurate. 

Betty was at Katy's apartment that night and was typing furiously on her laptop. John had said it was a good article, and she was putting on finishing touches. Katy was doing work for one of her classes. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, and Betty looked up. Katy got up from her seat on the couch and went to open the door. There was a man in a suit standing there. "Katy Collins?" He asked. She looked back at Betty and then back at the man. 

"Yeah... That's me." She said slowly. 

"Detective Walker. I'm on your friend Heather's case. Along with the many other girls. I came to ask you a few questions." He said. Katy's face fell. She quietly stepped aside. 

"Come in." She whispered. He walked in and Betty closed her laptop before standing up. 

"I'm sorry, I can go." Betty said. 

"No, stay." Katy said quickly. The man looked between them. Betty sat back down. "She can stay, right detective?" Katy said. He nodded. 

"Sure. Ben, please." He said. She nodded and they all sat down. Betty looked at Katy's now pale face. 

"Were you and Heather close?" Ben asked. He was a young detective, maybe thirty at the oldest. Katy was silent for a minute. 

"Sure." She finally said. "Uh, Heather was in most of my classes. We went to nursing school together, I still do. When we were done, we, and some of the other students would go get food, or go to bars. I liked Heather. She was nice to me." Katy said, looking in her lap. Ben nodded. 

"Did she have a boyfriend?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry, I feel like there are so many other people that know Heather better than I do. Shouldn't you be talking to them?" Katy asked. Betty looked between her and the man. He smiled warmly. 

"I have to talk to everyone that was associated with Heather recently before her death. It's protocol." He said. She just nodded. 

"I don't think Heather was seeing anyone." Katy paused. "But there was a guy." Ben was leaning forward in his seat now. She had his full attention. "I saw him once, but I never saw his face. Only the back of him. Heather was excited about someone she might possibly have started seeing. She said that she ran into him on the street, but she thought it was on purpose. She thought he had been watching her. I thought it was creepy but she looked at it in a cute way, like it was romantic." Katy said. "God, I haven't even thought about that until now."

"What did he look like? You said you saw the back of him? Describe him." Ben sounded eager. Katy was thinking. 

"I think he had black hair. Yeah. Or a really dark brown. He was tall. Maybe six feet, possibly taller. I really can't remember that much, sir." Ben nodded. "But the night before she... Went missing she said that the guy was taking her out somewhere really nice." Katy said. 

"She give a name?" 

"Uh, Jack. Yeah, Jack." She said, and Ben sighed in disappointment. 

"Someone else said she gave the name Jack Wheeler, too. We checked it out. It's a fake name." Ben said. Betty looked down into her lap. "Thank you, Katy. This was a great help. That's all I need for today. I might pay you another visit in the future." Ben said. Katy stood up and walked him to the door. When he left Katy turned to Betty.

"Uh, I don't feel so good." She said. Then, all of a sudden she ran to the bathroom and Betty heard the sound of Katy retching. Betty pulled out her phone and called Harry. He answered on the fourth ring. 

"Betty?" He said, sounding confused. Betty never called him so that was accurate. 

"Hey, can you come to Katy's?" Betty asked. 

"I can try. I'm at the main Osborn Corp. building with my dad, but I can make an excuse. Is everything okay?" Betty heard some background noise, like a bunch of people talking. 

"I don't know." Betty said. She didn't know how to explain to Harry what just happened. "A detective came to her apartment asking about Heather. Katy's throwing up right now." Betty decided that was good enough. There was a long pause of silence. 

"Okay, I'm on my way." Harry said. He hung up, and Betty looked up as Katy came back in the room. Her skin was white as paper, and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"I'm going to go... Lay down for a bit." She said, before walking out of the room again. Betty stayed until Harry got there. When Harry did get there, Betty pointed towards Katy's room and she followed him there. Betty watched from the doorway as Harry shook Katy gently. She looked up at him, and her eyes were red and puffy. Harry got into her bed and wrapped his arms around her. Betty smiled as she watched. She closed the door a little, leaving open a crack, and left. 

When Betty did turn in her final draft, John loved it so much he gave her a raise. And he wasn't being a pervert towards her anymore. Betty was officially the happiest girl in the entire world. Or so, she felt like it. Even Polly called Betty and said Alice had seen and read the article. She felt like she was finally getting the recognition she deserved. 

"Just, hurry!" Veronica yelled from Betty's living room. Betty came out in a short dress Veronica had bought her. Veronica smiled and stood up from her sitting position on the couch. "Now don't you look nice," Veronica said. Betty frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me or not?" Betty gave her a skeptical look. 

"Not." Veronica said, taking Betty's hand and pulling her towards the door. "It's a surprise." Betty rolled her eyes. The car ride must have been half an hour long. Betty was convinced Veronica was planning on killing her because they were driving out into the middle of nowhere. Betty heard faint music, and in the distance saw lights. She looked at Veronica who smiled proudly. They pulled up to a lake house. The lake lit up by the moon. 

"Come on, superstar." Veronica said, getting out of the car. Betty got out on her side and followed Veronica inside. It was dark. But Veronica turned on the lights, and Betty gasped when she saw a lot of people were there. Some people she didn't recognize, but it was mostly her friends. Polly was there. Betty smiled and looked between the group of people and Veronica. 

"What is this?" Betty asked. 

"My girl is making bank. You deserve a party." Veronica clapped her hands together. Betty laughed. The music got turned up, and Betty hugged Peter first. Then, she went to talk to Polly. Polly smiled and pulled Betty into a hug. 

"Mom flipped her shit. You should have been there to see it." Polly said. Betty laughed. 

"You came all the way down here." Betty said. 

"Of course. Mom kicked me out for laughing." Polly said, and Betty's eyes widened. 

"It's okay, Betty. I was planning on moving out anyway. She doesn't need me anymore." Polly assured her. Betty nodded. 

"That's good. You look good, Pol." Polly wrapped an arm around Betty and lead her outside. 

"Come on, little sister." She said with a sigh. It was too cold to go out into the lake, but people were doing it anyway. Betty was having a lot of friends. A lot of people congratulating her and stuff like that. Little did she know what was coming towards the end of the night. 

Later, Harry came up to her. He looked serious. "How's Katy? I haven't talked to her since the detective came over." Betty said. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said. Betty felt a pit form in her stomach. 

"Katy's skipping classes." Harry said. Betty closed her eyes. She opened them and looked up at him. He was lighting a cigarette. Betty took it out of his hands and dropped it on the floor, stepping on it. Harry glared at her. 

"What the hell, Betty?" He put his hands in his pockets, slumping over. 

"No getting lung cancer until Katy is herself again." Betty said. Harry rolled his eyes. "Harry, you have to get her to go to class." Betty snapped. He furrowed his brows. 

"Me? Do you really think she will listen to me? The guy who ditches his classes as well?" He laughed. 

"Yes. She will if you tell her to. Make it clear she has to." Betty said firmly. "You obviously don't care about your future, but she cares about hers. She's just sad. You can't let her screw up her life." Betty said. "Before, it was fine. She wasn't close to Heather. Not too close. But now? She's feeling like it's her fault because she knew some psycho was watching Heather, and she said nothing. She is blaming herself." Harry was quiet for a minute, and for a second Betty had thought she had crossed a line. The line being, saying he obviously didn't care about his future. 

"Fine." He finally said. "I'll talk to her." Betty smiled warmly. 

"Thank you." He just nodded, before walking away. Betty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She went back inside and saw that MJ was handing Ned a disk. Ned looked at it and gave her a questioning look. She said something Betty couldn't hear. Ned just nodded and walked away. Betty began walking towards MJ, but someone stepped in front of her view. 

Betty looked up to see Jughead and had to force herself not to roll her eyes. "Jughead, I can't do this right now," Betty said. 

"I know. No, I know." He said quickly. "I just... Came to say I'm happy for you. I know how much you have been wanting this." Betty crossed her arms over her chest. He wanted something. She could sense it. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened at the club. Betty, all I want is to be your friend. Is that so hard?" 

"Jughead, we can't be friends." Betty said with a laugh. He clenched his jaw shut. "Are you that gullible, and oblivious to think that this, me and you, we can actually be friends? Because we can't we can never be friends. It's too weird, and complicated, and frankly, Jug I want nothing to do with you." He looked hurt, but she meant every word she said. "Don't take it so personally. I'm trying to get my priorities straight, and right now you aren't one of them. Excuse me." She brushed passed him but froze. She turned back around. 

She looked at Jughead's sleeve. He was wearing a white button-up collar shirt. "Jughead." She said slowly. "Who's blood is that?" Jughead looked down. There was blood on his sleeve. He looked back at Betty. She stared at him. 

"Uh, someone cut themselves, got their blood on me. I was trying to help them." He said. She saw something in his eyes. Something... Not right. 

"Okay." She finally said. "My statement stands." She said, before turning away and walking off. She had chills all over. She suddenly felt like she was in a closed-off space. She couldn't breathe, she felt suffocated. Claustrophobic. She put a hand on her chest. She was having a panic attack. She felt like she was in a small box. She suddenly saw Peter walking towards her with a frown on his face, and then a microphone adjusting. 

Peter stopped walking and they both turned towards the front. There was a huge projection screen now. MJ was in front of a microphone. "Hey, everyone." She said. "Is everyone having a good time?" Everyone cheered and MJ laughed. "Great. Let's thank Veronica for making it happen, and Betty for getting that promotion." Everyone clapped and Betty looked at Veronica. Veronica shrugged as if saying she had no idea what MJ was doing. 

"Right, let's get right to it. So, Betty, I am so proud of you!" MJ laughed, looking at Betty. Betty looked at her confused. This wasn't right. nothing was right. Something bad was about to happen. "And, I have a little something to show everyone. I want everyone to see, on this special night, what kind of monster Betty Cooper really is. I want people to see, how she is exactly like her father. Manipulative. Disgusting. Dangerous." MJ said. Betty looked at Peter with wide eyes. He looked pale. 

All of a sudden, the screen lit up, and a video started up. Betty's breathing got heavy as she saw herself. She was fifteen. She was wearing a lingerie bra and a short black skirt. With a black wig on and red lipstick. "No..." She whispered. 

"Are you recording?" Video Betty said. She was in a bathhouse, Chuck Clayton was unconscious below her, in the hot tub. He was handcuffed there. He started to wake up. 

"Where am I?" He asked, lazily. Betty laughed coldly. 

"Well what do we have here? Chuck Clayton. You've been very bad." Betty in the video said. Betty looked at Peter, who was watching the video with a thoughtful frown on his face. Betty slowly felt herself breaking apart, into a million pieces. She looked back at the screen. 

"Chuck, you falsely told everyone Veronica gave you a sticky maple. Tell everyone how you lied." Betty said. Chuck shook his head. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't lie. I made her feel good." Chuck said. Betty pressed her heel on top of his head. She had a remote in one hand. 

"Alright, let's turn up the heat then, shall we?" Betty pressed a button a few times. Chuck groaned. "Tell the truth, or I'll burn you alive!" Betty yelled. 

"I didn't lie!" He yelled back. Betty pressed harder with her heel. 

"Tell the truth!" She yelled again. "Now! Say it! I want to hear you say it!" She was starting to drown Chuck now. "Say it, Jason! How could you do this to me? Jason!" Betty watched the video with complete horror, she felt hot, salty tears stream down her cheeks. 

"I lied! I lied!" Chuck yelled. "She didn't do anything!" But Betty kept pressing. 

"How could you do this to me, Jason!" Betty yelled again. 

"I'm not Jason!" He managed, but he was choking on water now. 

"Betty, he confessed! Stop! Do you think you're Polly?" A voice from behind the camera said. Betty looked up suddenly, and she let Chuck come up for air. Betty looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Turn the camera off." She said quietly. MJ watched with a smile, her arms crossed across her chest. It cut to a different video. Betty put both her hands on her mouth. Betty was singing Mad World in The Whyte Wyrm. She didn't even know there was someone recording. She looked at Peter again. His mouth was open now, and he was staring intensely at the screen. Betty looked back to see herself, sixteen, taking her clothes off as she sang. 

Betty looked down and watched as her tears hit the floor. She didn't look the rest of the video. She knew exactly when she began stripping in the song, and when she stopped. The music stopped and Betty looked up. With a remote. MJ paused the video. She walked over to the microphone. 

"This one, is my personal favorite. Cheers, Cooper. Had to get this one off the dark web." MJ played the video and backed up again. Betty's breath caught in her throat. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, she was wearing a glittery pink dress. Jughead, Veronica, and Archie were behind her, and she was holding a gun. She was pointing the gun at her father. The talking was inaudible, but you heard the gunshot, and Betty jumped. 

You could see that she shot her father's hand. The video stopped there. Betty looked at Peter and he finally looked at her. His eyes were wide, and she could see his Adam's apple go up in his throat as he swallowed hard. Betty could feel more tears fall down. She turned away and everyone watched as she quickly went outside. "Betty!" She heard Peter call behind her as he followed her outside. She stopped walking and closed her eyes. 

She hesitated before turning towards him. "Betty, I am so sorry-"

"This is your fault." She said. He stared at her. "If it wasn't for you, maybe she wouldn't hate me so fucking much!" Betty yelled. He looked at the ground and then back up at her. 

"My fault?" He said. There was no emotion in his voice. 

"Please, Peter. You have this innocent exterior like a puppy. Like you never know what's going on. MJ loves you! She fucked your best friend for your attention. She wanted you to notice her. What she just did? She did it to hurt me because she thinks that something is going to happen between us but it will never happen!" Peter began laughing and Betty's nostrils flared. 

"Jesus, Betty why does everything have to be about me? MJ doesn't give a shit about me. I don't give a shit about her. Do you ever stop to think that maybe she hates you because you are something she will never be?" Peter said. Betty shook her head. 

"Fuck off, Peter." Betty said. 

"You know, maybe it's not only MJ who likes the attention." Peter snapped. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Betty said, feeling the tears come again. 

"It means, you've had physical contact with three guys this month! Me, Jughead, Spider-Man. Yeah, he told me." Peter was raising his voice now. Betty stared at him, completely silent for a minute.

"Are you... Slut-shaming me?" She said as if she couldn't believe it. 

"Why don't we just throw John in there. Since you let him touch you whenever he wants." Peter said, and Betty slapped him hard across the face. Peter closed his eyes and saw red. He opened them and looked at Betty's broken expression, and suddenly he regretted everything he had just said. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He looked at the empty, hurt expression in her eyes. I didn't mean it. 

"You saw that?" She asked. "You saw what he did, and you didn't say anything? Or do anything?" Her voice cracked, and Peter felt a lump form in his throat. "You just watched? While he humiliated me?" Betty's eyes became glassy, and he watched as a single tear went down her cheek. 

"Betty, you cannot blame me for what happened tonight." Peter said. Suddenly Betty fell to her knees and he looked down at her. She was sobbing now. 

"Did you see the videos? Did you watch? I'm a monster. I shot my own father." She let her hair fall down in front of her face. "MJ is right. She's right about everything. I can't do it anymore, I can't. I can't pretend anymore." She gasped as if trying to get herself under control. "What's wrong with me?" Peter couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. She cried into his shoulder. "I don't want him to be my father. I don't want to be Betty Cooper anymore. I can't do it. Make it stop." She sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Betty, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Peter whispered. "I didn't mean those things, Betty. I should have said something." Peter said quickly. Betty shook her head. She pulled away and looked at him. 

"It's not your fault." She said suddenly. He stared at her. "It's mine." She then started laughing and he felt a pit drop in his stomach. "It's all my fault." She whispered. Peter shook his head. 

"Betty, listen to me." He said, and she looked at him. "Your father died. He killed people. He killed your friends. But you got over it. You are nothing like him. You found ways to cope with the fact that whether you like it or not, you are Betty Cooper. And that's okay, Betty." Peter said. She looked down at the ground. "MJ is messed up in the head. She's cold-hearted. But I understand the way she thinks. She's insecure about herself. She's used to making people feel uncomfortable when she wants them to feel uncomfortable, she's manipulative. You are immune to that. It hurts her. You hurt her, without realizing it." Betty looked up at his light brown, kind eyes again. 

"She will get over it. But that stuff in the videos? That's not you anymore. So, don't let her break you like this. Don't let her. You are amazing, Betty Cooper. You are the most resilient girl I have ever met." 

"I have to go." Betty whispered. "Goodbye, Peter," Betty said. He watched, as she left. He watched, as she walked away. Peter looked down and curled one hand into a fist. He walked back inside, and went straight for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He put his hands on either side of the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He could feel his hands cracking the porcelain of the sink, but he didn't care. 

"Someone's not happy." A voice said behind him. He turned to see MJ, laying in the bathtub, with a vodka bottle in her hands. She got out and stood close to him. "Maybe I can change that." She said. Peter stared at her, her nostrils flaring. She shoved her against the wall, and punched the wall beside her head, making a hole. She didn't flinch. "You don't scare me, Parker." She said. He looked her up and down, breathing hard through his nose. 

Suddenly, Peter kissed her, and MJ kissed him back. She put a hand on the back of his neck and moaned when she felt him move into her. He was hard against her. He picked her up, and placed her on the sink, getting between her legs. She took his shirt off, and he kissed her neck, hearing her moan softly. Suddenly the door opened, and they both turned to see Katy. She looked between them with wide eyes. 

"Oh... I think I'm gonna-" She threw up on the floor, and Peter raised an eyebrow. MJ looked at Peter, and he stepped away from her. He took his time putting his shirt on, and then stepped around Katy, before leaving.


	9. The Week After

"Do you think if Katy hadn't walked in, you would have had sex with MJ?" Ned asked. Peter was furiously doing sit-ups in his apartment, while Ned was there. He had been acting weird the whole week after the party. He was skipping classes, to be Spider-Man, and he wouldn't stop working out. 

"Probably." Peter breathed out. Ned stared at him. 

"I don't know how I feel about this." Ned said. 

"Good thing I didn't ask." Peter grunted. Ned crossed his arms. 

"Peter, this is serious. Are you and MJ getting back together or not?" Ned asked. Peter stopped and looked at Ned. 

"We aren't getting back together." Peter said. Then, he turned over and started doing push-ups. Ned raised an eyebrow. 

"So then, what was this?" Ned pressed. Peter stopped and looked at him, clearly irritated. 

"I don't know, Ned!" He snapped. "We probably would have done it, and I would have regretted it because I don't want to be with MJ. Okay? I was angry. Really, really, angry. And MJ was there. And she wanted me. So I was going to take the opportunity to blow some steam out. It sounds insane but that's what happened. I don't have feelings for MJ." Ned looked taken aback. 

"Alright. So are you going to tell me what this is?" Ned makes hand motions towards Peter. Peter shrugged. 

"This is me, trying to get over the very weird, heated, argument I had with Betty. Because I am not sure if I made her want to literally slit her wrists even more, or if I helped at all." Peter said. Ned winced. 

"Well, me, Harry, and kat are going to her apartment later. You should come." Ned said. Peter shook his head as he continued to do push-ups. 

"Can't. Have work." He said. That was code for, I'm going to go put on a red spandex suit and go beat the living shit out of some thugs. Ned nodded. 

"Alright, you have fun with that." He said, before getting up and leaving.

Betty was laying in bed, reading a book with the blinds closed tightly shut. It was her third book that week. She refused to get out of bed and stop reading. It was all she wanted to do. There was a knock on the door and Betty let out an irritated sigh. "It's open!" She yelled as loud as she could. The door opened and she looked out her bedroom door to see it was Harry, Katy, and Ned. She went back to reading her book. 

"Betty?" Katy said, walking in. 

"Can you get me some goldfish? They're in the pantry." Betty said. Katy hesitated before going to get the goldfish. Harry and Ned walked into her bedroom, but she was back to reading her book. 

"Have you left your bed?" Harry asked. 

"Only if I have to. Like if I feel like I might get a kidney infection because I haven't peed in twelve hours, I'll get up." Betty said. Both Harry and Ned scrunched their noses. 

"Ew." Ned said. Katy came in with goldfish, and Betty took them. She shoved a mouthful in her mouth before continuing to read her book. 

"Don't you have work?" Katy asked. 

"I fucked John so I can get off." Betty said. Katy's jaw dropped. Harry smiled. 

"All right, Betty!" Harry said. Katy punched Harry's shoulder. 

"You didn't." Katy said. Betty looked at her. 

"No. I didn't. I'm just playing the part. You saw the video of me taking my clothes off and pole dancing, like a stripper, right? So the normal thing to do would be to fuck my boss. That's what everyone expects right?" Katy looked genuinely worried. 

"Jesus, Betty." Katy whispered. "MJ did a number on you. I told you, Harry. Pure evil." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"MJ is a lot of things, but evil is not one of them. Betty, I scolded MJ, and yelled at her, and did everything I could but she's an adult. I can't just lock her in her room for a week as punishment can I? It's not just me who talked to her, Ned did too." Harry paused. "Peter kind of rewarded her, and they did not talk." Harry elbowed Ned. "You know what I'm saying?" He smirked arrogantly. Ned shook his head with wide eyes as if telling him to shut up. 

"What?" Betty said, and everyone looked at her. She had a confused, hurt look in her eyes. 

"Uh, after you left, Katy walked in on MJ and Peter in the bathroom, they were close to-" 

"That asshole decided to try and fuck MJ after what she did to me?" Betty screamed. Harry began to stumble over his words. 

"No-I-No." He said, looking to Katy for help. 

"I'm going to kill him!" Betty screamed. 

"Betty, are you jealous?" Harry asked, laughing. 

"He can fuck whoever he wants, Osborn but after what she did to me?" Betty yelled. She got out of bed and started stomping towards Harry, but Katy grabbed her and held her back. 

"Betty, no!" She yelled, and Betty glared at Harry, burning holes into him. Harry laughed nervously and looked at Ned. 

"Nothing happened, Betty. I talked to Peter this morning..." Ned paused. "He was drunk. Yeah, he was drunk and thought MJ was someone else. Seriously." Harry went along with it and nodded. 

"Yeah. He started drinking a lot after you left. Had no idea what he was doing." Harry said with a smile.

Betty relaxed, but she didn't stop glaring at Harry. "Do you have any idea, what kind of horrible memories, MJ brought up? Memories I was trying to forget?" Katy got in front of Betty.

"Will it make you feel better if you just tell us what those videos were about? All of them?" Katy asked, hesitantly. Betty froze, and she looked at her three friends. She did want to tell them. Not just the videos, she wanted to tell them everything. Betty nodded. 

"Alright. Yeah." So she told them. She started with the death of Jason Blossom, went over the Chuck incident, explained the serpents, and the serpent dance, and even told them about The Black Hood. Her father. 

Peter had just stumbled into the window of his apartment, but he felt something off. He quickly turned around, but relaxed when he saw May. He felt tense a little bit when he saw the angry expression she had on. He took off his mask and felt his hair stand up. "You scared the shit out of me." He said. May looked a little surprised. "Uh, sorry." He said quickly. She stood up, and her angry expression was bad.

"You never swear." She said flatly. Peter frowned. 

"Uh, okay?" 

"You're skipping classes." She said, in that same flat tone. "You're different. What's wrong with you?"

"Jesus, May why are you always getting in my business?" Peter snapped. May's eyes widened. 

"You don't talk to me like that Peter!" She yelled, and Peter felt a pang of guilt. She walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. "What is wrong with you? Where's my sweet Peter?" 

"May, I'm not six anymore! I am a grown man, if I have to skip classes, I will." Peter said, pushing her hand away. She looked like she was going to cry, and Peter let out a sigh. 

"Why are you treating me like this? You have always treated me, and everyone else with respect and that is how your uncle and I, god rest his soul raised you to be. Why are you acting like this? What happened?" Peter rolled his eyes, but stopped. He looked at May and then looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, May." Peter whispered. "I'm sorry I've been skipping classes. I'll start going to them, I promise." Peter said quietly. He was still wearing his suit, and he began to feel uncomfortable in it. May wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her. 

"Is this becoming too hard for you?" May asked, over his shoulder. He didn't have to ask to know what she meant. He shook his head. 

"No. I just needed a break is all." He said simply. May pulled away and looked at him. 

"Maybe you're taking a break from the wrong thing." She said, and she grabbed her purse and left. He stared at the empty apartment.

"So yeah. That's pretty much it." Betty said. She looked at their three, confused faces. "How much do you think that would sell for a movie idea? Might need to make it a trilogy." Harry said. Katy punched him in the arm. He glared at her as he rubbed the place where she punched. Betty shrugged. 

"I guess you can say I barely had any time to be a teenager." Betty said. Ned looked like he was deep in thought. "I just... Really am trying not to think about that stuff, and MJ showing everyone those videos? It's... Bad."

"Betty, nobody agrees with what she did." Katy said. Betty shrugged. 

"I know." Betty said. 

"We were going to go eat after coming here, do you want to come?" Katy asked hopefully, and she grinned when Betty nodded. Betty threw on a sweatshirt, and some leggings before putting her hair up and meeting Harry, Katy, and Ned in the lobby. 

"I'm going to call Peter, and see if he wants to come." Ned said when she got there. So they all became silent as Ned's phone started ringing, waiting for Peter to answer. It went straight to voicemail and they all heard his voice, telling whoever that was calling to leave a message. Ned frowned and hung up on it. "Okay, I guess he's busy," Ned said with a shrug. But they didn't know what he was thinking, he was thinking that Peter was being a huge asshole and needed to stop working twenty-four seven and talk to his friends before they got suspicious of something. 

When Ned called, Peter was pacing back and forth outside of MJ's apartment complex. He turned his phone off because he knew he would be tempted to tell Ned that he was going to talk to MJ, and Ned was surely going to talk him out of it. He didn't want that. Peter's hair was a mess, he could feel it sticking up, in curls. He didn't bother doing anything to it. Finally, he got the courage to walk in. He got in the elevator and pressed the button that took him to the fifth floor. 

He walked all the way down the hall and came so close to knocking on her door. He really was going to do it. But he stopped. He thought about the last time he was in that exact place. Seven months ago. He hadn't stepped foot in this building, for seven months. 

Peter walked down the hall, rubbing his eyes. He didn't sleep at all last night and was planning on sleeping that night, but MJ told him to come over. He was exhausted just thinking about what was most likely about to happen. MJ's sex drive was a very strong one. Peter didn't mind at first, but it gets a little tiring at first. He still didn't dare complain though. She never used to be like that in high school, it was as if something clicked once she turned eighteen. 

Of course, the very first time they had sex MJ wasn't a virgin, and Peter was. They were both sixteen, and Peter was really nervous, but MJ was being so calm and casual about it, and it scared him. It surprised him all the more, when he came before her, and he watched with wide eyes, as she touched herself, until she was finished. He stopped getting nervous, after the third time. He eventually got used to the way MJ was. 

He knocked on MJ's door and waited with his hands in his pockets until she answered. Finally, she opened the door, and he looked at her empty, zombie-like eyes. She looked exhausted and a little pale. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly. His eyebrows knitted together as she walked into her apartment, and he followed her. He closed the door behind him and turned to MJ. Her hair was very frizzy and more curly than usual. She was wearing a black tank top and some grey sweatpants. 

"Peter..." She began. Then she laughed coldly and wobbled a little bit. He looked at her, feeling a pit form in his stomach. She had been drinking. "We need to have a really big talk." She said. Peter stared at her with uncertainty. 

"Are you drunk?" He asked, and she laughed again that same cold, empty laugh. 

"Peter... When I look at you, I think of puppies. I don't want to think of puppies when I look at you." She said flatly. He stared at her, confused. 

"MJ, did something happen?" He asked, walking into her kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out a water, walking back to her and handing it out for her to take. She smacked the bottle out of his hands, and he watched as it skidded across the floor. He should have seen that one coming. 

"I don't want your stupid water! You never listen to me!" She yelled. He looked at her, unfazed. 

"I'm listening to you, MJ." He said quietly. 

"Then you would know, that I don't want you anymore." She said, laughing. Peter stiffened. MJ walked over to the counter, and he watched as she grabbed the almost empty bottle of vodka that was there, and downed the rest. He didn't stop her. "Imagine saying, that I have been with the same guy since high school." She said bitterly. "The same nerd. The same guy, who doesn't even ask me if I'm okay when I am clearly not okay." 

"What is so bad, that makes you not okay, MJ?" Peter asked calmly. "Please, tell me all about it. A normal person uses their words." All of a sudden she threw the vodka bottle at him, but Peter knew it was coming and ducked down so it shattered against the wall behind him. He came back up and flared his nostrils. "What the hell?" He yelled. 

"I have been using my words. All you talk about is school, and yourself, and what's going on with you. You don't even know me! You aren't there for me!" 

"You don't talk to me MJ, every time I ask you a question, or try to understand you all you want to do, is fuck me! What do you want me to do? I don't know what you want from me." He stared at her, and it got quiet. She stared at him, and she didn't look angry anymore. She looked broken. 

"That's just it, Peter. I don't want anything from you. I don't want you, period!" She yelled. Peter felt the hot sting build up behind his own eyes at her words. "And then when I come close to telling you the truth, you give me that look, the look you are giving me right now. That sad, puppy-eyed, look. It makes me feel awful. It makes me feel disgusting, and I can't even be honest with you, because I'm afraid of hurting you, Peter." She paused. "You don't make me happy." 

"Right, so I'm just someone to get off to?" He suddenly said, in a voice, even he didn't recognize. It was an unsympathetic, cruel voice. She stared at him and he watched as a single tear went down her cheek. It hurt him. It hurt him to see her like that. It was such a hurt, that made him feel pain worse than any bullet he's been hit by.

"Get out." She said. He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. 

"MJ, all I've ever done is care about you." He whispered. "I love you." 

"Get out!" She yelled. He didn't look at her. He just walked toward the door and paused when his hand touched the doorknob he froze. He didn't turn to look at her. 

"MJ, when I leave, I'm never coming back." He said. He knew she heard, but he didn't hear anything back. He waited for a few seconds, and when he was met by silence, he turned the doorknob and left. He never came back. 

Peter stared at the door, replaying the argument over and over in his head. Then it hit him, how much he really did love MJ. But when he tried to conjure up any of those feelings again, he drew a blank. He rested his forehead against her door and looked at the ground. He was asking himself only one question now. What would have happened if I didn't walk out that door? Then, he took a step back and started walking back towards the elevator. He heard a door open behind him and froze. 

"Peter?" He heard a soft voice call. He turned around and looked at her. She was peering out of her doorway, a question on her face. 

"Uh, hey." He said, turning around. 

"If you're here to talk about Betty, I am not having it. I have already had to deal with Harry, and-"

"I'm not here to talk about Betty." Peter said suddenly. She crossed her arms over her chest and studied him. 

"Come in, then." She said, disappearing into her apartment. He hesitated before following her in and closing the door behind him. "Peter," MJ whispered, and he looked at her. But she didn't say anything else. It was as if she was unable to say it.

"Last night was a mistake." Peter said. She looked at him and nodded quietly. 

"I know." She said. He watched, as she swallowed hard. "You wish it was Betty." Her voice cracked. Peter looked away. 

"Actually, I was going to say, that I was upset. And I shouldn't have kissed you." Peter admitted. MJ was starting to cry now, although no noise was coming out of her. Just clear tears. Peter let out a frustrated sigh. "Please don't." He said, closing his eyes. 

"I can't help it." She said quietly. "I'm sorry, Peter." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Do you not like me anymore?" She let her hair fall in her face, and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her wet hot tears against his chest. MJ was taller than him by a few inches, but she was hunched over, and probably would have fallen on her knees if he wasn't there. 

"MJ," Peter whispered. "I love you. I just... Don't love you in the same way." He looked at her, as she pulled away and straightened up. 

"I don't know why I did that the other night. I am such a horrible person." She said as she began to cry harder. Peter shook his head. 

"MJ, you are not a horrible person. You just... Don't think sometimes. And that's okay. But, you can't just go and hurt people like that." MJ nodded and wiped her eyes. 

"I know. I'm sorry." She said. 

"Tell that to Betty." Peter then said, and MJ looked at him with a thoughtful look. He ended up leaving five minutes later after they said goodbye to each other, and Peter took his phone out of his pocket, walking slowly down the hall and looking at the screen. Three missed calls from Ned. He called him back right away and He answered on the third ring. "Hey, what are you-"

"Ned's phone!" Peter ripped the phone away from his ear because it was so loud. 

"Betty?" He asked when he finally readjusted. He heard a lot of giggling and frowned. 

"Oh, it's Peter. Never mind I don't want to talk to him." He heard, and Peter stopped walking, feeling irritation rise. 

"What?" He heard Ned snap, a few seconds later. 

"What the hell? You called me?" 

"Where have you been, man?" Ned asked. 

"At MJ's." Peter said. There was a long pause, with some background noise. 

"Yeah, I'll be back." He heard Ned said, and Peter patiently waited as he heard the background noise fade. "Peter, Harry let it slip about what happened between you and MJ last night. Betty was pissed off, because of the stunt she pulled. You made it worse."

"Damn it, Harry." Peter mumbled. 

"Why are you at MJ's?" Ned asked eagerly. Peter hesitated. 

"A talk was long overdue. We're fine. And no, nothing happened." Peter explained. 

"Well, don't tell anyone that. Anyway, Harry, Katy, and Betty are here at the waffle house, want to come?" Ned asked. Peter hesitated. 

"I have-"

"If you say you have work one more fucking time, I will successfully rob a bank." Ned said, making Peter laugh. "Keyword, successfully." 

"Fine. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Peter said, before hanging up. He went back to his apartment, to change into some different clothes, before heading over to where they were. When he walked in, he looked across the restaurant, into the corner where the four of them were. Betty was laughing as Katy shoved a fry into Harry's mouth, and Ned was zoning out into space. Peter walked over, and he watched as Betty looked at him once, but then looked away as if she was bored. 

"Hey guys." Peter said, and everyone else looked at him. 

"Hey!" Harry said, scooting over so Peter could sit. Peter sat down and looked at Betty, as she busied herself. 

"Hi, Betty." Peter said. She looked at him, with such a cold look, that for a minute she kind of looked like May, despite the hair difference. 

"Hi." She said, before looking away, and gnawing on a fry. Harry cleared his throat and patted Peter on the shoulder. 

"So, what have you been up to?" Harry asked. 

"Studying." Peter said, not taking his eyes off Betty. 

"Uh, what are you studying for?" Harry looked between Peter and Betty. 

"What?" Peter asked, finally looking at him, and Harry frowned. 

"Never mind." Harry said, and Betty was picking at her food now. 

"I'll be right back." Betty said, standing up. 

"Me too." Peter said, standing up after her, and Betty glared at him. 

"Okay, I'm not doing this." Betty said, walking away, and everyone watched as he grabbed her wrist. 

"Peter, leave me alone." Betty said. Then, she frowned in confusion as he bent down, and she yelped when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let me down!" She yelled. Thank god, they were the only ones in there, except for the cashier who watched in horror. 

"She's fine." Peter said to the kid, before carrying her out with her kicking and yelling out. He let her down when they were outside, and she blew her hair out of her face in an angry puff and looked up at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and flared her nostrils, making Peter laugh. He honestly thought she looked really cute right now, but he would never admit that. 

"What do you want from me?" She snapped. 

"Betty, I'm sorry." Peter said, and Betty scoffed. 

"I shouldn't have blamed you, and I told you that, but you basically slut-shamed me like it is any of your business, and then you go and..." She put her hand on her forehead. "You kiss her. After all that? What am I supposed to think?" 

"Betty Cooper, are you jealous of me?" Peter gasped and put a hand on his chest. Her stare hardened and he rolled his eyes. "Honestly? I wanted a distraction from the fact that I hurt you, and that you were all alone, after all that." Peter said seriously. 

"You couldn't have kissed literally anyone else?" Betty asked. 

"Uh, do I seem like the type of guy to kiss a random girl?" Peter asked, and Betty did admit in her head that he had a point. 

"Katy?" Betty suggested. Peter crinkled his nose. 

"Uh, definitely not, and also Harry would kill me." Peter said, making Betty smile a little bit. She couldn't help it at that time. That made Peter feel better. "I'm sorry." He repeated. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. 

"It's fine. But you have to carry me everywhere for the rest of the night." She said with a shrug. He smiled and nodded. 

"Alright." He said, before throwing her over his shoulder again, and hearing her gasp as he carried her back in. The others turned to watch with frowns before he let her down and she sat down. He sat across from her, and Betty smiled at their confused faces. 

"What did we miss?" She asked. 

While they laughed, and talked, little did they know, they were being watched. Little did they know, trouble would be coming in the near future. Outside, Jughead Jones had been watching. He heard the whole conversation between Betty and Peter, and he had followed Betty ever since they were at her apartment. He even left a surprise for them to see when they got back, except, he wasn't stupid enough to leave that surprise in her apartment. Instead, it was in Katy's. 

Outside, Jughead watched them all. His hair dangling in his eyes, his breathing angry. Despite his bubbling anger, he was watching Betty. He watched her, with a pleasant erection in his pants. She was his, and nobody else's. He knew this, and he wanted Peter to know it. He wanted everyone to know it. If anyone ever tried to take her away from him, he would surely make them pay. He had fantasies, of Betty smiling proudly at him, while he murdered all of her enemies. 

In one of his fantasies, Betty had been touching herself and moaning his name, while in the other room he was slitting the throat of Alice Cooper, slicing right through her arteries, her blood splurging right all over him, with a manic smile spread across his face. When he was done, he would go into the other room, and make Betty feel good. He would make her feel so good. Betty did touch herself. Jughead knew this. He watched her in his monitors at the bar as she sometimes touched herself, but she thought nobody knew. That nobody was watching. 

Jughead had known. Jughead watched. There were no secrets between them, none at all. Well, perhaps there had been one. But she would know soon enough, oh she would know. He had planned on her knowledge. While she touched herself he often joined her, although she could not see him. He imagined she had thought about him while touching herself. Oh, she might tell him she no longer wanted him, or thought about him, or no longer wanted Jughead to touch her, to fuck her, but Jughead knew. He knew that she was just playing hard to get. Yes. That was it. She was a tease. 

Jughead looked at his stupid face. Peter fucking Parker. His stupid, stupid, face. He was smiling at Betty in such a way that made Jughead shake with anger. How dare he look at her like that. How dare he let his eyes travel down her body when nobody was looking. Jughead wanted to kill him, to make him suffer. To hurt him so badly he was begging for mercy, begging for his life like the little bitch he was. It would happen, Jughead would make sure of it. 

Betty laughed at a stupid joke about the guy at the front desk as she put her keys in the door of her apartment. "I'll be back, I need to get something from mine," Katy said. She went down the hall as Betty opened the door, and as they all went into Betty's apartment, Betty went to get a glass of water but all of a sudden she heard a loud scream, and she whipped around and watched with wide eyes as both Peter and Harry ran down the hall. Ned stayed, watching out the doorway. Betty gasped and looked down to see blood slipping through her fingers. 

She realized she had dropped her glass cup on the floor, and some had cut her foot a little. She didn't even hear the smash of it. She looked back up. Her heart was beating so fast. Suddenly, she pictured in her head, her father with the doctor's mask over his mouth, holding the syringe in his hand. And she felt that feeling of the straitjacket around her. She shivered, feeling the goosebumps on her back. She shook her head, and Ned watched as Betty went down the hall to Katy's apartment. 

She walked through Katy's open door and gasped at the scene before her. Katy was crying crouched next to her now-dead cat that nobody was supposed to know lived there, and Betty looked at the horrible blood-written writing on the walls. "You're next." The writing read. Betty put a hand over her mouth. Harry was holding Katy, next to her. Peter was nowhere in sight, and Betty assumed he was checking the rest of the apartment. 

Katy was about to touch Sam, her cat when Peter walked in. "Don't touch him," Peter said firmly, and she pulled her hand back and looked at him. "That's evidence. The apartment's empty." Harry helped Katy up. "Betty, call the police." Betty pulled her phone out and called the police, explaining to them what was happening, and she hung up when they told her someone was on their way. 

"He killed Sam." Katy said in a small voice. 

"You're staying at my house tonight." Harry said, like it was final. Katy didn't protest. Then, all of a sudden she started hyperventilating. 

"He killed Heather. I'm next. I'm next. He's mad because I told that detective about him! He's going to kill me." She was full-on breathing hard now. Harry stared at her like he had no idea what to say. Then he snapped out of it and shook his head. 

"No, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise, Katy I won't let anything happen." He said quickly. Betty and Peter looked at each other with hesitation. Katy didn't say anything else, and Betty got in front of her. 

"Katy?" Betty asked. It looked like she was having a panic attack and couldn't focus on anything. "Kat, focus on my voice. Okay? Focus on me, nothing else." She did, and it seemed to calm her down a little bit. They all headed over to Betty's apartment, where Ned seemed to be waiting, and waited for the cops. When they got there, they all gave a report, but then the detective from the other day got there, and they had to give a report again. But detective Walker pulled Betty aside once, and Peter watched her with concern. 

"Betty, I want to ask you a couple of questions." He said. Betty let out a sigh. "Just you." He clarified, and she nodded. "Does Harry-Has Harry ever seemed abusive towards Katy? Verbally or physically. They only just recently started dating." Betty hated where this was going. 

"Ben-Detective Walker, are you suggesting that Harry is the one who did this? The descriptions you got, the guy had black hair. Harry doesn't have black hair." Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"You don't find it odd, that after her friend dies they start dating? And then this happens? When he has access to his apartment?" He said. Betty stared at him and he shrugged. "Hypothetical question, of course." Bullshit. 

"Harry cares about Katy. And he has never met Heather in his entire life-" Then Peter's voice popped into her head. Harry loves blondes. She shook her anxiety off and looked over Ben's shoulder at Harry. He was trying to make Katy laugh. Nope. No way. Do not let your head go to dark places, she told herself. "I stand corrected." She said. Ben nodded. 

"Alright, how about Peter then. How is his relationship with Katy? With you? The description of the victims fits you more than Katy. She has blue eyes. The victims had green, you have green." He said, and Betty felt the anger boil up inside of her, and spread all around. 

"Are you being serious?" She suddenly yelled, and everyone in the room looked at her. An officer in the hall stopped to look at her. A bunch of them were across the hall, at the scene, trying to find DNA, or picking up evidence. Ben cleared his throat. 

"Betty, it's my job to rule out all possibilities, if you say you trust both boys completely, then I believe you. But when these girls saw our suspect, it was dark. The guy's hair could be brown. I am just asking you some questions, I am not trying to insinuate anything. Can you please cooperate?" He asked, and Betty relaxed a little. He was doing his job. She nodded quietly.

"Someone else did this. Not Harry, and not Peter." Betty said, before walking away. She sat on her couch next to Peter and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm. But Betty was looking at Katy. She didn't know how or didn't know why, but she felt like this was all her fault. Like, deep down inside, Betty knew something. She just couldn't understand what it was, or what her conscious was trying to tell her. But, she had a terrible, horrifying feeling she couldn't shake.


	10. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit slow and boring, but I felt like there was some stuff I had to address and this chapter gave me a perfect opportunity to do that. But bare with me. :)

Katy had been switching between Betty's apartment and Harry's place for the past two weeks. It was now November fifteenth, and Betty was getting a little irritated by Katy from all the time they've spent together. But the police wouldn't even let her sleep in her own apartment because they were still looking for just a sliver of DNA or more evidence, and it wouldn't be available for another week. Even if she could sleep in her own apartment, Betty doubted Harry would let her step foot in there. One morning, there was banging on the door of Betty's apartment and Katy refused to get it. 

Betty lazily got out of her bed, walked down the hall and to the door. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door. It had to be around six-thirty. Betty was suddenly completely awake when she saw a huge African-American man standing there. He towered over her. "Hello," Betty said hesitantly. 

"Is Katy Collins here?" He asked. Betty looked at Katy, looking dead on her couch as she slept. 

"Yeah." Betty said quietly, feeling small. Suddenly Betty heard irritated groaning behind her. 

"Oh, hi Luther!" Betty heard from behind her. Betty turned back to Katy. 

"Who is Luther?" Betty asked. 

"That's Luther. Harry bought him for me!" Katy said. Betty frowned and looked between the man and Katy. "He's my new bodyguard," Katy said. Betty looked at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious." Betty said. Katy just shrugged. 

"Come in, Luther!" She said, and Betty didn't protest as the man walked into the apartment. Betty closed the door and went into the kitchen. 

"Can't believe he got you a bodyguard." Betty mumbled. Katy laughed. 

"I think it's sweet." She said. "Just think about it. I'm with you most of the time, so you have one too!" Betty smiled sarcastically, and then went back to her glare. 

"So why aren't you staying for thanksgiving again?" Betty asked. 

"Because my brother and mom still don't know about Harry and they want me to come home to Georgia. Are you still having thanksgiving with Peter and Harry?" Katy asked, peering over the couch. Betty looked at Luther, who just stood there, zoning out like this was something he always had to deal with. She looked back at Katy.

"I guess so. I'm sure as hell not going to Riverdale. Hey, where does MJ go?" Betty asked. 

"I thought she told you that one time? She goes to her parent's house here in the city. Has a little brother." Katy said. Betty frowned. 

"A little brother? I can't imagine MJ dealing with a kid, let alone multiple." Betty remarked. "God, can you believe she would do that to Peter with Harry? It's backstabbing." Suddenly Katy was looking at her, a glint in her eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" Katy asked, in a small voice. Betty laughed, assuming Katy was messing with her. 

"I mean, when she went and slept with Harry, the very day after dumping Peter." Betty said, and her smile fell when Katy was focusing very hard on a pillow on the couch. "Harry didn't tell you?" Betty asked. Katy swallowed hard. 

"We've been hanging out with her, they act like brother and sister when really they weren't acting like that at all." Katy said. Betty shook her head with wide eyes. She was getting the wrong idea out of this. "They are alone, like a lot. I just thought they were friends." Betty shook her head faster. 

"No, no, no. Katy that is not what I meant-" But it was too late. Katy was spiraling. Luther just watched amused. "Can you like, give us a minute?" Betty snapped at him. He shrugged before leaving the apartment and going out in the hall, closing the door behind him. 

"Oh my god, he's still with her. He's still with her." Katy was repeating it over and over again. Betty came around and grabbed Katy's shoulders. 

"I shouldn't have told you! Okay, they are not together, nor have they ever been together. Shit happens, and I'm sure they got over it." Betty said quickly. 

"Remember when MJ said she did it with someone on a football field a month ago?" Katy whispered. 

"Katy! That wasn't Harry." Betty said firmly. "The asshole bought you a whole person." Betty's voice was getting high pitched. "Listen to me. I'm going to tell you something, okay? And it might make you feel a little bit better." Katy was paying attention now, and Betty nodded, but not at Katy. She was nodding to herself, telling herself she had to say it. "Remember when I was friends with Jughead? He would come over all the time and you would see him leave? He was my friend. A very special friend." Betty paused. 

"He wasn't my boyfriend. We haven't been together since high school. But he was a friend all those months ago. Friends do favors for each other. Right? Well, we would sleep together. At least once every time we were together. But we were still just friends." Katy stared at Betty with wide eyes, and Betty was wondering if she had just made it worse. "But I stopped. I don't talk to him anymore because I have other priorities. I'm not seeing anyone, but Harry is. He's seeing you. He did it once with MJ because friends do special favors for each other. But it was a one-time thing. Do you understand?" 

"I think I'm going to puke." Katy said, and before Betty could move, Katy was retching on her socks. Betty patted Katy's back with her lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Okay. I'm done helping. Figure it out yourself." Betty said, walking back into her room, and shutting the door behind her. 

"I really like you." Peter said. "And you should like, maybe, possibly, go to dinner with me. Just me." Peter paused. "Ned this was stupid. I can't focus because it's you."

"I'm actually very feminine thanks. Should I buy a blonde wig?" He asked. Peter rolled his eyes and then rubbed them with the palms of his hands. "You were doing good," Ned said. 

"No, I sound like a dick." Peter groaned. 

"No, the nervous thing is great. That way she knows she can totally run if she doesn't like what she sees, you know later. Because you're pathetic. Get it?" Ned winked, and Peter stared at him in disgust. "You have literally wanted to do this since the coffee shop. It's almost been three months. Man up." 

"No, I wanted to do it in the coffee shop, then I realized what a great pain in my ass she is, and I changed my mind." Peter said. Ned cracked up. 

"Do you want to do this or not?" He said suddenly, in a firm way. 

"Yeah." Peter said quietly. 

"Good. Go." He snapped his fingers. Peter let out a frustrated sigh. 

Betty was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was Saturday, and she had no work. Katy had left to go see Harry with Luther. Betty prayed to god she would not make a big deal about earlier and hoped that Katy had got over it. Betty was thinking about going to see Veronica, but at the same time, she really didn't feel like it. Suddenly an image popped into Betty's head. It was Peter. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was ruffled up. For a second she couldn't place where she had seen him like that, but then she remembered. It was the night she kissed him. 

Suddenly, everything replayed from that night. The way she felt his tongue against hers, and the way she bucked against him, cradling his lap. Suddenly a warmth spread through her, and she felt a longing ache between her legs. She slowly let her hand slide down her panties, and gasped as she felt her fingers against her skin. She circled her own clit with her index finger, and kept imagining that same moment over and over again.

She moaned as she began to stroke herself, biting her lip. She closed her eyes and imagined it was him, there. She imagined that he was touching her, and that made the moist heat pool between her legs even more. Suddenly she heard a loud knock and Betty opened her eyes, sagging against her mattress, disappointed. She took her hand out from between her legs and washed her hands in the bathroom quickly, before going to answer the door. 

Her eyes widened when she saw Peter there. For one split second, she felt guilty, like he knew exactly what she was doing, but he looked clueless. He has no idea, she told herself. He looked a little confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked suddenly, and Betty jumped as if she had no idea he was right there. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Like what?" She asked. 

"Uh, never mind. I guess." He said quietly. 

"What's up?" She asked. He hesitated. He must have stood there for thirty seconds, and it looked like he was going to say something but he froze up. Betty was lost in her own head, thinking about the coincidence of what she had been doing before he got there, and hadn't even realized he was trying to say something herself. 

"He liked the article." Peter said suddenly, and Betty looked at him confused. 

"Huh?"

"He liked the article. P- Spider. Spider-Man. That guy." Peter said. Betty stared at him. 

"Okay. That's good. Did you come all this way to tell me that?" She didn't even notice his slight slip-up at the beginning. He nodded. 

"I was close by." He lied.

"Okay... Thank you?" She hesitated. He nodded. She wasn't sure if now was the time to close the door.

"What are you doing? Or what were you doing?" He suddenly asked. She bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse.

"I was about to watch a movie." She said suddenly. Do you want to watch it with me?" He hesitated before nodding. 

"Sure." He said, and she walked back into the apartment, leaving the door open for him. She sat down on her couch and watched as he closed the door, before sitting next to her. 

It was quiet, and a little awkward most of the time. Betty blamed herself. She was acting weird. She was partly terrified by the fact he came while she was going what she was doing before she opened the door. But Peter genuinely seemed really tired, so he wasn't really talking much. In the middle of the movie they were watching, Betty's phone rang and Peter watched as she frowned down at the screen. It was Polly, and Polly never called her. 

Betty paused the movie before answering her phone. "Hey, Polly. Your timing is not great." Betty said. 

"Betty," Polly sounded awful. "Mom's dead." She said, and Betty heard the faint sounds of Polly beginning to cry. Betty stared at the floor, and Peter watched as her skin got pale, almost as white as paper. 

"What?" Betty said. 

"She's dead. Someone broke into her house and..." More weeping. "I have to go." Polly hung up. Betty let her phone drop.

"Betty?" Peter got close to her and leaned over a little so he was level with her. "Betty, what happened? What's wrong?" He seemed wide awake now. 

"My mom's dead." Betty whispered. She didn't feel like crying, she didn't feel sad, she felt pure shock. Everyone expected that woman to live together. She wasn't necessarily happy either. Peter wrapped an arm around her, and Betty let her head fall against his chest. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. 

"It's okay." She said, confidently, and he frowned down at her. "I... I have to go to Riverdale." She pulled away and walked down the hall to her room, and Peter watched with surprise. She seemed fine. He then got up and went the same way she went. He walked into her room to see her packing. 

"What, you're leaving now?" He asked as if that was the most insane idea ever. She shook her head. 

"Tomorrow morning." She said. 

"Betty, sit down. Take a minute. Your mom just died." Peter said quickly, but she kept on packing. "Fine, then I'm coming with you." This got Betty to stop and look at him. 

"What? No." She was shaking her head now. 

"Yes. You're in shock. Your mom is dead." Peter repeated. 

"It's not a huge loss, Peter! But my sister needs me." Betty snapped. 

"That's okay. But I'm going with you." Peter said. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever. Your funeral." She said, turning away. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean but he would take it. 

The next day, Betty was going to call a cab to take her to Riverdale. The ride was a few hours long, but she didn't mind the cost. She didn't have a car. Peter hadn't showed up to the apartment, which she was grateful for. He must have come to his senses and decided not to come. So she was walking outside, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She froze when she saw Harry, Katy, and Betty. Katy was in the car behind Harry, irritating Peter, and Harry was leaning against the car, arms crossed, seemingly waiting. Betty glared at the smirk that crossed his face when he saw her. 

"Rise and shine, princess!" He yelled, making Katy and Peter look up from in the backseat of the car. Betty examined the car. It was a red 1964 Ford Mustang, and the hood was down. 

"Is this yours?" Betty asked. Harry stared at her. 

"Yeah, I never get to drive it. But since we're going to Riverville I finally get to. Get in." He got in the driver's seat, and when Katy hopped over the seat to sit next to Harry, Betty sat next to Peter in the back seat. 

"It's Riverdale, but close enough. Where's Scooby and Shaggy?" Betty asked sarcastically. 

"MJ and Ned are too busy to come, so it's just us." Harry said, raising his eyebrows up and down in the rearview mirror at her. 

"Good. I'm still mad at her." Betty said, matter of factly. Harry started up the engine. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said. 

"Uh, when was the last time you drove?" Betty asked. 

"When he was eighteen." Peter answered for Harry. Betty looked between them as Harry concentrated on getting out of the two cars he had parked between. 

"Am I going to die at some point?" Betty asked. Harry shrugged. 

"Probably. You should see Peter's drive. His license is suspended." Harry said as he got onto the road, and began driving smoothly. Betty looked at Peter who rolled his eyes. 

"Why is your license suspended?" Betty asked. But before Peter could open his mouth, Harry answered for him. 

"Destruction of property, multiple fender benders, speeding tickets, other crap." Harry shrugged. Betty frowned at Peter, who was looking away now. "Don't bother asking him. He won't tell me why he was doing all of that." Harry added. He still didn't look at her. Two hours had passed, and the hood was now up, but Katy never stopped complaining. Betty learned, that Harry liked to go really fast, and she was still waiting for them to get pulled over.

"Do you guys not have school tomorrow?" Betty asked suddenly when it got quiet. 

"We just took our midterms. No school." Peter said. 

"Oh yeah." Betty said. She had forgotten about midterms since it's been a bit since she hasn't gone to school. 

"I failed mine." Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"No you didn't, Harry." He said. 

"Speak for yourself, Parker, you don't even need to study." Harry said. Peter didn't argue. He didn't study but he already knew he did great on all his exams. In his defense, he had been too busy to study but he was never worried. Betty was looking at him now, and Peter could feel it, but he didn't look at her. She made his skin crawl, and he hated it. But, it felt really good. Harry ended up pulling off to a gas station in the middle of nowhere, and while he began to fill up the tank, Betty and Katy went into the store. Peter stayed in the back seat. He had no service. 

Betty and Katy were in the snack aisle. Betty went to go get a bottle of water in the back but accidentally ended up running into someone who was turning the corner. He was really tall so she couldn't see his face at first. "Oh, sorry." She said, but then she looked up. "Sweet Pea?" He had cuts all over her face, and a huge bruise by his eye. He looked a little intimidating, but Sweet Pea had always been nice to Betty. She smiled warmly, and after some hesitation, he returned it. 

"Hey, Nancy Drew." He said softly. 

"Wait, where is this?" She asks suddenly. 

"Greendale. I live in Riverdale but I came down. I'm a mechanic, and I had to come down for work. You moving back?" He asked. Betty shook her head. 

"No, my mom died. So my friends offered to take me home. Well, to Riverdale." Betty shrugged. Sweet Pea nodded. 

"Be careful, Betty. Riverdale has gotten worse over the years." He said. 

Peter was talking to Harry when he looked in the window of the store. Betty was talking to some sketchy guy that towered over her and laughing at something he was saying. "I'll be back." Peter said, getting out of the car." 

"Okay." Harry mumbled, taking the pump out of the car. Peter walked into the store and made a beeline to Betty. She stopped talking and looked at him. 

"Hi." Peter said, looking at the guy with the black hair dangling in his face. He towered over Peter, but Peter didn't care. 

"Hi, Peter. This is Sweet Pea, we went to high school together. And we..." She let her voice trail off as she looked at him. 

"Betty was in my gang." Sweet Pea finished for her. She looked away as Peter raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Sweet Pea?" Peter asked. Sweet Pea hesitated. 

"My name is Sam Peabody. I go by Sweet Pea." He said. Peter nodded. Then, he grabbed a candy bar off the shelf. 

"I'll be in the car." Peter said, going to go pay for the bar. Betty smiled up at Sweet Pea. 

"Bye, Pea. Maybe I'll see you around." She said. Then, Sweet Pea grabbed her wrist. She eyed Peter, who was taking a five-dollar bill out of his wallet. She looked back at Sweet Pea. 

"Betty, stay away from Jughead." He whispered suddenly. She feigned her eyebrow and he let go of her. "Bye." He said, before walking out of the store. She rubbed her wrist and watched as he got into a truck and drove off. Betty looked at Katy and Harry. He had thrown her over his shoulder and she was laughing. Betty let out a sigh and walked over to Peter. He smiled at her. He was done paying and waiting for her now. 

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded. They walked out to the car just as Harry put Katy down. 

"About time." Harry said as he got into the car. He put his sunglasses on, and after turning on the car he roughly pulled out of the gas station parking lot. When they finally went through Riverdale forty-five minutes later, Betty was hit with a wave of nostalgia. She watched out the window as the old bank, Register, restaurants went by. They past by Riverdale High and a lot of memories hit Betty. "Your school is huge compared to our old school," Harry said from the front seat. Betty nodded. 

"It's alright." She said. She gave Harry directions to her house, and five minutes later, Betty was overwhelmed by the fact they were outside the two-story wedding cake house of her childhood. She hesitated before getting out of the car. "Polly should be inside if you guys want to come..." Betty said quietly. So they followed her up the steps to the front door. The cold air nipped at Betty's skin, and she curled her hands into fists, looking at the bright red front door. 

She knocked and then put her hands in her pockets, hiding her now bleeding palms. It was a minute before Polly answered the door. She frowned when she saw there were other people with Betty.

"My babysitters." Betty said, and Polly opened the door wider. Betty walked in and noticed a rug missing, as well with a shattered broken window. "Where's mom's old rug?"

"I threw it out. There was blood on it." Polly said quietly. Betty didn't say anything. There were boxes everywhere, and it looked like Polly was packing up everything. "I didn't think you were bringing other people so only your old room is made up," Polly said. 

"That's fine. Betty, we're going to go check into a hotel or something, we will be back in a few hours." Harry said. 

"There's a five seasons down the road." Polly said. Harry had no idea what that is but he just nodded. Katy was already out the door. 

"You coming?" Harry asked Peter. Peter was looking at Betty's hidden hands. He saw her cutting herself a couple of minutes before. 

"I'll stay." Was all he said before both Harry and Katy left. 

"So," Polly began. "The bank said that they will be putting the house on the market and they left the cleaning up to me and you. Do you want to keep anything?" Betty shook her head. 

"No. I don't." She said quietly. Polly nodded. 

"Help me put everything in the boxes." She said, before walking away. Betty looked at Peter, who had his hands in his pockets. 

"Uh, you don't have to stay." She said. Peter shrugged. 

"I said I would." He said. He had slept the rest of the day yesterday after he left Betty's place, and it felt really good because he had been both physically and mentally exhausted. Then Betty smiled. 

"Want to see my room?" She asked, and he nodded. They went up the stairs, and when Betty nodded, Peter had to squint. It was so bright, with all its pinks and pastels. Betty laughed at his expression. 

"I was a little obsessed with light colors." Betty said. 

"I can see that." Peter said. There were posters and pictures everywhere, and he began to look. There were a few stuffed animals on the bed, and it looked like a normal teenage girl's bedroom. "When I was in high school my room was dark blue, and I had legos." He said, making Betty laugh. 

"You still played with legos when you were in high school?" She asked. 

"Don't be jealous." He said distractedly. Betty laughed again. He looked at a picture of Betty with a bunch of other girls in cheer uniforms. River Vixens was printed across the breasts of their shirts. "God, we would have hated each other," Peter mumbled. 

"You would have hated me?" Betty asked, and he turned to look at her. She was sitting on her bed, smiling at him. Then he shook his head. 

"Nah. You would have hated me." He said before sitting next to her. 

"Okay. Describe what high school is like if we went to school together." Betty said. Peter was quiet for a minute. 

"Harry's your boyfriend." Peter said, and Betty frowned. "He's not a football player but everyone loves him. He goes to all your cheer tryouts, and practices, and the football games. We talk sometimes but only because I'm friends with Harry. We aren't friends. You go to all the parties with Harry and Norman loves you because you keep him in check. Ned and I are Harry's loser friends who go to decathlon championships and MJ is your worst enemy who spray paints the back of the school, and graffitis all the time." Peter paused. 

I would have the biggest crush on you. He thought it but didn't say it. "You never got with Jughead, because of Harry. Archie and Veronica are in your group still, because they are just popular enough. Harry's embarrassed by me so I never go to any of the parties with him. You're surrounded by people that envy you. That is how it would have been." Peter said. Betty took his hand and opened up his palm. He looked between her and his hand. 

"What if I don't want to be with Harry? What if I want to be with the best friend?" She asked quietly. His skin prickled to her touch. He could smell the strawberry scent of her hair. 

"Betty, I'm going to go to Pop's for a bit." Polly said walking in. Betty let go of his hand and quickly stood up. Polly leaned against the door frame. Peter was desperately focusing on trying to make his growing hard-on go away. Betty nodded. 

"Alright. See you later." Betty said. Polly nodded before leaving. Peter then stood up and looked at her.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked. 

"Down the hall, to the right." Betty said, and he left the room in a hurry. Betty walked over to her vanity and took one picture out from the mirror. It was a picture of Betty kissing Jughead's cheek. She was wearing her cheer uniform, her hair in a ponytail, and an arm wrapped around Jughead's neck. He was smiling so wide, and it looked like Veronica or Archie could have taken the picture. The field was out behind them and Betty's eyes were closed. Betty hesitated before throwing the picture in the trash. 

One image came to mind at that moment. Jughead. Covered in blood head to toe, holding that knife so tight his knuckles were white. Then, she remembered a random memory. A memory with her father in it. 

Little fifteen-year-old Betty was putting makeup on in her room. It was dark outside and she was going on her third date with Jughead. Polly was still in the sisters and she was grateful for Jughead helping her out, but for one night, the mysteries would come to a pause. There was a knock on the open door and Betty looked at Hal Cooper standing there. "You leaving?" He asked. Betty smiled and nodded. "Okay. He better treat you good. You know, if any boy hurt you I would kill them. You know that right?" Betty laughed and nodded. 

"I know, dad. Thanks." She said, and he kept walking down the hall. Then Betty looked back in the vanity mirror, at her bright green eyes that she inhabited from her father. Now, Betty at twenty-one could feel a part of her break at the memory. Both her parents were dead. They were gone. 

"Okay." She heard behind her and turned to see Peter now in the room. She smiled softly. "Are you okay?" He asked, and Betty nodded quietly. 

"God, I'm going to run into people I went to school with, and it's going to suck." Betty said, and Peter grinned. 

"Perks of going to school in the city." He said, and she waved him off. 

"Can you stay with me? Here?" Betty asked hesitantly. "You can sleep on the couch." Peter nodded as his smile faded. 

"Yeah. Sure." He said quietly. He turned around and looked at a drawer in her dresser that had an open lock on it. It wasn't locked. Betty's eyes widened when he frowned at it. "What's in here?" He asked, reaching for the knob, and Betty quickly got between him and the dresser. He stared down at her. 

"Don't open that." She said quickly. He laughed nervously. 

"Um, what's in it?" He asked. 

"Teenage girl underwear." Betty said, and Peter put his hands up on either said of his head. 

"Got it." He said, walking towards the door. "Want me to pack up a room?" He asked, and Betty nodded with a smile. When he was gone, Betty closed the door and hesitantly opened the drawer. She looked down at the black wig and the dark lingerie and other, promiscuous things that had been in there from her earlier years. Betty bent down and reached under the dresser, feeling around until she felt the key. She pulled it out and stood back up. She shut the dresser and closed the padlock on it, putting the key in her back pocket. No way she wanted Peter to see that. 

After a couple hours of packing up her room, Betty hadn't talked to Peter much during that time. He came in a couple of times to ask questions, but that was it. Peter walked in just then, and Betty looked up from her crouched position near the bookshelf. "Harry wants to meet somewhere for dinner," Peter said. Betty smiled and stood straight up. 

"I know the perfect place." She said. 

"Are we taking a cab?" Peter asked. Betty shook her head. This was how, they ended up in the garage, looking at Betty's mom's old blue 1966 Ford Fairlane. Betty was smiling stupidly at it. Peter looked between her and the car. 

"Isn't it sexy?" Betty asked. Peter looked at the car. 

"We're talking about the car, right?" He asked. Betty nodded with the same smile. 

"It's mine. In her will, she gave it to me. It's all mine!" She laughed hysterically. Peter stared at her with wide eyes. She looked at him and shrugged before getting in the driver's seat. Peter hesitated before getting in the passenger's seat. Peter buckled in his seatbelt, looking at Betty warily. She winked at him. "It's okay if we crash I have insurance," Betty said with a shrug. Peter rolled his eyes and Betty laughed before starting the engine.

Peter texted Harry the address Betty gave him, and she drove there. It was a sixties looking diner and Peter frowned. "I have to look at my phone sometimes to remind myself I'm still in the twenty-first century," Peter said flatly, and Betty giggled. 

"I know, it's an old town that doesn't like to redecorate." Betty said, cutting the engine and getting out of the car. Peter admired the way her hair looked at that moment. It was long and flowing down her back and shoulders in small waves. He got out next and shut the door behind him. Just then, Harry obnoxiously pulled into the parking lot, and Betty watched as Harry and Katy both got out of the car, arguing. 

"No, I told you to bring it and you said that you didn't need to. That's your fault." Harry said. 

"God, you're such a man-child. Maybe I thought you would let me borrow yours, but no because that is against the law according to you." Katy said. Betty frowned. 

"What are you two arguing about?" Betty asked. 

"She wanted to borrow my charger at the hotel room, even though I told her to bring her own." Harry said, and Katy fumed. 

"You're- You're arguing over a charger?" Betty asked, and Peter stifled a laugh. Betty rolled her eyes before turning around. "Let's just go in." She said. They walked in, and Betty gasped when she saw the elderly looking man behind the counter. "Pop!" Betty yelled and quickly went around the corner. He had to squint when he looked at her, but recognition crossed his face. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. 

"Betty, so sorry to hear about your mother." Pop said when she pulled away. Betty shrugged. 

"It's fine." She said. Pop looked around as if expecting someone else. 

"Where's Jughead?" He asked as if he expected him to be with her. Betty looked at Harry, Katy, and Peter who all made themselves look busy. Betty looked back at Pop and smiled. 

"Don't know. Haven't seen him in a while. Probably in the city." Betty said, and worry crossed Pops face. 

"Oh. I'm sorry I assumed you two would get married." He said with a chuckle. 

"Okay, booth." Betty said, trotting to the back. She sat down, and everyone else followed her, sitting down. Peter sat next to her, while Katy and Harry sat on the other side. "This place hasn't changed a bit," Betty said quietly. "I used to work here." Harry looked at a waitress and then back at Betty. 

"You used to wear those outfits? Do you have a picture?" He asked, and Katy glared at him, her nostrils flaring. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm joking." He said quickly, but Katy pushed his arm away. 

"You know what? I think Peter should stay with you. I want to stay with Betty." Katy said. Harry stared at her in disbelief. 

"Katy, take a joke." Harry said. She laughed coldly. 

"Okay, Harry you are so spoiled and gross that you will argue with me about a charger and then ask Betty for a picture of herself in a tight waitress uniform." Katy said. Peter and Betty quietly watched her explode. "You're disgusting." She said, getting up and walking to the back where the bathroom was. Harry stared at the table and Betty and Peter looked at each other, like kids who were watching their parents fight. 

"Can I get out?" Betty asked Peter softly, and Peter got out of the booth so Betty could go talk to Katy. He sat back down when she was gone. Peter looked at Harry. Then he burst out laughing, and Harry looked at him with utter horror on his face. 

"What's so funny, asshole?" Harry asked. Peter shook his head and put his face in his hands. 

"It's funny because you don't know how to have a girlfriend." Peter said and continued to laugh. Harry glared at him. Peter finally calmed down after a couple of minutes and looked at Harry. "Harry, listen. If you keep complimenting other girls, Katy is going to leave. I swear to god. Knock it off. And you're a millionaire buy her a charger, dick." Peter said. 

"Peter." Harry said slowly, and Peter looked at him. "You have had one girlfriend." Peter shrugged. 

"Five years of experience is more then you will ever have with Katy. Because she's about ready to dump your ass." Peter said with a grin, and Harry just shrugged. Peter hit a nerve, which didn't happen often. Peter's face softened. "It's fine." He said with a shrug. 

In the bathroom, Betty was listening to Katy say all the things she hated about Harry. Which happened to be a lot. Betty pretended she was listening. When she was done, Betty looked at her. "Then break up with him." Was all Betty said. But then she realized that might be the worst possible advice she could have given. 

"I might just do that." Katy said, and Betty winced. 

"Okay. Don't do that." Betty said quickly. Katy crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Why shouldn't I? Did you hear anything I've said?" Katy asked. Betty shrugged. 

"Because Harry loves you. Don't do that. Stay in the hotel room tonight, and I guarantee you, Katy, that you guys will be disgusting and gushy in the morning. Okay? Think about the beautiful babies." Betty said, and Katy rolled her eyes before nodding. 

"Okay. Whatever." She said, and Betty nodded. Her mom was dead and her friends were arguing over a charger. Wonderful. They went back to the booth, and Harry smiled at Katy, who flipped him off. Betty sighed as she sat next to Peter. Harry buried his face in Katy's neck, and she didn't push him off, but she didn't welcome it either. They ate, and then Betty and Peter went back to the house. Polly was staying there, but Betty didn't want it to just be the two of them because, one, Polly gave Betty the creeps, and two, she felt like the house was haunted and it made Betty's skin crawl. 

Betty smiled at Peter as she turned the lights on. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go to bed," Betty said. Peter just nodded, running a hand through his hair. "There are blankets and pillows in the closet under the stairs," Betty said, before descending up the stairs. 

"Betty?" Peter said, and she stopped, turning to look at him. He hesitated. "Goodnight." He said, and she smiled before turning and going all the way up the stairs.


	11. Thanksgiving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put a little warning out there. There is one part of this chapter where a very, very small amount of homophobia is used. You might not even notice it, but I just wanted to give a warning beforehand. It is very small. Continue on, and please enjoy.

Jughead was pacing around the bar again, as Sweet Pea took frequent shots. "Did you use the cover story I gave you?" Jughead asked. His curls were all over the place, and he had been drinking. Jughead was a mess, Sweet Pea thought. Over the years, Sweet Pea grew to hate himself more and more. He should have gone to the cops the day Jughead hit that girl. He should have stopped Jughead the day he murdered, truly murdered his first girl. But he didn't. He helped Jughead clean up the messes, he did shit like this for Jughead like stalk Betty, and follow her. Sweet Pea was aware of the surveillance cameras in Betty's apartment. Betty never brought a guy home, but Sweet Pea was scared, of what would happen the day that happened. It was bound to happen, and Jughead would lose it. Sweet Pea knew Jughead. Truly knew him. 

He knew, that Jughead had a sick obsession with the fact that he was the only man to touch her in the last few months. The only guy. If any other guy touched her, Jughead would surely kill them. And painfully. He was unpredictable, which scared the shit out of Sweet Pea even more, and if he ever got in Jughead's way, his head would be on a silver platter. Jughead had planned on killing Peter. They obviously weren't together but Jughead was afraid that would change. He wanted to kill him before he touched his beloved treasure.

Sweet Pea knew that Peter had beaten the living shit out of Jughead once, but he never pointed that out and Jug never admitted it. It was best that way. Jughead's pride and ego was just too big. One thing Sweet Pea didn't dare think about, was the necrophilia. Once the girls were dead, and Sweet Pea read the articles, there was foul play alright. But police were having trouble deciphering whether it was before the kill or after. Sweet Pea shivered. He can't remember the last time he had sex himself. Or even went on a date. He liked girls. Loved them. But he was scared, that once he got attached to a girl, Jughead would take it away, and hurt her. Or kill her. Then Sweet Pea would lose his mind for sure. 

Sweet Pea looked at Jughead's red, bloodshot eyes. There were a couple of times where Sweet Pea thought he could take Jughead. Kill him. Be the hero in all of this. He grew up in a boys home. He knew how to fight since he was six years old. Boys were cruel. He had to learn how to defend himself or he would have never gotten out of the boys home alive. The serpents found him when he was twelve. Sweet Pea got the tattoo on his neck when he was thirteen. It hurt like fucking hell but he was a tough kid. 

But fighting Jughead was no use. Sweet Pea didn't have a chance. Jughead was taller, and bigger, and stronger than Sweet Pea. Not to mention, he was a psycho. He was crazy. The difference between Sweet Pea and Jughead is, Sweet Pea felt guilt, every second of his day. He had a conscience. But Jughead didn't seem to feel any guilt. Three years ago, Jughead was Sweet Pea's brother. Now, he didn't know who this dark stranger was. He used to be funny, caring, and he even wanted to be a writer. Hurting people was all he did nowadays. 

"Yeah. I'm a mechanic that never left Riverdale." Pea said. Jughead nodded. 

"That's good. Did you see him? Did you see the asshole? How was he acting?" Jughead asked, sounding desperate. Well, Sweet Pea guessed there was one emotion Jughead could feel. It was love for Betty. But not the good kind. He loved nobody else. Not even himself. Jughead cut off FP and Jellybean because he felt he had no use for them anymore. They were irrelevant to him. They never argued, because, they saw the darkness too. And like Sweet Pea, it scared them too. 

"Honestly? He was acting a little protective over Betty." Sweet Pea answered, truthfully. Jughead's nostrils flared. "But I don't think they are together. They acted... Like they had a secret. One that they shared, but they never touched each other or acted like a couple. I think they are honestly just friends, Jug. Friends." But Jughead was already raging. He slammed his fist into a wall and Sweet Pea closed his eyes. He was getting used to Jughead's outbursts. Hell, it had been two years. He was used to them. That didn't mean he didn't get a little nervous sometimes. Again, Jughead was unpredictable. 

"How dare he? He doesn't have the right!" Jughead bellowed. Sweet Pea opened his eyes and nodded. This was the drill during an outburst. Agree with everything, and don't say too much. "God, he looks like a pussy too. She can't feel any attraction to a fag." Sweet Pea winced but nodded nonetheless. Jughead looked at him. "He's been in her apartment." He said. 

"Jug, they haven't done anything. You know that. You've watched the footage." Sweet Pea said, in a comforting tone. Jughead closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. 

"You're right." He finally said. "I have to go. Archie and I are hanging out. I still have to get close to him. Enough, so that I can get Betty to realize how much she really loves me. She's in denial." This was something Sweet Pea did not believe. He loved Betty like a little sister once upon a time. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He didn't really believe that Jughead would hurt her, but who knew what would happen when he finally realized Betty would never love him. And what would happen if Betty found out about who Jughead was? Sweet Pea didn't want to find out.

"Have fun, Jug. I'll hold down the fort here. Should I open after you leave?" Sweet Pea asked. Jughead brushed his hair back with his fingers. 

"Yeah. Open up." He mumbled, before pulling his leather jacket on and leaving. Sweet Pea found himself releasing a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He looked down at the bar and thought really hard. 

Betty was looking at herself in the vanity mirror, with soft music playing in the background. Katy was talking while sitting on her bed, but Betty wasn't really listening. It was on November twenty-seventh. The day before Thanksgiving. Katy was getting ready to go to the airport. 

The day after they got to Riverdale, Betty, Polly, and Peter had finished wrapping up the house. The four of them were standing in front of Betty's car, Alice's before she died, and Betty decided she wanted to sell it. No use for having one for where she lived anyway. Polly offered to take care of selling the car and said that she would send Betty the money. Betty agreed, and they were on their way back to New York City. Betty felt sick. She felt sick because she did not feel sad. And she was supposed to feel sad, wasn't she? On the way back Katy was still mad at Harry, and nobody talked much. 

Now, sitting in her bedroom, Katy and Harry made up by then, but Katy was going to Georgia. Betty turned to look at her. 

"I'm sorry, what?" She said. Katy rolled her eyes. Betty looked her up and down. She didn't look necessarily tired, but she looked thin. Her cheekbones were looking... Hollow. Betty was becoming worried about Katy. Betty can't remember the last time she saw Katy eat in front of her since Pops. "Katy, do you want something to eat?" Betty asked hesitantly. Katy stared at her for a minute and then laughed. 

"I'm not hungry, Betty." She said. Even her wrists were beginning to look skeletal. Katy seemed like an open book, but when you got right down to it, there wasn't a lot of things she liked to share. Betty has been worrying about her for the past few days, so she called her brother. Turns out his name is Elijah, and he's actually very nice. He can be a little oblivious like Katy though. After calling Elijah Betty learned that Katy had an eating disorder in high school. She was anorexic and had a habit of eating a maximum of 200 calories a day. It got so bad, they sent her to a treatment center for the whole summer before her senior year. 

Betty told Elijah that it didn't seem like Katy was eating and he was very grateful for the heads up. It was perfect because Katy was going to Georgia. This was one of the things she never talked about because Betty had no idea about it. It had only been twelve days since Riverdale, and it was too early for Katy to look completely unhealthy, but she just looked like she hadn't really been eating. "Come on, let me make you something. I won't see you for a while." Betty insisted. 

"I said I'm fine, Betty." Katy snapped, and Betty pursed her lips together. Then Katy smiled. "Sorry. I'm fine, really." Betty did her own research. Thousands of people with eating disorders overcame it. But hundreds of people who overcame the disorder developed it again in times of stress and anxiety. After what happened with Harry in Riverdale, plus her midterms, plus the stress of seeing her mother again, Betty wasn't surprised that Katy wasn't eating. "I already ate anyway." She added, looking away. Betty nodded. 

"Alright." She said simply, leaving it alone. There wasn't anything she could do without making her upset, so she left it to Elijah. "You and Harry okay?" Betty asked, looking in the mirror at Katy. She hesitated. 

"Yeah. We're fine." She said quietly. Betty looked down into her lap. She felt guilt. Guilt because she hated seeing Katy like this, and Katy wasn't talking to her or telling her what was wrong. Betty shook it off. She would be fine by the time she came back from Georgia. Katy left five minutes later, making an excuse. Betty noticed the layers of a jacket she put on. It was cold outside, but Katy seemed to be cold, even in the apartment. Betty didn't say anything. She prepared for the next day, at Harry's. Peter warned her that there was bound to be a lot of yelling and insults going between Harry and Norman. Betty didn't mind. Not really. 

The next day, Betty woke up early. Harry told her to come at two. She took her time, slipping her dress on, and doing her makeup. She put her hair up in a bun, and let a few strands of hair fall out. Her dress was a plain black one. It was casual, and not something too much. It stopped above her knees and flowed like a skirt. She put a heavy jacket on before she left for Harry's.

Betty knocked on the door and waited there for a couple of minutes. Her feet were already starting to hurt because she was wearing a pair of black heels. "Alright!" She heard a very annoyed Harry yell before opening the door. "Hey. Come in." He said, lazily opening the door wider for her. She walked in and he shut the door. He was wearing a plain black sweater with blue jeans. "Peter isn't here yet, but my pathetic excuse for a father is," Harry said sarcastically. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Relax." Betty said, brushing past him. Then she stopped and turned to him. "I have to talk to you about Katy later." She said, before turning back around and walking further into the house. He didn't say anything. Betty walked into the living room with Harry behind her to see Norman looking up from his laptop. He smiled warmly at Betty and stood up, closing his laptop. 

"Brittany!" He said. Betty smiled nervously. 

"Betty, you dick." Harry said. Betty glared at him. 

"I'm sorry." Norman said quickly, ignoring his son. and Betty smiled at him. 

"Oh, it's fine. They sound alike." She said, and he shook her hand warmly. 

"Harry has told me so much about you. We've only met once before." He said, and Betty nodded politely. "Well, I'm glad you decided to join us today." The doorbell went off, and Betty was grateful. Norman made her feel a little... Off. It wasn't just that. She didn't want to be alone with Harry and Norman and have to listen to the constant snipes. They really did look alike, although Betty assumed Harry got some of his softer features from his mother. Like his thick eyelashes and the gentle look he often had in his eyes. 

Harry went to get the door, and Betty heard a woman's voice, greeting Harry sweetly. A minute later, Betty saw both a young woman, that didn't look much older than Betty herself and Peter next to her. The woman made a beeline towards Betty. "Oh my god, is this the famous Betty?" She asked excitedly. Peter looked at Betty sheepishly. "I'm Peter's aunt, May." She said. Betty's eyes widened. 

"But you're so young and beautiful." She blurted out, not even realizing she had said it out loud. But May only laughed softly. She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Betty, and Betty hesitated before hugging her back. She looked over her shoulder at Peter. He was wearing black jeans with a white button-up dress shirt tucked out. He looked really good. His hair was styled with some gel in it, so it wasn't curly. May pulled back and Betty got a closer look at her. 

She had long dark brown hair that went all the way down to her butt. She wore round hippie-ish looking glasses and blue jeans with a simple black T-shirt. Up close, Betty could see the wrinkles on her face, and she looked older. From far away she was twenty-two, but when you got a good look at her, you could tell she was reaching forty. She was still beautiful all the more. "Hi, Norman," May said hesitantly, walking past Betty now. They started talking, and Betty took that opportunity. 

Betty grabbed both Harry and Peter's hands and they looked at each other in confusion before she pulled them away to another room. They ended up in the parlor where Betty and Peter first saw Harry and Katy making out. Then, she turned to them. She ignored how good Peter smelt. "When's the last time you saw your girlfriend?" Betty asked Harry. Peter looked at him. 

"Yesterday." He said. 

"Oh yeah? Did you notice that she's starting to look like a skeleton?" Betty asked, in a snippy tone, and Harry let out a sigh. 

"Yeah, Betty. I did. And when I asked about it she screamed at me and left." He said. "She didn't even seem angry. She seemed like she was going to cry and like she was freaked out, and I couldn't say anything because she was busy yelling." He explained. Peter looked between Harry and Betty. Betty looked thoughtfully at the ground. 

"She won't talk to me." Betty said quietly. 

"Well, she won't talk to me either, Betty. Why don't you just mind your fucking business and I'll mind mine? Yeah?" He said, before walking out of the room. Betty looked at Peter, who shrugged. 

"He's not trying." Betty said flatly. Peter smiled warmly at her. 

"Yeah he is. He just doesn't want to admit that, because then his ego would pop like a balloon." He said softly. "Why don't," He took her hand and she watched him. "You stop worrying about other people for a few hours. Yeah?" She smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah." She agreed. They walked back into the living room and Betty took note of the way Peter let go of her hand when May looked up. He didn't look at her. Betty took a seat next to Harry on the couch, and he briefly looked at her. 

"The food should be ready in another hour." Norman said. Betty smiled at him and nodded politely. She assumed they had a chef or whatever. Rich people.

At dinner, when there was actually food, that was when things began to get interesting. May and Norman were talking to Betty about when Peter and Harry were teenagers. "He should have involved Peter more, I hated those kids he hung out with." Norman was saying. Harry rolled his eyes. "Thank god you don't talk to any of them anymore." Peter was playing with his fork. 

"God, do you remember their homecomings, Norman?" May asked. Betty was smiling while she listened. 

"He wasn't there to see me before any of my homecomings. Or prom." Harry cut in. Norman grunted in irritation. May got quiet. 

"I remember Peter getting the hottest senior to be his date for homecoming sophomore year, and then completely ditching to go get drunk." Harry said. Betty expected May to give Peter a sharp look, but she looked uneasy for a minute. Peter stared at his plate, and Betty stared at him. 

"I didn't get drunk, Harry." Peter said quietly. 

"I have been telling you this for years, and I'll tell you again. When Liz Allen is your homecoming date, you don't leave." Harry said. Peter looked up at him with his head down. May looked like she knew something nobody else did. 

"I felt sick." Peter said, and Harry waved a hand at him. Betty could tell Peter was getting uncomfortable with the subject for some reason, and although she was confused she changed it. 

"You didn't go to homecoming with MJ?" Betty asked. Peter looked at her and shrugged. 

"I went to prom with MJ when I was a senior. We weren't together for my sophomore year." Peter said quietly. 

"MJ had a crush on Peter, but she didn't tell him until the summer before junior year when we all went to Europe." Harry said. Betty smiled. 

"That sounds nice." She said carefully. Peter just shrugged again. Norman was texting on his phone, and Betty could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt on Harry's face, but she thought she imagined it because it was gone almost as soon as she saw it. 

"Do you have to do that here?" Harry asked him, annoyed. Norman looked at him. 

"Yes, Harry. You will understand when you take my place at Osborn Corp. when I am no longer fit." Norman said simply. Harry let his hair fall in his face as he looked down in his lap. Suddenly Betty understood him a little better. He was constantly under a lot of pressure. Betty could see it now. Twenty years later, he's married to Katy and she's thinking about divorcing him because he's constantly working. Just like his father. And his kids are probably extremely neglected and being taken care of by strangers he's paid, just like himself. What a shitty way to live. Poor Harry. 

Betty looked at Peter, who was suddenly very fidgety. He had looked at something on his phone and now he looked like he wanted nothing more than to leave. May then looked at Betty. "Betty, what was your prom like?" She asked. Her junior prom was terrible, and she assumed that Harry and Peter didn't have a junior prom since some schools didn't do that, so she went by her senior prom. 

"Honestly? It was probably the best night of my high school life." Betty said with a laugh. Everyone was looking at her now. She wasn't lying. It was a huge highlight in her relationship with Jughead. They broke up three weeks later. "Uh, I went with my friends in a limo, and my boyfriend asked me to move in with him after school." She said. She winced at her own words. Too much information. But May smiled wider. 

"Oh wow." She said. Betty shrugged. 

"Yeah." She didn't bother telling her she wasn't with Jughead anymore. That much was obvious and she probably shouldn't have said that at all. Harry looked bored, but Peter was staring at her, not really looking directly at her, but he looked like he was deep in thought. Betty's phone began ringing and she noticed it was Elijah's number. It had to be important if he was calling her. She looked at the table. "I'm sorry, this is so incredibly rude. It's important." She said. Norman was texting again but May smiled warmly. 

"Oh, shush. Go take that." She said, and with that, Betty answered it, while walking into a different room. 

"Betty?" He sounded winded. Betty furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Yeah? Elijah, is everything okay?" Betty asked. 

"No. Katy fainted. She wasn't breathing. We're at the hospital now. I don't think... I don't think she's eaten one thing this entire week." Betty's eyes widened. He sounded very panicked. He had a deep voice, and it didn't match well with the panic. Elijah was older than her and Katy. He was twenty-six. "Oh my god, she wasn't breathing."

"Is she alive? What's happening?" Betty asked quickly. 

"She's breathing now. They said her pulse is so weak and now they're pumping her full of fluids and stuff. They had to make a hole in her... Throat. To feed her." He said hesitantly. Betty put a hand on her forehead. 

"Okay. Thank you for telling me." She hung up. She figured now wasn't the best time to tell Katy's brother about her millionaire boyfriend. But once she told Harry she knew he would not hesitate to take the first flight out there. She told him anyway. She walked into the room, and everyone looked at her. She watched as Peter's expression suddenly looked worried. She probably looked really pale and scared. 

"Harry..." Betty began. He stared at her in confusion. "Katy... She's in the hospital." Betty said quietly. Peter looked at Harry who completely froze up. Now he was the pale one. 

Ten minutes later, Harry was ready to go to the airport, and he didn't even pack anything. "Harry, you cannot just drop everything and go to Georgia!" Peter, Betty, and May heard Norman yell from the other room. They were arguing while the three of them listened awkwardly. 

"Yes I can, and I'm going whether you want me to or not." Harry snapped. 

"I will freeze all of your accounts." Normal warned. 

"Do you think I'm dumb enough not to have cash lying around?" Harry laughed coldly. 

"Harry, I swear to fucking god." Betty looked at Peter, who just shrugged tiredly. He was used to it. 

"Katy is in the hospital!" Harry suddenly yelled, and Betty flinched. Not because of how loud his voice was but because it cracked when he said her name. She had never heard that happen before when it came to Harry. It managed to shut Norman up. It was quiet for a minute. 

"Three days. If you are not back by then, I swear to god-" But Harry rushed past the three of them and left out the front door, slamming the door closed behind him. Norman seemed too angry to say anything to them, so he literally just went upstairs. May rolled her eyes and got up. Over the course of the evening, Betty learned that when May thought nobody was looking, shelve Norman looks. So, she assumed May was not Norman's biggest fan. 

"I'm going to go home, Peter." She said. Both Peter and Betty stood up. 

"Uh, okay." Peter said with a nod. May left. Betty and Peter were next. By unspoken agreement, they both walked silently down the sidewalk. Betty felt a nasty pit form in her stomach. 

"Peter," She said quietly, and he looked at her. "Everyone around me is dying, and I don't know what to do about it." She whispered. He stopped walking and she turned to him. 

"Katy is not dying." He said firmly. Betty shrugged. 

"She did die for a couple of minutes." Betty was looking at the floor. 

"Betty, listen to me." Peter said, and she looked up at him. "Katy's messed up." It sounded cruel, even for him, but the sad truth was that he was right. "She has issues. And you can't control that. Someone killed your mom. And it sucks, but it happens, and you don't even seem sad about it." Betty felt slight anger bubble up inside her, and she watched as Peter looked up toward the sky, probably begging God to magically make it so he did not just say that last sentence. "I didn't mean it like that." He said carefully. Betty nodded. 

"I know what you meant." She said with a shrug. "I am sad about it though. I'm not sad that she's dead. I'm sad she didn't treat me the way I wanted her to treat me. Remember when I said my prom night was the best night of my life, back then? It was so good because after, my life began to fall apart. It was the first night of my life, that I could be normal." Betty said slowly. Betty looked up at Peter. He was looking at her in a way, that made her blush. He was looking at her in a way that made her feel like he could see right through her clothes. His eyes moved up until their eyes met, and he stopped. 

"You are remarkably strong, Betty Cooper." He said quietly. She watched as he looked at her lips. Kiss me, she thought. Just do it. Kiss me. But he wouldn't. He wasn't going to. She knew it. So, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as if it was natural. 

Peter wanted to kiss Betty. But he was thinking about how it would have been so wrong. If he kissed her, things would have changed. They kissed before, and he said the only reason was because she was upset, but if he kissed her now, there would be no excuses. If he kissed her, he would be bringing her fully into his world, pulling her right over that invisible barrier they had between them. He would put everything at risk, on the edge. If he kissed her, he would have to tell her he was Spider-Man. And he couldn't do that. He wouldn't. So, he didn't kiss her. But he wanted to, so badly that it hurt him. 

Betty finally pulled away from him and he looked at her. "Uh, I'm tired. So I'm going to go home. Goodnight, Peter." She said. He just nodded. 

"Night." He said, and she walked away, getting her phone out to call a cab. He watched her walk away until he could no longer see her.


	12. Down To The Bone

Two weeks after thanksgiving. That was the day Betty, Harry, Peter, Ned, and MJ were all going to the facility Katy was admitted into. It was a facility for girls with eating disorders. Katy was not allowed to have a phone, or be in contact with people from the outside. One more week and her brother said they would let her out. It was all part of what they called the healing process. Something triggered whatever she had going on. Harry was acting weird. He had been acting weird ever since he came back from Georgia. Katy wasn't allowed to be around any sharp objects whatsoever. 

It wasn't like she tried to kill herself, so Betty didn't exactly understand that part. Well, not directly anyway. Betty wanted to go by herself. She told the others she would meet them there. Katy's mother and brother wanted to put her in a facility in Georgia but she said it had to be in New York or she would not allow them to admit her anywhere. They agreed. It was kind of perfect because school for Katy did not start for another few weeks. 

The drive to the scary, old looking building felt like forever. It was actually probably an hour. Betty hated the fact Katy was in there. It didn't look like a fun place. It looked abandoned and gloomy. But she supposed no place such as this one was supposed to be butterflies and rainbows. Betty was the first one to get there. Betty waited in an open room with tables. She looked around at all the other girls. A lot were skinny and skeletal looking. Some girls were bigger. Lots of young, teenage girls. 

Finally, Katy came into the room and took a seat in front of Betty. Betty gave Katy her best smile, but Katy didn't return it. She looked so tired, with dark bags under her eyes. But she looked like she was gaining some weight again, which was good. Her hair was put up into a messy bun and she was wearing a blue jumpsuit, matching with everyone else's. 

"Is this a prison?" Betty had asked jokingly, but Katy didn't find it funny. 

"That's the best word to describe it." She said. Her voice sounded very dry. When she swallowed, it was loud, like she struggled. Betty could hear it. "Others bail because they're too scared to see me?" Katy asked. Betty shook her head quickly. 

"Katy, no. They're on their way. Should be here any second now." Betty said softly. Katy nodded. 

"You shouldn't have come." She then said. 

"We love you, Kat. Of course, I came. You're just sick, that's all." Betty took her hand in hers. She almost had to pull away, her hands were so cold. 

"I'm starting to grow fur because I'm so skinny. My body is trying to find ways to warm itself." Katy said, in a dark way. Betty stared at her. 

"It looks like you're gaining weight, which is good. Keep eating." Betty said, and Katy scoffed. 

"I'm turning into a dog." She said. Betty shook her head. 

"Don't do this to yourself." Betty said quietly. Just then, Betty heard a bunch of voices, and she turned to see her four friends, walking in. Harry had his keys in one hand and his sunglasses on his face. Peter snatched them off, and Harry glared at him. He had a bruise on his cheek. Betty looked at Katy, who didn't even look like she cared, which was very unlike Katy. Betty felt her heart hurt seeing her like this. They all walked over to the table and took seats. 

"You look like shit." MJ said. 

"MJ." Ned said sternly. 

"It's okay." Katy said. "I feel like shit. My roommate keeps me awake because around two in the morning, she sticks her fingers down her throat and vomits in the corner. I've gotten used to the smell but the attendants are getting mad. I wish I was a puker. If I was, maybe I wouldn't be here. But I could never do it. It always hurt my fingers." Betty stared at Katy with wide eyes. It seemed like she was just talking to herself now. MJ looked impressed. 

"Tell us more." She said, seeming genuinely fascinated. Harry looked very pale. He looked like he, himself would be vomiting any minute now. 

"Katy, stop." Betty said suddenly. She looked at Betty as if she was bored. "Stop talking like that." Katy looked down in her lap, and Betty saw her eyes water up. 

"I'm sorry." She said in a small, squeaky voice. Betty felt that disgusting pit form in her stomach, and by instinct, she buried her face in Peter's neck. He stiffened a little, but he didn't move. He took her hand in his under the table and she felt ease wash over her. Suddenly, Harry stood up, and Katy looked at him. He took her hand and made her stand up, and then started walking away with her. An attendant got in front of them. 

"You can't touch her." He said. Harry took out his wallet and threw a fifty dollar bill at the guy. 

"Here. Go fuck yourself." He said and walked past him with Katy. They turned a corner, and Betty got up. Peter followed her. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"I want to hear what they say." She said. 

"Betty, I don't think that's a good idea." He said, but he kept following her anyway. They stopped in an empty hallway, and Betty peered around the corner. Peter looked with her.

"Why the fuck are you doing this? Why are you being so selfish? What's wrong with you?" Harry hissed. Katy was full-on crying now. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Harry." She said through her tears. But Harry didn't look angry. He looked like he was in pain. He pulled her into him and she cried into his chest. He looked like he was afraid that if he hugged her too tight, he would break her. Then, he pulled away and looked at her. 

"I love you." He said quietly. "I'm going to take you home when you're out of here. Okay? You're going to stay with me." He said gently. Katy nodded, and he kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back, and Betty looked at Peter. 

"I love you too." She said against his lips. 

Peter looked at Betty and shrugged. They walked away down the hall away from Harry and Katy. "I'm going to cry." Betty suddenly said, and Peter looked at her, alarmed. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because that was so cute." Betty said, and Peter rolled his eyes. Betty grinned as they walked, and Peter couldn't help but smile himself. 

"God, it's almost February." Peter said under his breath. Betty looked at him, and they eventually stopped walking by unspoken agreement. 

"Why are you scared of the month February? Because of Valentine's day? I didn't know anyone else had that fear." Betty said sarcastically, and Peter laughed a little.

"Harry's birthday. He's making me and Ned go to Vegas with him. I guess Katy will most likely go to, which means she will ask you to come, which means you should also be just as horrified as I am." Peter said arrogantly. 

"Vegas has luxury hotels, and Harry is a multi-millionaire? If anything you just got my hopes up." Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter shrugged. 

"Harry Osborn and Vegas? Scary. Horrifying." Peter said, and Betty laughed. Suddenly they heard a girl screaming in the other room and Betty frowned. 

"Okay, can we leave?" Betty asked, and Peter nodded quickly. They went back to the original room they had been in. Harry was kissing Katy again, and it looked like they were saying bye. Ned and MJ were on their way out the door. Betty went home in Harry's car with them on the way back. Harry was quiet the whole time. Betty's apartment was the closest so they dropped her off first.

When Betty walked into her apartment, something felt terribly wrong. She carefully shut the door behind her and turned the lights on. She put her keys on the table next to the door and walked into her bedroom. Then, she froze. Something was different. It was ice cold in that room, and she had goosebumps all over her arms. Betty walked over to her dresser. It was a little dusty because she hadn't really had time to clean it, but she noticed the fingerprints on one of the drawers. Recent fingerprints, breaking through the dust. Betty's breath caught in her throat. 

She carefully put a finger on one of the knobs and pulled, pulling it open. It was her underwear drawer. She felt panic rise inside of her a little bit. It was dead silent outside. No sirens, or honking horns, or much of anything. It was snowing, and the windows seemed to frost up a little bit. Betty looked into the drawer. A pair of underwear was missing. One she had just recently bought. Some lacy black ones. She started searching the drawer, moving stuff out of the way. It wasn't there. 

Betty ran to her hamper in the corner of the room and dumped everything out. It wasn't there. Betty turned her apartment upside down for the next hour and thirty minutes, searching for the panties. It wasn't the fact she had lost the panties, it wasn't a big deal. It was the fact that there were fingerprints on her dresser. The fact that she suspected someone had been in her apartment and taken them. It brought her chills. It scared her. When Betty finally came to the conclusion they were gone, she started hyperventilating. 

Betty put a hand on her forehead and felt her chest go up and down rapidly as she looked around at her now messy apartment. "Oh my god," She breathed out. "Fuck!" She put her forehead against a wall. He had been there. The same guy who broke into Katy's apartment had been in hers. She felt hollow. Suddenly she felt so small. She felt like one of the girls in those homes. Betty put a hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. She got to the toilet just in time. She threw up into the bowl, and fell to her knees, gripping each side of the toilet.

Just when Betty thought she was done, she retched some more. She must have sat there for thirty minutes. Finally, she weakly flushed the toilet and got up. She calmly washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Should she call someone? Detective Walker? The police? What would she say? She misplaced a pair of panties? Betty let out a shaky breath. He had been where she was standing. Then a tiny voice in her head told her to call Peter, for some reason. Betty looked at the time. Two in the morning. So much time had passed since she got home and she didn't even realize it. 

He was probably sleeping, she thought. She didn't end up calling Peter, even though her gut was telling her to. Betty hesitantly lay in bed, but she didn't sleep that night. Sleep would not come to her, as much as she wanted it to. She wouldn't stop thinking about the panties. The fingerprints. He had been there. Two thoughts kept her from sleeping all night. Had he been in her bed? And, had he gotten off to her panties? Those two thoughts refused her any sleep at all. 

The next day, Betty felt sick, like the night before, but she promised Veronica she would go to this famous vintage store Veronica wanted to go to so badly. It was out in the middle of nowhere. Like actually, the middle of nowhere. It was two hours outside the city, and every time Betty asked Veronica if it was worth it, Veronica would snap at her and say something witty. They had taken Veronica's car and gotten lost three times.

"All I'm saying is, only Veronica Lodge would go through all this trouble for one tiny store." Betty said in the car. Veronica glared at her. 

"Oh, just you wait Betty. We are almost there, I promise. And maybe when we get there, you will learn some real class." Veronica said with a shrug, making Betty laugh. 

"Sure." She said. They did finally get to the store, ten minutes later. There wasn't anything around for miles, but it was a fairly big store. Veronica was in heaven. But, Betty was still on edge from the night before. She went as far as looking at apartments for sale online that morning before Veronica picked her up. Veronica didn't seem to notice, though. Veronica forced Betty to buy a few things she thought was cute, and she bought a ton of stuff for herself. 

Betty couldn't help but notice some differences in Veronica though. It looked like she had gained a little weight, and she was more moody than usual. Betty refused to ask the question though. She didn't want to believe it herself. She didn't even think it. But Veronica was having fun, and that was all that mattered to Betty. In the car, that was when things went wrong. 

"Okay, you have been acting weird all day. Tell me what's going on." Veronica finally said. Betty looked at her, and then looked down into her lap. She hesitated. 

"Veronica, remember when my friend, Katy got her apartment broken into?" Betty asked. Veronica nodded. 

"Yes, I believe you mentioned it." Was all she responded with. 

"I think the guy... I think he broke into my apartment too. It's weird... I constantly feel like I'm being watched and there are signs. I just... It's so scary." Betty explained. But when she looked at Veronica, Veronica looked angry. Betty swallowed hard. 

"Here we go, another one for Nancy Drew! God damn it, Betty!" Veronica yelled. Betty stared at her with wide eyes. 

"W-What?" Betty said quietly. 

"God, I'm fucking losing my mind, and you're playing the damsel in distress!" Veronica screamed. Betty was so confused. 

"Veronica, what the hell?" She said. 

"God did you even think to ask why I look like a whale? My nipples hurt." Veronica was full on crying now, and Betty was getting a little scared because she was driving. She just shook her head. 

"No, no, you don't look like a whale, V." Betty said quickly. 

"You're lying to me?" Veronica yelled, looking at Betty, and Betty darted her eyes toward the road. "I'm pregnant! He did this to me it's all that stupid pricks fault, oh my god I'm going to murder him!" Veronica growled. Betty grabbed onto the steering wheel.

"I know! Jesus, Veronica I already know calm down. Calm down, please just relax." Betty yelled. Suddenly Veronica slammed on the breaks and Betty hit her head against the dashboard of the car. She put her hand where she hit her head. "Damn it!" Betty yelled. 

"Get out!" Veronica screamed, and Betty looked at her, bewildered. 

"Are you insane? I don't know where the fuck I am!" Betty yelled back. 

"Out!" Veronica yelled again. Betty rolled her eyes before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. Veronica speeded away as Betty kicked her back wheel. 

"Bye, psycho!" Betty screamed as she drove away. Betty looked around. There was literally nothing around. Betty took out her phone. No service. "I'm going to die out here because my best friend is having a mental breakdown." Betty breathed out before she began walking down the dirt road slowly. It took her half an hour to come by a payphone, and another five minutes to figure out who to call. Obviously not Veronica. Katy was still in the hospital, and probably not allowed to drive anyway. 

Peter was working when Betty called him. He had some homeless guy in a chokehold against the wall when his phone started ringing. He caught the guy trying to get into some ladies pants. Not in a friendly way. Peter took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "Hey, man can you hold on for a second?" Peter asked sarcastically before answering his phone after the man responded with a vicious growl. "Hello?" It was an unrecognizable number. 

"Peter, thank god." Betty breathed out. Peter let go of the guy and he dropped to the ground with a groan. "What was that?" She asked. Peter muted the phone before webbing him to the wall. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes, buddy." He said, before jumping up a fire escape. He took the phone off mute and pulled his mask up over his mouth. "Sorry, I'm with Ned." He said.

"Oh, that's okay. Peter, I have two minutes left. I need you to pick me up, I'm... Stranded." She said quickly. Peter frowned. 

"What? Where are you?" He asked. 

"I don't know, there's no service and Veronica abandoned me because I pissed her off. I don't even know what I did. That's not relevant. The point is, I need you to come get me. There's literally nothing around for miles." She explained. Peter let out a sigh. 

"Betty, my license is suspended." Peter said quietly. 

"Well, I swear to god some trucker is going to murder me on the side of the road any-" The line went dead. 

"Betty? Betty? Hello?" Peter looked at his phone. She must have run out of time. Peter called Ned. He answered on the first ring. 

"Dude, I was just about to call you." He said. 

"Yeah, I need a favor." Peter said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Yeah? What's up?" Ned asked. 

"Can you track Betty's phone?" Peter asked hurriedly. There was a minute of silence. 

"Yeah. But why?" 

"She is stranded somewhere, and I don't know where. Just send me the location when you're done. Got it?" Peter wasn't in the mood to talk. 

"Sure." Was all Ned said. Peter hung up, and jumped down the fire escape, pulling his mask back down over his mouth. Peter ended up going to his apartment and calling Harry as he took his suit off.

"What, Peter?" Harry asked when he answered the phone. He sounded stressed. 

"Can you drive right now?" Peter asked. Harry let out a sigh.

"No. I'm at Osborn Corp. and I can't leave. Why?" He said. 

"Because I need to go get Betty from somewhere and I don't have a car. Also, my license." Peter explained as he threw a shirt on. 

"Just, go borrow a car from the garage at my house. Nobody's home. You have a key." Harry said dismissively. 

"Harry, my license is suspended." Peter said panicky. 

"Who cares? Peter, I have to go. Figure it out." Harry said before hanging up. Peter rolled his eyes before he went to look for the key he had to Harry's house. All of a sudden his phone rang and when Peter saw it was an unknown number he picked up on the second ring. 

"Betty?" He said. 

"It's getting dark." Betty's small voice said, and Peter smiled. 

"I'm on my way, I promise." He said. 

"Okay. This is my last quarter." She said. 

"Just wait. I'll be there." Peter said before hanging up. He went to Harry's and after opening his door, and going to the garage, he had to call Harry again. 

"Peter, I told you I'm busy. This better be important." Harry said. Peter was staring wide-eyed at the cars. 

"Do you... Have any less expensive, replaceable cars?" Peter asked. 

"They're all replaceable." Harry said like that much was obvious. 

"Okay but, like, less expensive ones?" Peter asked hesitantly. 

"Oh my god, Peter you will be fine. Just don't crash it. It's not hard. I believe in you." Harry didn't listen to what Peter was going to say next. He hung up. Peter kept staring nervously at the cars. Finally, he walked over to the box that held all the keys and grabbed the keys for the black BMW. 

Betty paced back and forth on the side of the road. It was getting colder and she was beginning to shiver under her jacket. She was afraid it would start to snow. Not one car had passed by her while she was there. She didn't mind. She felt weird about being all alone in the middle of nowhere. She looked up at the sky. There was still some daylight left but the sky was turning into a navy blue as it got darker. 

Betty pulled her phone out of her pocket. No service. She let out a sigh. She had no more cash on her. She just had her debit card, so she couldn't call anyone anymore. But Peter told her he would be there. The only problem was, she never gave him a location and she was two hours outside of New York City. Betty blew into her hands and rubbed them together as she paced. "I'm going to kill her. I'll kill her. She's dead." Betty mumbled to herself. She was talking about Veronica. Betty was seriously pissed off that she didn't even come back for her. This was fucked. 

Peter tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously as he drove. He hadn't managed to completely destroy anything. He had been driving for forty-five minutes. He looked at the time on the dash. It was seven-thirty. It was dark out by now, and Peter was worried about Betty. The temperature out there was hitting thirty, and still dropping. Peter sped up a little bit. Another thirty minutes later, and Peter was closing in on the location he was following that Ned had sent him. Peter saw a bunch of blonde hair in the dark and slowed down the car. 

Peter watched as Betty looked up, her hood over her head. She smiled widely and ran to the car, opening the door and falling into the seat. Betty was shivering so much. She closed the door behind her and Peter quickly took his jacket off, handing it to her. She didn't refuse it. She took it without hesitation and began putting it on over the jacket she already had on. "Shit, it's cold." She breathed out. 

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Peter asked. He turned the heat up. Betty ignored his question. 

"Who's car is this?" She asked. 

"Harry's." Peter put the car in drive and made a U-turn. He started driving back where he came and he relaxed when Betty began shivering less and her breathing got quieter. 

"Can we find a hotel?" Betty asked after a few minutes, and Peter looked at her, before looking back at the road. It was starting to snow. "I'm really tired." She added. Peter nodded. He didn't like driving in the dark anyway. He could barely see. 

"Sure." He said. They drove for only fifteen minutes until they saw a hotel on the side of the road, and Peter pulled over into the parking lot. Betty offered him his jacket back before they got out of the car but he shook his head. "Keep it." He said, before opening his door. She didn't argue. They walked in, and Peter let Betty go up to the kid behind the front desk. He waited until she came back dangling a key between her fingers.

Peter and Betty went up to their room, and when they walked in, Peter sat on the edge of one of the two beds. Betty took his jacket off, and when she handed it to him this time, he actually took it. Then she took her jacket off. "Is there service here?" Betty asked. Peter took out his phone. 

"No. I told Harry where I was though so we have another day before people think we're dead." Peter said, and Betty smiled. 

"That's good. There's an indoor pool downstairs, and I don't want to go to bed yet. Want to come?" Betty asked. Peter shook his head. 

"I'm good." He said. She shrugged before taking one of the cards and leaving the room. Peter let out a sigh when she was gone. Peter lasted thirty minutes before he went downstairs to the pool. He walked into the room, just as Betty had come to the surface of the water. She grinned when she saw Peter. 

"Hi." She said as he sat in a chair close to where she was. 

"Hi." He said back. She put her arms on the edge. She had taken her shirt and pants off. 

"Come here." She said quietly. Peter hesitantly got off the chair and knelt down close to the edge of the pool, in front of her. Betty got close to his ear like she was going to tell him something, and then she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in. Peter quickly resurfaced, and Betty was laughing. He glared at her, and she laughed harder. He got out of the water and Betty pouted until she saw he was taking his shirt and pants off. She waded farther into the water while he did. 

He jumped back into the water, and Betty smiled as he swam towards her. She kept wading away from him, as he did. When he grabbed her leg and pulled her to him she let out a small gasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. "I hate getting wet," Peter said spitefully. 

"I love getting wet." Betty whispered, and Peter stared at her, his face heating up. Betty began laughing and pulled away from him, splashing him. "You have a dirtier mind than I thought, Peter." She said as she swam away from him. He pushed away his thoughts and swam after her again. They had been in the water for half an hour before they were starting to get out. Betty was sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs in the water, while Peter was still in the water. 

Betty watched as he got in between her legs, and she felt a little exposed and self-conscious. He looked up at her, and she watched as some hair fell on his forehead. She moved it back and looked at his eyes. They were a pretty shade of brown, with flecks of gold in them. She let her eyes trail down his chest. Peter had a better body than Harry. Peter was chiseled. Betty couldn't help but look at his abs, his muscles. His biceps. Suddenly, Betty pulled her legs up and stood up. Peter got out of the pool and went to the side to get two towels. He wrapped one around Betty and she smiled at him. 

"Thanks." She said. He just nodded. He wrapped the other towel around himself, and they grabbed their clothes before going back up to the room. Peter closed the door quietly behind him, and he began to put on the only clothes he brought, the clothes he had on earlier. They were a little dry, now. "I'm going to shower, really quick," Betty said, looking at him. He just nodded. 

"Okay." He said. Betty went into the bathroom, and Peter sat on the end of his bed. She closed the door mostly but left a crack. Peter stared at the crack, nervously. He watched as Betty began to unhook her bra. He quickly looked away. He heard Harry's voice in his head. She wants you to go in there with her, you stupid asshole. Why else wouldn't she close the door all the way? Peter looked back at the crack. Her bra was off now. He saw her bare back. He swallowed hard and felt his pants get tight in his groin area. Peter looked down at his growing erection and quickly grabbed a pillow, putting it on his lab. 

Betty was taking off her panties now. He didn't notice before, but she was wearing these lacy blue ones. Peter squeezed his eyes closed. Suddenly an image came into his mind. Betty in the shower. Peter with her. Peter making her feel good. Touching her. Suddenly he heard Betty moaning his name, over and over again. Peter got up, and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He uncomfortable walked down the stairs of the hotel and went into the public bathroom downstairs, locking himself in. 

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Peter slowly unbuttoned his jeans and swallowed hard. He slowly wrapped his hand around himself as he saw Betty in the shower. He groaned and slowly moved his hand up and down, leaning his forehead against the wall with his eyes closed, as he saw her bare back, her wet hair. He imagined that it was Betty touching him. It felt so good. He let out another groan at just the thought of it. 

Betty got out of the shower and turned off the water. She had heard the door slam shut and when she peered into the room, a towel wrapped around her, Peter was gone. She didn't think much of it and continued to get in the shower. She peered in the room and saw that he was still gone. She quickly put her clothes on and climbed into the bed Peter wasn't sitting on. Peter finally walked in, five minutes later. He looked a little pale but put together, and relaxed. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Betty asked. Peter looked at her as if he didn't see her when he first walked in. He nodded quickly. 

"Yeah. I just went to go get chips. The chips are gone now. I ate them." He nodded, and Betty laughed. 

"Yeah, I see that." She said, and he got into the other bed. He turned off the lights, and Betty closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

Peter jolted awake, dazed and confused. He couldn't move his arms, and when he looked down, he realized he was in a chair, his armed tied to the arms. He felt wind against his skin and looked around. He was on the rooftop of a building, in the city. "Confused?" He heard a voice say. He looked up and saw Jughead, standing there, a dead look in his eyes. Peter tried with all his strength to get out of the zip ties, but he couldn't. He felt different. Weak. He looked up at Jughead. Jughead kind of looked blurry. Everything did. 

"What did you do?" Peter groaned out. 

"I didn't do anything." Jughead paused. "You just aren't Spider-Man. You never were." Jughead said coldly. Peter kept struggling against the zip ties but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough. He felt small. He probably was small. Peter looked up at Jughead. 

"I... Where are we?" He asked. Jughead looked bored. 

"Osborn Corp." Jughead said. Peter squinted, to try to see Jughead better. He needed his glasses. "You think it's cool, to jack off to my girlfriend?" Jughead suddenly asked. 

"Betty... Betty broke up with you." Peter said. He had a thumping headache. 

"No, actually. She didn't. I would know. Because I fucked her last night. You'll never get to do that." Peter stared at him. "You'll never get to be inside of her. Or taste her. She tastes so good. Her clit on your tongue-" Peter groaned. 

"Shut up." He growled. Even his voice sounded more high-pitched and boyish to his own ears. Less deep than before. Peter looked down at himself. He was so skinny. He looked back up at Jughead. 

"Sorry, am I upsetting you? Hm, well don't worry. I don't want Betty anymore." He paused. "But, if she's not mine, she obviously can't be yours, right?" Jughead laughed a little before going to the stairwell on the roof, he opened the door, and Peter watched with wide eyes as he yanked Betty out. She was all tied up and confused. As he dragged her over to the edge of the roof, Peter struggled against the zip ties. 

"Don't hurt her!" Peter yelled, feeling the burn of the ties against his skin. But he didn't care. He didn't care how much it hurt. He kept struggling, even when he began to bleed. "Jughead." He said as Betty whimpered when he pulled her by the hair, closer to the edge. 

"Well, it's not like you're going to do anything." Jughead said, with a psychotic smile, before giving her one firm push. 

"No!" Peter yelled, before Betty let out a scream. The scream faded in the wind, and Peter watched with wide eyes. Then he woke up and Betty was right next to him. 

"Peter, what's wrong?" She asked, sounding scared. He looked at her. She was on his bed now, stroking his cheek. He ran a hand through his very sweaty, damp hair. He was breathing hard. Betty was staring at him, a worried expression on her face. 

"I'm fine." He whispered. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was three. Betty lay her head on his shoulder, an arm over his torso. He didn't mind. He liked feeling her close after that dream. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes. He didn't dare let himself go back to sleep, though.


	13. White Christmas

Betty had woken up early, and then she woke up Peter, who had only been pretending to sleep. They quickly got their stuff, which wasn't much at all, and hit the road. Betty had work the next day, and Peter just wanted to get home. May had probably called him a million times. There wasn't much talking in the car. Betty didn't ask Peter about the night before, to which he was grateful for. He didn't want to talk about it. But if she had asked he would have told her he had a nightmare, and would not give her any more information. 

Jughead had his arms spread out on the back of the chair he was sitting in, watching in interest as his new friend, Amber, sucked him off. He rolled his eyes and looked away as she looked up at him. He was getting bored. Suddenly she stopped, and he looked at her. "Did I say you could stop?" He asked, firmly. She frowned. 

"You're being a jerk." She said. Jughead scoffed. 

"It's rude to leave a man when he's not finished." Jughead said, motioning towards his cock. She stood up and scoffed. 

"You're an asshole." She said, wiping her mouth and turning away. They were in his bar, before opening hours. Jughead flared his nostrils and got up. She had long blonde hair, like the others, but she had bangs. They pissed him off. He grabbed her arm, so roughly, and actually showed fear in her eyes. "Let go of me." She yelled. 

"I didn't even get to make you feel good. Don't you want to come?" He asked, his vein popping out of his neck. 

"Jughead, I said let go of me." She repeated. He slapped her so hard, that she yelled out. When she looked at him, her whole cheek was red. "What the fuck?" She yelled. He took a knife out of his pocket and when she saw it she screamed. "Somebody help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jughead was ready to slap her again but she kicked him in his bare dick. He groaned, and let her go. He bit his lip, and grabbed the back of her slutty dress, making her trip. She was in a crawling position now. 

Jughead walked over to her and stepped on her ankle. She screamed out in pain. Jughead grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her knees. "You want to suck my dick now? Huh? You stupid slut!" He yelled. She was crying now. That was the worst thing she could do. Jughead hated cryers. He took the knife and stabbed the side of her neck as hard as he could. She began silent, and he heard a gurgling sound before he ripped the knife back out and she fell to the floor, face down. Jughead began stabbing her again, and again, repeatedly in the back. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He screamed. He heard the door open, and he looked up, to see Sweet Pea. 

Sweet Pea looked at the girl laying on the floor, her blood covering Jughead in numerous places. He didn't look shocked, or mad, or even scared. He looked sad. He had a bag in his hand. He sometimes got himself and Jughead breakfast in the mornings. "I'll go get the sponge." He said quietly, putting the bag on the bar, and walking into the back. Jughead looked down at Amber. Her head was turned to the side, and her eyes were wide open, staring blankly into space. Jughead leaned forward and smelt her hair. Mangos. He hated Mangos. He found himself stabbing her again. 

When he was done, he looked up to see Sweet Pea, standing there, waiting for Jughead to finish. Little did Jughead know, that later, Sweet Pea would pick up a gun, and point it to his own skull. For now, he began scrubbing the blood off the wood floor. "Jug, don't open the bar today. This will take me a while." Pea said calmly. Jughead didn't respond but Sweet Pea knew he understood. This was the drill. Jughead was busy zipping up his pants. "Want to know what the people are calling you?" Sweet Pea asked randomly. Jughead looked at him. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Modern Ted Bundy." He said quietly. Jughead was quiet. 

"What a shit name." He said, and Sweet Pea let out a laugh. It was the laugh of a man on the verge of losing his mind. Jughead didn't notice, because he's already lost his. 

"Yeah." Sweet Pea finally said. "Sure, Jug." 

Two weeks later. 

Betty, Katy, Peter, Harry, MJ, and Ned were all at a diner, eating when Betty got the call. Katy was doing great. Actually, she was doing amazing. She had mostly been staying with Harry, at his house but sometimes she would come home to her own apartment for a day. Luther would be with her. She was eating again. She actually had a very big appetite for a tiny girl. When Betty took two bites of her own cheeseburger, Katy had finished a whole steak. 

"Are you going to eat that?" Katy had asked Betty, while she was answering something Ned had asked. Betty just looked at her with a smile. 

"Uh, you can have it." Betty said with a laugh. Katy took her plate and was stuffing her face with fries and cheeseburger seconds later. Harry was looking at her like he had never seen anything more attractive. Suddenly Betty's phone rang and everyone looked at her as she answered it. MJ had actually been decent to Betty recently. Betty had only talked to Veronica once. Veronica apologized, and when Betty asked her if she wanted to talk about the pregnancy, Veronica declined, and they went on talking about other things. Betty couldn't stay mad at Ronnie. 

But it was Archie calling her. Betty answered immediately. "Hey, Arch. What's up?" 

"Betty, Jughead's a mess." Archie said. Betty rolled her eyes. Everyone went on to talking around her again. 

"Archie..."

"Sweet Pea's dead." Archie said. "He shot himself." Betty gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Everyone was looking at her again. 

"Oh my god." Betty said quietly. "Was there a note? Why would he do that?" 

"There was no note. There's a funeral. FP Jones paid for it. He was listed as Sweet Pea's emergency contact. Betty, Pea didn't have anyone. He had no family, most of the serpents are gone. Will you come? For Jughead? I swear he's lost his mind." Archie sounded genuinely concerned. 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course, I'll come." Betty said quickly. "Okay, bye." She said before hanging up. Betty stared thoughtfully at the table. Everyone was silent, waiting. "Sweet Pea killed himself," Betty said quietly. "Who the fuck is Sweet Pea?" MJ said. "The guy from the gas station in Greendale," Peter said. Betty nodded. Katy hesitantly put a fry in her mouth, and Harry glared at her. "I have to go to the funeral. I don't want to go alone. Will someone come with me?" Betty asked, and watched as MJ shot her hand up. "I love funerals!" She said excitedly. Betty stared at her. She couldn't imagine how Peter could be with her. They were complete opposites. Peter was gentle and kind, and MJ was dark and mean. "Anybody, besides Michelle," Betty said, and MJ glared at her for using her first name. Peter looked at Betty. "I'll go." He said quietly, and Betty smiled graciously at him. The funeral was in a week, and Peter had no idea, that on the day of the funeral, he would make a very big mistake. He was working, and he lost track of time. By the time he got home, the funeral was supposed to be in forty-five minutes. Betty was already on her way to his apartment. Peter opened the window to his apartment and crawled in on the ceiling, closing the window once he was in. Then, he jumped down on the floor and let out a breath, turning away from the window. He took off his mask and froze when he saw Ned and Harry staring at him, sitting on his bed. Peter stared at them both, with wide eyes. Horror had crept its way into him and he was slowly panicking. "Do you guys like my costume?" Peter asked crazily, his eye starting to twitch. "You were on the ceiling." Harry breathed out. Peter shook his head. "No, I wasn't!" He said quickly. "You're wearing Spider-Man's suit," Harry said quietly. "I'm borrowing it!" Peter yelled. Ned looked between Peter and Harry. Ned already knew he was Spider-Man. It was Harry Peter was worried about. "You're wearing Spider-Man's suit," Harry repeated. Peter started breathing harder. He was trying to come up with a way to fix this. Nothing came up. "You're Spider-Man. My best friend's Spider-Man." Harry said as if he didn't believe it. "Harry, why don't you just take a seat, alright?" Peter said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're Spider-Man!" Harry suddenly yelled. Peter shushed him. "Harry! My neighbors will hear!" Peter said, in a panicky voice. "Oh my god, oh my god, you're fucking Spider-Man!" He yelled louder. He was about to yell again but without thinking, Peter punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him out cold. Harry fell to the floor with a thump. Ned stared at Peter with wide eyes. "What did you do?" Ned yelled. Peter was staring at Harry on the floor, still panicking. "Maybe he will think it was a dream when he woke up!" Peter yelled back. "Peter you broke his nose!" Ned knelt down beside Harry. "Is he dead?" Peter suddenly asked. "Oh god, did I kill Harry?" He muttered. Ned glared at him. "Happy is going to kill me!" "You're thinking about Happy right now?" Ned asked. He turned his head and pressed an ear to Harry's chest. "He's not dead, jackass." Ned hissed. Peter let out a relieved breath. All of a sudden Harry's phone started ringing and both Peter and Ned froze. Ned took the phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Katy." "Don't answer it!" Peter said quickly. "Harry always answers the phone!" Ned said. Peter rolled his eyes. "You answer it." He said, shoving the phone at Peter. Peter hesitated before taking the phone. Then he stared wide-eyed at the screen. "What?" Ned asked. "I think I just saw a little too much of Katy," Peter said nervously. "Peter!" Ned yelled, and Peter quickly answered it. "Katy! Hey! How are you?" Peter said. "Peter? Where's Harry?" She asked. "He's throwing up right now. Super sick." Peter said. "Do you want me to come over?" Katy asked. "No! No, um he doesn't want you to get sick." Peter said, a little too quickly. Peter watched with wide eyes as Harry slowly began to wake up. "What... Ned?" Harry said, and without thinking, Peter kicked him in the face, knocking him out again. Ned's eyes widened. "What was that?" Katy asked. "Nothing! I have to go, Katy. Also, when you see Harry tell him to change your contact picture, okay bye!" Peter hung up on her quickly. "What was that for?" Ned yelled. "I freaked out!" Peter yelled back. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "That's Betty," Peter whispered. He was still in his suit. "Ned, I have to get my suit on," Peter said in a panicked tone. "What I do with jackass number two?" Ned asked, looking down at Harry. "Get him in the bathroom," Peter said. He watched with an irritated expression as Harry tried to drag him, and failed. "He's heavy." He said apologetically. Peter rolled his eyes before easily picking Harry up and carrying him in the bathroom. He put him in the bathtub and quickly pressed the spider on his chest, letting his suit fall down. There was another knock. "Peter?" Betty said from behind the door. "Come in, Betty! Peter's naked." Ned said with a grin. Peter threw a shoe at his head and he let out a groan. Betty did not come in. Peter quickly grabbed his suit pants and hopped as he put it on. "One second," Peter said to Betty. "Get in there with him." Peter hissed. Ned obeyed and got in the bathroom with Harry, closing the door behind him. Peter opened the door two minutes later. His suit was on, but his hair was a mess and his tie was crooked. Betty stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave her his best smile. She couldn't help but smile a little bit. Without saying anything, she adjusted his tie and began fixing his hair. He let her. "What the fuck?" They both heard Harry roar. Betty looked past Peter. "Ned and Harry are in my bathroom," Peter said suddenly. Betty stared at him. "Why are Ned and Harry in your bathroom?" She asked with a small smile on her lips. "No idea. Let's not find out, yeah?" Peter said, quickly closing the door behind him and guiding Betty down the hall.

They got to the funeral five minutes late, but that was alright. Christmas was in two days, and it was snowing. Betty was wearing a plain black dress that stopped above her knees, with a jacket over her shoulders. Betty and Peter crept behind the very small group of people that were there. Peter was observing Jughead. He gave off this exterior like he was broken, and sad, but when Peter looked in his eyes, he saw nothing but pure emptiness, like he could actually care less. It was unnerving. But Peter never said anything. 

The service went on for twenty minutes before it was over. They were putting the closed coffin in the dug up hole now. Betty walked over to some guy who couldn't have been older than sixty, and kind of looked like Jughead. Or the other way around. Peter just followed her, his hands in his pockets and watched as the older man pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back without hesitation. They pulled away after a minute. 

"I'm glad you came, Betty, I haven't seen you in so long." He said. Betty smiled politely and Peter watched as Jughead came next to the man. Archie and Veronica were walking behind him, arguing, it seemed. 

"It's too bad about Sweet Pea. He was such a sweetheart." Betty said. The man nodded in agreement. Then he looked at Peter. 

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked, and Betty looked at him as if she had no idea who he was talking about. 

"Oh, no." Betty said quickly, looking back at him. "Sorry, this is Peter. Just a friend." She explained. The man smiled at Peter and Peter shook his hand politely. 

"FP Jones." He said. And suddenly it made sense to Peter. This was Jughead's father. Jughead looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Suddenly, FP looked at him like he was a disappointment. Then, he rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you, Betty." He said, before walking away. Jughead looked up at Peter who was staring at him. 

"What are you looking at, fuck-face?" He said when his father was out of earshot. Then, Jughead went in the direction he had went. Betty looked at Peter with wide eyes. Veronica and Archie stepped into the place they had been. 

"Sorry, Peter." Archie said, rubbing a hand over his face. Peter honestly could care less. He dealt with shit like that every day. "Jughead's been so moody lately. With Sweet Pea's death, his father being a dick to him all day, and his bar is going down the toilet. Don't take it personally, he's being an asshole to everyone." Peter just nodded. 

"It's fine." Was all he said. 

"Jughead's bar is going out of business?" Betty suddenly asked. Archie nodded. 

"Maybe. If business doesn't pick up soon. He just lost his manager." Archie explained. Betty looked at Jughead, who was alone under a tree, on the far side of the graveyard. He was smoking a cigarette. 

"I'm going to go talk to him." Betty said, leaving Peter alone with Veronica and Archie. Suddenly Peter's phone yelled, and when Peter looked at it, it was Ned. He smiled apologetically at Veronica and Archie. 

"Excuse me." He said, walking away, down the graveyard as he answered it. As soon as he answered it he heard yelling in the background. 

"Where is he?" Harry yelled, then some shattering of glass. 

"Peter, I think Harry is going to kill me, and I need you to come home. Like, now." Ned said quickly. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Ned, I can't leave." Peter said tiredly. 

"Is that him? Give me the fucking phone!" Harry roared. 

"Why is he so mad?" Peter asked. 

"Probably the fact you broke his nose, punched him, and then kicked him. Oh, and never told him you were Spider-Man." Ned said. "He's trashing your apartment." 

"I'm going to kill you, Peter!" Peter heard Harry yell in the background. Peter let out a sigh. 

"I'll deal with him later. Just make sure he doesn't... Well, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And do not tell him where I am." Peter said. 

"Alright, I have to go. He's... Ew. Bye Peter." Ned said before hanging up. Peter didn't even want to know what he was doing. He shoved his phone back in his pocket. He looked over at Betty, who was talking to a very gentle-looking Jughead. She made him a better person. Peter let out a sigh and walked toward Veronica and Archie. 

Betty walked under the tree and Jughead saw her but didn't say anything. He just took another drag of his cigarette. It was quiet for a minute. Betty leaned against the tree. "I'm sorry. For calling Peter fuck-face." Jughead said. Betty didn't say anything for a minute. 

"It's okay. You should tell him that, though." Betty finally said. Jughead nodded and looked at the ground. "Why do you do that? It's such a bad habit." 

"Calms the nerves." Jughead dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. 

"Why didn't you tell me about the bar? You know you can always call me." Betty said softly. 

"Can I? Because you said you wanted nothing to do with me the last time you saw me." Jughead suddenly snapped. But he quickly calmed himself down. "You confuse me, Betty." He said, in a softer tone. 

"I'm sorry, Jug. I really am. That night was a little stressful, and that gives me no reason to treat you that way. One of your best friends just died. And it sucks. Let your cool guy guard down for just one minute, because it's obvious you're hurting. I can see it." Betty said, walking towards him. He looked down at her, with a neutral look on his face. She carefully moved a curl off his face. When he got closer to her, she took a step back. He scoffed, and Betty looked down at the ground. 

"You've always been a tease." He said, turning away from her. Betty watched him with glassy eyes. 

"Remember, when we were teenagers? And we talked about getting married when we were older?" Betty asked suddenly, and Jughead froze. "You were so gentle. You were so kind. You were good to me. I loved you so much. I would have given my life for you." Betty paused. "What happened, Jughead? What hurt you so much, that you just shut down? Three years we weren't together. What happened in those three years?" Jughead looked at her. I killed someone, he thought. It was an accident. She stared at him, waiting. 

"I grew up, Betts." He said, and Betty felt her throat, close up at the sound of her old nickname. Especially hearing it from Betty. "I got older. I realized that that shit doesn't exist. Someone like me? With you? I own a bar. I'm in a gang. I get a new tattoo, probably every six months. Betty Cooper is going to marry some guy, who is either a lawyer or a doctor. You're going to live in this perfect little house with a white picket fence, and have these great kids, who, surprise, surprise. Go to Ivy League colleges." Betty felt the lump in her throat get bigger. His words stung. "You are going to grow up to be just like your mother because that's how it works with the Cooper women. Your daughter might be with someone like me for a few years. But don't worry. She'll come to her senses. Just like you did." 

"You don't get to do that." Betty said quietly. 

"What? What am I doing?" Jughead waited. 

"You don't get to try so hard to be with me, for the past four fucking months, and then suddenly realize you don't want me anymore. You don't get to tell me how my life is going to turn out!" Betty yells. 

"Betty, I have told you a million times, and I will tell you again." Jughead said, suddenly getting really close to her. "I fucking love you. I will always love you. But every time I pour my heart out to perky little Nancy Drew, she decides she wants to throw me away, just like everything else!" Jughead snapped. Betty was crying now. 

"I don't know what I want." She whispered. Jughead laughed cruelly. 

"Here we go again." He mumbled. 

"You're confusing me." Betty whispered. 

"Welcome to the club, princess." Jughead said, getting out another cigarette. Betty looked at him. 

"I think I know, actually. I think I know, how I feel." She suddenly said. He looked at her. 

"What's that?" He asked calmly, although there was a fire in his eyes. 

"I love you too, Jughead. I want you to be happy, and I hate seeing you in pain, or sad. But I don't love you in a way where I want to be with you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to be happy." She said quietly. Jughead took a long, drag from his cigarette, and then let it out quietly. But there were a million thoughts going through his head. They mostly surrounded one person Peter. He hated Peter. It was all his fault. His fault. His fault. He took her from me. He needs to die. He needs to pay. I'll fucking kill him. Then, Jughead nodded. 

"Well, we all can't get what we want now, can we?" He asked, before walking away. He walked all the way to his car. Betty stood there, alone for a few minutes. 

Peter walked over to Jughead, who was finishing his cigarette by his car, but Peter stopped walking when he saw the look Jughead gave him. "I'm not buying it," Jughead said. Peter raised an eyebrow. 

"Buying what?" He asked, hesitantly. He wished he never walked over there. 

"This." He said, motioning towards Peter's appearance. Peter looked down at himself confused. "You fuck her yet?" Jughead asked, and Peter snapped his head up at Jughead. 

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, you guys don't have to be together. She likes to fuck her friends. She didn't tell you? I used to fuck her all the time, a few months ago. She loved it. I made her feel so good. She's a little slut." Jughead said with a laugh. Suddenly, Peter grabbed the two openings of Jughead's jacket and slammed him against his car. 

"Don't talk about her like that." Peter said firmly. Jughead laughed coldly. 

"I hit a nerve. Please, hit me. Beat the shit out of me. Show everyone what a monster you are." Jughead said. Peter stared at him. Monster. Monster. A cold chill went through Peter, and Peter let go of Jughead. He heard Quentin Beck repeat the words in his head, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut and put his palms over his ears. Maybe if you tried harder he would still be alive. Jughead frowned. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. Peter ignored him, trying to get the voices out of his head. Suddenly Betty was next to him, and he didn't even remember her walking over. 

"Peter? Peter, what's wrong? I'm right here. Peter?" Betty's voice was shaky and muffled to Peter. He was still pressing his palms to his ears. The voices wouldn't stop. They wouldn't go away. "What did you say to him?" She was now yelling. Not at him. Jughead. Stop it. Leave me alone. "Peter, please look at me." 

"Ned." He groaned. He couldn't say anything else. The voices were too loud. But Betty understood. She was calling Ned. Peter didn't remember getting in the car, or even walking into his apartment. He just kept replaying the awful memories in his head over and over again. The words outside his head were muffled. The words inside were so loud. 

"No, Betty I need you to go. I promise I will call you later. Just, please leave." Ned was saying. Betty did leave. Ned was next to him now, trying to get him to listen. He couldn't. 

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked. 

"Somebody set off a trigger." Ned replied distractedly. 

"Trigger? What trigger? You mean like PTSD?" Harry asked, confused. Ned just nodded. Peter was staring into space now. 

"Ever since the war, he has episodes. They're rare. Like once every eight months." Ned explained. "Remember Europe? He almost died there, too." Ned added. Harry frowned and looked at Peter. 

"Does he realize he's having one?" He asked. 

"Yeah. It's just, hard to come out of." Ned snapped his fingers in front of Peter's face. He didn't blink. 

"Fix him." Harry said, and Ned glared at him. 

"What do you mean, fix him? I can't just-" Suddenly Peter had his hand around Ned's neck. Harry's eyes widened. Peter looked genuinely scared. Ned was scrambling and clawing at him but he wouldn't let go. Harry grabbed Peter. 

"Hey, hey Peter! Peter, let go!" Harry yelled. Suddenly Peter let go of Ned, and Ned gasped for air. He looked at Harry confused like he just woke up from a dream. 

"What happened?" He asked, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Peter looked at Ned and quickly helped Ned back onto the couch. "Did I do that?" He asked quietly. Ned patted Peter on the back. 

"It's fine." He croaked out. Peter looked between Harry and Ned. "You blacked out for a second, buddy." 

"Where's Betty?" Peter asked, looking around. 

"Told her to go home. You were having an episode." Ned explained. Peter looked at the floor. 

"Sorry." He said quietly. 

"It's fine, Peter."

"I'm still mad at you." Harry said, and Peter rolled his eyes. Peter took a deep breath before looking at him. 

"What do you want to know?" Peter asked. Harry stared at him as if he was an idiot. 

"Um, when? How? Why?" He said. "Wait, so you weren't taking steroids in high school?" He asked suddenly. Peter frowned. 

"You're a dick." He said, standing up. But he ended up explaining everything to Harry. Betty walked into her apartment, feeling useless, and alone. Peter just completely shut down at the cemetery and she knew Jughead had done something, but she didn't really understand what was even happening. Ned seemed to understand, but he told her to leave. So, she did. She collapsed on her couch, and looked out her window, at the glowing lights of the city. She didn't call Peter. She would let him call her when he wasn't zombie-like. 

The next day, Peter showed up at Betty's apartment. He had his hands in his pockets and He was wearing a black t-shirt with no jeans. Betty frowned. "Where's your jacket?" She asked. 

"It's not that cold out." He said. 

"Peter, it's snowing." Betty said, looking him up and down. 

"So?" He said, like that meant nothing. Betty rolled her eyes and stepped aside so he could come in. She closed the door behind him and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry for freaking you out, yesterday." He said. 

"You scared me. What was that?" She asked, worry in her voice. 

"It doesn't matter. I blacked out for a minute." He paused. He didn't like lying to Betty, but she wasn't going to give it up, she knew that. So he gave her a rather morbid lie. "It happens sometimes, ever since my parents died." He said, and suddenly Betty's arms were wrapped around his torso, her cheek pressed against his chest. He hesitated before hugging her back. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"It's fine." He said quickly. Betty pulled away and looked at him.

"Are you going to Harry's tomorrow? MJ, Ned, and Katy are going to be there."

"They aren't going to be with their families?" Betty asked. Peter shook his head. 

"Nah. May will be there too." Betty already knew Katy wasn't flying out to Georgia but she didn't know about MJ and Ned. Betty finally nodded. 

"Yeah. I'll be there." She said quietly. Peter nodded, then walked toward the door. "Peter." She said, and he turned toward her. 

"Yeah?" He asked, and when she walked towards him and got real close, he thought she was going to kiss him, but she kissed his cheek. He stared at her. "Okay." He said, and she raised an eyebrow while he left, closing the door behind him. Betty walked over to her couch and sat down with a huff. She stared at the door, thoughtfully. 

Katy came to Betty's house the next day, before going to Harry's. They agreed they would go together. "Seriously, the only way you're going to stop thinking about Jughead is if you start dating someone else. It's healthy, you're still young." Katy was saying. Betty was putting her jacket on. 

"Katy I'm not thinking about him, in like a romantic way. I'm just worried about him." Betty said. Katy grabbed her purse. 

"Well I still think you should start dating someone new. I know a great guy, I go to school with him-"

"Ugh male nurse?" Betty cut her off. Katy glared at her. 

"It's 2019, don't be sexist." Katy said, and Betty laughed. They started out the doorway. "He's a really nice guy. His name's Jackson." Katy said. 

"I'll think about it." Betty said. Katy clapped her hands together while Betty locked the door. "I said I would think about it, Katy don't get your hopes up," Betty repeated and grinned while Katy saluted her in a soldier-like motion. They were the last one to Harry's. Norman wasn't there. He was working. Harry pretended like he didn't care, but everyone saw through him. He was drinking an awful lot, and Katy kept telling him to stop before he got drunk. Nobody liked drunk Harry. He was mean. Plus, he had been acting weird with Peter and Ned, like they formed a club and had their own little secret. It was mostly Harry being giddy about it and Peter told him to knock it off at least five times throughout the evening. 

May had been talking to MJ a lot. She could tell they were close. MJ was nice to May, and May made her act sweet. That must have been hard when Peter and MJ broke up. Betty even felt a little envious, but she hated that, so she ignored it. She eventually found Peter alone, one hand behind her back. They were in the hallway, where they had been talking, that very first night. He was coming out of the bathroom. 

"You have a nice pee?" Betty asked him. He frowned and went in front of her, leaning on the opposite side of the wall. 

"Yeah, sure." He said, and Betty laughed. She took out a tiny box from behind her back. Peter stared at it. "I didn't... Get you anything." He said hesitantly. Betty shrugged with a smile. 

"It's fine. The interview was enough, trust me. Think of this as a thank you gift." Betty said. He took it and she watched him open it. It was a silver watch, the inside blue and red, the hands black. He looked at her. "Get it? The colors?" He smiled. 

"Yeah, I get it." He said softly. "How much did this cost?" He asked. 

"Doesn't matter. Let me put it on." Betty took it out of the box and gently took his hand. She put the watch on his wrist, and he watched. "It suits you." She said. Peter smiled. 

"Thanks." He said, and she nodded. Betty walked back to the living room and when she saw Katy was on Harry's lap, and they were making out, Betty walked over and sat on Katy's lap. Harry let out a pained groan and Betty laughed. 

"You're cutting off the circulation to my dick." He said in a pained voice, and both May and MJ made grossed out noises. Betty rolled her eyes before getting off and so did Katy. Both Betty and Katy sat down on the couch. 

"Harry, that only works out if you have a dick." MJ said, and Harry stuck his tongue out at her like a little boy. Betty awkwardly looked at Peter. It seemed they were the only two people who realized how messed up that sentence really was, coming from her. Katy didn't react. Peter just bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Oh yeah, I need three hundred dollars from the four of you." He said, motioning to Betty, Ned, MJ, and Peter. 

"Why?" Peter asked. Harry held out a bunch of papers. 

"I bought your plane tickets to Vegas." Harry said with a huge grin on his face. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Hold on, why doesn't Katy have to pay?" Ned asked. Harry looked at her and then looked back at Ned. 

"Because she's having sex with me." He said. Suddenly, May stood up. 

"On that note, it's time for me to go." She said. MJ smiled. 

"Nobody blames you, May." MJ said. 

"Love you, Peter." May said, walking towards the door. She was in the other room now. Peter didn't say anything. "Love you, Peter!" She said louder. 

"Love you too." He said quietly. Harry let out a laugh when he heard the door shut. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up." He said. 

"Just wait, Peter. After Harry's birthday, you're next." MJ said, in a sarcastic way. Peter stared at her. 

"I'm the special one though because I'm the oldest." Harry said proudly. 

"And the most immature." MJ added. "So, wait. Who's the youngest?" 

"Katy." Both Harry and Betty said at the same time. Katy clapped her hands together excitedly. MJ rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever. I'll give you the money later, Osborn." MJ said. 

"I'll get it to you." Betty said, and Peter and Ned didn't say anything. Pretty soon, MJ, Betty, and Katy left. But Peter and Ned stayed. 

"So like, are you going to bring your suit to Vegas? You can seriously get with some hot strippers with it on. Does it have a penis hole?" He asked. Peter stared at him as if he was insane. 

"No, Harry. It doesn't have a penis hole." Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

"There's no zipper?" He looked worried now. 

"No." Peter said flatly. 

"Then-"

"No." Peter said, cutting him off. 

"How-"

"No." Peter said again. Ned started laughing. 

"How do you pee?" Harry finally asked. 

"I don't." Peter said, in that same dead tone, like he was talking to an idiot. Which he thought he was. 

"Do you have a kidney infection?" Harry asked, and Peter looked at Ned, who was still laughing so hard. 

"Yeah. I have a kidney infection, Harry." Peter said, looking back at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. "You are so stupid sometimes, you know that?" 

"You love me." Harry said as Peter stood up. Betty walked into her apartment and looked at the empty space. She slowly closed her door and sat down on the couch. Betty looked at her phone. She had one missed call from Jughead, with a message. Betty sat on the couch and took a deep breath before playing it. She put it on speaker. 

"I'm sorry, for calling you like this." Jughead's voice filled the empty space. Betty stared at the coffee table. "I'm sorry, for saying the things I said. I'm just so sorry, Betty. I'm such a disappointment to you. I wish I wasn't. Sweet Pea's dead. He was all I had. My dad said two words to me when he came, he doesn't care about me. And I took out my anger on you. Betty felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. "I just hope you don't hate me. I hope you had a good Christmas." The line went dead. 

Betty took a pillow from the couch, very slowly, and buried her face in it. She screamed into the pillow at the top of her lungs, letting the pillow muffle her scream. When she was done, she deleted the voicemail. Then, she looked out the window.


	14. Happy Birthday, Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, I wasn't thinking and when I realized Harry is a millionaire that probably has a private jet, it was already too late and I had made them buy plane tickets so let's use our imaginations and pretend that makes sense.

January was boring. On New Year's Eve, Betty didn't accept Harry's invite to go watch fireworks, with him and everyone. Betty was feeling sick. She felt sick for the whole month. When she went to work she wanted to go home. When she was at home... She wanted to be with someone. But she refused to let those feelings leak. She couldn't let them. Betty had amazing friends. She didn't want to ruin a friendship with one of them. It was already a little weird after she touched herself thinking about Peter. She may have even done it again, once or twice. She hated herself for it. She was disgusted with herself. If Peter knew, he would freak out. 

"So, why haven't you done it?" Ned asked. "Dude, you were supposed to do it last month." Peter was hanging from the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest. Ned was in his apartment. 

"Because I like her as a friend." He said. Ned rolled his eyes as Peter came down from the ceiling. 

"That's a load of bullshit." Ned said. 

"Ned, if I did that, we both know she would say no, and where does that leave us? In a weird place." Peter said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Ned sat down next to him. 

"There's something else." Ned said. He was right. 

"Jughead." Peter said quietly. "I think Betty is seeing him." 

"How do you know?" Ned asked gently. 

"He said some stuff, at the funeral. Before I blacked out. I don't want to talk about it." Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ned was going to say something but Harry just burst into the apartment. He howled. 

"Two days! Two days! We are going in two days!" He began dancing around. 

"Haha, yeah while Peter and I go to the strip clubs you will be eating birthday cake with your girlfriend. Katy." Ned said sarcastically and Harry stopped dancing. He glared at Ned who grinned. 

"Not going to let you ruin my mood." Harry said, flipping him off. "Betty just gave me her money. It's official, the bomb squad is going to sin city." Harry jumped up and down. Peter frowned. 

"The bomb squad?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's our group's name." Harry said like it was obvious. 

"That's stupid." Peter looked at Ned who was starting to laugh. 

"Let's play a game called be nice to Harry because he's about to turn twenty-two." Harry said with a sarcastic smile. 

"That's a stupid name for a game." Peter said, and Harry stared at him. All of a sudden Harry tackled Peter on the bed and they were starting to wrestle. Peter had Harry in a chokehold thirty seconds later. 

"Turn your mutant off, cheater!" Harry yelled. Ned was recording with his phone now. 

"I can't just turn it off, stupid!" Peter yelled back. 

Betty was at Katy's apartment, that Katy barely used anymore, helping her pack. "Can't believe Harry paid for your ticket just because you're-" Betty straightened up, messed up her hair a little and slumped, sticking her crotch out. Katy watched with a raised eyebrow. "She's having sex with me," Betty said, in a man-like overly exaggerated voice. Katy broke into a fit of giggles. 

"That's not what he does." She said, and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"You want me to get some hundred dollar bills?" She asked. Katy shrugged. 

"What are you packing?" She asked. 

"Why does it matter?" Betty asked. 

"Betty, it matters. Have you ever been to Vegas before?" Katy asked. Betty scoffed and flopped down onto Katy's bed. 

"No. Have you?" Betty opened one eye to look at Katy. 

"No..." She said slowly. Betty laughed and looked into Katy's suitcase. Betty frowned at Katy. 

"Jesus, you're not going to the porn studio, are you? What is this?" Betty held up a thong and Katy burst into laughter again. "Seriously, do they qualify this as underwear, it's like ninety percent air," Betty said. "Not even a real thong." Katy laughed harder, holding her stomach. 

"Betty, you have like, no lingerie you can't even talk." Katy said, and Betty stared at her in disbelief. 

"I do have lingerie, would you like to see it? Sorry, they actually cover something." Betty crossed her arms over her chest, and Katy grinned.

"Something might happen between you and a millionaire. You should seriously get some. Just in case." Katy winked. Betty rolled her eyes. "I'll take you. Please, please, please? For me?" Katy folded her hands together and puffed out her lower lip. Betty smiled. 

"Fine. But I do have lingerie." Betty said firmly. 

"Sure, I believe you." Katy said shaking her head and Betty laughed. 

The next day, Betty had spent it, making sure she had everything packed, and calling Veronica. Veronica was excited for Betty and told her to have fun. Betty made a promise to hang out with her more when she got back. The day after that, Harry picked up Betty and Katy at their apartments. In the car, on the way to the airport, Harry was super excited. "Is weed legal in Vegas?" Harry asked randomly. 

"If you take one hit, I'll kill you." Katy said and patted his arm. Harry laughed nervously. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Wait can you legally give me a medical marijuana card?" Harry asked Katy who was glaring at him now. 

"Harry." She warned. 

"Kidding." He said quickly. 

"Well, I don't have a killer boyfriend so I, for one will be googling whether weed is legal in the state of Nevada or not." MJ said, pulling her phone out with a sarcastic smile. 

"Hm, yeah. Probably a good idea. Maybe high MJ is nice." Betty said. MJ glared at her. 

"Everything is always so nice until you open your mouth." MJ snapped. 

"No fighting on my birthday!" Harry yelled. 

"Your birthday is tomorrow, Harry." MJ said, looking at her phone screen. "Look at that. Legal." MJ said with a smile. "Good to know." Betty looked at Peter, who was focusing really hard on his phone. Betty looked over his shoulder. He was emailing John. Gross. Betty looked back at Harry. 

"When does our flight leave?" Betty asked. Harry looked at her like she was stupid. 

"Whenever we want it to. Which is as soon as we get there." He said. Betty frowned. 

"Huh?"

"Harry doesn't fly commercial airlines, you bubble-headed idiot, we're taking a private jet." MJ said. Betty stared at her in disbelief. 

"MJ, your voice is giving me a headache, can you be quiet?" Peter suddenly said, not taking his eyes off his phone screen. Both Betty and MJ looked at him with wide eyes. Peter didn't say stuff like that. Ever. He looked up at both of them. "What?" He asked. 

"Alright, I like this Peter Parker, throw the old one away." MJ said, leaning an elbow on Peter's shoulder. "The old ones so boring," MJ whispered in his ear, and he frowned at her. Betty looked away. When Betty looked at them again Peter was laughing at something MJ had said, and her head was on her shoulder. Betty felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. After they got to the airport and walked across the runway to the jet, Betty had gasped as soon as she saw the inside. It was so pretty. Betty took a seat on one of the couches. 

"Your dad knows you're using the jet?" Peter asked as he sat next to Betty, almost by instinct. That had made Betty a little happy, and the sickening feeling was starting to go away. Harry shrugged. 

"I don't care. He didn't even wish me a happy birthday. Probably fucking Susan again." Harry said, his tone angry. Peter didn't say anything else. "Andrew, can we go?" Harry asked impatiently. 

"They're filling up the tank." The guy in the pilot uniform up front said. Harry rolled his eyes. Peter looked at Ned who shrugged. Harry was acting weird. Betty let out a sigh and leaned into Peter, closing her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and didn't realize Katy and Ned had been looking at them with wide eyes. 

"You want my jacket?" Peter asked, and Betty nodded with her eyes still closed. Peter took off his jacket and gave it to Betty, who put it on and then went back to her original position in his side. Even Harry was staring now. MJ was glaring. Neither Peter nor Betty noticed. It seemed natural to them. If random strangers saw them like that, they would for sure be mistaken for a couple. 

The flight was five hours, and comfortable. MJ started at least four debates. By the time they got there, it was starting to get dark. The sun was setting. Harry got them a limo. Katy was the only one that enjoyed sticking her head out of the sunroof. 

Betty was saying something to Peter when Katy came back down and grabbed her arm. "Come up here with me." She breathed. Betty frowned. 

"What? No." She said, but Katy yanked her up. Betty immediately started spitting because the wind made her hair get in her mouth. But after a minute, it was actually pretty cool, feeling the wind against her skin and her hair blowing off her face. The lights were also really pretty. It wasn't cold there like it was in New York. Soon, both Betty and Katy were laughing. 

"MJ, come up here!" Katy yelled. 

"I'm not twelve, like you two." MJ called back. 

"Come on!" Betty yelled back. No answer. Betty came back down and grabbed MJ's wrists. 

"Let go of me!" She said, but the boys watched as Betty pulled her up. All three of them were out there now. MJ was glaring at first, but another five minutes later, and all three of them were laughing. When they came back down, their hair was a mess, but they didn't care. MJ's hair had gotten super frizzy and curly. It actually looked good on her. She was so beautiful, Betty thought. Harry had actually got them a whole penthouse at Caesar's Palace, and Betty swore she might just marry Harry herself, in her head. She didn't mean that, of course. Harry and Katy were really happy together. Not that Betty thought Harry would ever leave Katy if he had the chance. 

It took them half an hour to check-in, which sucked but while Harry worked it out, everyone else just tiredly lounged in the lobby. When an irritated Harry walked over finally with sixroom cards, everyone stood up. He gave them each one. He told them before they came that he would pay for all of the room expanses because it was he who dragged them there, and they already paid for their plane tickets so it was fine. "Alright." He breathed out. They all got in the elevator and went all the way up to the top floor. They were all jet-lagged by then and tired.

The penthouse, was by far, the richest thing Betty had ever seen. It practically had the invisible words "Rich" Everywhere. "Okay," Harry said, throwing his backpack on the couch. "There are three bedrooms and two couches." He said clapping his hands together. "Obviously Katy and I will get the biggest bedroom. Don't worry, the walls are thick." He said with a wink. 

"Gross." MJ mumbled. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Me and Ned will sleep on the couches." Peter said. Ned glared at him. 

"I didn't agree to that." Ned said. 

"You're sleeping on a couch, Ned." Peter said. MJ smiled down at her feet, and Betty crossed her arms over her chest. "MJ and Betty can have the rooms," Peter said, sitting down. Betty walked over to the slider doors and looked out. They had their own pool. They were pretty high up. Betty turned back toward everyone. They also had a kitchen, with a stove, and microwave, and everything. It was really nice. 

"Okay, well me and Katy are going to go downstairs." Harry said, laughing hysterically at something Katy had said to him. "See you tomorrow." He said before they left. MJ let out a sigh. Betty wished Katy hadn't left. Peter and Ned went into another room, talking about something secretive, and MJ went out to the pool. Betty hesitated before following her. She had her feet in the water. Betty took her shoes and socks off before sitting next to her. MJ didn't say anything. 

"Why are you so angry all the time?" Betty asked. MJ was quiet as if she didn't hear her. Then, she shrugged lazily. 

"I've always been angry. I guess I'm not angry at a specific thing. When I was in kindergarten, the teacher would call my parents, and just tell them that I lash out sometimes for no reason. I broke crayons because I would press down so hard when I used them." MJ said quietly. Betty frowned. "I don't like it when people get too close to me." She added. 

"Is that what happened between you and Peter? He got too close?" Betty asked, watching as MJ stiffened up. Betty couldn't see her face behind the curtain of wild, curly hair. 

"No." She finally said. "I let him get close. And that was my first mistake. I know you know I fucked Harry. I see the looks you give me like you're disappointed in me. Like I did something you would never do. Want to know why I did it?" MJ finally looked at Betty. Betty nodded quietly. "Because I knew, that Harry didn't have feelings for me. I knew. So I did it because he was the only person in my life at that point, who wouldn't care. No strings attached. He wouldn't push me out of my comfort zone. Or get too close." Betty nodded. "Being with Peter is different. He's like a puppy. Once you fuck him, he has his little imprint on you. He won't stop following you around until you scold him, and lock him outside." 

Betty was moving her legs back and forth, watching the glow of the water bounce off the concrete. "MJ, there is only one difference between Peter and Harry." Betty finally said. MJ looked at her. "Peter knows when he loves someone. Harry is lost. Harry doesn't know what he wants." MJ looked away. "Why did you throw it away? God, Peter is not like any guy, okay he's kind. He's gentle, and he understands a lot of things, why would you throw it away?"

"If that's how you feel, then why aren't you with Peter?" MJ snapped. Betty stared at her. "Because you love Jughead? Betty, I'm only going to tell you this once." MJ paused. She seemed afraid, suddenly. "From one sociopath to another... Something's not right with him." Betty knitted her eyebrows together. 

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked. 

"When I look into your eyes or anyone's eyes, I see... Color. I see emotion and feeling. I see humanity. It's like, a sixth sense I have. When I look into Jughead's eyes? I see nothing. It's empty. There is nothing there. That's not supposed to happen, Betty. But on the outside, he makes it so believable, he seems normal, he seems fine." MJ put her walls down. She was desperate for Betty to understand. And Betty did understand. She saw the same thing herself. "Listen to me. Just, don't ever, ever be alone with him. Just, don't." MJ said, and then she stood up, water leaking down her legs as she walked back inside. 

Betty sat there, a little confused, and wondering what had just happened. She stayed out there for another ten minutes. 

"I should be at home. Writing my essay for Fredrick's." Peter said, laying on the couch opposite of the couch Ned was laying on. "This isn't fun." 

"That's because you don't know how to have fun." Ned replied. Peter shrugged tiredly. They heard the door open, and Peter sat up to see MJ standing there, staring at them. 

"What?" Peter said. She shrugged. 

"I'm gonna go to the casino. Later." She said, leaving and shutting the door behind her. Betty came in next and didn't even acknowledge Peter or Ned, she went straight to one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind her. Peter looked at Ned who rolled his eyes. 

"Girls." He said, and Peter threw a pillow at him, making him laugh. Betty sat on the perfectly made bed and let out a sigh. There was a bathroom too and the shower looked really nice. Betty looked at it thoughtfully before deciding to take a shower. When she got out, she put on some pajamas and crawled into the smooth silk of the sheets. Things would be better tomorrow, she thought. 

The next day, Katy jumped onto Betty's bed, making her jump awake. "Betty!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. MJ was eating a waffle, leaning against the doorway, watching. Betty frowned and rubbed her head. "What time is it?" She asked. 

"Seven." Katy said. Betty groaned and lay back down. 

"Too early." She mumbled. Katy stood up and started jumping up and down on the bed like a little girl. 

"The boys are asleep, and MJ wants to go shopping! Wake up! Wake up!" She kept jumping, and eventually pulled MJ up so they were both jumping on the bed together. Betty laughed and watched them. Katy held out her hand, and Betty pulled on it. All three of them were jumping on the bed. Ned came in and they all froze and looked at him. 

"Shut up." He said, before walking out again. They all burst into a fit of giggles when he was gone. Betty hadn't seen MJ smile a lot, but when she did smile, she looked really pretty. They all got dressed quickly, and by the time they were about to leave, it was seven-thirty. Betty paused behind Katy and MJ. She was looking at Peter. His cheek was against the pillow and he was on his stomach, sleeping with his mouth open. Betty wanted to move the curl off his forehead. 

"Betty." Katy hissed, and Betty followed them out the penthouse. They left the hotel and spent three hours shopping. Plus another one to get back to the hotel because there was traffic. Betty and Katy helped MJ pick some stuff out since her taste revolved around black, grey, or brown. Betty actually was starting to like MJ a little. She wasn't all that bad. She had been treating Betty good, which was a start. 

"Oh my god, we're going to dinner tonight. Please let me and Betty do your makeup. When you do it you look like a witch." Katy said in the car. MJ glared at her. Katy laughed nervously. 

"I agree. Not with the witch thing. But let us doll you up, MJ. Aren't you sick of the same thing?" Betty asked. MJ shrugged. "You can wear one of the dresses you bought." Betty patted her on the shoulder. Katy started putting her hair up in a ponytail, the rubber band in her mouth. It was only twelve. "Let's not go back to the penthouse yet, when we get there. Let's walk around the hotel. It's still early." Betty said. Both MJ and Katy agreed. 

Jughead was sitting in the middle of Betty's apartment, on her couch. She had known he had been there. Well, not him specifically. But she knew someone had been in her apartment. Jughead was getting messy. Leaving trails behind. Sweet Pea wasn't there to correct his mistakes. Jughead didn't miss Sweet Pea. He missed having a slave do whatever he asked. The stupid fucker went and shot himself.

Jughead walked into her bedroom. One thing caught his eye. And it immediately brought anger into him. The anger was so fierce, Jughead was shaking. He walked over to a chair in the corner and picked up a folded jacket. It was not a girls jacket. It was a guys. Jughead flared his nostrils as he stared down at the jacket. It was Peter fucking Parker's jacket. Jughead clenched the jacket in his fists so tight. He was still plotting his kill. Once Peter was dead, Betty would realize how mistaken she was. 

Once Peter was dead, Betty would realize how much she really loves Jughead. She will call him, begging for comfort because she's so sad about Peter's death. But when she sees Jughead she will no longer be sad. She will only want him. Him, and no one else. Yes. These were the thoughts running through Jughead's mind. Of course, he had a backup plan. He had a plan B. If he truly was not able to kill Peter, well there would only be one solution left. If Jughead can't have Betty, then obviously nobody could have Betty. Nobody. But, that was the last resort, of course. No. He would not go with that plan unless absolutely necessary. 

But Jughead couldn't deny that the thought of making Peter watch him kill Betty did excite him. Peter watching, and the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop it, killing him. Oh, what fun that would be. Jughead calmly, and carefully placed Peter's jacket back on the chair. Then, he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Jughead did what he came there to do. He fixed one of the bugged out cameras and then left. 

Betty, Katy, and MJ were laughing as they walked through the lobby. It was three now. They went out to the pool for a little while but then decided to come back in. It was cold there. All three of them froze when they saw, which they were all sure was a man in high heels and a revealing dress walk past them. When he was out of earshot they all burst into laughter again. They went up to the penthouse, and Peter, Harry, and Ned all looked startled when they came in, howling and holding their stomachs. They said nothing to the boys, walking straight to Betty's room and shutting the door behind them.

"This one." Betty said, five minutes later, holding out a dark navy blue dress for MJ to wear. 

"Too short." MJ said. 

"Perfect." Katy said, taking it and handing it to MJ. "Go change in the bathroom. Now." She said and MJ rolled her eyes before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. There was a knock at the door, and when Katy opened it, it was Harry. 

"We're gonna go down. Meet us at the restaurant at five?" He asked. Katy nodded, and kissed him. 

"Happy birthday, baby." She said with a giggle. Betty rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight." She whispered. 

"Katy!" Betty yelled and she looked at her. 

"Sitting, right here." Betty said, and Katy giggled again. She patted Harry's face and pushed him before closing the door. MJ came back out and both Katy and Betty smiled. "Yes. That's it." Betty said, standing up. "I'll do her makeup, you do her hair," Betty said, and MJ scowled. It took them an hour and a half to get done with MJ, and then get ready themselves. 

"Watch, Peter's going to cream his pants when he sees you." Katy said to MJ. MJ laughed a little, but Betty looked away. She bit her lip as she put her shoes on. 

"Ready?" Betty asked. They both nodded. They went down to the restaurant in the casino, and they met the boys at the table. Betty took note of the look Peter got when he saw MJ. The pit in her stomach she had felt before getting on the plane was back. Betty could have sat next to Peter but she sat next to Ned instead. MJ sat next to Peter. Katy practically sat on Harry. Betty smiled through the whole dinner. She didn't talk to Peter. He was talking to MJ most of the time. They got Harry a cake and sung to him and he seemed really happy. Everything was fine until MJ asked to talk to Peter alone, and they both left. 

Betty was starting to feel suffocated. She smiled on the outside, but she was screaming on the inside. Don't go with her. Don't be with her. Betty hated herself for having those ridiculous thoughts. It was none of her business. It wasn't any of her business. But she still felt that sickening feeling. Betty begged inner conscience not to do it. To stay out of it. But instead, she said. "I'll be right back." And got up, heading towards the bathroom. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Don't do it. Turn around. 

Betty walked into the bathroom, and her heart sunk into her stomach. MJ was pulling on Peter's tie with one hand. Her other was on the back of his neck. They were kissing. Peter pulled away and looked at Betty with wide eyes. "Betty?" He said in a small voice. He looked between Betty and MJ, who was glaring at Betty. Betty scoffed. Peter started shaking his head. "No. No, no, no." He started to say. 

"Sorry." Betty said, before walking out. Peter followed her, but Betty was walking through the casino now. He grabbed her arm and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Betty, that wasn't..."

"Peter, I don't care." Betty said with a laugh. "I'm so glad you guys are getting back together. I'm just feeling a little nauseous, so I'm going to go back up. Okay?" She turned again but he grabbed her again. "What, Peter?" Betty snapped. 

"We aren't getting back together." He said quickly. 

"Okay, that's between you and her. I didn't mean to walk in there." Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter sighed in frustration. 

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. Betty frowned. 

"I'm not doing anything. You aren't my boyfriend, Peter if you want to fuck MJ in the woman's bathroom, be my guest. Real classy." Betty said her voice ice cold. 

"Are you even registering a word I am saying? MJ kissed me. I swear you walked in as soon as it happened." Peter said. People were starting to look. His voice had risen over the sound of the slot machines. 

"Stop explaining yourself to me, Peter. I don't care!" Betty sniped.

"No, I have to explain myself to you because I don't want MJ, Betty. God damn it. You're so blind." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. She stared at him nervously. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Betty, normal friends don't sleep in the same bed, or kiss each other." Peter finally said. 

"That meant nothing. It was one time." Betty automatically said. 

"Just, listen. I love how stubborn you are. You're so stubborn." Peter said softly, and Betty felt her breath catch in her throat. "I love how you want to prove everyone who ever did you wrong, wrong. I love how strong you are. I love that so much shit has happened to you, but you're still here. You're still being stubborn as hell." Betty shook her head and looked down at the floor. 

"Peter... Please don't." She whispered. He ignored her. 

"Jesus, I've been trying to wrap my head around how to ask you out for the last two months because you are so hard to figure out. I can't tell what you're thinking. Ever. It drives me insane because I can usually tell what people are thinking. You're such a pain in my ass." Peter ran a hand through his hair, and Betty watched him. He let out a sigh and studied her. "You're so beautiful, Betty Cooper." He said quietly. Betty swallowed hard. "You're so beautiful." He repeated. "I don't want MJ. I want you." Betty got up on her tippy toes and got close to his ear. He paused. 

"I want the best friend." She whispered. The same thing she said when they were in her childhood bedroom. All the sound in the background seemed to drown out as he looked at her. Betty let her eyes drift down to his lips and back up to his eyes. The need, and want for him coursed through her veins. He kissed her. He kissed her, finally. Betty kissed him back, and put one hand on the back of his neck, as his hands curled around her torso. It felt so good. So relieving. It felt so right. His tongue slid against hers, and they mangled together, while she felt heat pool between her legs. She pressed against him and felt him growing hard against her. She didn't care who looked. She moved slowly against him, and he jerked back a little. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the elevator. 

Two minutes later, Peter and Betty were still kissing when they got into the penthouse. Peter picked Betty up and carried her to her bedroom while she kissed his neck. One hand was on her back, and the other on her ass, carrying her. He put her down and Betty turned around, desperately so he could unzip her dress. He paused, and Betty bit her lip, nervously. Then, she heard the low sound of him pulling the zipper down slowly. When it was all the way down, Betty let the dress pool at her ankles, and she turned towards him. He was looking at her. Betty flushed as he looked at her, head to toe. Then, he looked at her face and kissed her again, a hot thorough kiss. Peter had one hand on her cheek, and the other on the side of her neck. She kissed him back, and she felt the warmness pool between her legs as she slightly moved against him. He was hard against her. She bucked against him, desperately trying to ease that ache in her core making her crazy. He groaned and pulled away from her, closing his eyes. 

Betty kissed his neck while she unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off when she was done, and Betty fell back against the bed. She got all the way on it and looked at him while she unhooked her bra. He watched her. Their eyes never left each other. He looked like he was thinking too much. Then he crawled on top of her and started kissing her again. Betty pulled away. "Stop thinking." She whispered, and he didn't say anything. He just kissed her neck instead. Betty fumbled to take his pants off, and he helped her, throwing them off the side of the bed when they were off. He hooked his fingers in his boxers and pulled them off, throwing them off the side of the bed too, and Betty looked down between them. She looked at all of him. She wanted to see all of him. She looked at his arousal, with such curiosity.

She looked back up at him before taking her panties off. She felt the need for him course through her veins and into her bloodstream. He kissed her gently, She dragged her fingers through his hair as they kissed. He paused, to look down between them. He rubbed his length against her entrance, and Betty drew in a sharp breath. She felt her breathing pick up as he slid the first inch into her. He groaned and buried his face in her neck. "You're so wet." He said quietly. Betty bit her lip while she adjusted. He slid all the way into her carefully, and Betty drew in a sharp breath. He stretched her, opened her, and she welcomed him. After a minute, he started to move, and Betty let out a moan. She dug her nails into the back of his shoulder blades as he began to thirst into her, slowly. 

Peter grabbed onto the headboard, as he felt her close around him. He looked down between them, watching himself go in and out. Every time he thrust in, she opened for him, and every time he thrust out, she closed around him. It felt so good. So refreshing. He started to go a little faster, and the sound of Betty moaning was music to his ears. "Peter," She breathed, and he looked down at her. Sweat was beading on her forehead. He kissed her, as he moved into her, and she tasted so good to him. He focused on her taste, their tongues dancing. Peter didn't even realize that he was crushing through the wood of the headboard with his hand. Betty didn't either. Betty dug her nails into his back as he thrust. "I'm going to come." Betty moaned beneath him. 

Peter's skin tingled. He leaned down and kissed down her chest, between her breasts. He kissed over one of them and began to suck on a spot just above her nipple. Betty lifted one of her legs and hooked it over his thigh as he licked and sucked at her. While he bucked into her, and she drew in sharp breaths, and moaned he kept sucking, and then he took her nipple into his mouth, and he felt her drag one of her hands through his hair and start to pull. He groaned, but he loved it. He moved back up and took Betty's mouth into his. He kissed her hungrily, while his thrusts got more intense. She pulled on his lip and drew a little blood. Then, she licked that drop of blood off his lip. Betty was beginning to buck into him, as she let out a desperate moan as she felt herself racing to the surface.

Peter reached down between them with the hand that wasn't gripping the headboard and began to stroke her clit. He was pretty close to his own climax, too. Betty let her head fall back and bit her lip harder. She arched against him, lifting off the mattress. "Fuck." Peter breathed after another minute. She stroked her faster with his thumb, and she saw stars. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened around him before she fell apart. He followed her, a few seconds later. He felt all the energy leave his body, as he relaxed on top of her. Betty was beginning to feel crushed beneath him, but she didn't say anything. Peter moved to the side and crashed back down, burying his face in the pillow. 

Peter looked at Betty, who suddenly felt very tired. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, and Betty frowned on him. Then, she smiled warmly. She crawled onto his lap and straddled him. 

"No. You didn't hurt me." She said softly, before kissing him, moving his hair off his forehead. Peter kissed down her neck, and then down her chest. Betty watched as he began to kiss her breasts. Betty let out a soft moan. Her nipples puckered against his touch. Then she went back to the original position next to him and he looked at her with a pouting face. She laughed. "I'm tired." She said, and he nodded. Peter turned off the lamplight and Betty went into his side, resting her head on his chest. Betty didn't even think she was fully registering what happened. Neither was Peter.


	15. What Happens in Vegas...

Betty woke up, feeling restrained. She realized that Peter had a protective hold on her. His leg was over her torso and his arms were around her, from behind. Betty tried to move but couldn't. "Peter." She said softly. He stirred a little bit. "Peter I can't move." Betty struggled a little bit. He groaned and kissed her neck, making her smile. 

"Go back to sleep." He said in a sleepy voice. 

"Peter, someone's going to come in." Betty whined. When he still didn't move, she wiggled her but against him. He loosened his grip with a groan, and Betty got free. She pushed him down, getting on his lap, and straddling him. He stared at her, folding his hands behind his neck. Betty laughed and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, and his hands weren't behind his head anymore, they were all over her. His hair was a mess, and Betty loved it. Betty moved against him, feeling him hard, and let out a soft moan. 

Peter cupped the place between her legs, and pulled away from her, to look. He was a little surprised by how wet she was. Betty took his hand and pulled it away. "You aren't allowed to touch me again until you take me on a real date," Betty said, and Peter frowned. 

"That's not fair." He said, and Betty giggled. She kissed his neck, and Peter whined. 

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you're doing that?" He asked. Betty shrugged. 

"Not my problem." She whispered. 

"Betty?" They heard Harry call, approaching the door. Betty thought fast. She got under the blankets and lay still. Peter frowned at the blanket she was under but groaned his irritation as he grabbed the pillow from behind him and put it over his erection, over the blanket. Harry opened the door. "Betty, Katy wants to know-" Harry stopped and stared at Peter. "Where is Betty and why are you in her bed?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Betty's not here." Peter said quickly. He wanted Harry to leave. 

"Okay, so why are you here again?" He leaned against the door frame. 

"Betty never came back last night." Peter said. 

"What's with the pillow?" Harry asked. 

"Get out!" Peter yelled. Harry laughed and clapped his hands together. 

"I get it now. Betty wasn't here, and you wanted to be alone so you could-" Harry made an O with his hand and moved it up and down. Peter frowned. "Without Ned watching." Harry winked. "I got you. You know, there are prostitutes here for that. Practically legal here." 

"Get out Harry!" Peter yelled, grabbing the pillow next to him and throwing it at Harry who quickly shut the door. Betty came up, and Peter looked at her. She started laughing and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Get out before someone else walks in." Betty said. Peter sighed and began to get out of the bed, but Betty grabbed his arm. He looked at her, and she kissed him. He got dressed quickly and left. Betty started getting dressed in some fresh clothes herself. They were leaving that day. Betty then put her hair up, leaving her room to go talk to Katy. Betty found a note in the kitchen saying Katy was at the pool downstairs with MJ. So that was where Betty went. 

There weren't a ton of people in the pool. A few stragglers. Betty walked over to where MJ and Katy were lounging. "Hey, guys," Betty said. 

"Hey." Katy said, sitting up. MJ glared at Betty. 

"You look chipper this morning." MJ said. Betty looked at her nervously. "Where did you go last night?" Katy looked between MJ and Betty. 

"I just walked around. It was a nice night last night." Betty said. MJ stood up. 

"You're lying." She said, and Betty took a step back. 

"No, MJ. I'm not lying." Betty said with a laugh. 

"You fucked him, didn't you?" MJ asked, and Betty stared at her with wide eyes. 

"Wait, what? Who?" Katy asked, standing up. 

"Peter. You stupid, bitch." MJ snapped. 

"MJ, calm down. Nothing happened between me and Peter." Betty said quickly. MJ was a lot taller than Betty. And probably stronger. Katy stared at the two, with wide eyes. 

"Everything would have been fine if you didn't just walk into that bathroom!" MJ yelled. 

"I have been nice to you all weekend, and you have been nothing but a bitch! And for what? Because, aw, boohoo Peter doesn't like you. God, cry me a river, Michelle. No wonder why. Because you're mean and weird, and all you talk about, is dark morbid stuff." Betty snapped, and Michelle slapped her across the face. Katy gasped and put both hands on her mouth. Betty flared her nostrils and felt all the anger bubble up inside of her. 

"Aw, what are you gonna do? Shoot me? Wouldn't be the first time." MJ laughed. Katy just watched. 

"That's it!" Betty yelled, and she kneed MJ in her gut. It knocked the wind out of her, and MJ had to gasp for air. Betty started laughing. MJ growled and tackled Betty into the pool. Betty felt the cold chill of the water spread all over her. Betty was wearing her full clothes. Betty heard a bunch of muffled male voices from under the water. Mostly what Betty assumed was Harry. When they resurfaced, MJ punched Betty in the face. Betty squeaked and grabbed her nose. She saw black for a minute. It was a hard punch. Betty breathed shallowly. She opened her eyes to see Harry dragging MJ out of the water. MJ was fighting against him. 

Betty felt like she was going to lose consciousness. Her head really hurt. "Betty?" She jumped and turned to see Peter kneeling by the side. He was holding his hand out. "Come here." He said. Betty watched as Harry threw MJ over his shoulder and carried her back into the hotel, although she was kicking and yelling. Betty grabbed his hand and got out of the pool. Katy was staring at the hotel like she was scared. 

"Is it broken?" Betty asked Peter. He shook his head with a smile. 

"No." He said. Betty looked at Katy. She walked toward the hotel and without saying anything to Peter, Betty followed her. Harry and MJ were in a corner of the hallway. Katy got where they couldn't see her, and Betty stood next to her. She was dripping with water, but she didn't care. 

"Are you going to tell me why you're acting like a psychopath?" Harry asked. MJ stared at him. Betty and Katy watched as MJ kissed Harry. Betty could feel Katy tense up beside her. Betty felt relief flood her when Harry angrily pulled away. 

"What the hell?" He yelled. 

"Never bothered you before." She snapped. Betty closed her eyes. 

"You're insane!" Harry hissed. "First Peter, now me? Yeah. Peter told me everything and MJ, we are all getting sick of it. You're a homewrecker." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" MJ asked. 

"It means you don't consider what other people feel. You don't think before you act. But let me tell you, I'm not any better because if I wasn't with Katy, I would probably fuck you after you kissed me. Guess we're both assholes, yeah? Is that why you wanted to drag me down with you? So you're not the only bitch around here?" Betty took Katy's hand in her own and held it tight. 

"Harry... I just wanted..." MJ was at a loss for words. 

"I'd appreciate it if you got your own ride home." Harry said. MJ looked hurt. 

"What? You're going to leave me, stranded here?" Her voice cracked. 

"No. I'll make sure you get home. Just far away from me." Harry said coldly, before walking away from her. He didn't notice Katy and Betty. 

"Harry!" MJ called, but he didn't even look back at her. MJ was starting to cry now. Betty stared with wide eyes. She had never seen MJ cry or even expected she ever would. It was actually, the most heartbreaking thing ever. People who never cried, really looked awful when they eventually did cry. Katy looked like she didn't feel bad, one bit, though. Katy silently followed Harry. Betty quietly walked over to MJ, crumpled on the floor. "Get away from me." She said to Betty, but Betty didn't move. 

"MJ, I'm so sorry." Betty said. Betty got closer to MJ and was shocked when MJ actually wrapped her arms around her. She was cold because she was wet. Betty assumed she was the same. MJ cried silently. 

"My brother drowned." She said quietly, after a minute She pulled away and let her hair fall in her face. 

"What?" Betty asked. 

"You asked me why I'm so angry. When I was ten, my parents asked me to watch my little brother at the beach. He was six. He didn't know how to swim. He went into the water, and I was scared. So when he was yelling and crying, I didn't do anything. I sat there, and watched." MJ said softly. Betty stared at her. "I'm so angry, all the time," MJ admitted. "I don't look at the bright side of life. I look at the dark side." Betty looked down at the floor. "I've only ever told Peter that." She whispered.

"MJ..." Betty began. "I can't help you." She said quietly, before standing up and hesitating before walking away. Betty felt ashamed. She felt bad for MJ. She really did. Like Betty, MJ was broken. She took her anger out on people that took no part in her own mistakes. Betty held it all in until she couldn't take it anymore. Complete opposites. But Betty only saw MJ as someone who wanted to hurt people. Like Harry had said. A homewrecker. Betty didn't want to help someone like that. Her own pride got the best of her. And she walked away from a broken MJ. 

Betty crashed into someone and glared when she saw Peter. "Where did you go?" He asked. 

"Leave me alone." Betty muttered. She tried to walk past him but Peter grabbed her arm. 

"Are you mad at me? For what she did?" Peter asked incredulously. 

"No, Peter, I-" Betty sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "Last night was a mistake. Let's leave at that, yeah?" Betty said before turning away but Peter quickly got in front of her again. 

"No, no, no you are not doing this again." He said. Betty frowned. "You are not doing this. We both know that was not a mistake." 

"You aren't my boyfriend. I am not your girlfriend." Betty said firmly. 

"Oh, so it was just two friends doing each other a favor, yeah?" Peter snapped. Betty was about to say something but she froze. She had heard that before. She had said those exact same words to Katy in her apartment. Betty stared at Peter, who was looking at her knowingly. 

"Katy told you about me and Jughead." Betty said, feeling anger towards Katy bubble up inside her. 

"Yeah." He said simply. 

"So, what Peter? I can do what I want, you have no control over me." Petter sniped. 

"No, there is one thing you can't do. You can't sleep with me and call it a mistake when it clearly wasn't." Peter rubbed a hand through his hair in frustration. Betty started to laugh and Peter's jaw dropped a little. 

"MJ was right. You are a puppy. Once you mark your spot, you will never stop." Betty said, before brushing past him. He didn't follow her or grab her again. Betty felt her heartache a little for what she just said. You're a bitch, she told herself in her head. I know. You didn't mean that. I know. 

Peter had gone mute. He didn't dare open his mouth, because he was afraid that if he did, he would say something really bad, and really stupid. He was fuming on the inside. He was really pissed off. He was in the penthouse with Harry and Ned. Harry was going off, and Ned was the one actually talking to him. Peter refused to speak. "Why did we ever become friends with her?" Harry laughed coldly. 

"Only me and Peter were really friends with her at the beginning." Ned pointed out.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, and Ned grinned. 

"Katy is probably dead, I mean her phone is going straight to fucking voicemail. MJ is probably out murdering people, and Peter where the fuck is Betty?" Harry asked. Peter glared at him. 

"How should I know? I have no control over what she does. I'm not her boyfriend." He said, and Harry and Ned gave each other a look. 

"Okay, then." Ned mumbled. "Why are you brooding?" He asked. Peter was so close to punching the closest person in the face. It was Harry, and Peter wouldn't actually mind that. Peter clenched his jaw down harder and didn't answer. Harry just rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

"God I am so close to-" Harry began but Peter got up and shoved him against the wall. 

"Shut up, Harry! For once in your stupid little life, shut the hell up." Peter snapped. Harry was staring at him with wide eyes. Ned got up and stood next to Peter. 

"Peter, let go of Harry." Ned said calmly. He didn't dare touch him. Peter gave Harry one last shove against the wall before letting him go and backing away. Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Peter, what's wrong?" Ned asked quietly. Peter opened his eyes and looked at a very confused, bewildered-looking Harry, and a calm Ned. 

"Sorry, Harry." Peter said quietly. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Can we, um, can we go find Betty and Katy and leave? I need to write an essay." Was all Peter said Ned and Harry looked at each other before nodding. They had never seen Peter get violent like that before. It was unnerving. They all left. Peter went with Harry to look for Katy. He didn't want to see Betty. Ned looked for Betty.

Ned finally did find Betty, she was curled up in a chair, in the lobby, not the one they came in, which was why it was mildly hard to find her, and she was reading a book. When Ned walked up to her she took one look at him, and then went back to reading her book. "Betty, we want to leave," Ned said, quietly. Betty looked at him again. Ned stood there awkwardly, thinking about how he should have gone with Harry to find Katy. 

"Okay." Betty finally said, standing up. Ned nodded, and they walked back to the penthouse. Peter, Harry, and Katy showed up, twenty minutes later. Ned and Betty were packed up. Betty looked at Peter, who looked really pissed off. He wouldn't look at Betty. Betty felt a lump form in her throat. Katy and Harry were acting off, too. This weekend did not go as planned. It was awful. "We're just going to leave MJ here?" Betty asked. Harry shook his head. 

"I texted her the flight details. She's flying home by herself later." Harry said cooly. Betty just nodded. Brutal. The whole time it took to get in the car, get to the airport, and then get on the jet, nobody talked unless it was necessary. Ned was the only one who just seemed to be confused, and not completely angry like the others.

Betty was dropped off first, like always. Well, Betty and Katy, because Katy got out of the car without saying anything to Harry. Betty and Katy didn't say anything to each other, either. They both looked like messes. Katy went into her apartment, and Betty went into hers. Betty went straight to her bed, hoping to sleep off that terrible weekend away. Betty didn't wake up until the next day, and when she looked at her phone, she had no new messages. None from Peter. None from Katy. None from the group chat. Betty turned so she was laying on her back, and she stared at the ceiling. 

Did MJ break apart their friend group? It wasn't just MJ's fault. It was Peter's fault, and Betty's fault, and Harry's fault, and Katy's fault. Ned could get away with saying he did absolutely nothing wrong. Betty replayed the words she had said to Peter before she walked away. The change in his eyes. He had looked at her like he desperately wanted her before she said what she said. And after, he looked like he wanted nothing to do with her. Betty closed her eyes. She hated herself.

All day, Betty just sat on her couch and watched TV. She didn't change out of the cotton shorts, and giant t-shirt she was wearing. When she heard a knock on the door at two-thirty, Betty rolled her eyes. Probably Veronica, making sure Betty wasn't dead because Betty wasn't answering her texts. But, when Betty answered the door it was Peter. Betty's eyes widened and she looked down at herself before looking back up. But then she frowned at the roses he was holding. 

"Why did you bring flowers?" Betty whispered. 

"Because girls like flowers." Peter answered, a proud smile on his face. Betty stared at him. He was such a boy. 

"That's sexist." Betty said, and Peter grinned. "But I do like flowers," Betty said quietly before taking them from him. She went and took her time putting them in a vase, not inviting Peter in. He stood there patiently nonetheless. Betty came back to the door a minute later. "Okay, you buttered me up. What do you want?" Betty asked, crossing her arms over her chest. It looked like she was doing it defiantly, but she was actually feeling self-conscious. 

"Let me take you on a date. Like I promised I would." Peter said suddenly, and Betty scoffed. 

"Now? Peter, I'm not even dressed, you can't just show up and-"

"Then go get dressed." Peter said, cutting her off. Betty thought for a minute. 

"Are you being serious right now?" She finally asked. 

"Yes. Go." Peter insisted. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. But I'm not spending any money." Peter smiled. 

"Fair enough." He said, before she shut the door, and went to go get dressed. She didn't bother rushing. Let him suffer. Betty did her makeup and then put on a simple pair of mom jeans and a sweater. She opened the door, and Peter was on the phone. Betty waited patiently for him to get off while she was locking the door.

"I have to go, Harry. No, she's not here. Yes, I just checked. Okay, bye." Peter said, before hanging up. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

"She's still not talking to him?" She asked. Peter looked at her, and then shrugged. 

"You haven't talked to her?" He asked. Betty shook her head. "Ready?"

"Yup. Where are we going?" Betty leaned back against the wall. 

"Wherever you want to go." He said. 

"Fine. I want to see a movie." Betty said and shrugged walking past him. He laughed softly before following her. 

"Movie it is." He said. They went to the theatre but didn't get any popcorn, or anything like that. Betty hadn't really been paying attention to the movie. She had been thinking about Katy. Katy had two strikes already. One in high school, and another just a month ago. Betty was afraid Katy would start starving herself again, and after strike three, they just might keep her in that facility, for a very long time. Betty just hoped Katy was smart enough to know that. 

Betty looked at Peter next to her in the dark theatre. He was looking at her. Betty slowly put her arm wrest up, and then got closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. She missed his touch. It was refreshing. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and he just smiled. Betty kissed him softly, and he kissed her back. He was so warm. Betty pulled away after a few seconds and then turned her head towards the big screen. 

When the movie was over, Betty felt really tired even though she slept for most of the day. It was getting dark when they got outside. "Where to next?" Peter asked. Betty smiled tiredly at him. 

"Pizza?" She asked, in a small voice, and he smiled and nodded. They ended up getting the pizza and going back to Betty's apartment, except when Betty dug in her purse for her keys, they weren't there. Peter was leaning against the wall, with the pizza box, watching her. Betty finally looked up and stared at him. 

"What?" He asked. Betty started laughing and he frowned. "What?" He asked again. Betty paused for a minute and then began laughing again. 

"I lost my keys." She finally said. Peter stared at her as if he was waiting for the punchline of the joke. Betty started giggling. "It's fine. I'll just stay at Katy's." Betty said, walking across the hall. She started knocking on Katy's door. No answer. Betty knocked again. Still no answer. Betty rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. Then she tried the doorknob. It was locked. "She's not home."

"At-" Peter paused to pull his phone out. "Six?" He looked back up at Betty who suddenly felt a pit in her stomach. She looked at Katy's door, with a little concern. 

"Yeah. She's probably with her friends. She had school today." Betty actually had no idea if Katy had school that day, but she needed to convince herself too. "She's fine. I have an idea. Come on. Leave the pizza." Betty walked into the elevator and Peter followed her all the way outside, and around the building. Betty stopped in front of the fire escape. Peter frowned. 

"You're joking." He said. Betty shook her head with a laugh. 

"Nope." Peter rolled his eyes. Her apartment was on the top floor. "Alright. Get on my back, we'll get there faster." He finally said. Betty frowned. 

"How will it be faster?" She asked. 

"Because I'm special." Peter said with a grin. 

"Yeah, you're real special." She said sarcastically and his smile went away. Betty laughed and went behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter had left the pizza in the hallway because Betty had told them too. Betty jumped up, and Peter linked his arms under her legs. 

"Okay, now close your eyes." He said. 

"Why?" Betty asked. 

"Just do it." He insisted, and Betty sighed before closing her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to let go of one of your legs. Keep it up, and don't let go." Peter said. Betty just nodded, even though he probably couldn't see her. She gasped when she felt movement, but she never heard Peter grab onto the metal of the fire escape ladder, or even the sound of his footsteps. But the feeling in her gut head insisted she keep her eyes clothes, so she did. Only a minute later, Betty heard the opening of a window, and Peter let go of her other leg. Betty let go of him and stood up. They were now right outside her window, on the fire escape. Betty stared at a grinning Peter. 

"How did you get us here so fast?" She asked. He shrugged. 

"Can't tell you that. It's a secret." He said simply, and Betty rolled her eyes before climbing in through the window. Peter climbed in after her. Then, he shut the window because it was freezing.

Betty gasped, and Peter looked at her. "The pizza!" She said, and Peter rolled his eyes as Betty ran to the front door. She opened it, and picked up the box, before coming back in and shutting the door behind her. "Nobody stole it." She announced as Peter sat on her couch. Betty sat next to him and opened the box. It wasn't hot anymore but Betty didn't seem to care because she quickly grabbed a piece and took a bite. Peter watched her, with a smile playing at his lips. Betty turned to him. 

"What?" She asked, pizza in her mouth. Peter just laughed. They ended up just eating and talking, but Peter was starting to get nervous when Betty started talking about Spider-Man. He tried not to make it obvious, though. "I guess he just felt really familiar like I know him. Do you feel that way?" Betty asked. 

"What? No." Peter said, a little too quickly. Betty didn't notice. 

"Why would he disguise his voice if I don't know him? Unless I do know him." Betty said. Peter stared at her. 

"I doubt it." He said flatly. 

"Peter, please tell me Harry is Spider-Man and you have known this whole time. Wait, ew never mind because that means I kissed Harry." Peter felt a pit form in his stomach. Betty was joking, but that hit too close to home. She noticed the color drain from his face. 

"I'm just joking." Betty said. Peter nodded. 

"I know." He said quietly. Betty continued to stare at him. This was it. She knew. He had been acting too weird. Peter flared his nostrils. You stupid, idiot. 

"Peter?" Betty said, and Peter looked at her. 

"Yeah." He said. She had a knowing look on her face. She knows. 

"Are you jealous?" She asked. Peter felt relief flood through him. He frowned.

"No." He said after a minute. Betty laughed. 

"I think you're jealous." She said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm so jealous." He said, and Betty crawled onto his lap. Peter ignored the sudden warmth that spread through him when he felt her. 

"That's okay." Betty said. "I like it when you're jealous." Peter let his eyes drift down her body, and when he looked back up, Betty was biting her lip. Peter pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back, and he groaned into her mouth when he felt her start to move against him. Betty felt that throbbing ache in her core, and she longed for him. Betty moaned as she felt his hands slide up her sweater. She wasn't wearing a bra. He massaged her breasts while they made out, and Betty had to pull away because she couldn't focus. Instead, she rested her forehead on his shoulder while he touched her. She felt his erection, through his pants. 

It felt so good. When Peter started to lift Betty's shirt, she stopped him. He looked at her, confused. Betty laughed. "I don't have sex on the first date, silly." She said. Peter let out a frustrated sigh. She kissed him again, and then patted his face before standing up, and going into the kitchen. 

"You can't do that to a man." Peter called. Betty shrugged from behind the counter, with a little smile on her lips. Peter looked down at his now hard, boner. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "On that note, I'm going to go. I have class in the morning." Peter said. Betty looked up at him and smiled. 

"Okay." She said, and he left. Betty let out a sigh and all of a sudden, it hit her how tired she felt. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Betty picked up the phone and called Katy. Straight to voicemail. She was getting more and more worried. She's fine. Katy is fine. She's probably with friends. She hadn't talked to Harry since the day before. But they fought a lot. That was normal. Harry's words echoed in her head. 

"If I wasn't with Katy I would probably fuck you." He said. Betty remembered Katy silently walking away. Betty never did ask where they found Katy when they all wanted to leave. Harry wasn't very careful with his words. That was for sure. Anyone would have known he didn't mean what he said. Betty knew that. Harry himself probably knew that. But did Katy know that, was the question. Harry probably thinks he did nothing wrong because he didn't know Katy had heard. He had no idea that they had been listening. Betty sighed and got up from the couch. 

She began to clear the coffee table. She took the pizza box, that still had pizza, and put it on the kitchen counter, and emptied the glass she had just drunk out of. She did some dishes and then headed straight for bed. She had work the next morning.


	16. Sisters

Betty finally had enough. Katy hadn't spoken to anyone, in a week. Betty called her brother. He said every time he tried to call now, her voicemail box was full. This was how, Betty was banging on Katy's door on a Saturday, at six PM. "Katy, open up!" Betty yelled. No answer. "We're worried about you," Betty said as she jiggled the doorknob. Betty's breathing became heavier. Please be okay. Please be okay. Betty had even called Jordan, the male nurse Katy wanted to set her up with. He said that she had been going to classes. But she didn't talk or really do anything. She was mute. 

Betty and Peter had been hanging out a lot. Usually a lot of kissing, and touching. But they hadn't had sex since Vegas. Peter didn't mind, but it was mostly Betty who stopped it if things got too heated. Betty was starting to get very, very nervous now. "Kat?" Betty called, her voice shaky. "Kat, I'm going to break into your apartment if you don't open up, right now!" Betty yelled. She didn't care if the neighbors heard. Betty went back inside and grabbed a bobby pin from her bathroom. Betty knelt down in front of the lock and stuck the bobby pin in, moving it around until she heard the loud click. 

Katy hadn't changed her locks, and the locks the apartments came with were usually pretty cheap. Betty quickly opened the door and ran in. The place was a mess, and it reeked of Chinese food. Betty checked the bedroom first. No sign of her. Betty put her hands on her head, but she froze when she heard a very pained scream come from the bathroom. It was definitely Katy, but it sounded like she was trying so hard not to scream. Betty ran into the bathroom and stopped with a gasp. She put both hands over her mouth. Katy was on the floor, arms bloody. 

"Get out!" Katy screamed at the top of her lungs. Betty quickly got next to her and knelt down. The rug was bloody too. There were cuts all over her arms. 

"Kat who did this to you? Who did this?" Betty asked, but she stopped when she saw the razor blade on the edge of the tub. Betty looked at Katy with watery eyes. Katy was glaring at her. 

"Get out." She repeated. Betty swallowed hard. 

"I'm calling an ambulance." Betty said, standing up, but Katy grabbed her arm. 

"No! Please don't, please don't Betty. They'll put me away. I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back there." Katy was full-on sobbing now. "Don't do it." She choked out. 

"Katy you're bleeding out!" Betty yelled. 

"No, I'm not." Katy sniffed and her voice was steady again. "I didn't cut a vein." She said quickly. 

"Katy, I have to get help." Betty said desperately. 

"Betty, I won't die, I promise! Just... Get me that medkit in the cabinet." She pointed, and Betty hesitated before grabbing it. 

"Katy, please I have to call someone." Betty was starting to cry now. 

"I am not dying!" Katy snapped suddenly. She poured rubbing alcohol on her arms and screamed out in pain. Betty plugged her ears. She hated it. 

"Let me do it!" Betty suddenly yelled. She knelt down and grabbed the box from her. Katy actually hadn't been bleeding as bad as Betty had first thought. It didn't look like she was trying to kill herself. It looked like she just wanted to cut, and had accidentally cut too deep. Katy was right. She hit no veins. 

Katy swallowed. "Stitches." Was all she said. Betty grabbed the stitches. Katy showed Betty how to do it, and after taking two painkillers, Katy was starting to shake less, and the pain seemed to subside. When Betty was done, she cut the stitch and put the medkit away. Katy was crying again. "Don't tell Harry." She said suddenly in sobs. Betty stared at her. "Don't tell Harry. Please don't tell him." Betty rubbed her back. 

"Katy, Harry will understand." Betty said quietly. 

"No!" Katy yelled. "Don't tell him!" Betty just nodded quietly. There was blood on both Katy and Betty's clothes. Betty helped Katy up. 

"Why don't we get you cleaned up? Okay?" Betty asked, and Katy nodded. Betty helped Katy take her clothes off, and then she helped her into the bath. "Don't get the stitches wet," Betty said softly. Katy rests her forearms on either side of the tub. Betty sat next to her, outside of the tub. 

"I'm sorry." Katy said quietly. 

"You don't have to be sorry, Kat." Betty said in a soft tone. "Kat... You're sick." Katy didn't say anything. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"The pain helps. It helps when I feel like a fat pig." Katy said. Betty stared at her. 

"You aren't fat." Betty said. Katy shook her head. 

"I hate the numbers. I hate them. The ugly fucking numbers." Betty had never heard Katy cuss before. 

"What numbers?" Betty asked. 

"When I was in high school I starved myself until I weighed eighty-five pounds. I felt so good. I wanted to get to seventy-five." Betty looked away. "I weight one hundred and ten pounds," Katy said, her voice cracking. "Three digits. It's so ugly." Katy was crying again. Betty rubbed her back, in circles. Katy was hugging her knees to her chest. 

"Katy, you are so beautiful. Please stop doing this to yourself. I think you should get help. I really do. But I won't do anything for you. You have to get help yourself. They won't put you back in that place. You haven't done anything illegal and you are over eighteen. I promise." Betty chose her words carefully. Katy nodded. "I'll go with you, wherever you need to go." Betty promised.

"I'm afraid... That if Harry finds out how fucked up I really am, he will leave me." Katy said slowly. "I love him, Betty." Katy buried her face in her arms. Betty shook her head. 

"Katy, Harry loves you." Betty said quickly. She was actually pretty sure of it. After the visit to the facility. "I think, he wants you to have his little bratty spoiled babies," Betty said, and Katy laughed, which made Betty feel batter. "Katherine Osborn. Has a ring to it." Betty added. Katy sniffed. Betty helped Katy wash herself a little, and then helped her out of the bath. After Katy put on some fresh clothes, she got into her bed. Betty threw out the bathroom rug with Katy's permission and began to scrub the floor with cleaner. 

When Betty was done, she washed her hands and borrowed some clothes from Katy. Katy's clothes were a little tight on her, but that was fine. Betty crawled into Katy's bed and lay on her stomach, her head turned toward Katy. Katy was awake, looking back at Betty. Her eyes were so blue, and the sound of her breathing was so quiet and calming. Betty smiled softly at her. Katy didn't return it. She just looked. "I love you, Kat," Betty whispered. Katy's eyes were glassy. 

"I love you too, Betty. You're my best friend." Katy replied. Betty took her hand and linked their fingers. Her hand was cold. 

"No." Betty said. "We're sisters." Katy nodded. 

"Sisters." She agreed. Betty wanted to take Katy's mind of everything. 

"Katy." Betty said, and Katy looked at her. "I had sex with Peter in Vegas." She whispered. Betty watched, as Katy's eyes widened. 

"MJ was right!" Katy suddenly yelled. Betty just nodded. "What are you waiting for? Tell me everything. Was it good? How long did it last? Does he do that thing where he cries afterward." Betty stared at her. 

"Has that happened to you?" Betty asked, in a horrified tone. 

Betty wasn't answering her phone, and Peter texted her while he was at Harry's house with Ned. "Hey, jackass, did you try going to her apartment?" Ned suddenly said. 

"She's not home." Harry snapped back. Peter put his phone down and looked up. 

"Harry." Peter said calmly, and Harry looked at him. "Calm down. Katy has a life too." Peter said in a neutral voice. 

"So she can't text? There's a murder going around in the area, her apartment was broken into and her cat was murdered." Harry said over dramatically. 

"You're just upset because you haven't gotten your dick wet in a week." Ned said, and Peter rolled his eyes. Harry laughed sarcastically. 

"Wow, you're so funny, Ned. Why don't you be a comedian?" Harry asked. "And what are you supposed to be doing, aren't you supposed to go be climbing a wall? It's Saturday." Harry said to Peter. Peter glared at him. 

"You called me." Peter said flatly. 

"Yeah, well-" Harry began, but all of a sudden, Peter pointed his hand at Harry, and there were webs covering his mouth. Ned burst into a fit of laughter. 

"There. I did something useful. The city is saved!" Peter clapped his hands together. Harry was yelling, but it was muffled and nobody could understand him. "It will dissolve in two hours," Peter said. Harry yelled some more. "It will hurt if I take it off," Peter warned. More yelling. "Okay." Peter stood up and walked over to him. "But this will hurt me, more than it will hurt you," Peter said, in a playful voice. Then, he ripped the webs off and Harry yelled out in pain. Ned laughed some more. 

"Pretty sure it hurt me more, dick!" Harry yelled, and Peter grinned. Peter sat back down. "No, what I want to know is why you were so pissy in Vegas. What happened to you that was so bad, huh?" Harry asked. Ned looked at him. Peter shrugged. 

"I'm fine now." Peter said with a forced smile. Harry dragged both his hands through his hair.

"Whatever. I'm going to Katy's." He said. Peter stood up. 

"I'll go with you." Peter said. Both Harry and Ned stared at him. 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

To see Betty. "Moral support," Peter said, patting Harry on the back and then walking past him. They did go to the apartment complex, but when Harry knocked on the door, Betty answered. Her eyes widened when she saw the boys, and she looked behind her before looking back at them. 

"Harry, you have to go. Both of you." Betty said quickly, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind her. 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"I can't tell you. But please leave." Betty said. She seemed dead serious. Peter put his hands in his pockets and looked at Harry. 

"You can't be serious." Harry said. 

"Harry, if you go in there..." Betty looked at the door and them back at him. "You can't see her like that," Betty said. Harry looked between Betty and Peter. 

"See her like what? What the fuck?" He seemed very confused. Peter was confused too, but he said nothing. 

"Harry, she doesn't want to see you." Betty said quietly. Harry shook his head. 

"No. Fuck that." He said, before walking past Betty and opening the door. 

"Oh my god." Betty muttered before following him. Betty and Peter walked in behind him and all three of them stopped when they saw Katy, like a deer in headlights. She had no pants on, but a giant t-shirt and her hair was just starting to dry from the bath. The stitches on her arms were very visible. 

"What the fuck did you do?" He asked. She was starting to look like a skeleton again. Her cheekbones hollow, and dark bags under her eyes. She looked ashamed. She suddenly glared at Betty.

"You called him?" She yelled. "After I begged you not to tell him?" Her voice cracked. Betty shook her head. 

"Betty didn't call me I came because you're ignoring me." Harry snapped. Katy looked at him again. Suddenly she ran to the bathroom, and Harry chased her but Betty heard the door slam shut and the click of the lock. Harry was banging on the door now. 

"Katy, open the door!" Harry yelled. Betty was curling her hands into fists. Pushing hard. She suddenly felt warm hands touch hers and she looked up at Peter, who was uncurling her fists. 

"What if she hurts herself?" Betty asked in a small voice. Peter shook his head. 

"She won't. Let's let them talk. Okay?" He asked in a soft voice. Betty nodded. Peter lead her down the hall to her apartment, and he quietly closed the door behind them. Peter sat on the couch, and he thought Betty was going to sit next to him, but instead, she sat on his lap and buried her face in his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around her. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked. 

"Would you have told Harry?" She asked. 

"No, I would have stopped him from going." Peter said flatly. Betty looked at him. 

"There's something wrong with Katy." Betty whispered. Peter nodded. 

"I know." He said. 

"There's something wrong with me too." Betty pointed out, and Peter shook his head. 

"There's nothing wrong with you." He said. They both heard yelling from across the hall. Betty got up and opened the door, going into the hallway. The words were more clear. Peter followed her. 

"Get out, or I will call the police!" Katy yelled. 

"Go ahead, call them. Why don't we tell them about your pretty injuries?" Harry snapped back. 

"Fuck you, Harry." Katy screamed. "Hey, don't worry. You can go fuck MJ now. Because I'm breaking up with you!" Katy yelled. It was quiet for a minute, except for the sounds of footsteps, like she was getting ready to walk away. 

"Are you mad at me because of that? Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry laughed insanely. 

"No, I'm mad at you because you think you walk on water when you clearly don't. I just want you to leave me alone!" Katy's voice was cracking now. 

"I can't leave you alone when I know you're hurting yourself, Kat." Harry's voice was quiet and soft now. "Let me take care of you." Betty hadn't ever heard Harry sound like that. He sounded tired and defeated. 

"That's the thing, I don't need you to take care of me." Katy choked out. Betty sat against the wall, and Peter sat next to her. 

"Katy, you're sick. You're very sick. You have to let people help you." Harry said. It sounded like he was trying to coax her now. It was quiet for a minute. Maybe something was happening that Betty and Peter couldn't see, but it was quiet. Betty was surprised their neighbors haven't complained yet. 

"When Harry was born, his parents never fought." Peter said quietly. "It went to hell when he got older. One time, when Harry was seven, he saw his dad having sex with his secretary in his office. His mom wasn't home. He never told anyone. Except for me, I guess. He told me years later when we were twelve. By that time, his parents were arguing all the time. When I would go over to his house, his parents would scream at each other and I would sit in his room, watching him press his palms so hard against his ears that his hands turned white. His eyes were squeezed shut. It never scared me. But my aunt and uncle never fought, so I guess I had nothing to compare it to." Peter said. Betty looked at him. 

"Ben always treated May so nicely." Peter said quietly. 

"How old were you when he died?" Betty asked. 

"Fifteen." Peter said with a shrug. "I was across the street when it happened. He was shot." Betty stared at him with glassy eyes. There was quiet murmuring in Katy's apartment. 

"Do you think that's them in twenty years? Cheating and arguing? The Osborn men have a taste." Betty said quietly. Peter shook his head.

"No. I think the more Katy hurts, the more Harry hurts. I think Harry grew up with a shitty father." Peter said, and Betty smiled sadly. Peter rubbed a hand over his face. "I hate Norman. I've always hated him." Peter mumbled. 

"I think Norman wishes you were his son instead of Harry." Betty said softly. 

"One of the biggest reasons why I hate him." Peter said. "His real son is already amazing." That made Betty smile. 

"You're so good, Peter." She said after a moment of silence. Betty stood up and pressed her ear to Katy's door. Shower running. Betty headed back towards her apartment. "They're fine," Betty said. 

"How do you figure?" Peter asked, shutting her door behind him. 

"Because they're showering together right now." Betty said with a laugh, and Peter rolled his eyes. "Peter," Betty said suddenly and he looked at her. She looked at him longingly, and hungrily. She had a sudden growing thirst for him. Peter suddenly understood. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter fell back on the couch, and Betty got on him, leaning down to kiss him again. Peter swept his tongue inside her mouth to mingle with hers. Betty began to undo the buckle of his belt, in a quick, desperate manner and he looked down, watching her hands fumble. Betty felt like every surface of her body wanted him. Her skin was on fire, longing for him to touch her. Betty worked his zipper as she kissed his neck softly.

"Oh, this is actually happening?" Peter asked and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up, or it won't." She said, and he laughed as she kissed his neck. Peter only pulled away to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off, quickly, throwing it to the ground. Within seconds his mouth was on her neck, licking down. He stopped when he found a pulse, and he began to suck on that area of skin. Betty moaned as he cupped one of her breasts, after sliding his hand under her shirt. The heat kept pooling between Betty's legs and she pressed against his arousal, seeking friction to ease the growing ache in her core. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Peter wasn't his usual nervous, playful, sweet self at that moment. He was starving for her, and Betty loved it.

Jughead stared at his monitor, clenching his jaw down so tight, if someone else were there, they might be afraid he would break his teeth. They were kissing. They were about to fuck right there, where Jughead and Betty had once fucked. He was about to touch Jughead's beloved treasure. Jughead groaned in frustration. "What the fuck do I do, Sweet Pea?" Jughead screamed. "Oh, yeah. That's right. You fucking killed yourself, you stupid prick!" Jughead stood up and kicked the chair he had been sitting in, across the room. Betty pulled away from Peter, to get her own pants and underwear off. Betty bucked against him, still trying to ease the maddening ache.

Peter took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Peter was kissing her neck now. Betty hovered over Peter for a minute. His pants weren't even all the way down, but she didn't care. Betty felt it as he slid into her, and she moaned, pulling him close. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and as she came down on him, he bit her neck. Betty winced. "You're so wet." Peter breathed, looking down between them in anticipation. 

Peter's hands raked over her skin, and everywhere he touched, he left goosebumps. Her skin was on fire, and she couldn't get enough of him. His face was buried in her neck again, sucking, and kissing, and licking. He moved around her neck, and her moans grew the more she felt him. She felt him everywhere. It was better than the first time. So much better. It was like he knew exactly what she wanted, after the first time. The first time was slow and confusing and full of emotion. This time, Betty felt pleasure. So much pleasure, so much feeling. It was so intimate, yet so hunger-driven. "Oh my god." Betty breathed out. At that moment, Betty realized something. It wasn't the sex. It was everything about him. But, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she might be falling in love. It scared her, just the tiniest bit.

"Peter." She breathed. He pulled away and kissed her, Betty pulled on his lip as she slowly began to move her hips. He groaned into her mouth, as Betty slowly moved up and down. Betty mangled with his tongue and moved against him while Peter let his hands slide down her back, and he squeezed her ass with both of them, letting his head fall, kissing down her chest between her breasts while Betty bit her lip, unable to stop the moans that escaped her as she felt him hard inside of her. Betty let her head fall back, as she kept moving against him. Peter was kissing down her chest now. He was starting to move with her, too and Betty felt the pure ecstasy take over her. Peter looked down to watch himself, going in and out of her. Disappearing and reappearing. The way he went in so easily, and came back out, before repeating the process over and over again. 

Betty felt her fingers run through Peter's hair as he kissed her breasts. Betty's breathing began to heave when she began to move faster. She grabbed onto the edge of the couch, and Peter let out another low groan. "Betty, I can't-" Peter began, but Betty took his mouth in hers, kissing him eagerly and cutting him off. Peter had his hands firmly planted on Betty's ass, and she loved it. She continued to ride him, and she knew it wouldn't be long before either one of them came. Betty began to moan Peter's name over and over again, and it drove Peter crazy. He loved the fact it was him making her feel so good. 

Peter reached down between them, and cupped that perfect spot between her legs, stroking a thumb over her clit, causing Betty to moan louder. He circles around her clit, with his middle finger, and began to rub it faster with his thumb. Betty was only moving her hips against him now. "Peter," Betty cried out, putting a hand on his chest. Her body shook as he stroked over her. Peter pulled her close, and began kissing one of her breasts, he took her nipple in his mouth and circled his tongue around her nipple. Betty wasn't sure how much more she could take. It felt so good. Betty was taking in sharp breaths and moaning every time she felt his tongue swirl around her. Betty slid her hands through his hair, and grabbed some, making him groan against her. Betty pulled away from him and began moving up and down on him again. Betty rolled her hips, and Peter watched her with such intensity.

Betty kept coming down on him, her knees on either side of his hips, on the cushions of the couch. He made her feel so good. Betty dug her nails into the back of his shoulder blades, and let out more moans. Peter was bucking against her now, letting out small groans. "Shit," He muttered breathlessly. She could feel herself rushing to the edge. She was so close. Peter came first, and Betty followed up only a few seconds later. Betty lay on him, with her eyes closed. They were both tired now and breathing heavily. Their skin had thin sheens of sweat all over. Betty rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. His hair had curled up from the sweat and was messy. Betty brushed it off his forehead. He smiled softly. Betty kissed him thoroughly, and hard. He kissed her back, before she got off him, and gathered her clothes. Then it hit Peter.

"Betty." Peter said, nervously. Betty stopped and looked at him confused. "I didn't... These past two times... I haven't-" Betty knew what he was talking about. Peter didn't even want to finish his own sentence. 

"I'm on the pill." Betty said quickly. Color began to fill Peter's pale face again. "Don't worry Peter. I think your student loans are enough. Yeah?" Betty smirked before she walked into her bedroom.

Peter stayed on the couch, and when he heard the water start to run in Betty's bathroom, she peeked her head out her bedroom door. "Are you coming, or not?" Betty asked, and Peter jumped up. Betty laughed as she went back into her bedroom. In the shower, Peter washed Betty, and she washed him. But mostly they just made out. Peter had work the next morning. Well, that's what he told Betty. So, he left after the shower, and after putting his clothes back on. Harry stayed at Katy's apartment. 

Over the next couple of weeks, Betty helped Katy. But things with Peter were also really good. Katy started seeing a therapist, and the therapist gave her specific instructions, which Betty helped her with. Katy was supposed to eat lots of fats. Meat would work. The therapist also wanted Katy to be weighed once a week. Someone else had to be there so she wasn't lying. That was Betty. Katy had to strip down and get on the scale, while Betty wrote down the numbers. Katy dreaded it. Every Tuesday. 

"One hundred and seven." Betty mumbled. Then she looked at Katy. "You've lost weight," Betty said. Katy just shrugged. "Katy, you have to eat. The doctor said that if you weigh less than one hundred, you are putting yourself in danger."

"Well, I don't weigh less than one hundred, now do I?" Katy snapped. Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Put your clothes back on. The goal by the end of the month was one fifteen." Betty put the notepad down. This was the third week. The first, Katy was one hundred and ten. The second, one hundred and nine. Now one hundred and seven. Katy glared at Betty, while she slipped her shirt on. "I mean it. If you don't weigh more than one hundred and seven next week, I'm calling Elijah. He can take you right back to Georgia." Betty walked out of the bathroom. When Katy walked into her kitchen, which was where Betty was, she was wearing a giant sweatshirt that had to be Harry's and some sweatpants. Betty didn't say anything. 

Katy was starting to wear bigger clothes, and it worried Betty, but that wasn't really the biggest problem. Katy didn't seem to be as depressed as the two weeks before, though. She was taking anti-depressants. She didn't seem happy either, she seemed dull. "You take your pills?" Betty asked. Katy sat on a stool and nodded. "Do I have to count?" Katy shook her head. "What do you want to eat?" Katy shrugged. "Will you use your big girl words?"

"What do you want me to say?" Katy asked quietly. 

"I want you to say, what you want to say." Betty said simply. 

"Okay." Katy paused. "I want to strangle that therapist with his own arm." Katy finally said. Betty frowned. 

"I'm not sure if that's even possible." Betty pointed out. 

"I have a vivid imagination." Katy shrugged. Betty smiled warmly. 

"Does he help?" 

"No. He makes me want to take a knife and slit my throat." Katy said in such a cold way, Betty couldn't help but wince. 

"Katy, that's not funny." Betty whispered. 

"It wasn't meant to be. Those fucking pills, make me feel empty. I feel nothing. Nothing." Katy was rising her voice now. 

"You're angry. That's something." Betty replied. 

"I'm not fucking angry. I wish I was. Because then I can feel a basic human emotion." Katy put a hand on her forehead. 

"Katy, just give it a couple more months. If you feel like you can stop taking the pills, then maybe the doctor will let you. They're supposed to stop the sadness." Betty explained. 

"They stop everything!" Katy suddenly yelled. Betty nodded. 

"I know. Believe me, I know." Betty did know. She had taken them before. She wasn't about to tell Katy that they helped, because they never seemed to help Betty, but she wasn't going to tell her to stop taking them at all. "Please, just try." Betty's voice was so quiet now you had to strain to hear it. Katy shrugged. 

"I want macaroni." She said, and Betty smiled. 

"I can do that." She said, and she went into Katy's pantry. 

"Katy's having a party tomorrow night. Peter did not tell you?" Katy said suddenly. Betty put a pot over the stove quietly. 

"Peter told me. Please tell me you aren't going." Betty said. 

"I'm going." Katy said defiantly. Betty let out a sigh. She then turned to Katy. 

"Okay. But promise me two things." Betty said. Katy stared at her. 

"No drinking, and you stay in Harry's sight the whole entire time. Got it?" Katy frowned. 

"Why can't I drink, and just why?" Katy said in an irritated tone. 

"Is it a frat party?" Betty asked, and Katy hesitated before nodding. 

"Stay in his sight. And no drinking because I promise you with your body mass right now you will be drunk after one cup, and honestly? You're a terrible drunk." Betty said, and Katy burst out into giggles. Betty stared at her with wide eyes. She must have laughed for a full moment, before seeing the look on Betty's face. 

"What?" She said confused. 

"You laughed." Betty said, genuinely shocked. Katy laughed again, and Betty started jumping up and down. "Oh my god, you're not completely dead inside!" She yelled sarcastically. Katy was holding her stomach now. Betty started jumping up and down, and Katy stood up and jumped up and down with her. Betty was starting to laugh too. Betty had asked Katy not to tell Harry, or anyone for that matter, about her and Peter. Katy agreed, and she must have listened because Harry hadn't said anything. The reason they didn't want Harry to find out, was because he would make a big deal out of it. Betty didn't really care, it was Peter who cared. He explained to her that when He asked Liz Allen, the girl before MJ to homecoming, Harry got up on a table in the cafeteria, and screamed that his best friend was going to homecoming with the hottest senior in the whole school. Liz almost didn't go with him, but after what seemed like a million apologies, she decided she would go with him. She never spoke to Peter again, the night after homecoming. When Peter started dating MJ, he always messed with them and teased them about it. Betty didn't really wanna hear this story, but Peter told her that once, they had been making out in his room, and Harry burst in with a video camera, yelling at the top of his lungs. Peter accidentally knocked him on his ass. Therefore, he did not ever talk to Harry about girls or tell him if he liked a certain girl, and he sure as hell did not want to tell him that he was with Betty. What made it worse was Betty was Harry's friend. He was comfortable with her. He would show no hesitation, of acting like a complete jackass. Betty understood. Harry was going to find out eventually, but they wanted to hold out for as long as they could. "Oh, by the way. I can hear you when Peter comes over." Katy said suddenly. Betty frowned. "What do you mean?" Betty asked. "Well, it's mostly you. Peter's kind of quiet, but if I listen real hard, I can kind of hear him." Katy said as if talking out loud to herself. Betty stared at her and then frowned. "Sit your bony ass down, while I make your macaroni, pervert," Betty said, and Katy laughed as she hopped back into the stool. "I'm the pervert?" Katy paused and cleared her throat. "Oh, yes Peter, yes!" Katy drew in a sharp breath. "Just like that!" Betty groaned and put her arms on the counter, burying her face in them. "Stop, it's weird when you say his name like that," Betty said. "I can't imagine Peter having sex. With anyone." Katy said and Betty glared at her. "Let's try to keep it that way," Betty mumbled, and Katy started laughing again while Betty rolled her eyes. "It was kind of obvious you two were going to get together," Katy said, while Betty poured water into the pot. "How so?" Betty asked. "Well, I guess it was only obvious Peter liked you. I mean, that first night? When Harry was into you, Peter would sometimes give Harry these looks while he hit on you. I guess he thought nobody was looking." Katy shrugged. Betty looked at her. "What looks?" Betty asked. "Like... Not deadly looks exactly. But, like protective ones, I guess. Yeah." Katy shrugged again. Betty turned off the faucet and turned the knob on the stove. "Did I ever tell you I met Peter before he and Harry walked into the office?" Betty asked. Katy shook her head. Betty laughed. "God, I was so stupid. It was the day I ended things with Jughead for good. I wanted to tease him, but I really did want to end things. So I didn't wear a bra, and I wore this thin, white shirt." Katy was listening closely. "I wore these ridiculously tight jeans. Like a stupid teenager, trying to prove something. Peter looked like a mess. Curly, messy hair. He had a hoodie on, with some sweat pants like he just rolled out of bed. He had this big, purple-black eye. But he was staring at my tits." Katy smiled down at the counter. "I had it coming, though. He thought I didn't notice." Betty shrugged. "He spilled coffee on me." Katy frowned. "You've never told me this." She said. "I didn't really think it was important. I didn't recognize Peter when I saw him for a second time. His hair was cleaned, and straight. He was wearing actual clothes. The black eye was healing, so it wasn't all that noticeable. I guess, I just thought it was a small world." Betty shrugged. "Katy, I'm going to tell you something, and it's going to sound insane. But, I need you to bear with me." Betty began. Katy just nodded, looking a little scared. "Alright." She said quietly. "I've spoken to Spider-Man. I've talked to him and interviewed him. I've seen the bottom half of his face, I can see the outline of his body in that suit. I'm not stupid, okay it's not that hard to figure out. I've kissed him. His voice was disguised but if I don't know him why disguise it? Right?" Betty looked at Katy. Katy stared back at Betty. She knew where she was going with it. She didn't like it. "Betty... No. No way." Katy began. "I've kissed Peter hundreds of times by now. I've seen every inch of his body. I think I know what he looks like." Betty paused and Katy shook her head with wide eyes. "He always has random cuts and bruises. What the fuck does he do that he looks beat up all the time? He gives lame excuses. He fell, he banged his head in his bathroom, how many times can you fall or bang your head against something?" Betty was staring at Katy right now. Katy let out a heavy sigh. "Nope. I refuse to believe it." Katy said, standing up. "Peter fucking Parker is not Spider-Man. Have you seen him? Betty, think about it. Spider-Man has been to space. Spider-Man died. Spider-Man gets shot and kills people. Sometimes. Peter Parker, brought you flowers because." Katy paused. "Girls like flowers." She used air quotation marks with her hands. "Peter, he stumbles over his words when he lies. He literally is the dorkiest, guy, I know." Katy finished. "Okay, but tiny lies. He stumbles over his words when he knows he's about to get caught in a lie. Maybe he's actually the best liar in the whole world. Okay? He says he works on weekends. Where does he work? Huh? He takes pictures and hands them in once a month." Betty said. Katy shook her head. "Betty, have you ever thought to ask him where he works?" Katy asked incredulously. No. "No, but listen. You have seen Peter with his shirt off, right?" Betty asked. Katy frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" Katy yelled. "Listen. Does Peter ever go to the gym?" Betty asked. Katy paused. "Isn't that your job to know that?" She snapped. "Peter has never talked about going to the gym. He's either at school, or with me the whole time, or working I guess. When does he have time to go to the gym? He doesn't do anything, he doesn't even do cardio, and he eats a lot. Doesn't gain any weight. There are fast metabolisms, but wouldn't you expect a guy like Peter to be really skinny?" Betty put her hands up like she just figured out a really hard math problem. "Peter's on steroids. So what? I'm a psychotic anorexic. We all have our flaws." Katy said sarcastically. "Katy," Betty said seriously. "Would you expect Peter, our Peter to take drugs, or to put his life on the line for others? Which sounds more like Peter?" Betty asked. Katy let out a sigh. "Why did you suck me into this?" Katy screamed. "Now every single person Peter has pissed off is going to hold me hostage! Betty, we're going to die!" Katy suddenly yelled. Betty frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Betty rolled her eyes. "Watch. Just watch, we are going to get kidnapped and tortured until we say Peter is Spider-Man." Katy put her hands on either side of her head. "You believe me!" Betty yelled. "Yes, I believe you! What the fuck?" "Peter is Spider-Man!" Katy yelled just as Harry walked in. He stared at Betty and Katy with wide eyes. "Oh shit." He said. Betty frowned. "Harry." She said quietly. Then she looked at Katy. "Harry knows!" Betty yelled. "Know what?" Harry yelled back. He was getting his phone out. "Get his phone!" Betty quickly yelled. Harry frowned as Katy grabbed the phone from his hands and tossed it to Betty. "Give me my phone!" Harry snapped. "What are you going to do with it?" Betty asked. "Um, call Peter and tell him that you guys know, obviously." He said, and Betty dropped his phone, crushing it beneath her foot on the ground. He stared at it with wide eyes. "Well, what the fuck?" "No calling Peter!" Betty yelled. Harry shut the door behind him. "Don't tell anyone," Harry said quickly. "Betty, please don't tell anyone." Betty frowned. "Why would I tell anyone?" She asked. "Because you're a journalist." Both Harry and Katy said at the same time. "Betty, you have no idea how many times a journalist or some stupid host for a show has tried to find out who Spider-Man is. Don't say anything. If you give Peter's name to someone, they could find enough proof." Harry said quickly. Betty crossed her arms over her chest. "I am appalled." She said. Katy started giggling and both Harry and Betty frowned at her. "Sorry." She said quietly. "I won't tell anyone, Harry. But nobody calls Peter. Okay? He will not find out me and Katy know. Not yet." Betty said calmly. "Why not?" Harry asked. "Because... I don't want him to freak out." Betty said, and Harry nodded like that made sense. "Peter won't freak out," Katy said with a laugh. Harry looked at her. "No, Peter will freak out. It will be bad." Harry said, and Betty nodded. Then Harry stared at her. "How would you even know that?" He asked. Katy looked at her. "Peter's like my best friend, Katy just isn't close to him," Betty said with a wave of her hand. "Anyway. Let me tell him. It will be better. I'll butter him up." Betty said with a shrug. Both Betty and Katy looked over in the kitchen when they heard a splattering sound. Betty ran over and quickly turned off the stove. The water was boiling and overflowing. Betty let out a sigh and looked at the couple by the door. "When did you first start to find out?" Harry asked. Betty looked at him, walked over and sat on the couch. Katy sat next to her and Harry sat in a chair. "Um, Peter and I were-" She was about to say going on their first date. "Hanging out. We started talking, and I had my suspicions. I started testing him. At first, I talked about how familiar it was being with Spider-Man. Like I knew him. My first clue was when Peter started getting fidgety. Like a kid with ADD. He was getting nervous. Then I talked about you." Betty motioned towards Harry. "I said that I thought you were Spider-Man. I was making it obvious it was a joke, but Peter was getting very nervous by then. It was too obvious. I made him nervous by talking about my suspicions." Betty shrugged. "He also broke Jughead's wrist without trying." "Are you scared of him?" Harry asked. Betty looked at him. He looked genuinely curious. Betty shook her head. Katy looked at Betty. "No. Peter doesn't scare me." Betty said quietly. "Does he scare you, Harry?" Betty didn't even realize what she was asking until she asked it. Harry was quiet for a minute. "I think I always knew." He said quietly. "I was sixteen, and Peter was fifteen. He got a stark internship. But months before, he... Looked different. I was with him when he got bit by that spider." Harry looked at Betty. "He threw up. He felt so sick. His uncle had to come to pick him up from the lab we were at. He didn't go to school for two days. When he did come, he was different." Harry looked down and thought really hard. "I never asked because I didn't want to think about my best friend putting his life on the line every day," Harry said quietly. "Peter doesn't scare me. The only thing that scares me is his job." Harry said after a moment of silence. Betty smiled. "You're a good friend, Harry." She said, and he just nodded. "So I have a few things to do before I get taken, hostage. Should I do them today, or when should I expect this?" Katy asked. Harry frowned at her and Betty rolled her eyes. "What?" Harry asked while he laughed a little. "Um, we know Peter is Spider-Man now. Our lives are in danger." Katy said like it was obvious. "Katy, I'm sure a very large group of people know. We will be fine. Wait, does May know?" Betty suddenly asked. Harry nodded. "MJ?" Harry shook his head. "MJ isn't as smart as she looks," Harry said, and Betty smiled at that. "Fuck, Cooper I've known the man for 10 years. You've known him for six months. What's your secret?" Betty smiled into her lap. "When your dad's a serial killer, you become a detective," Betty said quietly.


	17. The Big Reveal

Betty was getting ready for Harry's party, at Harry's house. She had brought her dress. Betty, Harry, Katy, and Ned kind of formed a club. Peter still had no idea, that Betty knew he was Spider-Man but Betty was planning on talking to him that night. Betty was wearing a short royal blue dress. She was wearing black hightop converse on the bottom, though. She didn't feel like wearing heels. Betty got out of the bedroom she had changed in and went downstairs to the living room, where everyone was. Not even Ned knew Betty and Peter were together. Peter told Betty he hadn't told him. 

Betty froze in the doorway with wide eyes. Kevin Keller turned around and smiled wide. Betty's jaw dropped. "Kevin?" Betty asked, incredibly. She ran to him and hugged him. "Oh my god, what are you doing here? What is he doing here?" Betty asked her three other friends. Katy was grinning. 

"You texted me this address and told me to come after I texted you that I was in the city this week." He said, with a smile. He also sounded a little confused. Betty looked at Katy confused. 

"A few hours ago I saw the text. I couldn't resist. I wanted to know who the mysterious Kevin was. Imagine my disappointment when-" Kevin cut her off. 

"I told her I'm gay." Kevin said, with a sarcastic smile. Betty laughed. "God, I'm sorry. Harry, you are hotter than the pictures online." Kevin said, and Harry raised both his eyebrows. Katy smiled and pulled on his arm. 

"That's what I thought when I first met him too." Katy said with a grin. Harry stared at her. 

"What?" He said, and she shushed him. Betty laughed and hugged Kevin again. 

"Hi?" They all heard a familiar voice say from the doorway. They all turned to see Peter, standing there. He was staring at Kevin, looking him up and down. Kevin put his hands in his pockets and looked between him and Betty. It looked like Peter was sizing himself up compared to Kevin, and Betty had to stop herself from laughing. It was cute. Only Katy, Kevin, and Betty seemed to notice. Harry and Ned were oblivious. 

"I'm gay." Kevin said suddenly, and Peter got less stiff. Katy burst into a fit of giggles though, and Betty rolled her eyes. Peter nodded. 

"Nice." He said. "I'm going to use the bathroom." He said before walking away. Kevin smirked at Betty, and Betty pulled both Kevin and Katy with her. 

"Where are you guys going?" Harry asked. 

"Girl talk." Betty called back. Harry frowned. 

Betty pulled them into the kitchen and turned towards them. "When were you going to tell me?" Kevin asked aggressively. Katy was grinning. Betty shrugged. "He's cute!" Kevin said quickly Betty didn't even confirm anything. Kevin just knew. 

"Harry and Ned don't know. So don't tell them." Katy added. Kevin nodded. 

"Scandalous. Did you and Ned..." 

"No!" Both Betty and Katy yelled at the same time. Kevin stifled a laughed. 

"Rude." He said. 

"Ned's the group's teddy bear." Katy said, crossing her arms over her chest. Betty and Kevin both laughed. 

"I was going to see V, and Archie while I was here. You should come with me when I go." Kevin said and Betty nodded. 

"Kevin, when's the last time you spoke to Veronica?" Betty asked cautiously. 

"Months. That's why I'm so excited to see her." Kevin said happily. Betty and Katy looked at each other with a look. Kevin frowned. 

"I'm going to go make sure Peter didn't... Leave." Betty said before slipping out of the room. Betty walked down the very long hall and stopped at the closed bathroom door. "Peter?" Betty asked cautiously. Peter opened the door. Betty winced. Up close, she noticed his split lip and cut above his eyebrow. "What happened?" Betty asked, although she probably already knew. Peter froze. 

"I..." Betty raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter." He finally said. "Who's..."

"Kevin. We went to high school together." Betty said, and Peter nodded. Betty smiled. "I didn't think you were the jealous type." Betty teased. 

"I'm not." Peter said with a frown. He was about to say something else but Betty got on her toes and kissed him. He kissed her back after hesitating, and Betty put a hand behind his neck, while he pulled her close, his hands on her hips. Betty let their tongues mangle before biting his lip and pulling away. He stared at her and she wiped some blood off his split lip before smiling and walking away. He watched her go. Betty walked into the living room and everyone looked at her. Betty sat on one of the couches next to Kevin. 

"So, when are people going to start coming?" Kevin asked. Harry opened his mouth to talk but the doorbell rang. 

"Now." He said, before getting up. Peter walked into the room a minute later, his lip still bleeding a little bit. He sat where Harry had been sitting as they heard a bunch of voices. It was only an hour later when Betty was laying on the couch, her head in Kevin's lap, While Katy's legs were on Betty's and she was hanging off the couch, her head upside down. Only Kevin had been drinking. Katy wasn't allowed by Betty's rules, and Betty didn't eellike drinking. Katy was laughing at a story Kevin was telling. Peter was nowhere to be found.

Kevin took a sip from his cup and it was quiet between them, except for the loud music and the talk of the people around them. "Jughead called me yesterday." Kevin finally said, and Betty looked up at his face. Betty suddenly sad up, letting Katy crash to the ground. She was fine, though because she was laughing. 

"He called you?' Betty asked, and Kevin nodded. 

"Yeah. He told me Sweet Pea died. Real shame. I wish I could have come to the funeral. He seems to be doing alright. Asked me if I was going to see you. He asked a lot of questions about you now that I think about it." Kevin said thoughtfully. Betty stared at him with wary eyes. "What?" He said. 

"You don't think it's weird that he called you? You don't think that it's weird Jughead Jones called Kevin Keller?" Betty asked. Kevin shrugged. "Kevin. There's something wrong with him." Betty said carefully. Katy was looking between the two now. "Promise me if he calls again you won't answer," Betty said suddenly, and Kevin didn't say anything. "Kevin!" Betty pushed and he put his hands up on either side of his head. 

"Promise." He said, and Betty nodded.

Peter was walking down the stairs when Harry called his name. Peter froze and closed his eyes. He should have stayed upstairs. Peter opened his eyes and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and then took his time walking over to Harry and his friends. Harry wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders in that douchey way Peter hated so much. Peter looked at Harry. He was drunk. Harry hadn't been that drunk in a very long time, and it usually wasn't good when he was. "We were just talking about you." Harry laughed. 

"Mhm." Peter said, looking around for Ned. Or Katy. Either one would be fine. 

"I was just telling these guys how, remember-" Harry stopped to laugh. "Remember when Flash Thomson pulling your pants down in the ninth grade in front of the whole school?" Harry held his stomach while he laughed. Peter did remember. He remembered being super embarrassed and looking to Harry for help, but Harry was one of the kids laughing. "This guy was the only boy in the whole school who still wore Star-Wars boxers." Harry's friends, who Peter didn't even know, or care to know laughed with Harry. 

"Alright." Peter said, starting to walk away, but Harry grabbed his shoulder, roughly. Peter glared at him. 

"I'm not done talking to you." Harry said, slurring his words. 

"I'm done talking to you." Peter said, and tried to walk past him again, but Harry shoved him back. "What the hell, Harry?" Peter snapped. Then, he lowered his voice. "Stop." He said it so quietly, it was more like he was mouthing it. Harry just laughed coldly. Peter let out a sigh. When Harry got wasted, he turned into his father. The only thing that made it better was the fact he apologized the next morning. People were starting to look at the two boys with interest. They wanted a fight. Peter didn't want to fight with Harry, but it seemed like Harry wanted to fight Peter. If it wasn't Peter, it would have been someone else. 

"You think you're better than me?" Harry asked. Peter tiredly ran a hand over his face. 

"No, Harry." He said. 

"Just because, Norman thinks you're better?" Harry suddenly said, and Peter stared at him quietly for a minute. "Huh?" Harry pressed, then he shoved Peter again. 

"I'm not doing this." Peter said, irritated. He tried the same thing again, and when he felt Harry about to shove him again, he shoved Harry against the wall. He heard Katy's voice and then he imagined her walking over. 

"Okay. Good job. Your masculinity is restored." Katy said, patting Peter on the shoulder and Peter glared at her before letting Harry go and walking away. The last thing he heard before he left the room was Katy coaxing Harry into drinking some water. Peter walked back up the stairs, and he was about to turn a corner when he saw Betty walking towards him. She smiled but he didn't smile back. 

"Why are you brooding?" She asked when she got to him. 

"Harry." Peter said, and Betty nodded as if that made sense. 

"I need to talk to you about something." Betty finally said, and Peter waited patiently. He took note of her hesitation. Suddenly, Betty pulled him close and kissed him. Betty moved her tongue against his while she let her fingers glide through his hair. Peter let his hands slid down her back. Betty felt her skin begin to feel hot by the intensity of feeling his mouth against hers. The kiss was so heated and thorough, Peter pulled her into him more so she was flush against him. Betty pulled away, to catch her breath, and rested her forehead against his.

"What did you need to talk about?" Peter breathed. Betty didn't say anything for a few seconds. 

"You need a haircut." She said, and Peter smiled. She kissed him again, and before he could really kiss her back, she pulled away again. 

"What?" He said. Betty bit her lip. He watched as she pulled her lip between her teeth, and had that look on her face. The look that drove him crazy. Peter could feel his hair start to stick up from her messing with it. Betty let out a sigh and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the closest room and out of the hallway. She turned on the light and shut the door closed. Peter expected her to attack him again, but the look on her face said otherwise. 

"I know." Betty said. Peter frowned. It looked like she was trying to say more but she couldn't. 

"You know what?" Peter asked calmly. Betty couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't say the words she so desperately wanted to say. 

"I know." Her lips said for her again. Peter stared at her like she was going insane. 

"Know what, Betty?" He asked again. Betty watched as his throat worked, swallowing hard. 

"Peter... Damn it." Betty put a hand on her forehead. "Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Betty suddenly asked. Peter looked so innocent. She watched as his eyes moved around the room, she watched as he tried to understand what she was saying. 

"Nope." He finally said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Peter, just tell me!" Betty finally snapped. 

"Betty, what the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked, with a nervous laugh. "Did someone slip you something? Again?" Peter flinched like he hadn't meant to say the last part with the intensity he used. Betty flared her nostrils. I know you're Spider-Man. It was simple, but Betty couldn't bring herself to say it. Her brain was telling her to, but her mouth wasn't getting the message. 

"Never mind. Forget it." Betty said, bitterly. Let Harry tell him. Or Ned. Whichever one gets there first. Betty couldn't do it. She understood why. She didn't want Peter to hide from her. Or cut her off entirely because she was a journalist. Harry didn't trust her at first. Why should Peter? Betty opened the door and left, and she felt Peter at her heels. 

"Why are you upset?" He asked, in that same nervous high-pitched boyish voice he got when he was lying, or nervous. Betty ignored him and walked down the stairs. Betty turned so abruptly, Peter almost crashed into her. 

"Leave me alone, Peter." She said, and she walked out the front door, slamming it behind her. Peter saw Ned watching with curiosity. Ned looked between the door, and Peter with a raised eyebrow. Peter's hair was a mess, and his lips might have been a little swollen. Ned smirked a little and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up." He said, before walking away. 

It was raining outside, and very cold, and Betty was wearing that stupid dress. She was glad she wasn't wearing heels, though. Betty wrapped her arms around herself as she walked. Her hair was soaked, and Betty hated herself at that moment. Five simple words. She couldn't say five simple words. He wasn't going to trust her, anyway. He would leave, and never talk to her again. Because she knew his big secret. Betty pushed her hair back off her forehead as she walked. Her exposed arms had goosebumps all over. Betty had the feeling of being watched, and she froze. 

Betty stared at the side-walk silently. The only sound she heard was the quiet patter of the rain hitting the concrete, and the sky was pitched black. It was dark out and the only light source was a street lamp that was about seven feet away. Betty slowly turned around, and he was there. In his suit. He didn't know she knew. He thinks he's completely disguised. He stood five feet away from her. Betty very slowly approached him and looked up into his masked eyes. 

"Peter?" She asked in a small, quiet voice, and he went completely rigid. He could have been mistaken for a mannequin by anyone else. Maybe he was hoping she would think so too, and just walk away. He stilled while Betty carefully put her hands behind his neck. He still didn't move when she wrapped her fingers around the hem of the mask and pulled. She completely pulled the mask off and looked at Peter's panicked face. It was easier to realize how fast his chest was rising and falling with the mask off. His hair was soaked, after a few seconds in the rain. The rain was getting heavier. Betty's forearms rested on his shoulders, while she still held his mask in her hands. 

"Oh." He said like they were still having the conversation from earlier and everything she said made sense to him. Betty smiled warmly and nodded. 

"Oh." She repeated. She watched as his hair hung limply in front of his face. "I love you, Peter Spider-Man Parker," Betty said, very quietly. Peter looked down at the floor between them. 

"Betty..." He began. "I've loved you for a really long time." He finally managed. Peter swallowed hard before looking back up at her face. Betty didn't hesitate. She kissed him, and this kiss was different from all the other kisses. It was passionate and so deep. Betty tightened her arms around his neck, and while she felt his tongue pressing against hers, some water also dripped into their mouths from the rain. Peter pulled her close to him, his hands on her hips, and Betty felt the sudden heat pool between her legs. Betty pulled away after a minute and put her forehead on his shoulder. 

"I'm so cold." She whispered, and Peter wrapped his arms around her more. Suddenly, he leaned down a little, and put his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up. Betty held onto him, her hands wrapped around his neck. 

"Hold on, okay?" He said, and Betty nodded into his shoulder. Betty only felt a lot of wind as she closed her eyes, and she remembered getting colder. She heard whipping sounds, and only what must have been ten minutes later, Betty opened her eyes, and she let go of Peter. They were on a fire escape, but it wasn't hers. Peter's mask was still off, and his hair was dripping wet. His suit was a darker shade of red from being wet. He opened the window and looked at Betty expectantly. Betty climbed through and then jumped down onto the floor. It was Peter's apartment. She heard Peter come in behind her, and the sound of the rain faded as he shut the window. 

Betty turned around and looked at him. She realized she was still holding his mask and looked down at it. She looked back up at Peter. It was unnerving when she first saw him, in that suit, in his apartment. She wasn't used to it. Peter smiled that innocent Peter smile. Betty carefully put the mask on his desk, and then looked down at herself. It was so quiet. It wasn't awkward, or anything. It was peaceful. Peter watched as Betty quietly took the straps of her dress, and slipped them off her arms. She let her dress drop, pooling around her ankles, and she stepped out of it. 

Nothing else mattered. Katy didn't matter. Harry didn't matter. Jughead didn't matter. They were the only two people on earth, at that moment. Peter looked at her, and Betty felt flush while his eyes raked her, top from bottom. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as he scanned her body. Betty watched as Peter moved his hand to his chest, over the spider, and pressed down. His suit loosened, and Peter had to pull it off, against the wetness, until it dropped down.

Betty wasn't sure who moved first, but in an instant, they were attacking each other, Betty's mouth latched onto Peter's. Peter quickly picked her up and they crashed onto the bed, with Peter between her legs. They were making out, Betty desperately pushing her tongue against his, when there was a knock on the door. Peter pulled away and Betty shook her head. "Ignore it." She whispered. 

"Peter, I know you're in there. I'm sorry, okay, I'm such a bad friend. I'm so mean to you." Harry's voice came through the door, and he was obviously still drunk. "I love you, man." Peter rolled his eyes and let his forehead fall on the pillow next to Betty. 

"It's fine, Harry. Just please go away!" Peter yelled. Then, he started kissing down Betty's neck, assuming Harry would leave. Betty's breathing picked up a little as Peter licked along her neck, and he let his hand creep down her stomach, into her panties. 

"No, it's not fine. I'm sorry I-" Harry's voice was cut off when Betty let out a moan as Peter stroked a thumb over her clit. Peter looked up at Betty when it got completely silent. Betty glared at him. "Holy, shit was that Betty?" Harry suddenly yelled and Peter let out a sigh as he let his head fall on the pillow again. 

"Harry, go away!" Betty yelled. Harry let out a drunken laugh. 

"I'll just leave you guys to it, then!" He yelled and they heard him laugh down the hall. 

"I'm going to kill him." Peter whispered. 

"Peter," Betty whined, and he lifted his head to look at her. She was biting her lip. She couldn't help the throbbing ache she felt between her legs, that she wanted him so badly to relieve. "I want you." She said quietly and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. 

"You want me, to what?" He whispered between kisses. 

"I want you to touch me." She almost begged, and Peter let his hand wander into hr panties again. Betty moaned as she felt his fingers dip into her silky folds. He circled slowly around her with his index finger and he kissed her neck gently.

"You're so wet." Peter eventually said and pulled his head down so he was looking between them. Peter slowly began to rub over her clit, while Betty moaned softly. He let a finger slide into her, and she drew in a sharp breath. He had one knee between her legs, and his free hand was pressing into the mattress while he touched her. Peter could feel his own arousal, in his boxers, hard. He twitched for her. Peter leaned down and kissed her softly while he worked his hand, enjoying how she moaned into their kisses. Betty took her hands and let them glide through his hair while she felt his hot mouth move against her own. Betty was starting to move her hips into his hand, desperate for more. His strokes became faster and more intense while she moved into them. She bit on his lip and pulled before she pulled away and began to kiss his neck. Peter pushed her thighs apart with his free hand and Betty looked down, to watch him touch her, biting her lip. Peter felt her begin to clench around his fingers and he moved them faster. Peter looked up to watch her face as he stroked over her. "Come for me." He whispered, and Betty let her head fall back. She felt her release, approaching, so much faster than she could process. "Peter," Betty moaned out, arching her back, jerking against his fingers as Betty tightened all around him and went over the edge. As Betty reached her climax she let out one last pleasured moan and then she fell back against the mattress. She became aware of the sweat beading together on her forehead, and the quiet dripping of the water on the fire escape outside. It wasn't raining anymore. The apartment was dark, but a street light outside illuminated the space enough so they could see. Peter carefully took his hand out of her underwear, and Betty took it, holding it up between them. Peter looked at her, and Betty was looking between his hand and him. Peter knew what she wanted him to do. Peter began to lick her climax off of his fingers, never taking his eyes off of hers. Betty watched him with a small smile. She laughed and pulled him down so he was on the bed with her. She put her head on his shoulder, and then looked down at his obvious boner. Peter kissed her forehead softly. He hadn't seen her looking at him. MJ was walking home from work. It was quiet out. It had been raining hard earlier and she was lucky it wasn't raining now. She was looking for her keys in her purse and didn't notice the approaching shadow. She scoffed, irritated and rolled her eyes at herself. She was beginning to wonder if she left her keys back in the building she worked in. The only sound audible to her was the sound of her heels clicking, and the cold air nipped at her skin. She was tired and wanted to go home. She didn't want to have to go all the way back up to the top floor for her keys. Suddenly she rammed into someone big and let out a surprised gasp. MJ looked up to see none other than Jughead Jones. She hadn't seen this guy since Peter broke his wrist at Betty's house. He looked different. His jet black hair dangled in front of his face, looking wet, and his eyes had a dull look in them. Almost angry. Anyone else would have gotten out their phones and called the police immediately. Anyone else would have been scared. But MJ wasn't. Nothing scared her. Well, almost nothing. "Looking for these?" He suddenly asked, in an ominous voice and reached behind her. She thought he was going to grab her ass and she was ready to slap him across the face, but he reached into her back pocket and pulled her keys out, holding them in front of her face. MJ let out a relieved laugh. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She almost regretted it. "God, thank you. I'm so dumb. I've been working all day." She said, taking the keys. MJ scanned him. "You following me, creeper?" She suddenly asked. Jughead smirked. "Nah. I googled where you worked, and waited outside for a couple of hours until your shift was over." He said, in an overly casual way. "I don't think that's following since I haven't actually followed you anywhere." He took out a pack of cigarettes. MJ was unfazed. He was playing the wrong game. MJ created this game. She owned the game. The art of being creepy and making people uncomfortable. Or, trying. "Nice. That is a form of stalking, but I'll give it to you. This whole internet thing is making it way easier. Now, be honest with me. If we were living in the fifties, would you be able to find me?" She elbowed him and he ignored her question. "Want one?" He asked. MJ looked down at the pack he was holding out. She shrugged before pulling a cigarette out. MJ didn't smoke. Well, not in general. Every once and a while if she had the opportunity, she might just do it. She held it between her lips while he lit it for her, and she took a drag before pulling it away and letting it out. "What do you want, Jones?" MJ paused. "Hey, if we get married, I don't have to change my name! Up top." She held her palm out, but Jughead just stared at her, in a brooding way. MJ rolled her eyes before putting her hand back down. "Come on. Not even a smile? Where's your sense of humor?" MJ let out an overdramatic sigh. It was quiet for a few minutes. She had to admit, he was tough. He wasn't giving her anything to go off of. "Seriously. What do you want?" She tried again. Jughead took an overly long drag from his cigarette and took his time letting the smoke leave his mouth. "Information." He said. MJ leaned against a building. Behind her was an alley, and Jughead was standing on the sidewalk. "We're supposed to go on the date, first," MJ said sarcastically. Jughead looked at her, unamused. "What do you want to know?" She asked quietly. "Are they serious? Peter and Betty?" Jughead asked, and it was MJ's turn to get quiet. He found a weak spot. Not intentionally. MJ took another drag, and took her hair out of the hair tie, letting it fall down her shoulders, in crazy curls. "I think so," MJ said quietly. Jughead's expression didn't change. "You know, it's funny. Peter and I were together for five years. Five god damn years. Never once, did he look at me the way he looks at Betty. I think it's too late for us, bud." MJ was focusing all her attention on a puddle in the street. Suddenly, Jughead slammed her against the wall and wrapped a hand around her neck. MJ dropped her cigarette and let her hands fly to the grip he had around his neck. He was choking her. She felt her windpipe get blocked off, and began making choking sounds while she tried with all her strength to pry his hands off of her neck. "You think you're so funny. I asked you a god damn question. I didn't come here for your stupid jokes and sad pathetic excuse for a story about how your pussy boyfriend used to give you the puppy dog eyes." He let go of her, and MJ fell to the floor, and one of her hands dropped into a puddle on the sidewalk, but she didn't care. She gasped for air, and when it was too much for her newly sore throat she coughed. She put a gentle hand on her neck and rubbed where he had grabbed. There would be bruises. MJ hated turtlenecks but no way was she walking into work like that. She slowly got up and looked into Jughead's angry eyes. Her hands were wet with rainwater and her jeans were soaked at the knees. "If you try to run, I'll fucking kill you." He said, calmly. MJ nodded. "If you tell anyone what happened here, I'll fucking kill you. And I'll know." He added. "Alright," MJ said slowly. "I'll tell you whatever you want." "What happened in Vegas?" Jughead asked. "You know we went to Vegas?" She asked, in a small voice. He found out through Archie since Betty told Veronica and she told him. Jughead ignored MJ's question. "Betty and Peter had sex." She said after a moment's hesitation. "How do you know?" Jughead spat at her. "Because, I tried to fuck him first, but that bitch walked in on us and he chased after her when she ran," MJ said, the poison in her voice shocking them both. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Sorry. Give me another cigarette." Jughead obliged her command and handed her another cigarette, lighting it for her again. Jughead watched as she smoked quietly. "Want to get a drink? For free?" Jughead suddenly asked, and MJ eyed him. Ten minutes later, Jughead was unlocking the door to his bar and he turned the lights as he walked in. MJ followed him inside. She could have run, she probably could have gotten away too. But she was curious about Jughead Jones. She wasn't afraid of him. Even after he attacked her, she found not a single bit of fear in her veins. She found herself wanting to rant to someone. To someone who completely understood her. MJ took a seat at the bar, while Jughead walked behind it and poured her a drink. MJ took a sip of the glass, which seemed to be full of whiskey. She didn't mind. She looked back at Jughead with innocent eyes. "Tell me about Vegas." He said, and MJ let out a sigh. "Five minutes after they both disappeared after she caught us kissing in the bathroom, I walk into the casino to see their tongues down each other's throats. They didn't see me. I watched as they both gave each other those stupid smiles and headed back to the elevator. My idiot friends didn't even notice that they were gone. I didn't point it out." MJ took another sip from the glass, while Jughead watched her. The alcohol warmed her stomach. Jughead looked pissed off. But not at her. "You don't like Peter, do you?" She asked, with a small smirk. "I can see why. Don't get me wrong, that perfect little smile and the hair, and the whole good guy thing he has... It's annoying sometimes. Nobody has their life that figured out." MJ shrugged. "So, what's his flaw?" Jughead asked, and MJ stared at him confused. "What's he hiding? You said it yourself. Nobody has their life that figured out. What's wrong with him? You know him more than anyone." Jughead came around the bar and sat down in a stool next to MJ. MJ shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that. He's changed." MJ said quietly. Jughead slammed his hand down on the bar, but MJ didn't jump. She just looked at him. "We both want the same thing," MJ said quietly. Jughead flared his nostrils. "No, we don't." He said. "I want that fucker to die. Do you want him to die?" MJ shrugged. "No." She said simply. "But nobody has to die to get what you want, sweetie." MJ pushed a strand of hair off his face. "You want Betty right?" "He's already fucked her. How am I supposed to let that slide? Huh?" Jughead snapped. MJ smiled warmly. "Get him back." She whispered, and Jughead's features softened. He looked down at her body, and she waited. He hesitated, and MJ began slowly kissing down his neck. She thought she felt him get less tensed up and she reached for his belt buckle. Suddenly, Jughead grabbed her, turned her around, and forcefully, bent her over, slamming her upper body down on the bar. MJ groaned a little, but she didn't mind the pain. MJ lied when she said she had sex with someone on a football field at the club. She hadn't had sex with anyone since Harry. Jughead was rougher than both Peter and Harry, but she didn't mind. She even preferred it. She heard Jughead taking his belt off, and unzipping his pants, and MJ waited patiently, her cheek pressed against the cold surface of the bar. Betty was sitting on Peter's lap, moving against his hard erection while they made out. Betty had her arms wrapped around his neck, and when Peter moved his tongue against her lips, she opened for him so he could slide his tongue along hers. He pulled away to kiss down her neck, and Betty moaned softly. "Can you say those words you said earlier?" Betty asked. "What words?" He asked as he kissed her collar bone. "The words outside Harry's house." Betty breathed. Peter looked at her face. "I love you?" And then he grinned. "I love you." Betty nodded and smiled. "I just wanted to hear you say it again. I love you too." She said before kissing him again, and running a hand through his hair. She moved grinned against his arousal and the thin fabric of his boxers, and lace of her panties was doing nothing to lessen the pleasurable feeling. Betty pulled away from him to unhook her bra and throw it on the floor. Peter took Betty and flipped her so she was under him. He got between her legs and began to take his boxers off. Betty took her panties off, and threw them on the side of the bed, waiting for him.

"Peter, Harry isn't going to do anything stupid, right?" Betty suddenly asked. Peter looked at her. 

"You're thinking about Harry? Right now?" He asked, and Betty smiled and pulled him close. 

"Just answer the question, dork." Betty said and Peter let out a sigh. 

"I can promise you that Harry will do something incredibly stupid that will make both you and me extremely mad and I can also promise you that Katy is probably trying to stop him from doing that stupid thing right now, but he's going to do it anyway because Harry has to do something stupid every time I am with somebody." Peter said calmly, and Betty stared at him. Then, Peter grinned. "That good?" 

"No, not really." Betty said, and Peter nodded. 

"Thought so." He said, before kissing Betty. Betty kissed him back, and hooked her legs over his thighs, pressing against him. Peter pulled away and kissed a small spot behind her ear. 

"Why are you taking so long to fuck me?" Betty whispered and Peter let out a small groan in response. She could feel him hard pressing against the inside of her thigh, and she moved against him. Peter let his hand trail slowly down her collar bone, and then down her chest until it was between her breasts. Betty got goosebumps on her skin, everywhere he touched. Peter leaned down and began to kiss one of her breasts, eventually taking her nipple into his mouth. Betty let out a small moan and bit her lip. 

She reached down and touched his arousal, feeling him twitch to her touch. "Peter," She moaned out as he continued to touch her other breast. Betty took her hand off him when he stopped and guided himself into her. Betty drew in a sharp breath after the first inch, and she could feel Peter's hot breath against her neck. His breathing was picking up the more he slid into her. Peter let his face drop into the pillow next to Betty and groaned as he went all the way in. Betty tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter lifted himself up so he could kiss Betty gently. Betty opened her mouth for him, and when he began to move inside of her, Betty moaned into his mouth. 

Peter pulled away from her to look down between them. He grunted quietly as he thrust back into her. Betty's moans would get louder and more intense with each thrust. Peter grabbed onto the headboard of the bed and started going at a quicker pace, while he felt Betty's legs tighten around his waist. Betty felt like her skin was on fire while she felt him pull back, and go forward again, over and over again. She began to buck her hips, finding a rhythm with him. One of her hands was gripping the sheets so tightly, while the other was around his shoulder. She stretched for him, opened up for him, wanted him. 

"Peter," Betty cried out and closed her eyes, biting her lip. He was breathing hard now, his hands placed on the mattress, on either side of her body. Peter took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, spreading her thighs more apart. Betty opened her eyes and watched him, work, hearing the desperate, pleasurable moans escaping her. His hair was falling in his eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her neck. He kissed down her neck until he found that pulse, and he stayed there, sucking on it. Betty felt her whole body move as he moved into her, and she could sense her release, not far. 

"Yes, just like that." Betty moaned, her head falling back, arching against him. Peter started thrusting into her harder, although he didn't think he would be able to last much longer. Peter looked down at Betty and watched her face while she moaned. 

"Fuck, Betty." Peter groaned and then buried his face in her neck. She smelled so good to him. Peter was holding onto her thigh with one hand now, and he felt like he was literally about to explode. When Peter came, Betty let out a sharp gasp, and then found her release shortly after. Betty felt the warmness at the bottom of her stomach and was breathing in short little gasps. Peter dropped her leg and let out a sigh, falling next to her on the bed. Betty was looking up at the now broken headboard, a handprint on the top. Peter was face down on the pillow, and for a second Betty thought he actually fell asleep, but he turned his head to look at her. 

Betty smiled tiredly at him. "You broke your bed." She said quietly, and Peter shrugged. 

"I'll buy a new one." He said and Betty laughed. 

"You make me feel so good." Betty found herself saying. Peter got on his back and pulled Betty close. Betty closed her eyes and realized how tired she was. Sleep enveloped her almost immediately. 

MJ had hurt all over. Jughead really was rough with her, and this was how she found herself, standing up next to his bar at three AM, watching him put his belt back on. She couldn't sit down. He fucked her so hard, that she couldn't even sit down. He didn't say anything to her. MJ wasn't mad. Or sad. Or anything. She didn't know what she was. She didn't feel like herself. Jughead had almost choked her, threatened to kill Peter several times, threatened to kill her, and yet she wasn't afraid of him. She didn't even really believe this man would actually kill someone. If only she knew. 

"Are you going to say something?" MJ asked, and Jughead looked at her. She was actually starting to see a little emotion in his eyes. "This the first time you fucked someone without them leaving immediately after?" She remarked. The first time I fucked someone and didn't kill them, in a long time, Jughead thought. He didn't say it, though. 

"I only like blondes." He said after a minute and then frowned at his own words. 

"You don't find me attractive?" MJ asked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't offended. She was curious. His dick was hard when she felt it. 

"I do." He said after a minute. "I just hate your hair. I don't like brown hair." He paused. "You're too skinny, too. You have no tits." He went behind the bar and poured himself a drink. He didn't hesitate with his words, MJ thought. 

"Well, I guess everyone has their taste." MJ shrugged. She put an elbow on the bar. "If anyone finds out we had sex, it won't be good. Betty will have a fit because she's used to everyone fawning over her. My friends will think I'm disgusting." 

"Then don't let anyone find out. Or is that not simple for you? I know your type. You like to cause chaos. You like to let everyone know who you let get in your pants." Jughead spat. MJ laughed. 

"I won't. I miss my friends. Mainly Harry, and Ned. God, Harry is such a fucking asshole." MJ took the glass of vodka out of Jughead's hand and took a sip. Jughead didn't seem to mind. 

"Harry? The rich kid?" Jughead asked. MJ nodded. 

"That's the one. He acts like he's allowed to be an asshole. Like he walks on water because his father beat him when he was a kid." MJ scoffed. Jughead stared at her. 

"His father beat him?" He asked. MJ nodded. 

"He would never admit that himself. But he did. He's always insulting his father, and he does things Norman doesn't like. But in reality? He wants to do something that his father would be proud of. His little anorexic girlfriend? She's getting in the way of that. Want to know the difference between me and my friends? They're weak. I'll do whatever I have to, to survive. To get what I want. They're all about their feelings and the people they love. Boohoo, cry me a river." MJ finished the glass. Jughead looked genuinely impressed. 

"But you miss them?" He asked. MJ shrugged. 

"The company helps. I miss them. Are they my weaknesses? Hell no." MJ smirked. 

"So what's your weakness?" Jughead asked. "Everyone has one." MJ let out a sigh. 

"My brother. My dead one. But, he's dead. So, therefore, I have no weaknesses. Not any that can hurt me, anyway." MJ said with a smile. "How about you?" 

"She's my weakness." Jughead said. "Betty." MJ nodded. 

"Sucks, doesn't it?" She asked, and Jughead nodded. He got another glass and poured himself another drink. 

"Go home, Michelle." Jughead said without looking at her. "I open in a few hours." 

"Will I see you again?" MJ asked, looking at him. Jughead froze. 

"You will." He eventually said. "When you least expect it." MJ nodded. 

"I'll take it. Night, Jones. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She grabbed her purse, and he didn't look up to watch her leave. He heard the clicking of her heels, and then the opening of the door. When the door closed Jughead let out a sigh. 

"What the fuck am I going to do, Sweet Pea? I fucked up." Jughead scratched at his stubble. He needed to shave. "Tell me what to do." He whispered. Killing MJ would solve nothing. He also didn't want to. She wasn't his usual target. It wasn't like anyone would actually notice if she was gone. Her friends hated her. Jughead went into his office and checked his monitor. Betty hadn't been home all night. Red. Jughead saw red. She was with him. Peter fucking Parker. Fuck that. 

There was a knock on Peter's door at six in the morning, and Peter woke up but Betty was still asleep. Peter let out a sigh. He got up, put his boxers and pants on without waking Betty, and walked toward the door. "Go home, Harry-" Peter opened the door and his eyes widened. "Happy?"


	18. Happy Hogan

Peter stared at Happy with shocked, wide eyes, and then quickly stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him as quietly as he could. Happy was wearing a suit, just like all the other times, Peter had seen him, except he hadn't seen or spoken to Happy in two years. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at Peter expectantly. "What are you-What are you doing here?" Peter whisper-yelled. 

"Why are you whispering?" Happy asked. 

"I'm not whispering." Peter hissed. His voice was starting to get high-pitched. 

"You're obviously whispering." 

"I'm not."

"Why is your voice getting like that?"

"Why is my voice getting like what?" 

"As it used to when you were a kid and you were trying to tell a lie but you're a bad liar so it doesn't work out." Happy said simply. "Sorry, you're still a kid." 

"I'm not a kid." Peter said defensively. 

"What are you hiding in your apartment?" 

"Nothing."

"Then why did you close the door and why are you whispering?" 

"Happy!" Peter suddenly yelled, and he winced at his own voice. "Shit." 

"Peter?" Betty called from the other side of the door. Peter stared at Happy with wide eyes. 

"That's not MJ." Happy said, stating the obvious. 

"Go around the corner!" Peter whisper-yelled. 

"I don't want to go around the corner!" Happy whispered back. 

"Go around the corner!" Peter repeated and Happy let out a sigh before walking past Peter, around the corner where Peter's bathroom was on the other side of the wall. Peter opened the door and found Betty standing right there. 

"Who are you talking to?" Betty asked. 

"Nobody." Peter said. Betty raised an eyebrow, and Peter looked down at her. She was wearing his shirt. She really looked good in his shirt. Happy is listening to everything, he reminded himself. "Uh, I got to go," Peter said suddenly, and Betty frowned. 

"Where are you going?" She asked in a small voice. Kill me now, Peter thought. 

"I-I'll be back. A couple of hours. You don't have work today, right?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Great." He walked past her, and grabbed a shirt, clumsily putting it on before going back into the hall again. "Uh, I-I'll see you later." He said quickly. Betty nodded and pulled him close before kissing him. He kissed her back, and really wished Happy would have come a few hours later. Or the next day. Or not at all. 

"Don't go." Betty whispered against him. "Can't it wait until later?" Her hands drifted down to his belt and Peter jumped away. 

"Okay! Nope, leaving." He said quickly, and he left Betty, rounding the corner and letting Happy follow him into the elevator. Betty didn't see Happy. Betty was left speechless. In the elevator, Peter refused to tell Happy anything about what just happened. He bounced his knee back and forth. 

"So-" Happy begun, but Peter shook his head. 

"Don't say anything." Peter said, cutting him off. His hair was probably a mess, but he didn't care. It was four in the morning and Happy took them to a coffee shop that was open twenty-four hours. Peter just glared at him mostly. "Are you going to tell me what you want from me?" Peter suddenly snapped, surprising both himself and Happy. Peter just looked down into the coffee cup he was holding between his hands. 

"Where's Michelle?" Happy asked softly. 

"We broke up last year." Peter replied quietly. 

"Is this girl a rebound?" Happy asked, and Peter shot him a poisonous glare. Happy got the message. "Okay. So who is she?" 

"My girlfriend." Peter said dryly. He didn't want to talk to Happy. He just wanted to get straight to the point. 

"What's her name?" Happy pressed. 

"Betty." Peter said reluctantly. "Happy, I'm serious." He suddenly said. 

"Pepper's worried about you." Happy finally said and Peter scoffed. 

"Yeah, she's too late. Maybe she should have been worried about me a year ago. I'm doing great now. No thanks to you." Peter's tone was cold. Happy nodded. "She's not my mom, and you sure as hell are not my dad." 

"I'm sorry I stopped calling." Happy said, and Peter laughed, letting his head fall back. "Peter, I got busy. I'm sorry." 

"For two years?" Peter snapped. 

"I deserved that." He said quietly. Peter couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt, even though he didn't know why. It wasn't like he did anything wrong. "I'm glad you're doing good now. Can I see a picture of the girl?" Happy asked, and Peter hesitated before pulling his phone out. He held his phone out to Happy, who took it. Peter had shown him the group picture he, MJ, Betty, Harry, Katy, and Ned took in Vegas. 

"She's the blonde." Peter said. 

"Jesus, the twelve-year-old?" Happy asked, in horror, and Peter laughed. 

"No. The other one. That's Katy. Harry's girlfriend. She's... Small." Peter chose his words carefully. Happy handed the phone back to him. 

"She's pretty." He said. Peter nodded quietly. "How's Harry?" Happy asked. 

"Still an asshole." Peter replied, and Happy smiled. 

"I hate that boy." He admitted, and Peter laughed. 

"Yeah. But, he's great. Just a pain in my ass sometimes." Peter shrugged. It was quiet for a minute. 

"I really am sorry, Peter. I've been planning on visiting you for a while now." Happy explained. Peter was about to say something but Katy was calling him. Katy never called Peter. 

"Hold on." Peter said, before answering. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Peter asked. 

"Did you see the video?" Katy asked. She sounded exhausted. "Harry finally crashed, shit it took me five hours." Katy let out a long sigh. 

"Hold on. What video?" Peter asked quickly. Katy laughed. 

"Uh, check my messages." She said, before hanging up. Peter looked at Happy's questioning look before opening Katy's messages that he didn't even notice. He opened the video Katy sent. Harry was standing on a coffee table in his living room. 

"Everyone, my best friend is having sex for the first time in fifty years!" Harry yelled. Katy came into the frame and tried to get Harry down but he wouldn't come. "With Betty Cooper!" He yelled again, and everyone cheered. Happy stared at Peter with a raised eyebrow and Peter let out a sigh. 

"No." Peter said, putting a hand on his forehead. 

"When I say Peter, you say Betty! Peter!" Harry yelled and everyone said, Betty. Peter slammed his phone down on the table. 

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to do it." Peter said, putting both his hands over his face. 

"What the hell was that?" Happy asked. 

"Harry being an asshole." Peter said, standing up. "I have to go." 

"Peter, wait." Happy said as Peter walked toward the door. Peter paused and looked at Happy. 

"Call me more. I'll answer." He said, and Peter just nodded before leaving. Peter had already checked Harry's house. Nobody was there, to his frustration. Betty must have seen the video because she called Peter five times, and texted ten. Peter didn't answer and was on his way to Katy's apartment. He knocked on the door, and when Katy answered it, he walked past her. 

"No, Peter I just got him to go to sleep please don't-" Katy began but it was too late. Peter walked over to the couch and brought his foot down on Harry's groin. Harry woke up with a howl and fell on his stomach, on the floor, gripping his crotch. 

"What the fuck?" Harry yelled out, his voice full of pain. "Oh my god, I think I'm dying. This is what dying is like. Call an ambulance." Harry said over dramatically. 

"You're an asshole, you know that, right? Betty is going to be mad at me!" Peter yelled. Katy was staring from the door with wide eyes. 

"Tell that to my dick!" Harry yelled out, still on the floor. "It hurts so bad, oh my god put me out of my misery." Peter rolled his eyes. "Peter, just shoot your webs at me. Will that kill me? Do something that will end it." Peter raised his eyebrows and stared at Harry, writhing on the floor. 

"You're fine, Harry." Peter said, and Harry shook his head. Peter grabbed his shoulder and yanked him up, and Harry was starting to gain color back in his face. "Good?" Peter asked, and then Harry kneed him in the groin as hard as he could. Peter fell to the floor with a groan and Harry started laughing. 

"Doesn't feel so good, fucking asshole!" Harry yelled. 

"Oh my god, gross. Can you both stop?" Katy made a disgusted sound. Peter was groaning on the floor. There was a knock on the door and Katy rolled her eyes before opening it. Peter heard Betty's voice, although he couldn't see because he was still on the floor and the couch was in the way. 

"Why is Peter on the floor?" Betty asked, and Harry grinned. 

"Neither one of us are having children." Katy responded, and Peter shot up. 

"What?" Both Harry and Peter asked at the same time. 

"Joke." Katy said quickly and then shook her head at Betty who frowned. 

Jughead was in the basement of the bar, staring at the giant glass box that he had ordered. It wasn't too big. He didn't want it to be too big. It was big enough for someone to stand in. Big enough for two people. But it was meant for only one person. "So, you planning on buying a pet octopus?" Jughead heard a voice say. He turned to see MJ walking down the stairs, and he rolled his eyes. 

"Thought I made it clear that if I wanted to see you I would. Not the other way around." Jughead said without looking at her. MJ walked over to where he was standing and looked at the glass container. 

"Wanted a drink, so I came here. Saw it was closed, came in anyway. What is this?" She walked around the thing, examining it. Jughead sat down in a chair and watched her. 

"You'll probably find out real soon." Jughead said with a shrug, and MJ looked at him. 

"Is it breakable?" She asked. Jughead shook his head. 

"Bulletproof." He said. MJ sat in a chair next to him. 

"What are you doing, Forsythe?" She asked, and he winced at his real name. 

"You do your research." He said, ignoring her question. 

"You're dangerous." MJ shot back. "Who are you planning on putting in there?" She asked again. Jughead was silent for a minute. 

"Would you try to stop me?" He asked. It was MJ's turn to be quiet. 

"I don't think I can." She whispered. 

"Do I scare you?" 

"No." MJ said, and she was telling the truth. "You won't hurt me because I'm not a threat to you. You don't scare me. But you will get caught. I can tell you that." The night before, MJ thought he wasn't capable of killing anyone. Now, she wasn't so sure. She was slowly starting to figure out exactly who he was. And the scariest thing about it was, she still did not find an ounce of fear inside her, of him. 

"I never get caught." Jughead growled before standing up. He was walking towards the doors. 

"Jughead." MJ said quickly, and she stood up. He turned to her. "You can't put Betty in there."

"Why not?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Because Peter will kill you." She found herself saying. Jughead frowned and walked towards her. 

"You really think he will kill me? Me?" He asked in a low voice

"I lied. Peter does have a secret. A really big one." MJ found herself saying. She would hate herself forever for what she was about to tell Jughead Jones.

"Okay." Jughead said, waiting. 

"We went on a trip to Europe the summer before our Junior year in high school. I never told anyone what I saw. I never even told Peter. He has no idea I know." MJ paused, and Jughead waited. "I lost Harry and Ned in the crowd. I was alone on that bridge. But, in a building, with glass, high up, Peter was in it. He was there with some guy. His mask was off. I watched him kill a man. He killed him." MJ told Jughead. 

"His mask? You're making no sense." Jughead took a step away from her. 

"Jughead... Peter is Spider-Man." MJ said, and Jughead was quiet for a minute. Then, to MJ's disgust, he burst out into a fit of laughter. MJ watched while he held his stomach. "Fine, just trying to help." MJ tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. 

"Okay, okay, wait!" He said, and MJ glared at him. "I mean the drama, the pauses, god it was amazing! You should be an actress." Jughead said, and MJ tried to turn away again but he grabbed her for a second time. "Okay, I'll be serious! I'm messing with you." He said quickly. 

"I'm not messing with you! This is serious!" MJ said. Jughead nodded. "It's not just Peter you should be afraid of. It's Harry too." Jughead raised an eyebrow. 

"Harry Osborn?" He asked. MJ nodded. 

"He has a lot of money. Betty is one of his friends now. If she goes missing, he'll hire a private detective. A really good one. You will go to jail. You have tracks everywhere. Crazy ex-boyfriend? Not a good look." She crossed her arms over her chest and Jughead thought for a moment. 

"Michelle... I've killed ten girls." Jughead said, and realization slowly crawled onto MJ's face. Ten girls. Betty is blonde with green eyes. Jughead only likes blondes. The killer that's going around the area has only killed blondes with light eyes, plus signs of foul play. Jughead grinned as he watched the wheels turn in MJ's head. 

"Oh my god!" She suddenly yelled. Jughead nodded. 

"Yeah. Great job. Anyway, I haven't had one cop come knocking on my door. If this detective comes to me, I'll be ready. And I will know if I'm being followed. Now, as for Peter, sorry I have a really hard time believing he is Spider-Man." Jughead shrugged. MJ was still stuck on the fact that she was standing in front of an actual serial killer, and he seemed proud of it. He seemed fine. He was acting like he hasn't just told MJ that he raped and killed girls. 

"You're a psycho!" MJ yelled. Jughead shrugged. 

"Sure, I mean, whatever you want to call it." He said. "I won't hurt you though, no, don't worry. Because if you go to the police I'll fucking kill your whole family. I'll start with Harry, then Ned, I'll kill Katy because I mean, come on. She matches the profile. Although I don't think you care about her. Then I'll kill your only living brother, then the parents, and leave you for last." Jughead said, and he said it all with a smile. MJ stared at him with wide eyes. It was shocking. The fear still wouldn't come. Jughead then let out a laugh. "I'm just fucking with you. Come on. We're friends, right? My first real friend in a while, anyway." 

"Jughead..." MJ began. 

"Sweet Pea was a good friend. My best friend. Yeah, didn't kill him by the way. Did that to himself. That was a true story. Stupid fucker." Jughead was looking at his glass box now. 

"Jughead, I won't tell anyone." MJ said, and Jughead looked at her. 

"I know. Friends don't snitch." He said. 

"Jughead, listen. Peter is Spider-Man. But for your sake let's say he's not. Betty has met Spider-Man. She's interviewed him. So, they aren't friends. But if the real Spider-Man gets word that Betty Cooper went missing, wouldn't he try to find her? Wouldn't that make sense?" MJ asked. "I'm trying to protect you. I see where your thought process is going. You're thinking, if I can't have her, nobody can have her. Right? Well man, you just have to let it go. You're going down a seriously wrong path." MJ wasn't doing this for Betty's good. She was doing it for Jugheads. Sweet Pea felt the same way. He wanted to protect his best friend. MJ also had a similar feeling. But it wasn't just that. If Jughead went down, MJ would go down. She knew who he was now, and she hadn't called the police. That made for a tricky story. Jail time. 

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm good. I have a plan. Think about it this way, if Betty's gone, you get time to get back together with Peter." Jughead said simply. 

"Yeah, he might be a little busy looking for his girlfriend." MJ pointed out.

"Let me tell you how this is going to go. The first few days? He will get a little worried but assume she's busy. After the first week? He starts telling people she's gone off the grid. After two weeks, he calls the police. After three, he will get desperate. After the first month, the police will start to have doubts. It turns into an investigation for a little bit, and then when the cops decide they can't find her, they get lazy. They start to think she's dead. Next thing you know, they aren't looking for Betty Cooper anymore, they're looking for a body. Peter will hate himself and guess who gets to be there while he beats himself up? You." Jughead said with a smile. 

"That's..." MJ began but Jughead wasn't finished. 

"There are other scenarios. Like, the police might just say she ran off to Paris or something like that. They might make Peter feel like shit and say she didn't want to be with him anymore so she ran away. I mean, she doesn't talk to her sister, her parents are dead. What does she have to lose?" Jughead was looking at MJ now. She was deep in thought. "I'm not going to hurt her. Okay? I just need time." Jughead explained. MJ stared at the ground. 

"Whatever. I can't stop you. But I can help you. When are you... When are you planning this?" 

It was almost seven, and Betty, Peter, Harry, and Katy were all in Katy's living room. Betty and Peter were on one of the couches, while Katy and Harry were on the other. Betty was exhausted. "I'm so tired," Betty said. "I didn't get any sleep last night." Then she froze when she realized what she just said. Harry was grinning and Katy was stifling a laugh. Betty felt herself blush as she buried her face in Peter's neck. "I didn't mean it like that." She groaned. Peter wrapped an arm around her. 

"Yeah, I bet you didn't get any sleep. What were you doing, that was so important you couldn't sleep, Betty?" Harry asked. Peter shot him a poisonous glare and he got quiet.

"I'm tired, so..." Betty got up. "I'll see you guys later." Betty left the apartment, shutting the door behind her, and Peter didn't stop glaring at Harry who started laughing as soon as she left. 

"She gets mad at me for the shit you do." Peter said, throwing a pillow at him and getting up. Peter left and went across the hall to Betty's apartment. The door wasn't locked, so he walked in and shut the door behind him. Betty was sitting on her couch, and she looked up when Peter walked in. She genuinely looked tired. Peter quietly sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Betty. I promise he will stop-"

"Are you avoiding me because of last night?" Betty suddenly asked and Peter frowned. 

"What? No!" He said quickly. "I'm not avoiding you. I had to do something important this morning." Peter pulled her onto his lap and looked up at her. "I'm not avoiding you." He repeated. 

"Does it still hurt?" Betty asked quietly and it took him a minute to understand what she was talking about. When he realized he instinctively looked between them. 

"Uh, a little?" He said, looking back at her face. Betty slowly started kissing his neck and Peter closed his eyes. 

"Want me to make it feel better?" Betty whispered and Peter found himself nodding. 

"Yes." He muttered, and Betty ran a hand over his jeans, where his groin was. Peter frowned. "Wait, I can't." He said quickly, and Betty looked at him. "I have work." 

"Peter, you can do that any time." Betty said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"No, it's not that. It's an actual job. That I get money for." He said flatly. Betty smiled. 

"Where?" She asked. 

"I'm interning. at the Osborn Corp. lab." Peter said quietly. 

"Does Harry know?" Betty found herself asking. Peter nodded slowly. 

"Harry's the one who helped me get it. I have to be there in an hour." Peter said quietly. Betty kissed him softly and then pulled away. 

"Will you come back later?" She asked, and he nodded with a smile. "Okay." Betty paused and pulled a small key out of her pocket, handing it to him. Peter looked at it with a frown. 

"What's this?" He asked, taking it. 

"A key to my apartment." Betty said softly, and Peter smiled at her before kissing her thoroughly on the lips. Betty kissed him back, and then they pulled away after a minute. 

"Thank you." He whispered, and she nodded with a smile. She got off him, and he left.

The next couple of weeks, were completely fine. For Betty. It wasn't until one Saturday when Betty was alone in a clothing store when something interesting happened. She saw Harry. With a girl. Obviously, she wanted an explanation before doing something overboard like going to Katy so she purposely bumped into him. No alarm on his face when he saw Betty, which she thought was a good sign. Betty took one look at the girl next to him. She looked nothing like Katy. 

No, this girl had light brown hair, blinding blue eyes, and she was surprisingly tall. Almost as tall as Harry. "Harry, hi," Betty said flatly, mainly looking at the girl. "Who is this?" She found herself saying, and the girl looked at Betty in disgust, which almost shocked Betty. 

"Is this your girlfriend?" She said, in a not so polite way. Betty stared at her with raised eyebrows. 

"No, worse. I'm the best friend." Betty snapped and Harry laughed. 

"Okay, Olivia, why don't you go wait over there?" Harry suddenly said, and Olivia glared at Betty before walking away. Betty smiled sarcastically at Harry. 

"She seems nice. Friend of yours?" Betty asked, and Harry rolled my eyes. 

"My ex, actually. Her name is Olivia and she's a bitch." Harry said, happily. Betty frowned. 

"So why are you with your ex in a clothing store for women? Harry, I swear to god-" Harry cut her off, putting his hands up on either side of his head. 

"I'm here getting something for Katy. She happened to be here. That's it." He said, putting his hands back in his pockets. "How about you? Need help shopping for lingerie? I got you. I know exactly what Peter likes." Harry winked and Betty made a sound of disgust. 

"You're gross." Betty said, and Harry grinned. "It's weird you would even say that." 

"Well of course. We were roommates for a year. I've seen his playboys." Harry said casually, and Betty shook her head. 

"Did not need to know that." She said, and Harry stifled a laugh. 

"All guys are the same, Betts. I'll see you later." He said before walking away. Then he came back. "You aren't going to tell Katy about this, are you?" 

"Not worth mentioning, Harry." Betty said, walking away. Harry seemed satisfied with that answer. Katy did have a jealous side, and Betty didn't catch him doing anything wrong. She would leave it alone. Betty snuck a look back over her shoulder and watched as Harry smiled at Olivia, but she didn't look too happy. Betty figured that was how she always looked. She nodded at something he said and then left the store. Betty decided to mind her own business. 

Peter was starting to spend the night at Betty's apartment more than he did at his own. But except for the weekends, he got off work so late, that Betty was asleep most of the time when he got back. Sometimes she would wake up, but if she woke up, it was because Peter spooked her. That night, Peter quietly walked into Betty's apartment and closed the door behind him, walking into her room and crawling into her bed. When he wrapped an arm around Betty's torso he felt her jump a little, and then relax. 

"Peter," Betty mumbled, and she looked at the clock on her nightstand. "It's three in the morning." Peter kissed her neck softly, and Betty smiled, even though he couldn't see her face. 

"Sorry, baby." He mumbled, and Betty turned to look at him. His hair was a mess, and she loved it. He looked tired, though. 

"I saw Harry today." Betty said softly and Peter frowned. 

"Where?" He asked. 

"A store. He was with a girl named Olivia." Betty replied, and Peter let out a groan, turning on his back. Betty giggled. "Oh, tell me everything," Betty said, getting closer to him. 

"She's a monster." Peter concluded.

"Oh, I could tell. What did she do to you?" Betty asked softly. 

"For starters, she's a gold digger. And she was always so rude to me especially. She never called me by my name. It was either nerd or dork." Peter said, and Betty frowned. 

"Um, how old were you?" Betty asked. Peter was quiet for a minute. 

"Seventeen. This was senior year. Olivia was a cheerleader. Harry didn't play sports, though they just knew each other and started dating." Peter finally said. "And if I was at Harry's house while she was there, she would insult me the whole entire time, and I don't think Harry even noticed he was too invested in her boobs," Peter said, and Betty burst out laughing. Peter glared at her, and Betty's laughter died down after a minute. 

"So, you mean to tell me, all through high school you were not into boobs like every other guy?" Betty asked. 

"No, my life consisted of Star Wars and biochemistry." Peter said, and Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Okay, well Harry told me a little stuff about when you guys were roommates, god knows when. I know all your secrets now." Betty said with a smirk, and Peter got pale. 

"What did he tell you?" Peter asked hesitantly. 

"About your playboys." Betty said, and Peter ran a hand over his face. 

"Oh my god." Peter muttered, and Betty laughed. 

"Okay but, Olivia? Her boobs aren't that big." Betty said casually, and Peter frowned at her. He sat up and hovered over her suddenly. 

"No, I like yours." He said and started kissing down her neck, between her breasts. He pulled her shirt down more and Betty let out a small moan when he moved a hand over one of her breasts. 

"Peter, don't." Betty breathed. Peter looked up and kissed Betty softly. She kissed him back, and let his tongue slide against hers. She pulled away so she could pull his shirt off, but once it was off their mouths collided again. Betty pulled away after a couple of minutes. "I'm tired." She said, and Peter nodded with a smile. 

"Me too." He said, and then he moved to the side, grabbing his shirt. Betty touched his arm. 

"Hey, you don't have to put that back on." She said, and Peter grinned, throwing it aside. Betty smiled and laid down, going into his side. 

"You know, there's this thing called lung cancer, now. Smoking isn't stylish like it was in the sixties." MJ said, walking down the stairs of Jughead's basement. "You're also, inside. No windows. Fire hazard." Jughead was sitting behind a desk, in front of a few monitors. He had moved his stuff from his office to the basement since he hired a new bartender. 

"I locked the door." He said, putting his cigarette out. 

"Yeah, but I'm smart. And I told you I would help you." MJ said, sitting in a chair next to him. She stared at the monitors with a blank expression. "You have cameras in Betty's apartment. And Peter is there. This isn't creepy at all." MJ said slowly. 

"Sorry the part where I kill people didn't creep you out enough. I was sure hoping this one would. It worked." Jughead said sarcastically. MJ stared at him. 

"God you're sick. I'm sick. I'm a sick person." MJ whispered. Jughead shrugged. 

"Happens to the best of us. I have some cameras in Katy's apartment too. Broke into there a while back. I don't check in often. They are just in case." Jughead said dismissively. MJ shrugged. 

"I talked to Harry. We are good." MJ said and held her hand up for Jughead to high five. He didn't. She sighed and put her hand down. 

"You guys are good?" Jughead asked. 

"Well, after a long talk, and a lot of boundaries. By a lot, I mean a lot. I'm telling you he used to be fun before Katy. He's not that fun anymore. They're all boring. Ned is just clueless he has no idea what the fuck is going on with any of us. I think he missed Peter, though. Peter and Ned are the closest. Ned's never been close to Harry. It was either Peter and Harry or Peter and Ned." Jughead nodded like he was actually listening but he was focusing on something that was on his phone. 

"Should I kill her? Katy?" Jughead asked. MJ thought long and hard about that. She imagined the broken expression on Harry's face when he found out. He would never be the same. He would turn into his father. 

"No." MJ said. "Look, don't hurt my friends. Katy isn't my friend. But Harry is. Leave her out of it. Don't touch Katy, Harry, Ned, or Peter. Off-limits. I don't give a shit what you do with Betty." MJ said. Jughead nodded. 

"Fair enough." He said. "Katy lives another day." He mumbled.

"So, do you ever work, or do you sit on your ass all day?" MJ asked, and Jughead glared at her. She looked like a curious little kid. 

"I work during the day." He eventually said. 

"Why are you always brooding? Smile. Show me a smile." MJ said, and then suddenly Jughead was holding a knife to her throat. She eyed the knife and then looked back up at Jughead, who was flaring his nostrils. 

"Shut the fuck up. Your voice is annoying me. Shut the fuck up before you give me a headache." He spat the poison in his voice surprising MJ. He took the knife away and stood up. "I said I would call you if I need help, and I will. It's not time yet." He said, tossing his knife on a table in the corner. MJ let out a sigh. 

"Fine. You know what your problem is?" MJ snapped and Jughead looked at her as she stood up. "I'm trying. I'm trying because nobody else will try. Everybody thinks you're a freak. You are a freak, and I am the only person who wouldn't go to the cops and turn you in. You need a friend and I am trying to be that, but you won't let me. Instead, you think threatening me is the answer. But I know you won't kill me because you need me. That was why you were so pissed off when your only friend went and slit his wrists. You needed him. Now you need me." MJ crossed her arms over her chest and Jughead raised an eyebrow. 

"What's your point?" He asked. 

"My point is, lighten the fuck up. I'm sick of your attitude." MJ said, before grabbing her purse and walking up the stairs. Jughead rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

When Veronica opened the door to her dorm, Betty's eyes drifted to her flat stomach. No baby bump. She was skinny. She looked too skinny. Veronica looked tired, and sad too. Betty opened her mouth to say something but Veronica shook her head. "It's over. Okay? Let it go." She said, before stepping aside so Betty can walk in. Betty hesitated before walking in and hearing the door click shut as Veronica closed it. 

"Tell me what happened." Betty whispered while Veronica sat down on the bed. Betty sat in a desk chair across from her. Veronica shrugged her shoulders. 

"I woke up in my own blood. I went to the bathroom and realized there was nothing I could do. Want to hear the worst part?" Veronica looked at Betty, who was staring at her in horror. 

"That isn't the worst part?" Betty asked. 

"Archie walked in, and he just looked at me, and there was this look on his face like he was relieved. So relieved." Veronica said quietly. She wrapped her arms around herself and Betty shivered. 

"Jesus." Betty said. 

"He wasn't ready. Neither am I. This was obviously a sign proving that." Veronica said, more to herself than to Betty. 

"Veronica I am so sorry-"

"I want to talk about you." Veronica said coldly. Betty sat up straight. 

"Okay-"

"When were you going to tell me you started seeing Peter? What has it been, a month now? Two?" Veronica snapped. Betty stared at her.

"How did you-" Betty couldn't get another word in. 

"God, Jughead told Archie. I can't believe he knew before me." Veronica scoffed. Betty felt a lump in her throat. She never told Jughead. Nobody she knew had ever told Jughead. 

"Veronica... How did he-"

"Who even are you? I don't know you. I don't know these weird people you're hanging out with. Our friendship is over, Betty. Face it. We don't talk anymore. No, you're hanging out with Harry Osborn, and who the fuck is Michelle Jones?" Veronica laughed. Betty didn't even hang out with MJ. Someone was feeding her information, that only Betty herself knew. "You've changed. You really have. Moving to the city was the worst idea. You think you're the shit but you're not." 

"I don't think anything-"

"Can you just shut up, for once?" Veronica snapped. Betty closed her mouth. "Your mother is dead. You didn't shed a tear. You don't talk to Polly. You don't talk to Archie, and you don't talk to me. Heard you hung out with Kevin. He came to see me without you because he said you had a dentist appointment that day. Did you have a dentist appointment or were you fucking your new boyfriend you forgot to tell me about?" Betty's eyes widened. 

"What are you talking about Veronica? Where is this coming from?" Betty yelled. "Why are you being so toxic? Because you're twenty-one and you had a miscarriage? Because Archie is buried in student loans and can't afford to give you a big fat diamond ring and have a kid with you?" Betty snapped, and Veronica looked hurt, but Betty didn't care. She was treating Betty like shit and Betty had no idea why. 

"I'm sorry." Veronica said after a minute. Betty stared at her, silently. "I'm sorry, I just... I just miss you, B." Her voice cracked and Betty's features softened. "I'm not myself. I haven't been myself. I'm sorry, Betty." Betty sat on the bed next to her. 

"Don't worry about it. You know, this is supposed to be the most stressful age of our lives. Well, I'm not finishing school. But you are. You and everyone I know are about to graduate, while I am sitting here, not knowing what I'm going to do." Betty whispered. Veronica said nothing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Peter," Betty said, and Veronica smiled. 

"I'm sorry I didn't call you after..." Veronica let her voice trail off. "But I should have." Betty nodded her agreement. 

"Yes, you should have. V, I would have come in a heartbeat." Betty turned towards Veronica, who looked in her lap. "But let me tell you something... I never told Jughead about Peter and I. Nobody did." Veronica looked at Betty with a raised eyebrow. "Nobody that knows hangs out with him." 

"That's weird." Veronica said, then her features softened. "Maybe he just assumed. You two went to the funeral together." Betty shrugged. 

"Yeah. I guess." She said quietly. Although, it still creeped Betty out a little bit. She promised Peter she would cook him dinner at her apartment later so she left Veronica's a few minutes after that. She didn't want to talk to her anymore, anyway. In truth, she didn't even feel like talking to or seeing Peter. She wanted to be alone for a little bit. But she supposed that it didn't matter. When Betty was walking down the hall, she stopped when she saw Katy smiling and nodding at something Ben Walker was saying. He was standing outside her door, and she was leaning against the frame. Betty walked past them and they both looked at her. 

"Hello, Mrs. Cooper." Ben said. 

"Detective." Betty said, not looking at him as she took her keys out. He turned back to Katy. 

"I suggest finding another apartment. Are you staying here tonight? I can have a cruiser sit outside." He said, and Betty froze. 

"That won't be necessary. Thank you." She said. 

"What happened?" Betty asked, and they both turned to her. Betty looked between them. Katy looked down at the floor. 

"Well, they needed to search my apartment again, and they found cameras." She said, and Betty watched as her arms instinctively wrapped around her mid-section. 

"I was actually going to ask you if my team could search your apartment, Mrs. Cooper." Ben said. Betty stared at him with her mouth open. 

"My apartment?" She asked. He nodded. 

"It's for your own safety." He assured her. Betty let out a sigh. 

"Yeah. Whatever. You have my permission. I work Monday through Friday, six to four, there's a spare key in the planter. Knock yourself out." Betty said the last part sarcastically before going into her apartment and slamming the door shut. Betty leaned against the door for a minute and then stared at her open apartment. Anxiety crept into her as she looked around. She slowly walked along the walls, watching them very carefully. She looked at every crack and eventually came to the conclusion she was just being paranoid. 

Betty grabbed a pot from under the sink and put it on the stove, turning the nob. The anxiety never left her, though. Three hours later, Peter still wasn't there, and Betty was just washing dishes. She texted him and he didn't answer. Just then, the door opened, and Betty turned to see Peter walk in. The door closed behind him and he smiled nervously at Betty. "Where's the food?" He asked. 

"In the refrigerator, because you told me you would be here, an hour and a half ago." Betty said, before turning back toward the sink. Peter let out a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, Betts. My phone died and my boss wouldn't let me leave." He said. Betty ignored him. She felt really tired and just wanted to crawl into her bed and fall asleep. Suddenly she felt his arms snake around her waist from behind, and he kissed her neck slowly. Betty closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Betty smiled and opened her eyes. 

"Okay, I can't focus when you're doing that." She said, which only seemed to encourage him. Betty giggled while he kissed the top of her shoulder. "Peter," Betty said, and she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Betty watched as a string of hair fell on his forehead. His sleeves were rolled up and he had a very loose tie on. "How small can a camera be?" Betty suddenly asked, and Peter frowned. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Just answer the question." Betty said, and Peter looked away from her like he was thinking about it. 

"I guess the smallest camera could be the size of a penny." He said. "They're really easy to find. Why?" Betty shook her head. She wasn't about to tell Peter she was afraid there were cameras in her apartment. He would freak out, and turn the place upside down. 

"Nothing. Katy had cameras in her apartment, apparently. I guess I was wondering how she didn't notice." Betty shrugged. "She's moving out." Peter nodded. 

"Yeah. I think you should move out too." He said, then his eyes widened. "Not with me." He said, and Betty frowned. "I mean, I have a shitty apartment. I wasn't asking you to move in with me." He said quickly. Betty let out a sigh. 

"You're a real charmer, Peter." She said, and when she tried to walk past him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. 

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I meant, that this building doesn't seem safe because of what happened to Katy." He said, and Betty smiled. 

"You're stupid." She said through a laugh, and Peter nodded. 

"I know." He said. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck again. 

"I hate your job." She said, and Peter smiled. 

"I love it." He said, and Betty rolled her eyes. Peter kissed her softly, and Betty didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She felt his tongue gently press against her lips and she opened her mouth for him, to move against her own tongue. Peter reached down and picked her up, setting her down on the counter next to the sink. He got between her legs and Betty let her hand drift down to his belt, but Peter took them and put them back on his shoulders. He pulled away and started to kiss down her neck. 

"What are you doing?" Betty breathed. Peter just ignored her and he began to push her skirt up her thighs. Betty watched as he began to get down on his knees and slowly pull her panties off, down her legs. Before Betty could realize what he was about to do he was starting to kiss the inside of her thigh. Betty let out a sharp, surprised gasp. "Peter," She breathed. He was getting closer and closer, to that pooling heat between her legs. Betty let her fingers glide through his hair as he worked his way up. He paused for a second and looked up at Betty, who was still a little surprised. 

Peter then slowly let his tongue go over one of her silky folds, earning a quiet, soft moan from Betty, who gripped his hair. He winced but didn't really mind the pain. He continued to carefully run his tongue all over her, as Betty bit her lip and closed her eyes. He took one of his fingers, and lightly stroked over her clit, causing her to moan out again. He then continued to stroke over her while he licked. While Betty held onto his hair with one hand, she gripped the edge of the counter with the other. "Oh my god." She muttered, letting her head fall back against the cabinets. Peter removed his thumb and then began to suck on her clit, his hands gripping her thighs. 

Betty was continuously moaning by the time his tongue was moving over her clit, and she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. Peter pushed her thighs farther apart at one point, and Betty was beginning to moan out his name. Peter liked the sound of his name in her mouth. It drove him to go farther. Betty felt like her skin was on fire, and she was beginning to see stars. "Peter," She yelled out, her knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the counter so hard. "Just like that." She breathed, feeling his tongue inside her, and all over her. Peter felt his own arousal, in his pants, pushing against his zipper. The feeling was starting to get uncomfortable but he didn't stop. 

While he licked her clit he took one of his fingers, and slowly slid it inside her, earning a sharp gasp from Betty. Betty was starting to grip his hair with both of her hands, and Peter let out a small groan. She didn't seem to notice. Betty started to press her thighs around him, unable to control the pure ecstasy she was feeling. Betty let a hand slide down so she was gripping the back of his neck now. He kept lapping at her, and then he slid another finger into her, causing Betty to dig her nails into the back of his neck. 

Peter felt her tighten around his fingers, and before Betty could say anything to warn him, she felt herself go over the edge, and find her climax. Betty bit her lip while he lapped all of her up, finishing up himself. When he finally stopped, Betty felt her body relax, and she let go of his hair, putting her hands flat on the counter. He stood up straight and Betty stared at him, still a little surprised. Peter just smiled at her, and to his own surprise, she pulled him close to her and kissed him. She let her tongue slide along his, tasting herself. Then, she bit his lip, drawing blood. 

Betty pulled away and looked at him. He moved some hair our of her face, and then Betty pulled his hand up, looking at him while she licked the remains of herself off his fingers. He just watched her silently. Betty slowly held his hand and pulled him towards the couch, where she pushed him so he was sitting down. He watched as she got down between his legs on the floor, and as she began to unzip his pants. "Wait, Betty, don't-" He began but she shushed him. She began to rub his arousal over his pants and he let out a low sigh, putting a hand on his forehead. She then began to slide his pants down, but not all the way. She stopped when they got to his knees and then looked thoughtfully at his boxers. Peter ran a hand through his hair, which was starting to get curly. 

Betty then hooked her fingers in the rim of his boxers and pulled them down. Betty sat there for a moment, looking at his arousal. Betty looked up at Peter, who was staring at her. He looked a little scared, and Betty smiled, sitting up and pulling him down so she could kiss him. She kissed him thoroughly, and hard. She pulled away after a minute and came back down, before slowly wrapping her hand around his arousal. He twitched at her touch, and she slowly began to move her hand up and down. Peter let out a low groan, while he watched her. He clenched his jaw shut and his nostrils began to flare. 

Betty stroked him a few more times before she slowly put her mouth on the tip, hearing the loud sigh Peter let out. She brought her mouth down on all of him and then came back up, repeating the process over and over again. Peter grabbed most of her hair with one hand and moved it out of her face while she worked him. He let out another groan as she came down on him with her mouth, and went up again. This went on for several minutes. 

Betty eventually wrapped her hand around him again, and began to move her wrist, while Peter was gripping the couch cushions so hard, Betty thought he would rip them. "Betty, wait, stop-" He began, but he came, and it was too late. Betty swallowed all of it, nonetheless, and Peter stared at her with wide eyes. Betty came up to sit on his lap and kiss his neck softly. "I'm sorry." He murmured. 

"It's okay." Betty whispered before she began to kiss the place beneath his jawline. Suddenly the door opened and Peter jumped up, facing the wall opposite of the door. 

"There they are!" Harry yelled, and Betty distractedly pulled her skirt down. Harry raised an eyebrow at Peter, turned around, zipping up his pants. Katy was behind Harry. 

"What did we walk into?" Harry asked with a smirk. Peter turned around and glared at Harry. 

"You didn't lock the door?" Betty asked Peter, earning a laugh from Harry. 

"Do you have food? Katy's apartment is lame." Harry said, opening Betty's fridge. 

"I'm literally moving." Katy snapped. Harry ignored her and took out the tin foiled dish. 

"Can I eat this?" He asked, and Betty just nodded. He gradually smiled and put it on her kitchen counter. 

"I'll be back." Peter muttered, going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"He's so grumpy lately." Harry said, and Betty smiled sarcastically. 

"I wonder why." She said. Betty looked at Katy, who looked distracted. Five minutes later, Peter came out of the bathroom, and Betty looked at her phone. "I have to go to work, so all of you, out," Betty said. Peter frowned. 

"I thought you didn't have work today." Peter said. Betty suddenly looked a little guilty. 

"John asked me to come in." She said. Harry looked between them from the kitchen, and he observed how Peter suddenly looked a little mad. "Out," Betty repeated to the three of them, taking the dish from Harry and putting it back in the fridge. Peter didn't say anything. He just followed his other two friends out. Betty grabbed her jacket and locked the door to her apartment when it was closed. Betty turned to say bye to Peter, but he was gone. Betty let out a sigh and walked toward the elevator. 

"I should actually go too. I'll come back over to help you some later." Harry said to Katy. Katy nodded with a smile and they kissed before Harry jogged to catch up with Betty. Betty frowned at him and he just smirked. Once they got into the elevator, and the doors closed it was quiet for a second. 

"Is Katy moving in with you?" Betty asked, looking at Harry. Suddenly his ego shrunk, and he suddenly looked sick and pale. He didn't respond at first. 

"I asked her to." He paused. "She said no." Betty felt her heartbreak a little for Harry. She just nodded and didn't push the subject anymore. Suddenly the elevator came to a stop, and the lights shut off. The doors didn't open. Harry frowned and pressed one of the buttons. "Come on!" He yelled suddenly, kicking at the doors. Betty panicked when she felt the elevator move. 

"Stop, Harry!" She yelled. He stared at her. "What if-what if we drop and die?" She asked. Harry let out a laugh. 

"You watch too much TV." He said. He got out his phone. "No signal. Guess you're stuck with me." He flashed a set of teeth with a smile and Betty rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. Harry went and sat down next to her. "There aren't any cameras in here?" He asked. Betty shook her head. 

"Owner of the building can't afford them." She said. Harry scoffed. 

"That's ridiculous." He said, and he reminded Betty of a bratty little rich kid-which was what he was. 

"Why don't you donate, then, Jackass?" Betty snapped. Harry just smiled at her. 

"If we leave and it's the apocalypse, we might have to repopulate." He said, and Betty scrunched her nose in disgust. 

"With you? Hell no." She remarked, and Harry leaned his head back against the wall, with a smile. "I'm going to have a panic attack in the next half hour if we don't get out," Betty said flatly. Harry nodded. 

"Noted. Thanks for the heads up." He said. Betty nodded. It was just them, and silence for the next few minutes. 

"Why did Katy say no?" Betty whispered finally. It was dark, but she heard Harry let out a sigh. 

"She thinks I only want her to move in because I'm afraid of what she'll do to herself if she lives alone. She wants to take care of herself." Harry said, in a soft voice Betty hadn't heard before. Betty just nodded. 

"Isn't that true?" Betty asked. Harry didn't answer at first. 

"That's only part of the truth. I want Katy to move in with me because I want to be with her all the time." Harry said quietly. Betty looked at him, although she could only see the outline of his face. He probably wouldn't say this stuff if I saw him, Betty thought. "They're always hookups. She was supposed to be a hookup. You were supposed to be a hookup." Harry whispered. Betty looked straight ahead and leaned her head back against the elevator wall. "I don't think I've ever loved anyone the way I love her. I've only ever loved Peter. I hate my parents." Harry said. He said it like he was telling himself, not Betty. 

"Harry," Betty said softly. "You treat Peter like shit. From what I hear, you've always treated him like shit, and all he's ever done is be there for you." Betty told Harry. 

"I know." Harry said, in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I know." He repeated. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Betty put her head on Harry's shoulder in a comforting way. She realized she was going to be very late for work but didn't really care. 

"Me too." Betty replied. 

"Alright, who is John and why does Peter not like you two spending time together?" Harry asked, in his normal Harry voice. Betty smiled. 

"Obvious, huh?" Betty asked. She felt Harry nod. 

"John is my boss. He is the... Sexual harasser of the office." Betty said. 

"Jesus." Harry muttered. Betty nodded. 

"Peter knows about it. He saw John... Touch me. I love that job, though." Betty said the last part quietly. 

"Why don't you report him?" Harry asked.

"He could ruin my life." Betty said, and Harry looked at her with a frown. 

"I'll take care of it." He said, and Betty shook her head. 

"Harry, no-"

"Your name won't be involved. I will make sure he never steps foot in there again." Harry said, in a kind voice. "Alright? I can do that. He can't hurt me." Betty then smiled. 

"Thank you, Harry." She said, and he just nodded. It got quiet again, and Betty's breathing began to pick up.

"Betty?" Harry asked. Betty suddenly stood up and paced around. "Betty?" Harry repeated. 

"It's getting hot in here." Betty said, her voice suddenly frantic, compared to the calm tone she held just a minute earlier. "I can't breathe." 

"Alright." Harry said standing up. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Get me out of here." Betty said quickly. "It-It's too small." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Betty, I'm sure the power will turn back on in just a few minutes-"

"No I need to go, now!" Betty suddenly snapped. Harry let out a long sigh. 

"Alright, come here." He suddenly said. Betty looked at him confused but he pulled her close, and she realized what he was doing. He was pulling her into a hug. Betty put her cheek on his shoulder, her breathing still fast. "You're fine. Pretend we're somewhere else." He said quietly. Betty eventually began to calm down, and then all of a sudden, the lights came on and the elevator began moving. When the doors opened Betty pulled away from Harry, and then pushed him. He frowned. 

"Don't tell anyone about that." Betty said, in a disgusted tone before leaving the elevator. 

"You're welcome!" Harry called. Betty just flipped him off and he rolled his eyes. But he was smiling. He left the elevator himself, and they went their separate ways.


	19. Detective Collins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm changing it up a bit. This chapter will be from Katy's POV. You will get to see a little bit of what she goes through every day. Read on.

Katy Collins woke up with a massive headache. She grabbed the bottle of painkillers the doctor had given her when she was released from the hospital, and a bottle of water. She took two pills before getting out of bed. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, closing the door behind her. She took her shirt off and turned towards the mirror, looking at herself. Her ugly, bony body. She was starting to gain weight but the doctor said she couldn't go too fast. She had to be on a diet that allowed her to gain weight, but not so much at the same time, that it confused her body. Katy looked at the part of her body where her stomach curved, her ribs showing.

Betty was letting Katy weigh herself now. Although, she would check the notebook to make sure she was doing it. Katy took her finger and began tracing her ribs. Her breasts were so small, she felt like a little boy. Her hip bones jutted out of her body. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, and Katy jumped. "Katy?" Harry's voice. Katy let out a quiet sigh.

"Hold on." Katy said. She turned off the water and quickly grabbed her shirt. She started putting it on but when Harry opened the door she turned away from him until her shirt was all the way on. He stared at her thoughtfully. Katy hadn't been letting him see much of her skin. She felt ugly, and it was obvious he noticed the amount of effort she put into not letting him see her without her clothes on, but he never said anything. He hadn't touched her in almost a month. Katy smiled warmly at him.

"Katy." He said quietly. Katy smiled even brighter.

"Yeah?" She said chirpily. He slowly put his two fingers to the hem of her shirt and began to lift. Katy defensively pulled it back down and pushed his hand away. Harry nodded as if he was experimenting with something and his experiment proved something he was unsure of.

"Katy, don't hide from me." Harry whispered. "I don't care about..." He thought for a minute, and Katy stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know I don't care about what you look like." He finished. Katy rolled her eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, Harry. I'm not in the mood, so just stop being annoying." She suddenly snapped, brushing past him.

"You know that's not what I mean." He said as she pulled a sweatshirt on. "Where are you going?" He asked when she grabbed her purse.

"Ned's." She said, like it was nothing. Harry frowned.

"Why are you going to Ned's?" He asked.

"I have this-for my exam coming up." She said. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Ned majors in Computer Science. If you have your nursing exam coming up why wouldn't you ask Peter for help?" Harry asked. Katy let out a long sigh. "Why are you really going to Ned's?" He pressed.

"He's helping me." Katy said simply.

"With what?" Harry prompted. Katy didn't answer at first. "Kat. Come on. You aren't telling me anything lately." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"You'll think it's stupid. You will also tell me I can't do it." Katy said. Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tell me." He said.

"I want to find Jack." She finally said. It took Harry a minute to figure out who the hell Jack was.

"Jack Wheeler? The guy who killed Heather? Jesus Christ, Katy no. Leave it to the police." Harry said, suddenly furious.

"I knew you would say that, see this is why I didn't tell you!" Katy yelled.

"Katy, the FBI is looking for him. Leave it alone." Harry said. He kind of sounded like her father. Or what she remembered of him. He left when she was eight.

"He killed Heather. And a girl died just the other night. The first in a couple of months. The police obviously aren't doing enough!" Katy reasoned. Harry considered this.

"So, it's still Peter you should be talking to. Why haven't you told him?" Harry asked.

"Because Peter is busy. He's always working or he's with Betty. Plus Mr. Spider-Man always says he's going to catch the killer but all he's doing is helping little girls find their puppies." Katy said, crossing her arms. Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face. "The answer is no, Katy." He finally said.

"You aren't the boss of me, asshole." She said trying to walk past him again but he grabbed her arm.

"Do you want me to hire a private detective? Is that what you want me to do?" He asked.

"Stop trying to buy me out, Harry." Katy snapped. She turned away and Harry glared at the back of her head.

"Okay, okay, wait." He said quickly, and she looked at him. "I have to go with you. Everywhere. You do not leave my sight." He said, and Katy smiled.

"Aw you're actually going to support something I'm doing for once?" She asked excitedly. He hesitated before nodding. Katy clapped her hands together and got up on her tippy toes to kiss Harry, who hated everything about this situation. He kissed her lightly and then she pulled away. "Ned's we go!" She cheered.

"No." Ned said as soon as they told him what they were thinking.

"Why not?" Katy yelled and stomped her foot down. Harry frowned at her and Katy self-consciously wrapped her arms around her torso. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Because it's dangerous, and I'm also mad at you and Peter." Ned said. He was looking at Harry now. Katy relaxed her arms and looked at Harry as well.

"Why?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Because you guys don't talk to me anymore! You are so wrapped up in making sure Katy doesn't..." Ned let his voice trailed off as he looked at Katy warily. She was looking at him now with a raised eyebrow. "And Peter and Betty are in their, like, honeymoon phase or something and all they do is sleep together! You guys don't hang out with me anymore, without your stupid girlfriends. No offense, Katy." Ned said. Katy let out a sigh.

"None taken." She said. Harry was staring at Ned with wide eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ned? You _hate_ me." Harry said. Ned rolled his eyes. 

"Because you're an asshole!" Ned shot back. "But I don't hate you. You guys are my best friends. But you don't hang out with me anymore, or pay attention to me. Only MJ understands." He mumbled the last part and Harry stared at Ned silently for what seemed like five minutes.

"You're hanging out with MJ again?" Harry asked, sounding furious.

"I thought you guys were cool." Ned said. 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can be friends with her again." Harry said, sounding disappointed in Ned. 

"Sorry, I guess you missed the part where I don't need permission to do whatever the fuck I want, dickwad." Ned snapped, and Harry looked at Katy who shook her head. Harry suddenly got out his phone. "What are you doing?" Ned asked. 

"Calling Peter." Harry said. Nobody said anything as the phone rung. When Peter answered on the sixth ring there was yelling in the background. Harry didn't say anything because it sounded like a door shut and Peter was getting farther away from the yelling. 

"What?" Peter snapped. The phone was on speaker and Harry looked at Ned who shrugged. 

"Was that May?" Harry asked. Silence. 

"Yeah." Peter finally said. "What do you want?" He asked again.

"Why is May angry?" Harry asked. Yet another long pause. 

"Harry if you don't have a reason for calling me I have to go." Peter said, ignoring the question. The three friends looked at each other. 

"Give me a minute." Harry said, muting himself. "Are we telling him?" Harry asked. This time, Katy and Ned looked at each other. 

"No." Ned finally said. "No, May never yells. Harry, he must have really fucked up." Suddenly there was a big crash coming from the phone and Katy gasped. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker!" They heard May yell. Harry un-muted himself but he didn't get a chance to speak.

"God damn it. Harry don't waste my time." Peter said before disconnecting. 

"Do you think he's okay?" Katy asked in a small voice. Harry let out a sigh. 

"Ned, Katy obviously isn't going to let this go, and if she doesn't stop, I won't either. Peter can't help us. But you can, and I promise when all this is over, we will go on a trip. Just me, you, and Peter. His birthday is coming up anyway." Harry mumbled the last part. 

"Betty will probably want to be there for his birthday." Ned said grumpily.

"No. They can do something on their own. Just the three of us." Harry insisted. Ned stared at him, and it crossed Harry's mind that this would be a conversation he would have with an actual ten-year-old. 

"Fine. But I'm still mad at you." Ned said. 

"Fair enough." Harry said. 

"What do you want me to do?" Ned asked, and Katy stepped forward. 

"Heather had a number for Jack Wheeler. I want you to try and track the phone the number is connected to." Katy said, pridefully. 

"The police have most likely already done that." Ned said. 

"The police are lazy. This is New York, and we don't know until we've tried. Plus they don't have the best hackers. You are the best." Harry said, and both Katy and Ned frowned at him. "My dad gets investigated a lot by the police for stuff." He said. Nobody commented on that, Ned just pulled up his laptop on his desk and began typing. They all sat in Ned's room for three hours, and everything they did lead to a dead end. Jack always destroyed the phones he used or took the sim card out. Either way, this was going nowhere. 

"Alright, we need to talk to actual people." Katy finally said, when Ned was getting tired and Harry was visually getting more and more irritated. Both the boys looked at her. 

"Katy, I can assure you, the police have already done _everything_. Okay? There is nothing we can do and this is all just a huge waste of time. I have three exams tomorrow." Harry said, standing up. Katy glared at him. 

"You don't even go to school." She said matter-of-factly. She wasn't wrong. Harry let out a sigh and looked at Ned, who just shrugged like it wasn't his problem. Harry looked back at Katy and for the first time, she realized how tired he looked. His hair was a mess and dark circles ringed his eyes. 

"Katy, I know you're upset, but do you really think there is anything you can do the police haven't done? Why don't we just tell Peter you're upset and maybe he can do something about it. Okay?" Harry's tone was soft like he was talking to a child. 

"No." Katy said stubbornly. "I'm not going to stop. I will keep going. With or without you." Harry's nostrils flared a little bit, and he put his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. 

"Fuck." He muttered. He then straightened up. "Where are we going?" He asked. Katy smiled. 

"I want to talk to the other med students at school. Maybe they've seen something." She declared, turning on her heel. She left and Harry looked at Ned. 

"Why do you bother?" Ned asked. Good question, Harry thought. Harry just shook his head and walked towards the door. "Harry," Ned said, and Harry turned to him. "You know how you used to not get into relationships? How you just slept around and didn't take anything seriously?" He asked, sounding completely serious. Ned made Harry sound like an asshole when he put it like that, but Harry supposed that was what he was. 

"Yeah, Ned." Harry said, his tone soft. 

"Do you ever think Katy is the one who doesn't take you seriously? Like the roles are switched?" Harry felt his body go stiff. Is that what it looked like? Did it look like Katy was just stringing him along? 

"I'll see you later, Ned." Harry said, leaving his question unanswered. He suddenly felt something he's never felt before. He felt self-conscious. He was usually overly confident like he didn't have a problem in the world. Lately, that part of him was fading. Harry didn't like it. He liked being full of himself. He liked having his priorities straightened out. Katy was starting to make it hard. He was having doubts about their relationship, and the fact Katy had been giving him the cold shoulder lately didn't help. Of course, he was joking when he messed with Betty, talking about other girls in that kidding tone. But deep down inside, he missed having control. Being able to just do what he wanted, sleeping with beautiful girls one night, no strings attached and then moving on. 

This didn't mean Harry didn't love Katy, god knows he would never cheat on her. But what Ned said had alarmed Harry. He was really starting to see it. He was starting to see how little Katy cared about him. It was always him running to her side when she broke. When she fell apart. When those stitches holding her tiny bits of flesh together came undone. "Harry?" Katy asked in a small voice. Harry looked down to see he had managed to walk all the way outside Ned's apartment complex. He hadn't remembered. 

"Yeah?" He asked, snapping out of it. He looked into her eyes. He thought she looked so beautiful, right then. Then again, he always thought she looked beautiful. The fact Katy wouldn't dare get naked in front of him or show an inch of skin in front of him, hurt. If he ever tried telling her that, she would think it was his hormones talking. It wasn't. He wanted her to never be shy around him. He wanted her to trust him completely. Obviously, she hadn't. 

"You left there for a second." She said with a smile. He didn't return it.

"Okay." He said. Katy eyed him warily but didn't say anything. They got to Katy's school but Harry stopped before going inside and Katy stared at him. 

"I'm... I have to do something. I'll meet you back out here in an hour and thirty minutes." He said. Before Katy could protest he was gone. Katy let out a sigh before walking in the building. She talked to Jackson first. He was in the morgue examining a cadaver, with permission from one of his professors. Katy didn't really mind the smell much, or the body itself. She was used to it by then. 

"Jack? Heather's Jack? The asshole who mutilated her?" Jackson asked distractedly. Katy nodded. 

"Yeah." She said quietly. 

"I didn't see much of him. I can tell you the same thing I told the cops. Heather was naive, and all she talked about was how she was excited to f-" Jackson stopped himself, looking at Katy. Jackson was a gentleman, who watched his words carefully. If it wasn't for Peter, Katy really could have seen him and Betty together. Well, maybe not. Betty had a taste. "You know." He finally said. Katy nodded. To put it inappropriately and insensitively, Heather was a slut. That didn't mean she and Katy weren't good friends, though. 

"You never saw him? Not once?" Katy asked. Jackson paused. 

"No." He put his scalpel down and took his gloves off. "Oh yeah, the other day a guy came to the hospital asking about you. It wasn't Harry." He said, walking over to the corner of the room to the sink. Katy followed him. 

"Was his name Peter?" She asked. It was the only other guy she was really involved with besides Harry. Unless it was one of her classmates but she couldn't see a reason why any of them would look for her. Jackson shook his head. 

"Nah. It wasn't Peter. He had a weird name." Jackson paused, thinking hard. "Jason? No, that's too simple. It was super weird. It started with a J." Katy frowned. 

"Jughead?" She asked, and Jackson's eyes lit up. 

"Yes! That's the guy. Anyway, he was asking what your schedule was like. He was with a very pretty girl too." Jackson said, nodding his head. He had her full attention now. 

"Was it Betty? My friend?" She asked. Jackson shook his head once more. 

"Nope. This girl didn't look like Betty at all. She was very tall, nice skin. Crazy curly hair-"

"MJ?" Katy almost yelled it out. 

"Yup. There we go." He said with a smile. Katy looked away from him. Why was MJ with Jughead? That was the oddest couple ever. Katy thought she had to tell Harry. Maybe Harry would know. 

"Thank you so much, Jackson." Katy eventually said, giving him a weak smile. He returned it with a warm one. 

"Of course. Take care, Kat." Jackson said before she stormed out of there. When she walked out, Harry was standing there, hands in his pockets. Katy ignored the fact that he smelled of alcohol. He looked even more tired from before. Katy was about to tell him MJ was friends with Jughead, but she froze. He stared at her, an eyebrow raised. 

"I talked to Jackson." Katy said. 

"And?"

"Let's go someplace and talk." Katy said, walking away. Harry hesitated before following her. This was how they ended in a coffee shop down the block. It happened to be the same coffee shop Peter and Betty met in. Of course, they hadn't known that. They both sat there, silently for several minutes. 

"Katy." Harry suddenly said, and Katy looked at him curiously. He reached over and took her hands in his, across the table, looking in her eyes. "I really think, we should forget about Heather for a minute." Katy was about to snap at that but she stopped herself. "Because I really need to talk to you about some stuff, without you freaking out." He said softly. This only made Katy want to snap even more, although he was probably only being completely honest. She stared at him expectantly. He was looking at her the way he looked at her when they very first got together. 

It was when they all had gone to Harry's house to watch Norman's interview on TV. It felt like it was a million years ago. So many things had happened since then. It was when Betty and Peter were still acting like children, not admitting their feelings for each other. Of course, everyone knew, except for MJ who obviously loved Peter and refused to see it. Peter had feelings for Betty before she had feelings for him. Both Katy and Harry would catch him looking at her at random times like she was the only girl in the world. Katy had always wished someone would look at her like that. 

Harry hadn't even liked her, or so Katy had thought. It was Betty he liked. Betty who he wanted to get with. Norman had just left the room and Katy looked at Harry, his shoulders slumped. He had just gotten into it with his father. "Harry, could you come help me with something real quick?" Katy asked suddenly. Harry looked up at her and slowly nodded before following her into the parlor. At first, it was just lust that Katy felt. The super hot rich guy, who she was attracted to. But she really did develop feelings for Harry. She was just sure he hadn't felt the same. She suddenly turned to him and had to tilt her head up. He was so tall, and she was tiny. 

"Are you okay?" Katy asked softly. Harry just nodded silently. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked. It was quiet, except for the gentle hum of the conversation coming from the other room. 

"Harry, you may have them fooled but not me." She said with a small smile playing on her lips. And then he looked at her in that way that made her heart melt. That way that made her feel so special. Butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly Harry was getting closer, and Katy backed up until her back hit the bar. He just looked at her, his eyes raking over her. 

"You see right through me, don't you?" He whispered. Katy was speechless. She just nodded silently. 

"Yes." She whispered. It was just them. Suddenly his mouth was on hers, and they were kissing. Katy let her arms come around so they were wrapped around his neck. He was slumping a little and suddenly her skin had goosebumps when she felt his hands come onto her rear and pick her up, setting her down on the bar so they were level. He came between her legs and they continued to kiss thoroughly until Katy heard Betty's voice getting closer. 

"Peter, wait-" She said, and then stopped talking. Katy pulled away from Harry and turned her head. Peter was standing there, eyes wide, like he just caught his parents doing something a kid shouldn't be seeing his parents do. Betty had her arms crossed over her chest, a small smirk on her face. Katy felt her face heat up but when she looked at Harry he had that arrogant smile on. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling. 

"We were just leaving." Betty said, holding back her giggles and pulling Peter. Katy was sure they would both burst out laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. They left, and although Katy had been hesitant at first, Harry did take her up to his room that night, and they did end up having sex. Harry was gentle with her, and Katy was thankful. 

Now, Harry was staring at her in that same way, except he looked like he was thinking about how he was going to say what he wanted to say. "Yeah, his name is Jack. Jack Wheeler." A girl said, walking into the coffee shop. Both Katy and Harry snapped their heads in her direction, looking at her. She was on the phone. She had long wavy blonde hair, and surprise, surprise. Blue eyes. "I'm pretty excited. He seemed super cool. Yeah, whatever. I know, I know. We're meeting at Greenacre Park at seven. Yeah. Love you too. Bye." The couple watched her silently and then looked at each other. 

"Let's go." Katy whispered. Harry shook his head quickly. "Yes!" Katy insisted. "Harry, she's going to get hurt, we have to do something." Harry looked at the girl, who just finished paying for her coffee and left.

"Let's go to the police." Harry then said, looking at Katy. 

"You think they will believe us? Plus, what if they go to the park and they spook him, causing him to run, and then lose him?" Katy asked. Harry let out a sigh. 

"I will only let you do this on one condition." He finally said. Katy listened. "Peter has to come." Katy then nodded. She was actually okay with that. Having Spider-Man in the presence of a serial killer was the safe way to go. 

"Alright." Katy said finally. When they called Peter's cell he didn't answer, so Katy called Betty. 

"Hey! I'm just getting off work do you want to get dinner with me?" Betty asked, as soon as she answered. 

"Can't. Have some night classes. Hey, you don't know where Peter is by any chance, do you? I need some help with homework and he's not answering my texts." Katy said into the phone, looking at Harry. 

"No, we haven't talked since... Wednesday. I know he doesn't have work today, so if he's not answering his phone he's probably... Doing his other job." Betty said. Katy knew what that meant. She meant Peter was probably wearing red spandex right about then. But something seemed off. 

"Alright, thanks." Katy said before hanging up. She then looked at Harry. 

"She doesn't know where he is." She said. Harry nodded and suggested they go to his apartment. He wasn't there either. Katy looked at Harry with wide eyes, as they stood outside his apartment door. "Harry, where is Peter?" She asked, in a wary voice. It would be a very, very bad time for him to go missing. Harry didn't look worried at all though. 

"I know why May was mad." He suddenly said. Katy waited. "Today is Ben's birthday." Harry let out a sigh. "Every year, on Ben's birthday May get's a little crazy and paranoid. She likes Peter to come over there and be with her but judging by how mad she was, I'm assuming he forgot, and she lost it." Katy felt a pit form in her stomach. "Come on. I know where Peter is." Harry said, walking towards the stairs. 

Harry was right about where Peter was. Ben's grave. "Wait in the car," Harry ordered Katy, and without waiting to hear her protests he got out and shut the door behind him. Peter had his hands in his pockets, and he was staring at the gravestone. 

"Pete?" Harry said. Peter stiffened but he didn't move. Harry stood next to him. It was quiet for a few minutes and neither of them said anything. 

"May is mad at me." Peter whispered. "Because I had to work... And I just didn't want to do it anymore. I didn't want to do it anymore, Harry. But she got mad at me." Harry didn't say anything for a minute. 

"Remember when I got caught at that party for drinking, and I went to jail? I couldn't call my dad because I was scared. He would have been so mad. So I called you, and you told Ben. Ben bailed me out, and never told my father." Harry said softly. "Do you remember that? I was only fifteen years old. You were fourteen." 

"I remember." Peter said, so quietly Harry had to strain to hear him. 

"You stopped talking to me after he died." 

"Harry, you sucked in high school." Peter said admittedly and then looked at Harry. "It was Ned who knew I was Spider-Man first. When it should have been you. You should have known first. You were supposed to be my best friend, but instead, you laughed just like everyone else. I was there for you when your dad abused you. Alright? You think he never did. You won't admit it but he fucking did. He abused you Harry and I was there. But as soon as Flash Thomson insults me, in front of the whole school, instead of saying something and helping me, you laughed just like everyone else." Harry stared at Peter, unfazed, but a little hurt. Even though Harry knew Peter was right. "And every time you needed help with homework or some stupid shit like that, I helped you. Because I thought we were best friends. God, what a fucking idiot I was. You weren't my best friend. Ned was." Harry just nodded quietly and looked away. 

There was a slight breeze in the graveyard. Nobody else was there except them. Harry finally met Peter's angry gaze. "I'm so sorry, Peter. I should have been there for you when Ben died. I had no idea how close you were with Tony... But I should have been there for you when he died too." Harry said quietly. At the mention of Tony's name, Peter softened his features. "I'm sorry." Peter just looked away and didn't say anything. Harry looked across the graveyard at Katy, sitting in his car, waiting. He was going to tell Peter that he needed his help. He was going to tell him everything. 

"Just go. Please." Peter muttered. 

"I'll call Betty. Tell her where you are. She's worried about you." Harry said, before walking away. He wouldn't tell Peter. He couldn't bring himself to. He walked across to his car, got in the driver's seat, and sat there silently with Katy looking at him. 

"Is Peter coming?" Katy asked, looking out her window. 

"No." Harry said, and she looked at him again. "We can't tell him," Harry said, putting his forehead on the wheel. Katy rubbed his back slowly. 

"Harry?" She said, in a small voice. He looked at her and smiled. 

"I'm glad Peter had Ned. And Betty." Harry said randomly. Katy frowned. He was scaring her. Something had happened outside of that car, and Harry was acting differently. She had never seen him like this before. "I'm glad," Harry repeated, then looked out the windshield. "My father wants me to work alongside him for the company after I graduate. I'm going to do it." He said without looking at his girlfriend. Panic flooded Katy. Her Harry would never say that. He hated Osborn Corporations. He never wanted to work with his father. It wasn't what he wanted. 

"Harry." Katy said slowly. "Baby, look at me." She said, and he did look at her. "What happened?" She asked. She felt tears prick her eyes. The look in his own had made her heart sink into her stomach. 

"Anyway, let's go." He said, starting the engine. 

Peter walked into the bar and sat down on one of the stools. He had ignored Betty's texts and calls all day. He left before she could get to the cemetery. Peter let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Well, well, well. Didn't expect to see you here." A voice said. Peter put his hands down to see none other than Jughead Jones. Just what he needed. 

"I don't want to do this right now." Peter muttered. Jughead gave him a warm smile, surprisingly. 

"Relax. This is my bar, by the way, not sure if you noticed. But I will get you a drink. On the house. What's your poison?" Jughead asked. Peter stared at him. Something wasn't right. Peter had met many psychopaths before. Ones that were very good at mimicking emotions. He didn't think Jughead was really much of a psycho. But he did sense the mimicking of emotions. Like he was being fake. 

"I don't really drink." Peter said, and Jughead waved him off. 

"Come on. You look like you need it." He insisted. Peter hesitated. 

"Just a beer." He finally said, and Jughead accepted that, getting him his beer. Peter found himself drinking it fast. Something happened a few minutes later that shocked him. A lot. MJ walked in, and Peter watched her, thinking this had to be pure coincidence, but he watched as she smiled at Jughead, not seeming to notice Peter. She walked around the bar and kissed him square on the mouth. Jughead looked like he did have moments of hesitation, Peter did not fail to see it, but he kissed her back and then MJ pulled away, looking at Peter. 

"Peter! Long-time no see." She said. This is getting weird, Peter thought. Something definitely was not right. 

"Uh, hey?" He asked more than said. He didn't ask about their relationship. He didn't care, he realized. He thought he saw MJ's nostrils flare but he didn't think much of it. 

"So, small world. I ran into Jughead a couple of weeks ago." MJ said happily. Peter had known MJ for nearly ten years. He knew when she was lying. When she lied she twirled her hair between her fingers. She was doing that now. Peter had enough of this. He felt like he had just stepped into an episode of The Twilight Zone. 

"That's great." Peter said flatly, then he stood up. "I should get going. How much do I owe you?" Peter asked Jughead, reaching for his wallet. 

"Like I said, on the house." Jughead said. Peter just nodded. He didn't protest. He hated this guy's guts. 

"Alright. Bye." Peter said, getting out of there as quickly as possible. Peter stopped when he was far enough away from the bar, and looked back. He scratched the back of his neck, still filled with confusion. He took out his phone and looked at the texts from Betty. Mainly her asking where he was, and why Harry called her. He let out a long sigh. 

Katy and Harry sat in the park, on a bench, waiting. They hadn't been talking much. "There," Katy said. It was the girl from the coffee shop. Then, Jughead. Katy's eyes widened and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Jughead smiled at the girl, and the girl smiled back. She heard Harry's breath catch. 

"Jack!" The girl said. Suddenly Katy ran to some bushed and vomited in them. Harry walked over to her and pulled her hair back but he looked back at Jughead every few seconds to make sure he hadn't heard her retching. He never looked in their direction. When Katy was done, she wiped her mouth and looked back at Jughead and his new friend. They were walking towards a car. Katy looked at Harry with panicked eyes. 

"We're following them." Katy said. Harry suddenly looked furious with her. 

"To hell we are." He said. Katy felt her blood boil. "That man is an ex-gang member and our friend's ex-boyfriend. You know how crazy this shit is getting? No. We are not following him." Harry said. "End of story." 

"Fine! I am going by myself, then. Fuck you. I'm going to get proof of what he does if he even is the guy, and I am going to bring him down!" Katy snapped, trying to walk away. But Harry just grabbed her arm, pulling her back. 

"No!" He said, and she struggled against him. 

"Let me go, Harry!" Katy yelled but he wouldn't. 

"Katy I am not going to let yourself get killed, okay, I can't lose you!" He yelled, and she stopped, looking at him. "I don't have anyone." He said quietly. "My mom is dead. My dad doesn't care about me. He would rather I be dead. I don't have Peter. I don't have him because I'm such a terrible friend, and I didn't even realize it. Ned doesn't like me. But I have you. I have you, Katy. And you keep trying to get yourself killed. If it's not starving yourself it's trying to chase around a serial killer." His voice was soft, and Katy stopped struggling altogether. "I'll go. Okay? I will follow him." Harry said this while looking across the street at Jughead. He was helping the girl into his car. 

"Harry..." 

"I will go. Go home. Just... Stop." Harry said seriously. Katy looked down at the floor. Harry was damaged. Seriously damaged. But so was she. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted to make him feel better. She wanted to yell at Peter. She wanted to go to Betty and cry, and tell her everything. But instead, Katy said this:

"Be careful." She whispered, before walking away, without another word. He figured she would take a cab home or something because she didn't walk to his car. Jughead had just started the engine. Harry quickly ran to his car and got in as fast as he could. He didn't want to lose the guy. Harry followed Jughead nine blocks. They eventually got to his bar, or what Harry had to assume was his bar. The place was labeled Jones's. Jughead leads the girl inside and Harry worked out a plan of how to get in. 

He obviously couldn't walk in through the front. The bar was closed and he couldn't be seen. Harry got out of his car when he was sure Jughead and this girl were deep inside the bar. He came around the back and was very surprised to see the door was open. He crept in silently and made sure they weren't nearby. He then crouched down and peered around the corner. They were there. Jughead was pouring her a vodka. Harry watched, being very quiet. 

"You know, I'm a complete stranger." Jughead said. The girl frowned. 

"Huh?" She said. 

"Well, a smart person would want the first date to be in a public place. I give you girls chances time and time again but you idiots just keep falling for it. There is a murderer around her for fuck's sake. Is it a blonde thing? It must be. Well, my Betty would never." Jughead shrugged and took a sip from his own glass of whiskey. He had the girl scared now. 

"I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say to me? Who is Betty?" Blondie said in an accusing tone. Jughead rolled his eyes. 

"Jesus, I'm so bored. It's always the same thing. You get scared, you try to run, I kill you, usually, we fuck first but I guess I have someone to do that with daily now, so that really isn't an issue. See, I can't exactly murder this girl because, well, she's kind of my only friend." Jughead said as if he was talking about the weather. His date began to hyperventilate. 

"What the fuck?" She yelled. Jughead smiled. 

"What? Was it something I said?" The girl began to scramble for something in her purse. Her breath was coming out in a whistling sound. Jughead grabbed her purse and threw it across the room. The girl stared at him with wide eyes. 

"I have-I have asthma." She said in a hoarse breathe. Jughead grinned at this. 

"Well god damn this is new! I've never seen someone die of an asthma attack. How fascinating." He mused. She got up and began to walk towards the door, still breathing hard. Jughead came around the bar and locked the door, standing in front of it while he faced her. "Oh, sorry. I can't let you leave."

"I won't-I won't tell anyone, I swear." She said, barely able to speak. Harry watched in horror. _Do something,_ his inner voice said. _Do something, you coward._ But Harry sat there, watching. 

"See, they always say that but in the end, you will go to the cops and I can't have that happening, now can I?" Jughead laughed and stepped closer to her. Suddenly his hands were wrapped around her neck and she was clawing, fighting for air. Harry's heartbeat was thumping loudly in his ears. _Save her, Harry._ It was Katy's voice this time. Harry found himself standing up, not even realizing what he was doing. He quietly grabbed a glass beer bottle from the bar and came up behind Jughead. He smashed the bottle over Jughead's head and he dropped the girl. She fell to the floor, gasping for air. Jughead wasn't knocked out, unfortunately for Harry. 

"Run!" He yelled at the girl, who scrambled to her feet, unlocking the door and running out for her life. Jughead couldn't stop her, he was stuck in a moment of weakness, recovering from the blow to his head. Harry stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. Attack him? _No, call the police dumb fuck._ But it was too late. Jughead recovered. He looked at Harry, fire in his eyes. 

"You stupid, pathetic excuse for an Osborn!" Jughead yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry found himself frozen. He couldn't move. This had happened to him once before. He was having flashbacks. Flashbacks from when he was a little boy, standing in the hallway of a hospital. He had been frozen, just like the present time. Frozen. Because he knew his mother had just died. Jughead punched him so hard in the face, Harry saw stars and almost lost his balance. He snapped out of his frozen state. He tried to punch Jughead back, but he shaved his fist away and hit Harry again. Harry fell back against the bar and slumped down against it. 

_This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Well, I had a good run,_ Harry thought. Jughead kept the punches going. Harry thought he was going to lose consciousness soon, and then he would surely die. Jughead would kill him. And then he would get to that girl before she got to the police. He was a wolf, good at hunting. _We are all just the sheep._ Harry looked up at Jughead, his vision blurring. Jughead was spitting now, saliva going down his chin. He was so invested in his punches. He punched Harry yet again, and Harry didn't even realize the loud cry of pain came from himself. 

"You think you're so fucking cool, don't you? All your money, and your pretty little girlfriend, your stupid fucking friend. Peter Parker is a worthless piece of shit. Do you know that? I'm going to kill that motherfucker. But before that, I'm going to make him watch me fuck Betty. She wants me. She just likes to play hard to get." Jughead let out a laugh that sounded inhuman. 

"You're a psycho." Harry managed, and Jughead punched him again. 

"Katy sure is pretty. You know she fits my desired profile. The criteria. Maybe I should fuck her. Do you want to watch? Do you want to watch me fuck your girlfriend? I might just break her she's so small." Jughead laughed and then Harry spat in his face. Jughead flared his nostrils and kicked Harry in the face. Harry was fighting to stay awake now. 

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Harry spat, earning a sinister smile from Jughead. Harry's eyelids felt like a thousand pounds. But he refused to close his eyes. 

"You think your bestie, Spider-Man is going to help you?" Jughead asked. "Please. He thinks you're a bag of dicks." This sent a jolt of energy through Harry. 

"How did you know Peter is Spider-Man?" Harry asked. The smile from Jughead's face disappeared. "How did you know?" Harry repeated, louder. 

"That's for me to know and for you to, well, frankly it doesn't matter what you do with that information because I'm going to kill you. The good thing is, you won't have to watch me murder Kat. I like the smaller ones. They don't struggle as much." Jughead laughed. Suddenly, Harry lost it. He grabbed Jughead's neck, standing up. He shoved Jughead against the wall with so much force he surprised both Jughead and himself. He didn't hesitate to tighten his grip, cutting off his airway. Jughead tried to throw a punch but Harry kneed him in the groin, causing him to drop his arm. 

"Can you understand English? I said you aren't going to touch her." Harry growled. "You aren't going to touch Betty, or Peter, or anyone ever again you sick fuck!" Harry screamed. 

"Harry, stop!" He heard a familiar voice say behind him. Harry did stop. He was so surprised he let go. Jughead gasped for air and Harry turned around. It was MJ. She looked at the scene, with wide, innocent eyes. "What are you doing?" Harry stared at her, confused. Harry then looked down at Jughead who only smiled up at Harry despite still gasping for air. Harry looked back at MJ. 

"No." Harry said quietly. MJ was crying, he realized. "No, MJ," Harry whispered. 

"Run, Harry." MJ whispered. Harry backed up against the wall, and then he pulled himself together and did run. He left as soon as he could. When Katy opened the door, she put her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering. He must have looked bad. He watched as a single tear went rolling down Kat's cheek.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek to his chest. "Don't do that ever again." She said through choked sobs. Then, she pulled him inside and shut the door, locking it. She cleaned his face up, and they didn't talk. But when she was done, he took his time telling her what happened. Everything. He edited the story, leaving out the vulgar things Jughead had said about Katy herself. "You saved that girl, Harry." Katy finally said when he was done. 

"A second later and she would have been dead." Harry muttered. "I should have killed that fucker."

"We have to go to detective Walker." Katy mumbled. "And Peter." Harry then looked at her. "Harry, Peter said something to you at the graveyard. I know he did. But he can help us. This is his job. With both the police and Peter doing their jobs, Jughead won't get away with this." Harry only nodded. 

"I spent a lot of my life, thinking about myself. I thought he was my best friend when he wasn't. I was his best friend. I only went to him when I needed him for something. I'm an awful person, Kat. Today was Ben's birthday. I forgot, and didn't even try to be there for him." Harry looked down at the floor, and Katy rubbed his shoulders. 

"Things are different now. You guys are best friends. You know everything about each other. Harry, you have changed more in the last eight months, than anyone else. You're a hero. You listen. Yeah, maybe you weren't the best person as a teenager, but you were just a kid. You're an amazing person now, I-" Katy paused, and Harry looked at her. "I love you. I love who you are. Peter is just upset. Peter never gets upset, he bottles everything up, and the bottle got too full. He spilled all over you because you were the closest person. That boy loves you and you love him. He knows you do." 

"Yeah." Harry mumbled. 

"But this is a life or death situation. Want to hear what I think? Finding out the killer is Jughead told me a lot of things, Har. When you were gone I had a lot of time to think. Harry... I think Betty is in danger. Think about it. He rapes and kills girls. Blonde girls. With bright eyes. His ex-girlfriend is exactly that. It can't be a coincidence. And based on what you've told me... He's obsessed with her." 

"What are you saying, Katy?"

"I'm saying, we were never a target. Jughead never wanted to hurt you, or me. Or MJ. He wanted to hurt Peter so he could take Betty. Both of them are in danger. We have to tell Peter before something happens that..." She let her voice trail off. 

"Look, we will. I promise. Tomorrow morning. But right now, I just... Need to take a breath." Harry said. Katy nodded. 

"I'll be back." She said, and Harry didn't say anything as she walked in the bathroom. Harry stood up, and walked into her kitchen, filling his hands with water and then splashing it on his face. He then walked into Katy's room, sitting on the bed, and staring at his hands, his bruised knuckles. He then heard footsteps and looked up. Katy was standing there, with no clothes on. Harry didn't hide the fact he was looking at her body. Her ribs, and hip bones. He bet he would see her spine if she turned around, too. But he didn't care. He then looked at her face. She looked scared. 

"I'm sorry." She choked out. Harry smiled and shook his head. 

"Don't be." He said softly. "You're beautiful." Katy let herself smile. She slowly walked over to him and kissed him. They made love that night and forgot about everything for an hour or two. They were in their own worlds. And it felt so right. Little did Harry know, he dropped his phone in that bar. 

"Hey, Harry. Listen, man, I acted like a baby earlier. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. I think me, you, and Ned should hang out. Just the three of us. Anyway, I didn't mean any of the things I said. Call me back, so we could have a real conversation." End of the voice message. MJ looked at Jughead. 

"Boy did you royally fuck up, or not?" MJ said, and Jughead glared at her. She winced as he yelled and shoved a bunch of glass bottles on the shelf behind the bar on the ground. 

"Damn it!" He screamed. MJ shook her head.

"You should have helped me kill him!" Jughead screamed. 

"Jug, you know I can't let you do that. Listen, Peter is going to find out. We have to act now. Or it will be too late. Spider-Man doesn't give up. And he puts up a hell of a good fight." MJ said, leaning against the bar. Jughead looked deep in thought. 

"We will have to move locations. But MJ, I'm doing the job. This week. It has to be done." Jughead said seriously. MJ stared at him. "I'm taking Betty, whether she wants to come or not. And we are leaving."


	20. Taken

Betty looked out her window, sitting on the window seat of her bedroom. It was raining. It hadn't rained in a while. Betty hadn't really talked to Katy in quite a while. It seemed like she was in her own world. Peter was away, on a business trip to Pennsylvania for a few days. Veronica was with her parents. Betty felt especially alone. It was weird. Her life wasn't chaotic as usual. Betty turned her head, and sitting across from her was her father. Well, what she imagined was her father. He was smiling at her. 

"What's wrong, Betty?" He asked. Betty wasn't scared. She felt calm. 

"Stop." She whispered, before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Hal Cooper was gone. Suddenly, Betty realized something. She missed her mother. Betty looked down at her hands. Katy moved out of her apartment. In the end, she did decide to move in with Harry. Except, Harry bought a new apartment. He was starting to work with his father. It was weird. Harry was in a suit every time Betty saw him now. Because he had usually been working before they all hung out. Except, they haven't all hung out. Betty had only seen Harry a handful of times over the last couple of weeks. 

Harry and Katy had been acting weird. Guilty. Betty remembered seeing Harry two weeks before. He was beaten to a pulp. When Betty asked what happened, he said he got into a fight with a classmate on campus. Betty didn't believe him, but she never said that out loud. Betty listened to the quiet pitter-patter of the rain against the window. Betty took out her phone and looked at it. Then she got up and began to put her hair in a ponytail. Peter did tell Betty about how he had a minor freak out. That night he spent the night at her apartment and she comforted him. It worked out in the end. 

Jughead smiled at the lady behind the counter. She looked at the duct tape and ropes. "So, you planning on kidnapping someone or what?" She asked, ringing him up. Jughead shrugged. 

"Just a little project I'm working on." He said simply. She didn't say anything. Jughead walked out to the parking lot. MJ was leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette. Jughead opened the trunk and threw the stuff in. After shutting it they both got in the car. "Put the bar on the market this morning," Jughead said, and MJ looked at him. 

"Yeah?" She said, throwing the cigarette bud out the window. 

"Won't be any use once Betty and I leave New York." Jughead said, and MJ raised an eyebrow. "Remember the plan?" Jughead asked. MJ nodded. 

"Every word. Look, Harry and Katy are still working with the detective. They haven't told Peter or Betty though." MJ said. Jughead frowned. 

"Why the hell not?" He asked. Although, he wasn't complaining. MJ shrugged. 

"I don't know. I thought they would go straight to Peter for sure. But they went to Ben Walker. They have no evidence against you, at least. That woman that ran? She must not have peeped because I've never heard of a young girl accusing Jughead Jones of trying to murder her." MJ explained. Jughead was deep in thought. 

"Why wouldn't they tell Peter?" Jughead asked, more to himself than to MJ. MJ didn't respond. "Anyway, we have to act while he's out of town. He's about five hundred miles away, which is an advantage to us." MJ nodded. 

"Yup. I got it. Let's just go." MJ said with the wave of her hand. He started the engine and they were off.

"I don't know what to tell you." Ben said, throwing a file on his desk. "He's clean. No criminal record, he let us search his bar, he doesn't have an apartment. He lives in the bar. We found nothing." Ben said, looking at Katy and Harry. 

"That's ridiculous! You saw Harry. He looked awful. You saw his face, didn't you? That man is dangerous." Katy protested. Ben let out a sigh. 

"I don't doubt you two got into a fight. I'm just finding it hard to believe he's my guy." Ben said sympathetically. 

"I saw him almost kill that girl. If I hadn't been there, she would be dead now." Harry said before Katy could yell again. 

"Have evidence?" Ben asked, and both Katy and Harry stayed quiet. "You don't even know her name, and we can't find her. It would be different if this girl gave us a statement. But she hasn't come in." Ben shrugged. "I'm sorry, guys." 

"Listen here!" Katy suddenly yelled, making Harry jump beside her. "If you don't do your job right now more people are going to die. Okay, my best friend is in danger! I will be damned if something happens to her because you wanted to sit around and eat your donuts." Katy snapped. Ben raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry, who shook his head apologetically. 

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I believe you when you say Betty may be in danger." Ben said, and Katy looked at Harry before looking back at the detective. "When we searched her apartment, we found cameras. We took them out of course, but they were there. I'm really not supposed to tell you this, so keep quiet." 

"Oh my god." Katy muttered. 

"Anyway, we were able to get the footage. Maybe we could see something... But it was just... Her. It's pretty fucking sadistic. There were cameras everywhere. Whoever set them up, has footage of her. Footage of her, well, when she thinks she's alone..." 

"Yeah, we get the point." Harry said quickly. "Did you get any footage of Jughead?" Ben shook his head. 

"When this guy set the cameras up he was wearing a mask. He's smart." 

"Damn it." Harry sighed. 

"Look, I've been looking into Peter Parker, and-"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Harry snapped. "Peter? Have you met the guy?" Ben ignored him and continued. 

"He has no criminal record, but his file has some interesting things listed." Ben said seriously. "He's disappeared for weeks on end before, his aunt filed a missing person's report. The kid showed upbeat up and with lame excuses. When he was fifteen, he was involved in an accident at the Washington monument on a field trip-"

"Yeah I was there. What's your point?" Harry asked, his voice defensive. Katy gave him a look telling him he was making it worse. 

"All I'm saying is it's my job to consider all possibilities." Ben said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Okay, Peter loves Betty. He would never... Violate her like that. Jughead on the other hand? Let's list why he is the killer. He's Betty's ex-boyfriend, he hates Peter, he's an asshole, he is like, obsessed with Betty, okay what more proof do you need? I watch Dateline." Katy said, and Harry frowned at that. 

"That's the problem. I can't just assume this whole thing revolves around Betty Cooper. Your apartment was broken into as well. Let's say it isn't Jughead. It's a random guy who started out with Heather. He learns you were Heather's friend, he breaks into your apartment, then he realizes another pretty girl lives right across the hall. He thinks, fuck it, why not make two trips?" 

"Why can't you just trust us?" Katy yelled. 

"I need evidence. Find me evidence, and then we will talk." Ben repeated. "Now if you would excuse me I have to go work on other cases." He left, and Katy crossed her arms, looking at Harry. 

"I'm suing." Katy said, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

Betty was watching a show when Peter called. She paused it before answering. "Hey," Betty said with a smile. She stood up and turned off the TV. 

"Hey." Peter said, his voice sounding tired. Betty walked into her room and lay on her bed, holding the phone to her ear. 

"You okay?" Betty asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I haven't slept since two nights ago." He said, and then she heard him start to yawn. 

"Come home and sleep with me." Betty said, making Peter laugh. 

"I wish I could." 

"I miss you." Betty sighed. 

"I miss you too. Couple more days and I'll be back." He promised. 

"Katy finally moved out this morning. For good. You know what that means?"

"No more questioning sounds from across the hall at three in the morning?" Peter asked, making Betty giggle. 

"Yeah, exactly. No more Harry coming over and eating my food." 

"Can I tell you something? Stays between me and you." Peter said, his voice serious. 

"Yeah, why would you even have to ask?"

"You can't tell Katy." 

"I won't, Peter." 

"Harry is... Okay, well he hasn't said anything but we were just walking on the street, me, Harry, and Ned. And we walk past this jewelry store, and Harry is looking at all the rings. Like not even glancing, he's full-on looking at them from behind the window and he doesn't say anything to Ned and me, he just takes his time looking at them, and then continues walking as nothing happened." Peter said, and Betty gasped. 

"Oh my god!" Betty yelled. "Peter, that's so cute, okay where do you think they will get married? Hawaii? Somewhere rich like that. Will Norman pay for it? Imagine her dress!" 

"You're not the one getting married." Peter said, and immediately after there was a crashing sound, and Peter got very quiet. 

"Peter?" Betty said. More silence. Betty assumed he put himself on mute. A second later he was back. 

"Sorry, I fell." He said quickly. His voice sounded high pitched and Betty rolled her eyes. She was convinced Peter had the mindset of a sixteen-year-old sometimes. Not like Harry, but in his own way. 

"Peter?" Betty said. 

"Yeah?" 

"Stop being a dork." Betty said. 

"I didn't- I actually feel." More silence. "And accidentally broke a lamp." He added. Betty settled against her mattress and let out a sigh. 

"You're insane, Spider-Man." She said. "Do you bring your suit with you when you travel?" 

"Yeah. I have three. One is made of metal. I never use that one. One is the same as the one you've seen me in, except it's black and red. I left that one home. I brought my usual one with me. I take that one everywhere, just in case." He mused. 

"What if I stole your suit?" Betty asked. 

"Then I would take you to jail." Peter said, making Betty smile.

"I wouldn't mind that." Betty said softly. The other end of the phone was silent for a minute. 

"Yeah?" Peter finally said. Betty let her hand wander down her sweatpants. When her fingers made contact with the place between her legs she let out a soft sigh. Heat was pooling in her core. "What are you doing?" Peter asked although it sounded like he already knew.

"I'm thinking about you." Betty said softly, and she heard Peter let out a small groan. Betty closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she stroked over herself. Suddenly she heard her apartment door slam open and she jumped up, pulling her hand out of her pants. 

"Betty?" Peter asked suddenly, his voice sounding winded. She had no doubt he had started to touch himself as well. 

"Betty!" Harry called from the other room. 

"Oh my god." Betty said, and she heard Peter let out an irritated groan. Harry came storming into the room and Katy was behind him. Then Harry grinned. 

"Oh sorry, are you decent? Well, it's too late for that. Is that Peter on the phone?" Harry took the phone out of Betty's hand and put it on speaker. 

"Harry, I'm going to kill you." Peter sighed, and his voice still sounded a little bit off. Harry didn't seem to notice, thank god. 

"Can't, you're miles away. Betty let's have a sleepover! The three of us!" Harry said suddenly, and Betty's eyes widened. 

"I don't like that idea-" Peter began to say but Harry ignored him. 

"Got to go, Peter, I'm going to snuggle with your girlfriend!" Harry yelled. 

"Wait-" Peter was saying before Harry hung up. Betty was glaring at him. 

"I was joking. Not about the sleepover part. We'll sleep on the couches." Harry winked. Betty looked at Katy, who seemed unusually comfortable with the idea. Betty suddenly felt like something was off. 

"Guys what's going on?" Betty asked. 

"Nothing. Peter's gone so we thought we would keep you company." Harry said, too casually. Betty raised an eyebrow but Harry and Katy were both walking out of the bedroom now. Katy borrowed some of Betty's pajamas, and Betty ended up just giving Harry a pair of Peter's sweatpants that he had left there. It was going to be a long night. 

Peter stared at the phone, frowning. "Peter?" Happy called, followed by the sound of a door closing. Peter quickly pulled up his pants and put his belt on. He was in the bedroom of the hotel room. He opened the door to see Happy standing by the door. "You coming?" Happy asked, and Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, let's go." Peter said. They were going to get dinner. Peter really did have work in Pennsylvania, but Happy was there doing work of his own, so they ended up meeting up. Peter and Happy were getting close again. He still hadn't told Betty about Happy, and he didn't know if he wanted to. "I was on the phone with Betty when you walked in," Peter said when they were at the restaurant. Happy looked at him. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think you would like her. Tony would have definitely liked her. She's kind of like the mini version of Pepper." Peter said quietly. This made Happy smile. 

"That's good, Peter." He said. "How's May?" Peter suddenly stared at Happy. 

"No." Peter said, and Happy rolled his eyes. 

"Am I not allowed to ask how your aunt is?" 

"No." Peter repeated. Happy shook his head. "She's fine." Peter finally said after a minute. 

Betty looked doubtfully at Harry and Katy, watching a movie on her TV. Suddenly Harry got up and looked at Betty in the kitchen. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said, and Betty just nodded. Katy looked at Betty, with a weird look and then looked back at the TV. 

Harry went into Betty's bedroom and looked under her bed, with his phone. He was looking for any more cameras. He wanted to know if Jughead had planted any more since the police took out the old ones. When he was looking behind her dresser Betty walked in. Harry stared at her and put his phone in his pocket, giving her a smile. "What are you doing?" She asked. _Looking for cameras._

"Nothing." Harry said. Betty stared at him and he walked past her. "Katy, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Harry asked. When he saw Betty raising an eyebrow at this he smiled. "We haven't made out in a few hours." He said and Betty scoffed in disgust. Both Harry and Katy went out in the hallway. "No cameras." He said. Katy sighed. 

"Harry, this is insane. This has to be the millionth time we said we were going to tell both Betty and Peter." Katy said, and Harry nodded. 

"I know. I went back to the bar. Jughead is gone." Katy's eyes widened. 

"You went back there?" She almost yelled. 

"Relax. Ben was with me." Harry said, and Katy looked relieved. 

"He was?" She asked, and Harry nodded. 

"But, I bought a gun." Harry said, suddenly, lifting the back of his shirt and pulling a handgun out of his waistband in the back. Katy jumped. 

"Jesus, Harry!" She yelled out. 

"It's not loaded." He said defensively. He held out the bullets from his pocket. 

"Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Yes. Luther taught me." Katy looked at Betty's apartment door. 

"Don't let Betty see." Katy said, before walking in and closing the door behind her. The next day, Harry woke up to Katy shaking him. 

"What?" He groaned out when he slowly woke up. 

"Betty's gone."

Betty figured she would call her two friends later after leaving the apartment. She had to stop into work that early morning to do a few things but then she planned on going back home. It was still early and there wasn't really anyone around. A car might pass on the road every five minutes but that was it. Betty was getting her keys out when she saw shoes come right in front of her. She gasped in surprise and dropped her keys, but let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jughead. 

"Jughead, you scared me." Betty said, with a smile before picking up her keys. Jughead gave her an unnerving smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to you." He said simply. 

"How did you know where I work?"

"Veronica told me." Jughead said, and Betty frowned at that. 

"Veronica? But she doesn't know where I work either." Betty said and watched as Jughead's smile twitched. 

"Really? That's weird. This is the building she told me to go to." Betty stared at him silently for a minute, every nerve in her body screaming for her to run. Telling her something was definitely wrong. 

"Okay." She said carefully. "I have to go. My friends are expecting me." She turned around. 

"Harry and Katy are fine." Jughead said, and Betty froze. She turned around to look at him. He looked perfectly calm. 

"How did you..."

"I followed them to your apartment. They haven't told you, have they? You probably wouldn't be here if they just told you. They've been watching me for a while now." Betty felt her chest begin to rise up and down faster. She took note of the cut on Jughead's forehead. It was fading and looked old, but it was there. 

"Harry looked... Harry got hurt two weeks ago. That cut..." 

"Yeah. He did this to my forehead. Had the fucking audacity to come into my bar and try to fight me. Obviously, I won, you saw how awful he looked. I did that for you." Jughead smiled more at her. Betty was getting seriously freaked out. She knew Harry. He wouldn't hurt anyone for no reason. 

"Why... I'm so confused." Betty put a hand on her forehead. She was realizing how wrapped up she had been with Peter. Betty was a smart girl. Smarter than most. If her and Peter weren't together, she would have known Harry and Katy had been up to something a lot sooner. It made her think about back to when Peter was only her friend. 

"I bet you have a lot of questions. But we have to go before dumbass one and dumbass two get here." Jughead said, and before Betty could scream, or even register what was happening, she felt pain in her head, and then she blacked out. 

"She's not answering her phone." Harry said. 

"She's probably at work." Katy said dismissively. 

"Do we call Peter?" 

"No!" Katy stood up from her place on the couch. "Look, Peter will be home in two days. If we call him, he freaks out. He also gets mad at both of us and never speaks to us again when he finds out we waited two weeks to tell him his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend is a serial killer. If we still don't see Betty by the time he gets back, we will tell him. If there is no sign of her tomorrow, we call Ben. Got it?" Harry had no idea how Katy could be so calm, and he admired her for it. 

"Yeah. Got it." He said quietly. 

Betty woke up slowly, and she had to close her eyes. The lights were so bright. Her first thought was that she was in a hospital. She may have been in an accident, and she was just having a nightmare. That would have been amazing. But when she let her eyes adjust, she realized she was in a giant glass box. There was one part of the glass box where there was a small hole at the bottom, where it met the floor. Almost as if to slide stuff in. She slowly stood up and took a look around. She had no idea where she was. Possibly an abandoned building. 

"Help!" She yelled and banged on the glass. "Hello? Help me, I'm stuck in here!" 

"I soundproofed the walls." A voice said, making her jump. She turned to see Jughead come out of the shadows. "Everything I have done, is for you, Betts." She shivered at that old nickname. 

"Don't call me that." She said coldly. 

"Those other girls meant nothing, I swear. I did those awful things to try and get over you, but nothing worked. You were with... That dick. But don't worry. You don't have to see Peter anymore." Betty stared at Jughead, trying to figure out what the hell he was saying. Then, something dawned on her. Betty felt like everything was suddenly moving in slow motion. Everything flooded at once. Katy's broken into apartment. The girls who happened to look like Betty. The fact the detective wanted to search her apartment. Jughead's anger and hostility. The girls. 

"You're a rapist. A murderer." Betty whispered. She felt sick. Her heart was in her stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in. She was retching in the corner. Her heart was thudding so hard in her ears. Jughead watched, patiently until she was done. She stood straight up when she was done and looked at him. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. She was seeing red now. That question set her off. That stupid question. 

"No I'm not fucking alright! You fucking fuck! Let me out of here! Let me out! You're a psychopath! Let me out of this fucking box!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Jughead let me out now, this isn't funny." Her voice was going from angry to desperate. "Jughead please let me out. Please, just let me go I won't tell anyone." She was starting to cry. Sob, actually. Jughead just watched this all unfold silently. 

"Betts, Betty it's going to be okay." Jughead said kneeling down. "I love you." He said, and Betty stopped screaming to look at him. He thought she was going to accept this, but he was wrong. 

"You love me? You're a psychopath!" She screamed, and Jughead closed his eyes, disappointed. "You locked me in a cage!" 

"I had to, to protect you from him!" He said defensively. 

"From Peter?" Betty asked, then she laughed, coldly. "Peter wouldn't lock me in a cage!" More screaming. Betty's throat was beginning to hurt and feel raw but she didn't care. "He's going to know I'm gone. He will find out. When I don't answer my phone, and when he finds I'm not in my apartment. He will come looking for me." Then an idea came into her head. _Ned will find me,_ she thought. It was as if Jughead had read her mind. 

"Peter fucking Parker doesn't scare me. Also, can't have the police knowing where you are." Jughead pulled her phone out of his pocket and dropped it on the floor before stepping on it repeatedly. Betty watched, in horror. Then, Jughead smiled at her, a sick, twisted smile. 

"Betty?" A small voice said. Both Betty and Jughead turned to see MJ. Betty stared at her, with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Betty." She said quietly. 

"MJ! Run, go get help. Run!" Betty said, but MJ didn't move. "Why aren't you going?"

"I was the one... Who knocked you out. I'm sorry, Betty." MJ said. Betty remembered suddenly. She touched a hand to the back of her head and then looked at her fingers. Dry blood. She then looked at Michelle, betrayed. 

"You bitch." Betty said, feeling more anger. MJ looked like she expected this. 

"Come on, MJ. We'll be back for you in the morning, Betts. With some food." Jughead said. Both MJ and Jughead began to walk away. 

"Is he fucking you? He doesn't love you! He's going to kill you! He doesn't care about you!" Betty yelled, before hearing the sound of a door closing and locking. Betty sat down in a corner and hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyes stung with tears. There was a cot with a pillow and blanket on the other side, but she didn't want to touch it. She didn't know how she would even be able to sleep. 

Peter had been throwing up, all after breakfast with Happy. Happy was in the other room, in Peter's hotel room. Peter woke up feeling sick to his stomach, and after jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom he immediately began retching. He finally flushed the toilet and went out to Happy. "Better?" He asked, and Peter shook his head. He held up his hand, which was shaking crazily. Happy frowned. "What's that?" 

"I don't know." Peter said, sitting beside Happy. "Something's wrong." Happy continued to give Peter that confused look. "My senses, are all over the place. I can feel it. I'm all jumpy and out of it." Peter was making his knee go up and down rapidly but he didn't even seem to notice. 

"What's going on, Peter?" Happy asked. 

"Remember when I..." Peter looked at Happy. "Died?" Happy only nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, remember when I told you I knew it was going to happen? How everyone else died quickly but I died slower because my senses told me it was going to happen. I knew I was going to die." 

"You aren't dying, are you?" Happy asked suddenly. Peter shook his head. 

"No. But it's like that. I have that exact same feeling." They both were quiet. 

"Peter, where's May right now?" Happy asked. Peter didn't respond at first. Then, he got his phone out and called May. She answered on the third ring. 

"Peter?" She said. Peter gave Happy a thumbs up. 

"Hey, May are you okay?" Peter asked. 

"I'm fine, why? Oh yeah, by the way, MJ stopped by earlier." 

"Wait, what? Why?" 

"She was asking where you were, and I told her you were out of town, and that was basically it. She seemed relieved, honestly." 

"May, I have to go." Peter said before hanging up. He looked at Happy. "Something's wrong." Happy didn't even get a chance to respond. Peter was calling Harry. Harry answered on the first ring. 

"Hey, Peter." Harry said, sounding unusually calm. 

"Where's Katy and Betty?" Peter asked. 

"Katy is right here, and Betty is at work." Then some whispering. "We just saw her." He added. Peter relaxed. 

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know." Then he hung up. "It's fine. I'm probably just a little sick. I'll be fine." Peter said, although Happy still looked uneasy. Peter didn't say anything more, and neither did Happy. 

Betty woke up, curled in a ball, to a bunch of lights turning on. "We're back!" Jughead's voice said. Betty was still in the corner of the box, where she had cried herself to sleep. She never got into the cot. "That's not good for your back," Jughead said as Betty stood up. She had a feeling her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, with makeup running down her cheeks. She didn't care, though. 

"Fuck you." She spat, but it was like he didn't hear her. MJ wasn't with him. 

"You hungry?" He asked. She felt like if she ate she would just puke it back up, and it was already starting to smell in there from the vomit on the floor, from the day before. 

"Just give me some water." Betty mumbled. Jughead slid a bottle of water under the slit. Betty took it and took small sips. She wiped some sweat off her forehead. 

"How are you?" Jughead asked. Betty glared at him. 

"I'm not going to answer that because I know you aren't stupid. Has anyone noticed I'm gone yet?" Jughead shook his head. 

"Nope." Betty just closed her eyes. "You realize that we will have to leave soon, don't you?" 

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Betty said quietly. 

"You don't have a choice." Jughead said calmly. Betty just stared at him. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you."

"If you loved me, you would let me go." Betty said, getting closer to the glass. 

"I can't." Jughead paused. "And I can't have you be with Peter either." 

"He will kill you." Betty said, trying to get a scare out of him. She failed. Jughead only smiled. 

"Betty, you better hope he doesn't get anywhere close to you." Jughead got close to the glass, so if the glass wasn't there, they would be extremely close. Betty refused to take a step back. She looked into Jughead's eyes defiantly. "Because if he does..." Betty heard her heart thudding in her ears again. "I'll fucking kill him. And I'll make you watch. It will be slow, and painful. You will have to listen to him scream while I tear his throat out." Betty felt that sickening feeling in her stomach again. She knew Peter was a lot stronger than Jughead. She knew Jughead had no idea who Peter was. But despite these facts, she was scared. She was scared that Jughead would come through with his word. 

"You don't hurt him. You don't lay a fucking finger on him, or any of my friends you hear me?" Betty said, her voice betraying her. Her voice was shaky. "Veronica, Katy, Harry, everyone. Leave them the fuck alone!" 

"I'll do what I have, babe." Jughead said with a smile. "It's all for you." He then walked away. "MJ will be here to feed you soon." Betty heard the sound of a door closing in the darkness, and she fell to her knees. There were no windows. She had no idea how long she had been in there for. She had no idea how long she was knocked out when Jughead first took her. An hour later, MJ did show up with food. Although Betty didn't eat anything. MJ didn't leave, either. She sat there, just watching.

"MJ... Why?" Betty finally said, breaking the silence. There was no way she was going to get through to Jughead. But MJ was feeling guilty. Betty had something to work with there. She would say what she had to, to get out. MJ only looked at Betty. "Because of Peter? He's going to find me here, and he will never forgive you. Let me out while you still can. It's not too late. Help me." 

"I know Peter is Spider-Man." MJ said, shocking Betty. She was speechless for a minute. 

"So you know Peter overpowers Jughead by a lot, don't you? You think Peter is going to hesitate when he finds me here?" 

"Betty, Peter has inhuman abilities. There is no doubt about that. He's very strong, and he can do things others can't. But Jughead is very smart. He's always one step ahead than everyone else. Always. Jughead may not be able to do the things Peter can, but he can do things Peter can't do. You have no idea how many hours, days, weeks, Jug has spent, thinking this through." Betty realized for the first time MJ looked completely exhausted, and... Different somehow. "Jughead isn't normal. His mindset isn't normal. Peter has inhuman physical abilities. But Jughead has an inhuman mindset... He's a _monster._ " 

"MJ, help me. Help me help you. We will get out together-" Suddenly MJ held her stomach, color draining from her face. She was retching seconds. Betty stared in horror. When MJ was done, she wiped her mouth and looked at Betty. 

"Don't tell. He'll kill me." MJ whispered. Betty shook her head. 

"No." Betty muttered. "No, MJ. Why? Why would you do this? How could you let him do that to you? What if it turns out to be just like him? How could you bring something like that into this world?" MJ looked away. "You're pregnant!" 

"Betty-"

"Let me out, now MJ. I'm serious do it now! I cannot help you if you do not let me out." Betty said sternly. "We will leave together." MJ hesitated, but Betty never broke eye contact. MJ got up and got a bunch of keys out, going towards the door. Betty jumped up and looked around making sure Jughead wasn't around. 

"Good. Good, MJ." Betty said while she unlocked the door. As soon as she opened the door, she smiled triumphantly at Betty, but suddenly she got pulled back by an angry Jughead. Betty watched with wide eyes. He pulled MJ by her hair, but Betty quickly tackled Jughead, trying to get him off of her. He only threw her off, causing Betty to hit her head on the glass. Betty winced at the pain. 

"Betty, go!" MJ yelled as Jughead had a death grip on her. Betty suddenly realized what he was about to do with horror. 

"Wait, Jughead don't!" Betty screamed at the top of her lungs, but she heard the snap of MJ's neck. MJ went limp, and Betty covered her mouth with both hands. "MJ..." Betty muttered. Suddenly Betty got up and began running towards what she assumed was the exit, but Jughead was stronger, and faster, He grabbed Betty by the hair and pulled her back. Betty kicked and screamed as he picked her up but it was no use. "Let me go!" She yelled as he carried her back in her cage. Before she could leave again Jughead slammed the door closed and locked it. "She was pregnant!" Betty yelled. Jughead only looked at MJ's dead body with disinterest. 

"Well, now nothing is between us." He said with a shrug. Betty flared her nostrils. 

"I'm going to kill you before I get out of here. I've been doing it all wrong. I don't want you to die from being hung, or that stupid fucking needle in prison. No, I want to murder you myself. I promise that before I leave this earth, I will kill you, Jughead Jones. You are done for. Do you hear me? Done!" 

"Your threats are empty. I understand you are angry, Betts. But it will all be okay soon. Let go of all that useless anger." He got down on a knee, and Betty realized how exhausted she was. Her throat hurt, and her whole body was giving out. 

"Jughead..." Betty looked down at the floor. "Just be honest with me. Do you have any doubts? Are you nervous that somebody might find out where you are? Where you are keeping me, I mean." She met Jughead's gaze. 

"No. Betty, I am one hundred percent sure nobody will ever find out where you are. There's no service here either, so if a cell phone got in here, nobody could track it." He said this all with a smile. Betty felt exasperated. Empty. Out of hope. 

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered. Jughead simply shook his head. 

"I would never hurt you." 

"Just... Leave me alone for a little bit." Betty said quietly. Jughead left. She sat there alone, thinking. She was thinking nobody would ever find her. She was thinking, that this was her life now. Forever. MJ was dead.


	21. The Search

Three weeks later.

When Peter came home, he found Betty's bed not slept in. He found her not answering her texts or calls. Harry and Katy did tell Peter. They told Peter everything he knew. Ever since then, he hasn't spoken to them. He decided to cut them off entirely. He wanted nothing to do with them. His only friend at that point in time was Ned. Or May. On top of everything, Peter, Ned, Harry, and Katy would all be graduating from school very soon. 

"What do you mean?" Peter yelled at Ben Walker at the police station. 

"Peter, we have so many other cases, Betty can't be my number one concern right now." Ben lowered his voice. "It's been three weeks." He whispered. Peter frowned. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We know who did this. Jughead Jones." Peter sniped. 

"We can't find Jughead. You know that." Ben reasoned. Peter had been looking everywhere himself, of course. It was all he did. But he was exhausted, and now the police wanted to make Betty's case, a cold case. They wanted to put the brakes on it. Peter knew Ben thought Betty was dead. He would never say that to his face though. Peter knew Betty wasn't dead. He refused to believe that. 

"Peter?" A small girl's voice said from behind him. Peter turned around. Katy was standing there. No Harry. Her face looked hollow. Dark bags under her eyes, and hollow cheekbones. Peter didn't like that sight, despite being extremely angry with her and Harry. His anger never diminished. 

"What are _you_ doing here? Come to screw things up even more?" Peter winced at his own words. He wasn't a mean person. He wasn't raised to talk like that, especially to a girl. Katy looked hurt by his words. 

"No, Pete. Of course not. I'm here the same reason you are." She said. Peter rolled his eyes and then looked at Ben, freezing. Ben was staring at Katy. In a weird way. He looked both very concerned and taken aback. Peter frowned and looked between Katy and Ben. 

"I'll see what I can do about picking the case back up, Peter." Ben said suddenly. Peter's frown deepened. Then, suddenly he got it. Ben had it out for Katy. Peter wondered if Harry knew that. Peter looked at Katy who looked clueless. 

"You know what? Don't worry about it. Obviously, you aren't the best detective in the department anyway." Peter said, walking towards the door. But Katy suddenly grabbed him and before he even registered what he was doing, she had her arms wrapped around his torso and her cheek pressed to his chest. She was crying. Peter felt the warm wetness of her tears falling onto his shirt. 

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry. We're both so sorry. We'll find her. I promise we will find her." She choked out. Peter closed his eyes. He felt bad suddenly. Very bad. He didn't hug her back, though. He waited until she was done. When she did eventually pull away from him, he left without another word. 

Betty woke up and did her everyday ritual. She brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, and brushed her hair. She looked in the single mirror she had in the box. Her cheekbones were hollow, and she was looking a little thin. That was fine. Jughead would be home any minute. He usually showed up half an hour after Betty woke up. Although she was losing track of the days. She still had no idea how long she had been down there. The lack of windows didn't help. Betty picked up on of the books Jughead had got her and read quietly until he returned. When she heard the door open, she looked up. Jughead was there with breakfast. 

"Alright, sorry I'm a little late." He said, walking over with the food. He slid hers under the slit. 

"It's fine." Betty said in a quiet voice. Jughead grinned at her. Betty quietly unwrapped her burrito. 

"How did you sleep last night?" Jughead asked. Betty only shrugged. 

"Fine." 

"That's good." 

"So, what's going on out there?" Betty asked. Jughead looked at her, and it looked like he was planning something in his eyes. 

"Well, everyone is kind of freaking out. Something big happened." Jughead said, his voice casual. Betty frowned. 

"What happened?" She asked, before biting into her burrito. It was warm in her mouth. It reminded her of home. 

"Spider-Man died." Betty froze. Suddenly she lost taste. She couldn't taste the burrito anymore. It took her everything to swallow it. She only looked at Jughead then. 

"I'm sorry. What?" 

"Yeah, I know. Shocking. The police found the body. Won't reveal his identity to the public. Crazy, right? The FBI is getting involved. As well with the Avengers, I suppose." Jughead shrugged, and Betty only stared at him, with wide eyes. 

"That's-that's insane. He can't just-how did it happen?" Betty dropped her burrito and stood up. 

"Gunshot wound to the heart. It's a shame. Didn't you meet the guy?" Jughead didn't seem to be concerned at all. Betty put a hand on her forehead, trying to understand this. Peter couldn't be dead. He couldn't. He was still alive, looking for her. "Rumors are going around. About who he was." Jughead added, and Betty looked at him again. Her world was spinning. 

"What are the rumors?" 

"That he's a white male. Early to mid twenty's. Of course, these people claim to be witnesses to the crime. His mask was off. But like I said, they won't reveal his identity. Whoever is taking care of it." Jughead pulled a chair over to the glass, sitting down in front of Betty. Betty's eyes stung with tears. That small description matched Peter. Of course, millions of other guys could fit that description, but there was only one Spider-Man. And there was only one Peter Parker. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Jughead mused. Betty took a seat on her cot. 

"He's dead." Betty whispered. Suddenly, her will to live dissipated. 

"What's that?" Jughead asked. 

"Nothing." Betty said. _What about Katy? What about Veronica and Archie? Kevin?_ Betty had a million thoughts running through her mind. But only one made sense. _But Peter is dead._

"I have to open the bar. I'll be back later, alright?" Jughead stood up, putting the chair back where it had been. Betty only nodded. 

"Okay." She mumbled. Jughead left, knowing the lie he had just told would probably destroy Betty for the time being. But she had believed it. And if she thought Peter was dead, that was good. Because then she could spend some more time thinking about what was right in front of her. 

Betty stared at the glass wall, with a blank expression. _Die. Die. Die._ That word. Stuck in her mind. Betty took the burrito and put it in the one trash can she had. Jughead was smart. He made sure she had no sharp objects. Or pills. Or anything. But that didn't mean she couldn't starve herself to death. It would be slow. But it would do the trick. 

"Were you looking for me? Is that how you got yourself into a stupid situation?" Betty whispered, to the air. "You're supposed to be careful. That was the deal." Betty looked at her hands. She was beginning to think she would go crazy. Staring at nothing but the darkness outside of the glass walls. Or the cement walls, if it was light enough to see. But she hadn't felt the insanity take over her yet. Suddenly, Betty felt a bubbly feeling and began laughing. Well, maybe this was it. 

"I'm locked, in a cage because of my insane ex-boyfriend, and you're dead!" She said and laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach. "Sorry, Kat I'm going to miss the wedding!" More giggles. "MJ, Peter's ex-girlfriend got pregnant with my ex-boyfriends baby!" Betty fell on the floor, laughing so hard it was hurting. The laughter eventually died down and turned into crying. Suddenly images of MJ's dead body came into her mind. The sound of her neck snapping. That terrible, terrible sound. Her mind created a new image. An image of Peter. Lying facedown in an alleyway, his suit on but his mask off, a huge bloody spot growing on his chest. His eyes were wide open. Betty cried harder. 

"Stop." She begged, getting on her knees. The images wouldn't go away, and Betty buried her face in her hands. "Make it stop." 

"Hey, you're okay." A voice said, and Betty looked up. It was Veronica. She was smiling. "It's okay, Betts. Don't cry." 

"Am I hallucinating?" Betty asked ghost-Veronica. She didn't answer. 

"Everything is going to be okay." She said, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

"I can't do this. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. It needs to end." Betty said, and Veronica only listened. "I want to die." Betty choked out. "End it. End it, please. Please kill me." Veronica shook her head with a smile.

"Betty. Betty. Listen to me. You aren't thinking. You are so strong. You have been through so much, you're going to get through this." Veronica said sternly. Betty only looked at her. Her eyes felt too big for their sockets. "You have to stay strong. You can do this. Come back to me. Come back to us. Okay? Stop thinking about yourself. What about us?" Betty sniffed. "You can do this." She repeated. Betty took a deep breath.

"What do I need to do?" Betty asked her ghost friend. 

"You need to play his game. Gain his trust. He knows you don't like him. Or want to be with him. Change that. But not too much at once. It takes time. Be patient." Veronica instructed. 

"Or, you can kick him in the nuts and run for it the first chance you get." An arrogant voice said. Both Betty and Veronica turned to see MJ, leaning against the glass, arms, and legs crossed. Betty frowned. 

"This is getting weird..." Betty said. Veronica smiled. 

"Don't worry hun, it's just the lack of seeing other people. Your brain is trying to make up for it." Veronica said with a smile. 

"Yeah. Except for Norman Bates." MJ snorted. Betty looked between MJ and Veronica. 

"You might as well be Norma Bates. You helped him lock her in a cage." Veronica said in an accusatory tone. Betty's eyes widened. 

"Am I crazy? I don't want to be crazy." Betty whispered. 

"You aren't crazy." Both MJ and Veronica said in sync. 

"Listen, you're going to be fine. It's just-" 

"You're going into extreme dehydration." MJ finished for Veronica. Then, MJ nudged the small cup of orange juice. "This shit isn't good for you. When is the last time you had some good H20? If you don't get water in your system soon, you're going to die. Hence, the hallucinations." MJ motioned between herself and Veronica. 

"Maybe I want to die." Betty said with a raised eyebrow. 

"No. You're going to fight this asshole. For me. I died, with my baby." Suddenly blood was coming from MJ's stomach, dripping down, and Betty let out a sharp gasp, jumping up. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the two other girls were gone. Betty sat back down on the cot, and let her breathing go down. 

"You have to get out of here." A soft, familiar voice said, and suddenly Betty felt weight beside her. She slowly turned to see Peter, smiling. It was his Peter smile. Betty found herself smiling back. 

"I wish you were real." Betty said, feeling the tears prick her eyes again. Peter didn't respond to that. He just looked straight ahead. "I'm not strong enough," Betty whispered suddenly. 

"I used to think, without my webs, I was nothing." Peter said suddenly, and Betty looked at him. He was looking at her seriously now. 

"I don't need my webs to be Spider-Man. I will always be Spider-Man. You need to be Betty Cooper. The same Betty Cooper who escaped an insane asylum for teenage girls." He said, and then Betty frowned. She was about to point out the fact she never told him about that before she remembered he was just a figment of her imagination. "You can't bring me back to life," Peter said softly. Betty stared at her feet. She got up and picked the burrito out of the trashcan. She stared at it before beginning to eat it. Peter was gone. Betty forced the whole thing down her throat. When Jughead got back, she would ask him for water. 

Peter crawled along the roof edge, watching the guy in the leather jacket walk to his car across the abandoned street. Peter was in his suit and had his mask on. He was watching a former gang member, and friend of Jugheads. His name was Fangs Fogarty. Seriously, Peter didn't think these names could get any weirder. "Zoom in, Karen," Peter said quietly. Karen silently obliged. 

"Incoming call from Happy Hogan." Karen's robotic voice said. 

"Ignore it." Peter hissed. 

"Are you sure? This is the sixth time this week that-"

"Ignore it." Peter repeated, more sternly. Karen silently obliged once more. Peter then hopped down from the roof, webbing the guy's car door so it slammed shut. He turned around, startled. But by then Peter had slammed the guy against his car. "Tell me what you know about Jughead Jones," Peter said, and the guy put his hands up by either side of his head. 

"What the hell? Take it easy, man!" Fangs said. 

"Did you hear what I said?" Peter said in a more aggressive way. 

"Jughead? I haven't heard that name in years. Dude, let go of me!" Fangs struggled and Peter did let go of him, after shoving him against the car once more. 

"You're a lot meaner in real life." The young man said. Peter ignored him. 

"Tell me about him." Peter repeated. 

"Jughead? We went to high school together. We were in a gang together. The Serpents." Fangs said. 

"The same high school Betty Cooper went to, right?" Peter said a little too quickly. Fangs stared at him. 

"Yeah."

"Are you still friends with him?" 

"No. He became a freak after high school. Him and Sweet Pea. We went our separate ways. Dude took my best friend. I grew up with Pea. He chose Jones." Fangs said coldly. 

"Sweet Pea's dead." Peter said flatly. Fangs' eyes widened. 

"No shit?" Peter didn't respond. Fangs was quiet for a moment. "So, Spider-Man. Are you close with Jughead Jones or Betty Cooper?" Peter greeted this with more silence. He was thinking. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say, Betty Cooper. I don't think Spider-Man makes house calls. Huh. What a small world." Fangs was more talking to himself now. Peter still ignored him. Suddenly Peter took off his mask and Fangs widened his eyes. "Dude! I thought your face was burnt!" Fangs yelled. Peter frowned at this. 

"Listen." Peter said suddenly. "I need you to think long, and hard. Is there anywhere, anywhere at all you know Jughead would go as a hiding spot? Anywhere?" 

"I'm still stuck on the fact I know what Spider-Man looks like." Fangs said, looking at Peter like he was an alien. 

"Fogarty!" Peter yelled, making Fangs jump. "The question." Fangs was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. 

"I haven't spoken to the guy in years." Fangs eventually said. Peter took his free hand and ran it over his face. 

"I'm sorry Betts." Peter whispered. Fangs looked thoughtfully at Peter. "I can't find her," Peter said, not really caring that this man was a complete stranger. Peter was being careless. He revealed his identity, something he would have never done if he was in a normal state of mind. 

"I'm sorry. Betty was really cool. Everyone liked her." Fangs said softly. Peter only nodded. "I have no idea what's going on. But I hope it works out." Fangs said, opening his car door. He got in and drove away. Peter was alone. 

"What do I do, Tony?" Peter asked, looking up. "What would you do?" Peter ended up at Betty's apartment. He crawled in through the fire escape and then took his mask off. Her apartment was still untouched. Peter looked at the whole place in silence. He took out his phone and called Betty's cell. Straight to voicemail like always. But he still wanted to hear her voice. 

"Hey, it's Betty, sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back later!" Then that stupid beep. Peter just hung up. He sighed, sitting down on the couch. 

"Am I supposed to give up?" He asked the empty apartment. "Did he kill you?" Peter was greeted by silence. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have known." He buried his face in his hands. "I failed you." 

"When are you coming home?" Katy asked through the phone. She was opening the door to her and Harry's new apartment, hearing the jingle of the keys. 

"I don't know. My dad is being a dick." Harry said with a sigh. Harry had completely given up on finding Betty. He had work. And other stuff to do. Katy hadn't. But she didn't tell Harry that. She mostly thought he was distracting himself from the fact he lost his best friend. Other than that, things were good between Katy and Harry. Katy got sad a lot though. She didn't try hiding that from Harry. He understood. 

"Can you bring food when you come home? The apartment is empty." Katy said. 

"Sure." There was silence for a moment. 

"Harry, he looked bad." Katy suddenly said. It didn't take a genius to understand who she was talking about. "I've never seen Peter get so angry, or say things like that. He's not himself. He's different." 

"What do you want me to do about it, Kat?" Harry said quickly. 

"You're his best friend."

"Not anymore. He won't talk to me. He won't talk to you. He won't even talk to Ned, okay? He's ignoring May's calls, she's worried sick. He's isolating himself." 

"That's terrible!" 

"Let Peter take care of Peter. Nobody can help him unless he lets us, right? Until then, let him figure out his shit." Harry said earnestly. Katy had to admit he was right. If Peter didn't want their help, there wasn't much more they could do. That didn't mean Katy wasn't worried about him. 

"We're his friends, Harry." Katy said quietly. 

"I know. I'm sorry, Kat. We just have to let him be." Harry said softly. 

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later. Love you." 

"Love you too." Harry said before Katy hung up. She tossed her phone on the counter and thought for a minute. She picked up a newspaper on the couch and looked at it. 

**HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS ABANDONED BUILDINGS LEFT IN NEW YORK CITY**

Katy stared at the newspaper heading for a very long time. She had an idea. 

Betty was sitting on the cot when Jughead walked in. He smiled at her. "You look especially beautiful today." He said, and Betty smiled at him. 

"Thanks, Juggie." She said. She noticed the way he cocked his head at his very old nickname, but he didn't say anything or react too much. "Jug, can I get some water? My throat is feeling a little dry." Jughead reached into the backpack he always took with him and took out a bottle of water, sliding it under the slit. Betty carefully unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp, closing her eyes as she did so. She gained some color in her face. Then, she put the bottle down and looked at Jughead. 

"What have you been up to today?" He asked. Betty shrugged. 

"Just reading a little bit." He nodded at this. "Hey, Jug remember prom night? Not Junior prom. That was terrible. But senior prom." 

"Yeah. I remember." Jughead said softly. 

"Remember how we danced? How it was just me and you. Archie and Veronica were there too, but for those two minutes... It was just me and you. And then after? In the hotel room?" Betty smiled. Jughead twitched his hand. 

"I remember." 

"I wish I could touch you. Feel your skin against mine. I miss you, Juggie." Betty pressed her palm against the glass. "Let me out so I can feel you." She whispered. 

"I don't trust you, Betts." Jughead said softly. Betty froze for just a second. Then she looked away from him. _You have to do it,_ she thought. She looked back up at him and smiled. 

"That's fine. I understand. You know, I've had a lot of time to think. A lot of time. I've just been thinking... About all those times you touched me. You were inside of me. How many times you brought me to the edge. Do you remember?" Betty showed her teeth with her smile. Jughead only nodded. Betty dreaded every word of what she was saying. Especially her next words. But she needed him to want to let her out. "Peter was nothing compared to you. He could never make me feel as good as you make me feel. He could never... Make me scream like you used to." She watched Jughead's Adam's apple slowly go up and down. 

"Really?" He asked, and Betty nodded. 

"Yeah. I mean, come on Juggie. We've both been with different people sexually since we have been apart. But who are we kidding? Peter just doesn't know his way around like you do. I faked my orgasms just to make him feel better. Has any other girl done what I can do to you?" Betty looked up at Jughead with innocent eyes. 

"No. Nobody." Jughead said. Betty giggled. 

"I haven't been touched in so long, Jug. It's making me crazy." Betty said earnestly. Jughead's hand twitched toward his pocket. "I miss you, and I miss being with you. I love you." Betty had hope. "I understand if you can't trust me... I am just so sorry about everything. I wronged you. I shouldn't have." She watched as he hesitated, then put his hand in his pocket. Betty felt adrenaline shoot through her at the sound of jangling keys. One hand had been behind her back, holding a loose screw she had found under her cot. She was holding it so tightly her knuckles were turning white. 

"I'm so glad you realize how much I love you, Betty." Jughead said, and Betty's smile twitched. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "If only you also realized how fucking smarter I am than you think." He said, his voice dark. Betty's smile faded. 

"Huh?" She said quietly. He swung open the door, grabbing her wrist so tightly she let out a gasp. He pulled her other wrist forward and forced her hand open. 

"What the fuck is this?" He yelled. "You trying to hurt me? Do you think I am an idiot? I seduce girls into coming home with me before killing them! You cannot master my game, Nancy drew." All that hope that had filled Betty immediately drained out of her. She stared up at Jughead with wide eyes. 

"Fuck you!" She yelled, bringing her knee up between his legs. He let go of her wrists and let out a groan. "Does that fucking feel good you bastard?" She screamed before jamming the screw into his shoulder. He let out a pained groan before Betty ran past him, out of the box. She had no idea where she was going, and she was barefoot, but she ran into the darkness. She ran towards the supposed door. She let out a gradual sound when she did come to a door, and she grabbed the handles, pulling as hard as she could. It was locked and needed a key, Betty realized with horror. She could hear him coming. Betty saw stairs a few feet away and ran to them. 

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and reached another open floor. It was as big as an empty car garage. There were pillars holding up the cement of the building. She ran across the floor to a window. She suddenly realized how high up she was and stared out the window with wide eyes. It was daytime. The sun felt so good on her skin. She still had no idea where she was and she turned around to see Jughead slowly approaching her. 

"Where the hell am I?" She asked. 

"My old apartment building. I never fully moved out. It's abandoned now." Jughead said, very calmly. His sleeves were rolled up and Betty saw a couple of tattoos on his forearms. She was too far away to make out what exactly they were. The more he got closer the more she backed away. "Where are you going to go? You're trapped." 

"How many girls have you killed in here?" Betty asked tauntingly. 

"One. Michelle Jones." 

"I don't believe you." 

"Well that's the truth." 

"Like you're good with the truth." Betty snapped. Jughead looked unfazed. "Have you always been like this? Before we were friends too?" 

"We were always friends." 

"No. After middle school, I stopped hanging out with you because you turned into a freak." Betty said spitefully. Jughead only smiled. 

"Betty, I know you don't mean that. You've always cared about me. Archie and I."

"Answer the question." Betty pressed. 

"No, I wasn't always like this." Jughead whispered. "I killed someone when I was nineteen. A girl. It was an accident, I swear. It woke something up in me. Maybe it's always been there. Maybe it's just been dormant. Until..." Jughead snapped his fingers. "I ran her over with my car." Betty winced, in disgust. "I had been drinking." 

"Of course you were."

"Betty you can't act like you weren't begging me to fuck you just under a year ago. This was before you met the three stooges of course." Jughead smiled despite himself. Betty glared at him. 

"Things have changed, Jughead. I don't love you anymore. And I didn't know you were a monster. That isn't my fault, you manipulative fuck." Betty spat. Jughead put his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm losing my patience, Betty. I only have so much." 

"So what? Am I just supposed to let you kidnap me and keep me in a cage for the rest of my life? Are you going to kidnap a priest? Hey, Jug, let's get married in an abandoned apartment building!" Betty's voice was beginning to shake, betraying her. Suddenly Jughead's face changed. He was angry. 

"I'm doing this for your own good!" He boomed. Betty took a step back while he charged at her. Betty turned and began to run again but he grabbed her wrist. Betty drew in a sharp gasp. She kicked him and was released for a second, but he grabbed her ankle causing her to fall down. He pinned her down, and she realized with horror what he was doing. He was trying to take her pants off. 

"No!" She yelled. "No, don't. Wait, wait." She was struggling, fighting against him but he was too strong. "Don't!" She screamed. She continued to kick and scream, as he pulled her pants down. Suddenly she felt warmth spread between her legs and then down them, followed by a putrid smell. Betty realized she was peeing herself. Jughead yelled out in disgust. She had got some on him. Betty scooted on the floor, getting away from him. He cursed and then grabbed Betty by the wrists, yanking her up. He dragged her all the way down the stairs, and back to the glass box. When they got there, he threw her in and slammed the door shut. 

"I'll deal with you later." He said, before walking away, leaving her alone, sitting in her own urine. Betty pulled her knees to her chest and dug her nails into her palms until blood was drawn. She stared at the wall, rage filling her. She wanted to kill him. To stab him repeatedly. To shoot him. She wanted to watch him die a slow painful death. Betty rocked back and forth. These were the only thoughts that eased her mind now. Suddenly, Betty began screaming at the top of her lungs, beating against the glass. 

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" She screamed, so loud that her throat hurt. She continued to kick and punch the glass until her knuckles and feet were bruised, then she slid down, letting her hair cover her face. She continued to dig her nails into her palms after that. 

Katy was sitting at home, doing homework when there was a knock on the door. Katy got up to answer it and saw an old man in a suit. "Hello?"

"Are you, Katy Collins?" The man asked. 

"Yes." Katy said slowly. 

"I'm Samuel Peabody's executor." The man said, and Katy stared at him for a long time. 

"I'm sorry, who?" Katy asked. 

"He may be known as Sweet Pea?" He said, and Katy made an O with her mouth. 

"Oh my god, yes. Of course. I'm so sorry, I didn't know Pea that well." 

"Well, apparently he knew you." The man said, handing a yellow folder. Katy took it hesitantly. 

"Come again?"

"In his will, he wanted you to have that. By law, I'm not allowed to look at it. Specific instructions by Mr. Peabody." 

"He wanted me to have it?" Katy asked confused. She didn't think she and the man had one interaction."Wait, Sweet Pea died a long time ago. Why am I just now getting this?" 

"These things can take a long time, ma'am. Have a good rest of your day."

"What-" But the man was gone. Katy closed the door and opened the folder, pulling out several handwritten pages. Katy frowned and sat down on the couch, looking at the first page. _Dear Katy,_ In his writing, she assumed. She swallowed hard and put the folder on the coffee table. She took a deep breath before beginning to read the letter. 

_Dear Katy, by the time you read this I will be dead. I plan on killing myself. I cannot take Jughead's games anymore, the guilt is killing me. I know we haven't really ever talked, but you are Betty's friend and I trust you to do the right thing for me. I am doing this all for the safety of Betty Cooper. I have reason to believe she is in danger._

"Too late for that buddy." Katy mumbled.

 _Jughead is extremely dangerous and unfit. Insanity has most definitely taken over him over the years and I take full responsibility. I helped him hide the body of several girls he murdered and made sure he stayed out of jail. If you decide to hand this over to the police, I guess I will have no say in that, because I'm dead. Jughead has several cameras planted in Betty's apartment and I can assure you he sees everything. He has watched every single one of you. Yes, I mean you, and all your friends. He has most likely stalked anyone to ever be involved with Betty. Jughead plans on_ _killing Peter Parker and I wouldn't doubt if he goes through with it. Unless you do something._

"Get to the point." Katy said, wrinkling her eyebrows together as she read.

_Jughead has several hiding places. The bar, number one. There's a basement in there that he likes to use a lot. It's the one he mostly uses. He doesn't use a lot of his other places, but if I'm right, he won't use the bar for Betty. It's too obvious. No, for Betty he will probably take her to his old apartment. There was a fire there about a year ago but he still goes there sometimes. Of course, it's abandoned._

Katy turned her head and looked at the newspaper in the kitchen. She looked back at the letter. 

_Please, be careful. He is extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you if he finds out you know. I'm serious. If you attempt to do something, make sure you are never alone. Never._

Katy dropped the letter and stood up, getting her phone out. She called Peter first. She was starting to hyperventilate. "Hey, it's Peter-"

"Peter!" Katy yelled, but let out an angry groan when she realized it was his voicemail. It went straight to voicemail. "Listen here, asshole. I know where Betty is! I'm going to text you an address-" Katy paused to make sure Sweet Pea listed the address in the letter. He did. "I need your help. I..." Katy put a hand on her forehead. "Peter I'm going to call the detective. I'm not telling Harry where I'm going. Please call me as soon as you can. If I don't answer..." She let her voice trail off. "I'm going. With or without you." Katy hung up. In the car, she called the detective. 

"Katy, listen-" He began but she wasn't having it. 

"I know where Betty is." Katy said. She was in the back of a cab. 

"What? Where?" Ben said quickly. Katy was quiet. "Katy, where?" 

"I'm not going to tell you." Katy said quietly. 

"Jesus, Kat." Ben mumbled. "Katy, if you go in there by yourself, I can't protect you." 

"I won't be alone. Spider-Man is going with me." She said simply. There was silence on the other end of the phone. 

"Is this a joke?" Ben asked. 

"Ben, I'm with a cab driver. I gave him a piece of paper listing the address of this place and I have given him directions to go to the police department giving them this address if I do not come out in exactly twenty-five minutes." 

"Why? Why are you being so stupid?" Ben asked frustratingly. 

"Because I could be wrong about this!" Katy yelled although that wasn't the real reason. 

"What if you're not? What if that psycho kills you?"

"He won't." Katy said. "We're here. I have to go." Katy paused. "Tell Harry I'm sorry if I don't make it out." 

"Katy-" She hung up. Katy picked up the gun on the seat beside her and made sure it was loaded. 

"Don't forget what you have to do." Katy said to the driver before getting out of the car and walking to the abandoned building across the street.

"Get out." Jughead ordered, holding the door open. Betty slowly stood up, walking out of the box. He snatched one of her wrists, which was still tender from their earlier festivities and Betty let out a sharp gasp. Jughead pulled her out into a hallway and hauled her over to a hose. Betty stared at it questioningly. Jughead didn't explain. He just grabbed the hose, turned on the water, and sprayed it at Betty, who gasped, and put her hands out in front of her. "Take off your clothes." He said when he turned off the hose.

"What?"

"Take off your clothes." He repeated. Betty didn't move and he sprayed her again. When he turned off the hose, Betty turned away from him. Her whole body was shaking. "Facing me." He said. Betty slowly turned back around. She looked at him, begging him with her eyes. His emotionless expression didn't change. Betty grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She then unhooked her bra. She let these two pieces of clothing fall to the floor and resented the way his eyes raked over her. It gave her goosebumps.

Jughead came close to her, and she closed her eyes. Hoping-begging he wouldn't touch her. He stood there like that, for a good thirty seconds, before throwing fresh clothes at her. "Finish undressing and then put those on." He said, walking away. Betty obliged, and neither one of them had any idea what was about to happen, within the next five minutes.


	22. The happening

Peter was working late at the lab, and he was pretty much the only one there. Peter was probably the youngest guy who worked there considering everyone else had to get home to their wives and kids. Peter decided to catch up on work since he didn't have those priorities. When Katy called him he declined it right away.

"Leave me alone, Collins." Peter muttered, going back to his work. When she texted him a random address five minutes later, Peter looked at it. It was an address for the middle of nowhere. Nothing was over there except for a few abandoned buildings. Peter decided to listen to the voicemail she left and his chest began to heave the more he listened to it. 

"I'm going with or without you." Katy had said. Peter called her back right away, but it went straight to her voicemail. He called Harry next. 

"Well, well, well." Harry said. He didn't give Peter a chance to speak. "Look who decided to call. Come to apologize? Well, I don't accept your apology!" His words sounded slurred and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Harry listen-"

"No! I'm done listening to you! You think you're so cool because you're smarter than me? Well, I don't think you're all that smart. Get off your horse high-high horse."

"Harry-"

"I know I'm a pretty shit friend, but where were you when I needed you? Huh? Nowhere! You were mad at me, for protecting you! I knew you would do something stupid if I told you, Peter, I knew it! You aren't smart. You're _stupid._ " Harry spat. Peter was silent for a minute. "I threw my whole life away for my father, and you decide to ignore me! And then you call me at-" He paused. "Nine o'clock at night to apologize? Well no. I don't forgive you." Peter stayed quiet once more. 

"Harry, I didn't call to apologize." Peter whispered. "Katy is... Katy is gone." Harry went dead silent. 

"What?"

"Katy found Betty. She called me, and I didn't answer. She's going to the place where Jughead is keeping Betty. Well, maybe-"

"So let me get this straight!" Harry said, his voice full of anger. The slur was still there. "My girlfriend calls you, late at night, might I add, to tell you she found Betty, and that she's going to a place where a guy is. And not just any ordinary guy, no." Harry laughed coldly. "A serial killer who rapes blondes before he murders them. She told you she was going there, and you don't answer the phone." Harry laughed again, and Peter closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Harry, I'm going to send you the address. We're going to go, okay? You're going to meet me there, ask Andrew to drive you. Do not drive. Katy's going to be fine. Betty is..." Peter let his voice trail off. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. "It's going to be fine. I'm going to go get her." 

"You better get her, you fucking asshole or I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" Harry boomed. 

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise! Meet me there." Peter said quickly before hanging up. Although, Peter wasn't too sure nothing was going to happen to Katy. It had been a full fifteen minutes since Katy called, and Peter was doubting himself. He knew Katy wasn't going to walk out of there alive. There was no way. And if that happened Harry would never forgive him. 

Katy looked at the chains on the front door, they were broken. She tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. Katy didn't feel like being diligent. She took the gun out and shot at the doorknob. Then, she opened the door and walked in. She held the gun in front of her and looked around the extremely dark place. It was getting dark outside too, which didn't help. "Hello?" She called. Nothing. She saw a staircase and slowly walked up. 

The place was dark and musty. Old. Katy did see some signs that it had been burned before. It was definitely abandoned. She couldn't see how anyone could live there. All the furniture and everything must have been moved out because the place was completely empty. 

Suddenly she did hear a noise. Thumping. Very low thumping. As she got closer she heard a voice, so small and muffled, she was barely able to make it out. "Betty?" She asked, and when she finally got to the top, she drew in a sharp breath. "Betty!" She yelled. Betty was inside a glass giant container it looked like. Like the ones at aquariums. Betty was yelling something Kat couldn't quite hear. Kat ran across the huge room to the box. 

"Kat go!" Betty was yelling. 

"Betty, it's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. Oh my god, what did he do to you?" 

"Katy leave! Go! He'll kill you! Get help!" Betty was screaming. Katy only smiled. 

"They will come. But I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Betty shook her head with wide eyes. She was looking around frantically. Katy shot at the locks on the door, but nothing budged. 

"It's bulletproof." Betty said quickly. "Katy listen to me." Katy looked at her. "You have to go. Tell Harry that I miss him. So much. Okay? I miss all of you guys." 

"I'm going to get you out of here Betty!" Kat snapped. 

"No. Listen, he bought us plane tickets. I don't know where. Somewhere far away. We're supposed to leave today!" 

"You aren't going anywhere. I am not leaving you here with him!" Katy argued. 

"Katy, god damn it go!" Betty yelled. "He won't keep you alive. He will..." Betty shook her head. "I won't ask again." 

"We can figure this out. Okay? Is there a spare key somewhere around here?" Betty gave up. She really did want to get out of there, and she saw Jughead leave. Betty only nodded. 

"Yeah. There should be. Jughead keeps a desk in here, somewhere." Betty said softly. "Katy?" Katy looked at Betty. "Were you with Peter when he died?" Betty whispered. Katy frowned. 

"Huh?"

"Jughead told me. I can't... What was he doing? Where was he that he..." Betty's eyes were starting to tear up. 

"Betty, Peter is not dead." Katy said, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Why would Jughead say that?" Betty stared at Katy with wide eyes. 

"He's not dead?" Betty asked in a small voice. 

"He's been looking for you! He won't talk to Harry and I. But I can assure you, he is far from dead." Katy put a hand against the glass. Betty smiled and even started laughing. 

"Katy, get me out of here." Betty said, and Katy saluted. 

"Yes, ma'am." She said before she went farther into the room, looking for the desk. Betty sat there, waiting, hopeful. She was getting out. She was leaving. She was going to see Peter. All of those thoughts brought Betty so much joy. And she believed them. Until a few seconds later. Jughead came out of nowhere. He must have been on a different floor. 

"Betty! I found the spares!" Katy said gradually. The gun was sitting in a holster Katy had on. "I found them!" Betty smiled, but then Jughead came out of nowhere, and grabbed the gun out of the holster, tossing it across the room. Complete horror-filled Betty. 

"Katy no!" Betty screamed. Katy's eyes widened and then Jughead grabbed her. He had a knife. He dragged her by the hair across the floor, as Katy kicked and protested, struggling against him. 

"I warned you what would happen if someone found you, Betts!" Jughead called, crazily. "Now you get to watch her die." He held a knife to Katy's throat, and he would have slit it. He really would have. If it weren't for what Betty said next. 

"Jughead no! I'll go with you! I'll do whatever you want! I'll stop fighting! I'll love you. I'll learn to love you. I will learn. I will never run." Betty said this all quickly, and Jughead froze. 

"No. Betty, no." Katy said in a strangled voice. 

"You will never have to see her, or a police officer, or anyone ever again. Because I'll go willingly. We can start over. Just you and me." Betty dropped down to her knees. "Just don't hurt her. Let her go. Don't hurt Katy." Jughead was staring at her. "I'm sorry, Jughead. I've been bad. I know I have. I see it now. You were just trying to help me."

"Betty, stop." Katy begged from Jughead's grip. 

"I see now. Just let her go. Okay?" Betty was staring into Jughead's eyes. Suddenly, he dragged Katy over to the box. He opened the door, shoved her in, and closed it behind her. 

"You guys can talk. I'm almost done packing for us. We leave in an hour." He said coldly. He left them alone. Katy ran into Betty's arms, and they hugged like that for a long time. When Katy pulled away she was crying. 

"Betty, no." Katy said, but Betty nodded. "No! Don't leave me! Don't leave. I need you. We all need you. Peter... He needs you. You can't leave."

"I have to." Betty whispered. "I have too, Kat." Katy let out a choked sob. "Listen. Listen to me. You're going to be a nurse. A really good one. Everyone will love you. Let's be honest, you and Harry will get married." Betty said this with a laugh, but Katy wasn't laughing. "And I wish I could be there when that happens, but I won't. Peter will be there. Peter's going to be there."

"Peter isn't even..." Katy cried some more. "Peter doesn't talk to us."

"He will." Betty said sternly. "He will have to. Because I'll be gone. You guys are all he's got. You guys, and aunt May. Peter's probably going to be Harry's best man at the wedding, and it's going to be such a great one." Betty smoothed down Katy's wedding. "You're going to buy a pretty dress. Your mom's going to be there. Elijah is going to walk you down the aisle." Katy shook her head while she cried. "You're going to have such a great life. Why would you risk all that coming here? Katy, do you know how stupid that was?"

"I had to come, Betty." Katy said. "I had to. I love you." Betty shook her head.

"I'm leaving Katy. Whether I want to or not. He will never let me go."

"Betty, there's still time! We can try to get out."

"No, listen to me!" Betty yelled, startling Katy. "He will never stop! I did this. This is my fault. I sucked you into this. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm so sorry. This is my problem. I'm taking care of the problem."

"Betty, people are coming." Katy whispered. "Spider-Man's coming." Betty stared at Katy for a minute.

"What?"

"I called Peter. He didn't pick up, but I texted him the address. He has to see it. He has to! He will come."

"I don't think he's coming, Kat." Betty said softly. "Nobody is coming." Katy got real quiet. "Katy, I want you to tell a lot of people some things I have to say. Okay? Can you do that?" Katy hesitated, before nodding silently. "Okay. I want to start with Veronica."

Peter had put on his red and black suit before rushing to the address. He wasted no time. Harry got there basically at the same time Peter got there. When Peter jumped down he took off his mask. Harry wasn't happy. He shaved Peter up against the building. "This is your fault." He spat. 

"Harry, let go of me." Peter said calmly. Harry only shoved him harder. 

"She's in there because of you!" Suddenly Peter shoved him hard. 

"No, she's in there because of Jughead!" Peter snapped. 

"I'm going in there with you." Harry said, trying to walk past Peter. Peter only grabbed his arm and pulled him back forcefully. 

"No you aren't." Peter said, his voice stern. 

"Yes I am." 

"No, Harry!" 

"Suddenly now you're my friend?" Peter only stared at him silently for a minute. 

"I'm not letting you in." Peter said softly. Then, he pushed Harry against the building and webbed his whole arm to the cement. Harry stared at his arm with wide eyes, then looked at Peter. 

"What the hell? Let me out!" 

"I'll let you out when I come back out." Peter said. 

"Peter don't! Let me come with you! Peter!" Harry kept struggling against the webs while Peter put his mask on and walked towards the two front doors. "Peter!" Harry's voice was getting desperate now. Peter came back, and Harry looked at him. 

"Almost forgot. Call Ben." Peter tossed his phone to Harry, but only got a poisonous glare. 

"You're a dick." Harry spat. Peter didn't respond. He just walked back to the doors and walked in. 

"Get out." Jughead said to Katy. Katy looked at Betty, who didn't say anything. Then, Katy came out of the door. Jughead closed it behind her. 

"What's that for?" Katy asked, motioning towards a tube going into the glass box. Betty had thought it was for oxygen, but she wasn't too sure herself. The tube went all the way around a corner into the hallway. Jughead didn't answer Katy. He just pulled out the gun she had brought earlier and knocked her in the head with the bottom. Katy fell to the floor, knocked out cold. 

"I thought I told you not to hurt her!" Betty yelled. Jughead looked at her, unfazed. 

"Relax. I can't have her knowing where we're going, now can I? She'll wake up in a couple of hours." Betty didn't say anything. "Twenty more minutes," Jughead added. Betty tree a smile, but she couldn't. 

"Where are we going?" Betty whispered. 

"You'll see." Jughead said, with a shrug. Then, he walked away into the darkness. Betty looked at Katy's unconscious body. 

"Bye, Kat." Betty whispered. Then, she heard the sound of doors opening and jumped. She looked in the direction Jughead had gone and then looked toward the direction of the doors. Then, she saw him. It was Peter. Except he was in his suit. Betty's breath caught in her throat. She really thought she was hallucinating again for a second. 

"Betty?" She heard him say. Then she saw Jughead, slowly come up behind him. Betty's eyes widened and her chest began to heave. 

"Peter look behind you!" She yelled, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Behind you!" She repeated. He seemed to sense this because he did turn around and grab Jughead by the arm, but Betty saw Peter stiffen up. Then she heard him let out a groan. Jughead took off Peter's mask, and Peter stumbled back. Jughead began to laugh. 

"Well shit, MJ was right!" He yelled. Betty saw that there was a knife in Peter's side, and his red suit was getting a darker shade of red. 

"No!" Betty screamed and began to pound against the glass. 

"MJ told me you were Spider-Man, but god damn it I just couldn't believe a pussy like you could be him. Guess I was wrong." Jughead shrugged. 

"You told me he was dead!" Betty yelled. Jughead looked at her and smiled. 

"Yes. I had to. How can you love me when you think he's still alive?" Jughead said simply. Peter pulled the knife out and let out another pained groan. 

"You're sick." Betty snapped. Jughead suddenly let out an annoyed sigh. 

"Betty I gave you so many chances. I'm done. No more chances. Let me ask you one more fucking time. Are you going to start behaving, or not?" Jughead asked coming towards the glass. Peter stood up straight behind him, but Betty wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Jughead. 

"I'd rather die than be with you." Betty said coldly. Jughead smiled. 

"Your wish is my command." He said, and Betty frowned. He began walking into the darkness. 

"What?" She yelled. "What does that mean?" He was gone, and Betty looked at Peter, limping towards her. "Peter," Betty said, putting her hand on the glass. She looked at his side, where he got stabbed. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine." He said, dismissing that. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." He almost said something else but decided against it. He almost said, _I'm going to kill Jughead, too._ "Did he hurt you?" Peter asked, and Betty shook her head. Suddenly, she was drenched in water and drew in a sharp gasp. Both Peter and Betty looked up. There was water coming out of the tube, and a lot of it. It was pooling into the glass cube. No, filling the glass cube. Betty looked at Peter with wide eyes. 

"I'm going to _die._ " She said, and Peter shook his head. 

"No you aren't. I won't let that happen." He said quickly. Jughead was back. 

"You like it? I installed that in case my plan goes to shit. I guess it did." He said, and Peter glared at him. 

"Turn it off." Peter said, walking towards him. Jughead held up a knob looking thing. 

"Can't. It's broken." He said, and Peter stopped walking. "Oops." 

"Give me the keys then." Peter said, and then realized how stupid of a statement that was. "Or I can just take them from you." 

"I flushed them down the toilet, bud." Jug shrugged. "Guess we get to watch our girl drown together, yeah?" Peter slammed Jughead against the wall, but Jughead was quick. He ducked under Peter's arms and walked past him quickly. 

"I can break your neck in a second." Peter spat, and Jughead laughed. 

"I don't believe you." He said, and Peter frowned. 

"Are you stupid?" Next to them, Betty was climbing onto her cot, to stand on. If she stood on the floor, the water would be up to her thighs. 

"You can't kill me."

"Why's that?" 

"Because. What would be the point? Betty would die, I'll be dead. Your friend on the floor over there is going to wake up, only to find Peter Parker standing with his dead girlfriend and her dead ex-boyfriend. The cops will show up. How is that going to look? I won't look like the murderer, Peter. You will." Jughead shrugged. "So do it. Kill me." Peter looked at Betty, who didn't seem to be hearing any of this. The sound of the water filling the small space and the fact she was in a box was drowning out their conversation. Peter then looked at Jughead. "What are you going to do?" 

"You're not as smart as you think you are." Peter said slowly. 

"Why is that?"

"Because, before coming here, I found that girl that got away from you almost murdering her." Jughead stared at Peter, questioningly. "It was fate, really. I was rushing to get over here, and she fell right into my lap. I ran into her. I didn't drive here, obviously." Peter said, motioning to his suit. "No, she was walking down a sidewalk. How did I know it was her, you ask? I didn't. She was on the phone, talking about a man named Jack who she swore was insane. She told this person on the phone that this man she went on a date with wrapped his hands around her neck. It sounded all too familiar." 

"That's impossible. There are hundreds of thousands of people in New York. You didn't find her." Jughead said. 

"But I did. I dropped down, right in front of her. Gave her a bit of a scare. But I told her, what she needed to do. I told her if she didn't, people were going to die. Want to take a guess as to where she is now?" Jughead was quiet for a minute. 

"With the police?"

"With the police." Peter took a couple of steps forward. "So, now that I have evidence that I am, in fact innocent, I think I will kill you." Jughead's face drained of color a little bit. Peter suddenly, shot his webs at Jughead, who quickly ducked down, dodging them. He suddenly looked at the gun Katy had, on the floor. Peter saw it too. They looked at each other, and then both sprinted for it. Jughead was lucky. He grabbed it and pointed it at Peter, who took a step back. 

"Don't hurt yourself." Peter said sarcastically. Jughead ignored his jab. Peter glanced at Betty. The water was up to her thighs, even though she was standing on the cot. He then looked back at Jughead. 

"What are you going to do once I'm dead? Huh? I can promise you, you will not get her out of there. It will all be for nothing!" 

"I will get her out of there, Jughead! Put the fucking gun down and turn yourself in. Make it easy on yourself." Peter snapped. When Jughead didn't move, Peter shot his webs at the gun, causing him to fire. Peter ducked down so he missed and then pulled so he got the gun. He dropped the gun on the floor. Jughead took a step back. He looked like he was getting ready to run. 

"Peter!" Betty suddenly said. Both Jughead and Peter looked at her. The water was up to her waist now. 

"Running out of time." Jughead said, and Peter looked at him. 

"No. You are." He said, before shooting his webs at Jughead. He got him this time and pulled so hard, Jughead stumbled forward and fell on the floor right in front of Peter. Peter yanked him up and turned him around. He put his arm under Jughead's chin and took his other hand, putting it on his head. Peter was going to snap his neck. 

"No, don't!" Betty suddenly yelled, and Peter looked at her, shocked. Jughead was struggling against Peter's grip, but Peter had no trouble holding him still there. Betty was watching them now. "Don't kill him." She finally said. "He doesn't deserve that. It's too easy on him." Suddenly Peter understood. He looked down at Jughead who was glaring at him. Peter let him go, and then punched him in the face so hard, he fell to the floor. Knocked out cold. Peter then stepped over his body and held his side while he walked over to the glass. Betty came to the glass in front of him. The water was up to her chest now.

"I'm going to die." She said, and Peter shook his head. 

"No. Back up." She looked at him confused. "Back up." He repeated. Betty did back up slowly and watched. He punched the glass, and Betty winced. Not a crack. He did it again, and again, and then they both heard the cracking of his bones. Peter let out a small cry of pain but recovered. 

"Peter, stop." She said quietly. He didn't stop. He started punching with his other hand until that one was bruised. He stopped for a minute, seething. "Peter, stop!" Betty yelled. "You can't break it." 

"Yes I can!" He snapped. The water was up to her neck now, and Betty was standing on her tippy toes. Peter backed up, far, and then rammed his side into the glass, earning another cry of pain. It was the side where he got stabbed. He rammed his shoulder into the glass again. Then, he tried shooting his webs at the glass, which didn't work either. He was out of breath five minutes later, and the water was up to her chin. "I'm almost there," Peter said in a breathy tone. Betty stared at him. 

"I love you, Peter." She said, and he looked at her. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry." 

"Stop." He growled. "I'm so close." betty was kind of hovering to the top now. 

"This isn't your fault. You should get Katy out of here. Make sure Jughead gets locked up." 

"Not until you're out!" 

"I'm not-" The water was going over her mouth now. "I'm not-" Betty couldn't talk anymore. She started breathing through her nose. Peter began kicking as hard as he could at the glass. He was kicking as if he was trying to kick a door down. Soon, he was desperately pounding at the glass. The water was filling up faster now. Betty swam all the way to the top, took a long, deep breath, and then was completely underwater. There was nowhere to go. Betty winced, after a few seconds. Peter was still pounding at the glass. He looked at Betty, who was fighting to keep her eyes open. 

About a minute later, she began moving, as if she was struggling. Her chest moved up and down rapidly, and she blew out bubbles. Her eyes closed. 

"Betty!" Peter yelled. "Betty, open your eyes." Nothing. "Open your eyes." He repeated, his voice cracking. "Betty." He whimpered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _You can do this._ He opened his eyes and took a few steps back. Then, he ran at the glass and rammed his shoulder into it. It did crack, the tiniest bit. He drew his fist back, and with all his strength he punched the glass. He ignored the searing pain. It cracked some more. He punched again, and again, and again, and it was working. He was using all the energy and strength he had, but it was working. The glass was cracked a lot now, and water was starting to leak through. 

Peter punched the glass one final time, and it shattered. He quickly grabbed Betty, so she wouldn't wash away with the water. He knelt down and set her down on the ground. In the corner of his eye, he saw Katy start to move. Peter ignored her. He began pressing on Betty's chest with both his hands. "Peter?" Katy asked in a small voice. Peter ignored her. 

"Come on." He breathed out. Then he bent down and gave Betty mouth-to-mouth. He went back to pressing on her chest. He was soaked now too, and his hair hung down dripping on his forehead, just above his eyes. "Betty!" Peter yelled. 

"Peter, stop." Katy whispered, crawling over. He didn't stop. He repeated the whole process. "Peter, you're going to break her ribs," Katy whispered. "She's dead." Peter ignored her and kept going. 

"Betty, wake up!" Peter yelled, his voice cracking. Katy put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off. 

"Peter, please." Katy said, her voice cracking. Peter slowed and eventually stopped. He just sat there, staring at her body. Her skin was pale. Peter silently moved some hair off her forehead. Katy wrapped her arms around Peter, hugging him. He hugged her back without another word. It was completely silent in the old abandoned building. There was the faint sound of sirens, on their way. And the dripping of leftover water. 

Suddenly, Betty sat straight up, gasping, and then coughing. Water was coming out of her mouth. She turned and spat all this water out. She was breathing rapidly. Peter was staring at her with wide eyes. Katy was too. Betty jumped into Peter's arms and hugged him tightly. She was crying into his shoulder. Peter was hugging her back, looking at Katy behind her. Katy wrapped her arms around Betty, and the pressure on Peter, made him groan. 

"Ah!" His hand went to his side, and both Betty and Katy looked at it. There was a hole in his suit, and blood was gushing out of him. Peter looked like he was going to faint any second. 

"Call- Call Happy." Peter said, fighting to keep his eyes open. Suddenly, the sounds were right outside the building. 

"Happy?" Katy asked. 

"H-Harry. Tell Harry." Peter said, standing up, and then wobbling. 

"I have to go." He said, grabbing his mask from the floor and putting it on. "I wasn't here." He said, and both Katy and Betty nodded. Peter looked at Betty, although she couldn't see his face behind the mask. He limped up the stairs, where the windows would be, and he was gone. 

**24 hours later**

"I wasn't there." Peter said, in the interrogation room. "I was at work. You could call my boss and he would confirm. I hadn't seen Betty for three weeks. I had no idea what was going on. Katy and Harry never told me. I was nowhere near that building." 

"How long have you and Mrs. Cooper been together?" The new detective asked. This was detective Donahue. Nobody knew where Ben was. 

"A couple of months." Peter said. "A little over that." 

"Did you know about Forsythe?" 

"I knew of him. I've only talked to the guy a few times before. Betty and I went to a funeral and saw him there. This was before we were together." 

"You went to a funeral with Mrs. Cooper before you two were together?" The detective asked. Peter stared at him. 

"I'm sorry, how is that relevant?" Peter asked, and got nothing but a blank stare. "We were close friends. She didn't want to go alone." 

"I have several witnesses saying they saw you get into it with Forsythe at the funeral." 

"Get into it?" Peter asked confused. 

"This statement says, and I quote," He paused, looking at a piece of paper. "Yes. I saw him talking to Jughead Jones by a car, Betty was there too. Suddenly he slammed him against the side of the car. It was aggressive." Donahue looked at Peter expectantly. Peter let out an irritated sigh. 

"I don't have the best track record with him. He's..." Peter let his voice trail off. "He never really treated Betty right. What can I say? This type of situation isn't uncommon, detective." 

"No. Boyfriends get into fights with ex-boyfriends all the time. But when the girlfriend gets kidnapped by the ex-boyfriend, things change Mr. Parker." Donahue said, coldly. 

"Where's Ben Walker?" Peter asked. 

"Suspended." 

"Why?" 

"Because a group of friends decided it was an amazing idea to take matters into their own hands and try to rescue their friend by themselves. Detective Walker has been suspended and taken off the case. It's his fault things got out of hand." Donahue explained. Peter only sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"It was me." Harry said, in his interview. Detective Donahue raised an eyebrow. 

"You're the one who assaulted Forsythe? You punched him?" 

"Yes. I went in that building to save Betty and Katy, Jughead was the one who tried drowning Betty in that tank thing." 

"I can believe you punched Mr. Jones so hard he lost consciousness. I can believe you went into that building by yourself like the naive person you probably are. What I'm having trouble figuring out is how in the hell you broke that glass. That glass was specially made specifically to withhold missiles. It's very expensive, and it takes a lot to make. How did you break it?" 

"It must have already been broken. I punched that glass with all my might, sir." 

"Then tell me why Peter Parker's knuckles are bruised so badly, and yours are fine." Harry stared at the man. 

"If my father found out you were making these accusations, he could take everything from you with just the snap of his fingers!" Harry yelled, earning an eye roll from the detective. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Osborn. I have what I need to know." Donahue said, in a tired tone. Harry didn't hesitate to leave. 

"I... Just wanted to save my friend." Katy said, looking down into her lap. 

"Did Forsythe Jones ever sexually assault you?" The detective asked her. She shook her head. 

"No. But... There were cameras in my apartment. I assume you already know that." She said quietly. 

"Katherine, why didn't you tell detective Walker where you were?" Katy looked at Donahue seriously. 

"Because I wanted to do this myself." She said, simply. Suddenly the door to the interrogation room opened and a man in a suit walked in, with greying hair. 

"Detective Donahue, you are officially off this case." He said, and the detective frowned. 

"What?"

"The FBI is taking over." The man in the suit said. Then he looked at Katy. "You can go." Katy nodded and stood up, walking past the two men. 

Peter sat on the examination table, his shirt off. Happy was in the corner, his arms crossed. The doctor was taking his bandages off. It was two days after everything. "How is it?" Peter asked. 

"It's looking good. Looks like it's healed a lot. I can take the stitches out." The doctor had said. The doctor knew who Peter was. It was a doctor Happy knew and trusted. Peter then looked at Happy. 

"How is she?" Happy asked quietly. Peter looked away. He had dark bags under his eyes. 

"I'm taking her home tonight. The doctors said she woke up screaming last night." Peter said quietly. "They had to sedate her." Happy didn't say anything. Peter winced while the doctor took the stitches out. 

"Have you talked to her about everything?" Happy asked. Peter didn't say anything at first. 

"A little." Peter paused. "She shuts down every time I mention it."

"You're done." The man said, and Peter put his shirt back on. 

"How about Harry and Katy?" Happy asked. 

"Katy, is going to therapy again. And Harry is still very pissed off at me." Peter said. "But, we're talking to each other again." Peter stood straight up. "I'll see you later, Happy." He said, before leaving. 

Harry stood in the mortuary, staring at MJ's body. The medical examiner stood next to him. "That's her," Harry whispered. "How did she die?"

"A fracture to the neck." The examiner said. 

"He broke her neck." Harry muttered. "Have you called her parents yet?" 

"They were here earlier." Harry just nodded. 

"Okay." He said, and then he left. He was driving home, slowly. Taking his time. When he looked in his rearview mirror he saw his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He didn't want Katy to see him like that. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. Suddenly, he pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the engine. He stared out the windshield for what felt like five minutes. Suddenly, he was pounding on the steering wheel, in a complete rage. 

"You're so stupid!" He yelled, and then he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He didn't start driving again for another hour.


	23. After

It was a week after Betty was discharged from the hospital. Every night was the same for her. Jughead was always there.

Betty woke up, and sat up straight, looking around the dark room. She turned her head. Peter was sleeping, on his stomach, with his pillow pulled over the back of his head so she couldn't see him. Betty looked straight in front of her, at the closet. There was something in there. Something moving. "Peter," Betty whispered, shaking him. He groaned in response, and moved a little, but didn't wake up. When he groaned, he sounded different. His voice was deeper. "Peter? Wake up." Betty said, continuing to shake him. "Peter!" Suddenly some of his hair came out from underneath the pillow, except it was black. 

Betty's chest began to heave up and down faster, and she began to scoot away on the mattress. "Peter?" She whispered again. Suddenly the person next to her sat straight up and turned around. Betty's eyes widened. 

"Peter's not here you stupid bitch!" Jughead yelled. Betty's hands flew up to cover her face and she began screaming. 

"Betty, Betty, hey." She heard Peter's soft voice say. "Betty, it's me." She slowly took her hands off her face and opened her eyes to see Peter, sitting up, looking at her. The room was still dark. "It was just a dream." Betty hugged him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She couldn't help it but begin to cry. Peter didn't say anything else, he just held her while she cried on his shoulder. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled Betty on his lap so she could be more comfortable. 

Betty was done after a couple of minutes, and she just sniffed before looking at him. Peter swiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Peter asked quietly. Betty only nodded. Peter didn't say anything at first. "Did he touch you?" Betty looked away, and Peter thought she would brush his question off, just like every other question he had asked her. 

"No." She finally said. "He almost did. He would have if I didn't..." Betty shook her head. "He made me take my clothes off in front of him. He sprayed me with a hose... Because I peed myself. I peed myself because he was-" Peter waited patiently. "He was trying to take my pants off. And I got so scared." Her voice cracked. Then, Betty turned her head, to look at the closet. Peter frowned. 

"Betty, Jughead's in prison. He won't ever get out. Never." Peter said softly. Betty looked at him. 

"I was thinking about you the whole time I was in there. And then he told me you were dead, and I just wanted to die." 

"I'm right here." Peter said softly. 

"I got Katy hurt." Betty said, her voice breaking again. "Katy came looking for me, and I got her hurt." 

"No." Peter said quickly. "Jughead hurt her. Not you. It's not your fault Betty." Peter moved a piece of hair off her face. Betty finally met his eyes. The room was silent for a minute, except for the drizzling of rain outside. Betty slowly leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, hesitant at first. For the past week, Peter had been afraid to touch her. But he didn't dare tell her that. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth so his tongue could be with hers. She let out a small moan, when she felt him get hard against her, the only thing separating them was his boxers and her panties. 

Betty slowly moved against him, causing Peter to let out a small groan. As they continued to kiss, he let his hand wander between her legs, feeling her over her panties. Betty pulled away and drew in a sharp gasp. Then, without thinking, she pushed his hand away. Peter looked at her. "I'm sorry," Betty said quickly. "I can't. I can't do it." Peter smiled. 

"It's fine." He said quietly. Betty looked down at his erection. 

"I'm sorry, Peter I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Betty." He said again. He then lifted her off him, setting her down on the bed beside him. "I'll be back, okay?" Betty only nodded, and he kissed her forehead softly before getting up and going to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Betty just lay down and waited for him to come back. A few minutes later Betty heard the sound of water running, and then he came back, laying down next to her. Betty was on her side, and he came in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him, kissing her neck softly. Betty smiled and closed her eyes. 

Things began to settle down. Betty just wanted her life to feel normal again. Two weeks after being released from the hospital, she began hanging out with Katy again. Veronica was with them. They were all at Veronica's new apartment, and Veronica kicked Archie out for the night. 

"Guys, I have to tell you something, but you can't tell Peter." Betty suddenly said. They hadn't talked about the incident the whole night. They had been ignoring that. But Betty had been planning something for a while now and she wanted their opinion. "You can't tell Harry either. He'll tell Peter. Or Ned-just don't tell anyone, okay?" Betty asked, mostly looking at Katy. Katy only nodded quietly. Veronica and Katy looked at Betty expectantly. "I want to go see Jughead. And talk to him." Betty said. 

"No." Both Veronica and Katy said, in unison. 

"Okay, bad idea. Terrible. No." Veronica said. 

"You don't even know why." Betty reasoned. 

"Betty, Peter tells Harry everything. And Harry tells me. I don't know why you wouldn't tell me, but I know you barely get a few hours of sleep a night because you wake up screaming, and then won't go back to sleep. Peter says you're even starting to see things." Katy said, crossing her arms. 

"Wait, what?" Betty suddenly snapped. "I'm not seeing things!" Although both Veronica and Katy looked doubtful at that. "Peter thinks I'm seeing things?" 

"Are you?" Veronica asked. Betty looked at her. Betty had been seeing things. It started with the closet. She could have sworn someone was in there. Watching her. It began to get worse throughout the last week. She accidentally cut Peter just the night before. 

"Betty, PTSD is nothing to be ashamed of. How's therapy?" Katy asked. Betty frowned. 

"You are not allowed to talk to me like that until you get your medical license." Betty said, crossing her own arms over her chest. She had been seeing a therapist, advice given from her own doctor at the hospital, but it didn't seem to help much. "It's not like I was the only one in there. There were three people affected by this." Betty said, which seemed to wake up something in Katy. 

"How's Peter?" Katy asked suddenly. 

"What?" 

"Peter was in-" Katy looked at Veronica. Veronica didn't know who Peter was. She wasn't in the pact. "Never mind." She said quietly. Betty didn't say anything. 

"Back to Jughead. Betty, what's going on?" Veronica asked softly. 

"Oh my god." Katy stared at both Veronica and Betty. "She has Stockholm Syndrome." 

"What? No!" Betty said quickly. "It's not like that. I have no sympathy, or feelings for that man. I hate him. But... I feel like if I talk to him the nightmares will go away." 

"What are you going to say? Hey, Jughead how's prison so far?" Veronica asked. Betty just shook her head. 

"I'll know when I see him, I guess." 

"Why can't you tell Peter?" Katy asked. 

"Because he would handcuff me to my kitchen sink to keep me from going." Betty said with the roll of her eyes. Katy and Veronica gave each other a look. "What?" Betty asked with a frown. 

"Are you guys fighting?" Veronica asked. 

"No. We're not really talking, either." Betty admitted. "I told him a little bit about being locked up in that building. But then I kind of shut down and we don't talk about it. When he asks I change the topic." 

"Have you guys had sex since you got out of the hospital?" Katy asked, and when both Veronica and Betty gave her looks, she shrugged. "Curious." 

"No. That's my fault, though. It's just..." Betty paused and bit her lip. "Every time I feel his hands on me I see Jughead. I see his stupid fucking face and it's scary. I get so scared. So when we're kissing, or doing something like that, and then his hands move down my thigh or..." Betty shook her head. "I can't do it. I just can't." Nobody spoke for a minute. "Have you and Harry?" Betty asked Katy. 

"Yeah." Katy said truthfully. "Harry's been acting weird lately, though." 

"How?" Veronica asked. 

"He's been coming home drunk. I think it's mostly his father. He works with him a lot, if not every day. He can be really harsh on Harry. But I also feel like he's hiding something from me." Katy shrugged. 

"Will you guys come with me when I go?" Betty asked. They both nodded. 

"Are you coming to Harry's party?" Katy asked. Harry was having a graduation party. He, Peter, and Ned only had a week left of school. 

"I can't believe he's having one." Betty said honestly. 

"His fathers idea. I know May's going. I just talked to her." 

"May? Peter's May?" Betty asked. Katy nodded. 

"I ran into her in a coffee shop. She's so nice." Katy said with a smile. "Anyway, since it's technically Norman's party, it's like, supposed to be fancy. No beer." Katy made a sad face. Betty frowned. 

"You're classy, Kat." 

"I'm from Georgia." Katy said, matter-of-factly. Betty just shook her head. 

"When do you graduate?" 

"Couple weeks after the boys. I will officially be Nurse Katherine Collins." Katy said, proudly. 

"Imagine going to school." Betty said sarcastically. Both Veronica and Katy smiled. "It's okay. Because The New York Times contacted me." Betty said with a shrug. Both Katy and Veronica's eyes widened. 

"What?" Katy yelled. Betty nodded. 

"They loved my article on Spider-Man. They want me to get in contact with him again. I don't think that should be too hard." Betty said the last part to Katy. "They also want me to write an article on... Everything that's happened."

"Betty, that's amazing!" Veronica said. It was. She was glad they didn't ask if she had told Peter. Because she hadn't. She wasn't telling him much of anything. 

The next day, when she got home Peter wasn't there. He was probably at his own apartment, and Betty sometimes forgot they didn't live together and he had his own place. She didn't mind, though. It wasn't like he was going to ask her to move in with him. She hadn't really expected him to, either. Betty put her keys on the counter and sat down on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed and looked at the blank TV. 

"Betty, are you sure this is a good idea?" Katy asked, in the car. She borrowed Harry's car since he wouldn't be using it that day. She kept her eyes on the road while she talked. 

"Yes." 

"What if, you have a panic attack?" 

"Then I have a panic attack." Betty said flatly. "I'll be fine, Kat. He can't hurt me."

"When's his trial again?" 

"A month from yesterday." Betty muttered, looking out her window. She knew the exact date. "I'll have to see him at the trial anyway. I'll have to testify against him." 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Harry would probably tell you that since you are talking to him, they will point that out during the trial." Katy said. 

"He raped and killed several girls. Plus the other girl who will be testifying almost got killed. I don't think it really matters that I'm talking to him. There's too much." Betty said with a shrug. "As for my reputation? I just want closure. What's so wrong with that?" 

"Nothing, I guess." Katy mumbled. 

"When we get there, I would like for you to wait in the car. Don't come with me. Okay?" Betty finally looked at her friend in the seat next to her. She watched as Katy silently nodded. 

"Yeah. I understand." 

The drive was an hour to the prison. Betty didn't like it, but nobody liked prison. It smelled weird, and once you were inside, it gave you the worst feeling. Like you weren't safe. Pretty accurate. Betty sat in a chair, behind glass for fifteen minutes. Until he finally came. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, like the other prisoners, and his tattoos shown. He looked a little skinnier from the last time she had seen him, and his hair was longer. Jughead Jones took his time taking a seat on the other side of the glass in front of her and then picking up the phone. 

Betty stared at him for a minute, hesitating. He had a blank stare. No emotion. She finally picked up the phone and held it up to her ear. "Hey, Betts. Looks like you made it out alive." Jughead said, giving her a smile. Betty didn't say anything at first. "Does Spider-Man know you're here?" She still didn't say anything. "Of course he doesn't." 

"I see you at night." Betty said suddenly. "I thought coming here would make you go away." It was Jughead's turn not to say anything. 

"I love you, Betty." He said, looking into her eyes. "I've never stopped loving you." 

"Is that why you tried to kill me? Let me ask you a question. Would you have raped me? Right there, would you have done it? Despite me saying no, trying to get away, would you have done it? Is that how much you love me?" 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." Betty looked down at the table in front of her. "If I could take it back, I would." 

"But you can't." Betty snapped. "You can't take back those memories that are carved into my fucking brain, of being in that box. That stupid box. I started hallucinating. Did you know that? I planned on _starving_ myself just so I could die." Jughead was silent, for a couple of minutes. They both were. 

"I don't know why you came here, Betts. You're telling me things I already know. Do you want to tell me I'm sick? Fine. That I'm a monster. Fine. But I already _know._ " He said, looking straight at her. For the first time, in a very long time, Betty saw humanity in his eyes. She saw, the old Jughead Jones. "I can't help it. There's something wrong with me, and I just can't control it." Betty watched as his throat worked, his Adam's apple going up and down as he swallowed. "I'm pleading guilty. At the arraignment." Betty closed her eyes. 

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for you? Because I don't." She said quietly. 

"No." He said calmly. "I just want you to understand." 

"You're going to plead guilty. And that jury is either going to decide to have you killed, or you're going to spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell." Betty said coldly. Jughead looked unfazed. "And when that happens, I'll be there. Just know, that I don't forgive you. And while you're in there, I'll be out here. I won't be with you. I won't ever love you, and I will never think about you. I'll be with someone else. Loving someone else." Suddenly, Jughead smiled. He smiled wide. It unnerved Betty. 

"That's where you're wrong." He said, and Betty frowned. "Not a day will go by, where you will not think about me once, Betty. I'll always be there. The nightmares might go away for a little, but they'll come back. They always come back. Every dark corner? I'll be there. Watching." Jughead laughed softly. "You can't change the fact, that once upon a time, I got you. You were mine. Five hundred, and sixty-four hours. Twenty-seven minutes. You were mine. I counted every second." Betty stared at him, for a long time. "Your kids will know about me too. You don't have to tell them about me. I'm everywhere. You're going to show them your high school yearbook because that's what moms do. I'll be in there, and then there's Veronica and Archie. And as they get older, they'll find out that you were locked in a cage for three weeks." Betty didn't remove her cold stare. 

"They won't be your kids." Betty whispered. Jughead smiled wider, showing his straight white teeth. 

"Bye, Nancy Drew. I'll see you later." Jughead whispered. Then, he put the phone up and stood up. The guard took his arm, and before Jughead disappeared behind that door, he gave Betty one last sinister smile over his shoulder. Betty left a couple of minutes after that. She got into the car, and Katy looked at her. 

"How did it go?" Katy asked in a small voice. 

"For a minute... He apologized. He told me how sorry he was. He seemed genuine. The next, he was a serial killer again. He was the same guy who locked me in a glass cage." Betty said, not looking at her friend. 

"Do you feel better?" Katy asked hopefully. Betty finally looked at her. 

"Yeah. Jughead can't hurt me or anyone I care about now. I do feel better." Katy smiled and nodded. "Can I take you shopping for a dress for Friday?" Katy asked, and Betty nodded. 

The night before the reception, Betty decided to spend the night at Katy's apartment. Harry was sleeping at his father's house that night anyway, for reasons he refused to tell Katy. Betty hadn't really talked to Peter, but she would see him the next night anyway. Katy was acting agitated. 

"No, he's being a dick!" Katy stated, her words slurring. Both Betty and Katy had been drinking a little, as well. "He's being a bigger dick than his own dick," Katy muttered, making Betty burst into a tipsy fit of giggles. 

"Katy, that's not that big." Betty said, making them both burst into another round of laughter. Betty held up her glass for Katy to fill, with more vodka. 

"True." Katy muttered. More laughing. "You know who I miss?" Katy asked suddenly. 

"Who?" Betty asked. 

"Kevin. I miss Kevin." Betty gasped at that. 

"Me too! Let's call Kevin! Let's invite him over." Betty said quickly, standing up. 

"He doesn't live in the city." 

"But he's here! I was supposed to see him yesterday but he was busy." Katy clapped her hands together at this. 

"Call Kevin!" She yelled. Betty gasped. 

"Let's bring him tomorrow! We'll sneak him in." Katy giggled and nodded. Betty called Kevin. 

Peter stared at the ring, with wide eyes. It was huge. Probably nothing Peter could afford, with all the money he's made in his whole lifetime. "Harry... This is-"

"A bad idea." Ned finished. Peter looked at Ned, with that same wide-eyed expression. "She's going to say no." 

"Ned!" Peter said, and Ned just shrugged. 

"I thought you were supposed to be an optimist." Harry said flatly. 

"Harry, it would only hurt you more." Ned said, earning an eye roll from Peter. 

"How much-Harry this is-how much did you spend?" Peter finally spat out, looking at Harry. 

"Nothing. It's my mom's." Harry said as if it was obvious. Suddenly, Peter relaxed and felt a wave of sympathy for Harry. He looked at the ring, sitting on Harry's desk, in a black box, thoughtfully. "I might need to get the band refitted though," Harry added. 

"If she says yes." Ned finished. 

"Ned." Peter said sternly, and Ned shrugged. 

"Divorce in a month?" Ned said, and when he caught Peter's glare he put his hands up. "Sorry, last one I swear." 

"Do you really think she'll say no?" Harry asked in a small voice, and both Peter and Ned looked at him. 

"No." Peter said before Ned could say anything. "I think she will say yes. Congrats, man." 

"You're not getting married too, are you?" Ned suddenly asked, looking at Peter, and Peter quickly shook his head. 

"No!" He said, a little too quickly, and loudly. Both Ned and Harry shared an expression. "No," Peter said more quietly, then standing up from sitting on the bed. 

"Good. Betty will say no too." Ned called, then laughing at his own joke. 

"Well, I'm not getting married. So." Peter said, in a narcissistic tone. Ned stared at Peter with raised eyebrows and then looked at Harry, who just shook his head, and got up to put the ting back in his desk drawer. "What?" Peter asked, sounding irritated. 

"First of all, I'm just messing with you. Second of all, you've been acting super weird, ever since... Whatever the hell happened." Ned finished. 

"I'm literally fine." Peter said, frowning. 

"I feel like everyone has been focusing on Betty and Katy, but like, you watched Betty die." Ned said like he was talking about the weather. 

"And got stabbed." Harry said. Peter looked between them as if they were insane. Then, he started laughing. 

"No, you guys are funny. Seriously." Peter said, picking up his backpack. Ned looked at Harry, who didn't say anything. He was looking at Peter. "I'm fine, you guys are paranoid, I'm going to change," Peter said, and before either of them could say anything else, he walked into Harry's bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. 

"Shouldn't have said that." Harry said, in an I-told-you-so tone. 

"You weren't going to." Ned hissed. Harry shrugged. 

"May's working on it." 

"May is going to make him angry." Ned pointed out. 

"MJ would know what to do." 

"MJ was a psycho who kidnapped his girlfriend because he wouldn't fuck her." Ned said, coldly. Harry stared at him, with such a cool look, that it scared Ned a little bit. "Sorry, Harry," Ned whispered. 

"Whatever." Harry said, looking away. "You know before she died, the last thing I said to her, was... All these things. These terrible things." 

"Harry, there was something seriously fucked up in her head." Ned said. "There was no way anyone could have fixed that. That kind of mentality is unfixable." 

"Just drop it." Harry said, sternly. 

"I think Betty and Peter are going to break up." Ned said randomly, and Harry frowned. 

"Why would you think that?" 

"Because they're both unhappy." Ned said simply. Harry was quiet for a minute. 

"Stay out of it, Ned." Harry warned. 

In the bathroom, Peter was staring at himself in the mirror. He had dark bags under his eyes and he needed to shave. He decided he would early in the morning, before the reception. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Betty, putting a hand on his forehead. She answered on the third ring, and all Peter heard was some giggling and shushing. Peter frowned, not saying anything. 

"Hello?" A male voice said. Peter raised his eyebrows and was quiet for a minute. 

"Hi?" Peter said. 

"Who's this?" The male voice said. 

"I- who is this?" Peter asked. There was a long pause and lots of whispering. Peter stared at the wall, utterly shocked. And a little pissed off. 

"Uh, Chris." The voice said although it sounded more like he was asking. 

"Who the hell is Chris?" Peter asked, surprising himself. Suddenly, he heard Betty start giggling in the background. A sound he had not heard in a very long time. Suddenly Peter realized how long it had been since he had heard Betty laugh at all, and it made his gut clench that some guy was with her, making her laugh. Peter clenched his jaw shut. "Let me talk to Betty." 

"Betty can't come to the phone right now. Got to go, bye!" The man said quickly, his voice going up a few octaves before he hung up. Peter stared at the mirror, still holding the phone up to his ear, his nostrils flaring. Suddenly, he heard a crunch and looked at his phone. He had crushed it. Peter let out a frustrated sigh and dropped the now broken phone. He then curled his hand into a fist and then uncurled it, repeating this motion over and over. 

Betty and Katy were laughing, uncontrollably. "Did he believe you?" Katy asked Kevin. Kevin smiled. 

"Yeah, I think he did." Kevin was using his normal voice now. He had to make his phone deeper on the phone. All three of them laughed. Kevin wasn't that drunk, but Betty and Katy were. 

"Isn't Peter going to be furious with you?" Kevin asked. Betty didn't answer at first. She took a sip from the bottle of vodka they had. 

"No. I doubt he really cares." Betty said, and this seemed to make Katy and Kevin stop laughing. 

"Wait, what?" Katy said and looked at Kevin with a frown. Betty smiled. 

"I don't think Peter will care." She repeated. 

"Um, why not?" Kevin asked. Betty shrugged, and now she looked self-conscious. 

"I don't know. I don't think Peter wants to be with me anymore. It happens. He will probably just brush this off." Betty said, her voice cracking a little bit. 

"No, things like this do not just happen, you are Betty and Peter. Peter and Betty." Katy said. 

"It's fine. Peter probably just misses MJ. I don't have the same things to offer that she does. Whatever. Anyway, let's try on our dresses Katy!" Betty popped up, taking the bottle with her into the bathroom, leaving both Katy and Kevin speechless. 

The next day, Betty woke up, in Katy's bed. With the biggest hangover ever. Betty realized she had been cradling an empty bottle of vodka in her arms. She sat up and saw Kevin sprawled next to her, and Katy on the other side of her. They were both sleeping. The light shone through the blinds in Betty's eyes, worsening her headache, and making her wince. Betty put the empty vodka bottle on Katy's nightstand, reaching over Kevin. Then, she looked at her phone and checked the time. They would have to start getting ready for the reception soon. 

"Wake up, guys!" Betty said, then immediately shut up, hurting her own head. Kevin and Katy let out groans. 

"Why are you talking into a large speaker?" Kevin asked, making Betty grin. 

"It's too early." Katy groaned out. 

"It's almost twelve." Betty said, climbing over Katy, earning some more groans as she got off the bed. Katy rolled over, taking up the space Betty had been in. Betty suddenly got tiny fragments of the night before, and groaned, closing her eyes. "Should not have done that," Betty muttered to herself. She quickly called Peter, but it went straight to voicemail. Betty called Harry next, who answered on the first ring. 

"Hey Betts." Harry said, sounding winded. Betty didn't have time to even ask. 

"Where's Peter?" 

"He's buying a tux. The one he owns ripped." 

"Tell him to call me." 

"His phone broke." 

"What?" Betty put a hand on her forehead. 

"I don't know. He dropped it. I have to go, I'll see you in a few hours." harry said quickly before hanging up the phone. Betty stared at the floor, feeling confused. 

"Betty?" Katy called. Betty didn't answer right away. 

"Yeah. Coming." She finally said. She walked into the bedroom. Kevin was sleeping again but Katy was up. "Want me to do your makeup?" Betty asked with a smile, and Katy nodded rapidly. Betty laughed and nodded. It took a total of six and a half hours for Betty, Katy, and Kevin to get ready. Betty and Katy had to do their hair and makeup, which took up the most time, but Betty had that gut-clenching feeling the whole time. She was thinking about Peter. Betty's dress was a light blue long, off the shoulder dress, that was tight around the waist, leaving her back bare. Katy convinced Betty to buy it. 

Katy was wearing a light pink dress that stopped above her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. "Betty, I'm sure it's fine." Kevin was saying when Betty decided to tell them how she was feeling. "Did you even... Do you remember what you said last night? After I hung up?" Betty shook her head and watched as Kevin and Katy exchanged a look. 

"What? What did I say?" Betty asked. Kevin just smiled. 

"Doesn't matter. Just tell him that it was me. He will be fine." Kevin said, and Betty just nodded. 

"I'm excited!" Katy said, and Betty frowned. 

"Why? It's a party, Norman is hosting. It won't be all that exciting. I promise."

"We should leave." Katy said. Betty only nodded. 

"Yeah, let's go. Kevin, you sure you want to come?" Betty looked at him. He had to rent a tux since he hadn't packed one. He smiled brightly. 

"Definitely. By the way, I have a very strong feeling tonight won't be boring, and I have to see what my sixth sense is telling me." Kevin said, making the girls laugh. Although, this only made Betty even more uneasy than she already was. 

"Wait, so is Katy pregnant?" Ned asked just as Peter walked into Harry's room. Peter stopped and looked between the two. 

"Yeah, I'm going to walk back out, and then walk back in so we can pretend I didn't hear that." Peter said, walking out. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"No, idiot!" He yelled at Ned just as Peter walked back in. 

"Then why are you doing it? I refuse to believe it's because Harry Osborn, wants to get married." Ned said. 

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Harry asked. Peter shook his head at Ned quickly behind Harry. 

"No." Peter mouthed. Ned ignored him. 

"When you were fifteen you thought you had skin cancer because you had a mole so you emailed Make A Wish Foundation, asking if you could have a one night stand with Jennifer Anniston." Ned said, and suddenly Peter burst out into laughter. Both Harry and Ned watched as he fell onto the floor, holding his stomach. Harry ignored him and looked at Ned. 

"That was nearly ten years ago!" Harry said quickly. 

"I can name something stupid you did six months ago." Ned said, crossing his arms. 

"You're not invited to the wedding." Harry said. 

"If he says yes, that it." Ned shot back, and Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "It's fine. If she says no you have a backup plan. Just marry Betty." Ned meant the last part as a joke but Peter stopped laughing, and then slowly got up off the floor. 

"Yeah, no it's a good idea." Peter said, and then both Harry and Ned looked at him. "You can have her. All yours." Peter said. Both Harry and Ned frowned at that. "I'm going to get changed," Peter said with a smile, before walking back out of the bedroom. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"I hate you guys." He muttered. Ned laughed. 

"Hey, remember when Peter kicked your ass?" Ned said, and Harry glared at him. 

"I'm going to kick your ass." Harry said, and Ned stopped laughing. 

"I was kidding." Ned mumbled. Harry shook his head. 

"Get changed." He said, and Ned saluted him before leaving the room. 

Betty, Katy, and Kevin ended up being twenty minutes late. There was lots of traffic, but as they walked into the Osborn house, they had all been laughing. There were a lot of people there, probably a lot of random people Harry's family didn't even know. "Okay, don't draw attention to yourself," Betty ordered Kevin. 

"Betty, I don't think anyone is honestly going to care." Kevin paused and took a look around the room. "Looks like money talks. I could count the amount of Rolex's I see." Betty and Katy both laughed at that. They walked into a different room, and Betty had been looking around for Peter. She didn't see him. 

"Hey, if you guys see Peter, tell me okay?" Betty asked. Both Kevin and Katy nodded. 

"Yeah." Katy said. The weird thing was, Betty saw nobody she recognized. Not even Norman. "I think we walked into the wrong house." Katy had whispered to Betty. Betty got out her phone, ready to text Peter. But then she remembered what Harry had told her. She put her phone back in her purse. 

"They'll show up." Betty said. Kevin had wandered off. A few minutes later, Betty saw May Parker coming up to her. May had the warmest smile. Betty couldn't help but smile back at her. 

"Hey, Betty." May said, wrapping her arms around Betty's shoulders. Betty hesitated before hugging her back. They pulled away after a few seconds. "Gosh, you look so beautiful." 

"You do too." Betty said, honestly. May looked ten years younger than her age. A bulky man with a graying beard came behind her. "Who's this?" 

"Oh, this is Happy. One of Peter's friends." May said happily. Betty looked between May and the man supposedly named Happy. Peter's friend. She decided not to ask. 

"You must be the famous Betty." Happy said. Betty felt her face heat up a little bit. 

"That's me." She said in a small voice. This man was wearing a business-like suit. Suddenly, Betty saw a familiar face. Three familiar faces. Harry, Peter, and Ned all came down the stairs, laughing and talking loudly. Katy, Betty, May, and Happy all turned in that direction. 

"Shut up." Harry growled, in Ned's direction. Peter was smiling, but he also looked incredibly annoyed. And handsome. He was wearing his new tux, and his hair was styled. Peter looked up, and when his eyes met Betty's, he stopped on the staircase. Harry and Ned walked around him, not seeming to notice his pause. 

"There are the three graduates." May said. 

"Three idiots." Happy said, and Betty couldn't see but May probably elbowed him in the stomach for that. Betty watched as his eyes raked over her, and nobody else seemed to notice them staring at each other. Peter looked away and finished going down the stairs. He walked all the way over to their group, following his two friends. Betty smiled up at him. 

"Hey." She said with a smile. Peter didn't smile back. He seemed to ignore her altogether. 

"Aw, Peter. You look just like your father." May said, fixing his tie. Peter didn't respond. Betty was still looking at him. "A little bit like Ben too," May said, and this time, Peter smiled at her. 

"Peter." Betty whispered, and he finally looked at her. She hated the look he had on his face. 

"Where's Chris?" Peter asked. Betty let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Katy was staring at them. Betty opened her eyes and shook her head. 

"Okay. I'm not doing this." She said and walked away. He didn't follow her. Nobody even seemed to notice, except for Katy. But she didn't follow her either. There was supposed to be announcements later. But for the time being, Betty snuck away. She wandered her way into Mr. Osborn's garage. Full of all his cars. It seemed to ease Betty's mind. In some creepy way, it reminded her of her father a little bit. Betty sat in there, by herself. Just thinking. 

"You're a dick, Peter." Katy had said, when she found Peter alone, in the kitchen. Peter looked at her, silently for a second. 

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." Peter said brightly. 

"He's gay. Chris is gay, you have met him before and his name is Kevin. Surprise, you got pranked because we decided to get drunk last night. Suck it up." Katy snapped. Peter looked unfazed by this information. 

"Katy." He said and then smiled. 

"If you knew anything at all, you would know that this has nothing to do with Chris, or whoever the hell this guy is-I don't care. So, since you have no idea what's going on, maybe you should stay out of it. Okay?" Peter patted her on the shoulder. "Sounds like a plan." 

"You aren't being yourself right now, Peter." Katy said, and Peter laughed. 

"No, because I'm nice, right? I'm so nice, all the time!" Peter laughed some more. Katy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm Spider-Man. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Ever since I was bitten by a radioactive spider it is now scientifically impossible for me not to be, a great guy. Sorry, I forgot." 

"Are you insane?" Katy snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you, someone might hear you."

"Good." 

"Peter, stop." Katy said, and Peter froze. "You're hurt. It's okay. A person can only endure so much, and I get it. You feel like you aren't allowed to be hurt because of who you are. Because someone might think you're week. Peter, that's my life every single day. But you and Betty have to talk to each other, or I promise you will not last." Peter didn't say anything for a minute. 

"Katy, just please stay out of it. Okay?" Peter was about to walk out, but Kevin walked in. 

"No, what I would like to know is why you didn't go with Betty to visit Jughead. I mean, a good boyfriend would want to comfort their girlfriend when doing something like that. Sorry I was in the next room." Kevin said with a smile. Then he saw Katy's face. She was staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Kevin!" She said, and Kevin's smile disappeared. 

"What?" Peter said, and then he looked at Katy. Katy shook her head. 

"Oh, she didn't tell you. Well, then that complicates things." Kevin let out a small laugh. 

"You let her see him? And you didn't tell me?" Peter said, to Katy. The part that hurt Katy, was that Peter did not look mad. He looked incredibly betrayed. 

"Peter, I'm sorry-"

"You should have told me." He said, cutting her off. 

"Peter, wait just-" Katy began, but he had already left the room. Katy glared at Kevin who put his hands up. 

"Betty never told me that part!" He said defensively. 

"Where the hell is Harry?" Katy yelled, walking past Kevin. 

Betty was leaning against one of the support beams in the garage. She was still admiring the cars. Then, she walked over to one of them and leaned against the wall. It was a Mustang. She heard footsteps and turned in the direction of the stairs. Peter was coming down them and then walking towards her. 

"Oh, are we talking to Betty now?" She said sarcastically. Then she realized how seriously pissed off he looked. "Peter?" 

"You saw him?" Peter yelled. Betty frowned. 

"Saw who?" 

"Jughead!" Betty stood up straight and stared at Peter with a glassy look. 

"Peter..." 

"I can't believe you right now! After everything he did to you, after keeping you in a cage-like an animal, you go to see him. And you don't tell me about it? Did You decide it wasn't important enough to mention?" Betty didn't say anything. "No. That's not the only thing you aren't telling me. A couple of nights ago I was awake, working and I was in your apartment. Do you remember?" 

"Yeah, I went to bed." Betty said quietly. 

"You left your phone out, and guess who called? Oh wow, human resources of The New York Times. They wanted to discuss the paperwork you had yet to fill out before working with them. That's funny. You didn't seem to mention that to me either." Peter snapped. Betty was looking down at the floor. 

"I'm sorry." Betty croaked out. 

"Tell me what happened. Go on. Why are you keeping things from me? Am I that bad of a boyfriend? I would rather you fucking tell me that Betty." Peter said, and then it was Betty's turn to be angry. 

"You know what Peter? No, you aren't. Believe it or not. You can stop your pathetic self-deprecation. You are hovering. Everyone has been treating me like glass. Like I'm fragile. Like I'm going to break. I expected _you_ , of all people to treat me like a normal human being. Well, you don't! And I'm sick of it. You are everywhere. Everywhere I look, there you are. _watching_ me like I am about to slit my wrists right here." Peter clenched his jaw shut. 

"Are you just not going to tell me why you visited that asshole?" Peter asked. Betty laughed. 

"Oh my god, did you not hear a word I said?" 

"Yes, Betty. I heard every word."

"I visited him for closure! I just wanted to see..."

"To see what? If you have _feelings_ for him?" Peter asked, and then ran a hand through his hair. 

"Oh my god, of course, you would think that. No, Peter, I do not have feelings for him. Is that better? Does that fix your ego? Don't worry there aren't any other boys in my life if that's what you're going to ask next." 

"You know what? I'm done." Peter said, smiling sarcastically. "So glad you came." He began to walk away, and Betty bit her lip, feeling hot tears prick her eyes. 

"Why are you doing this?" Betty suddenly yelled, and he stopped walking. He turned around and began walking towards her. 

"Why am I doing what Betty? Caring about you?" 

"You aren't caring about me, you are just making everything ten times worse!" Betty snapped. Peter stopped a few feet away from her. 

"Why? Because I'm hovering over you? I watched you _die_." He said, and Betty stared at him silently. "Maybe I'm not hovering for you. I'm hovering for me. Because I'm afraid you won't be there anymore once I turn my back. Just like the first time." He said quietly. "I should have been there to stop him from taking you," Peter whispered. "And I spent every waking minute looking for you. And then... You wouldn't wake up. And now you aren't telling me shit!" His voice began to rise again. Betty bit the inside of her cheek. 

"I need space!" 

"You couldn't tell me you were going?"

"You wouldn't have let me go!"

"You don't know that, Betty. Stop pushing me away." Peter said sternly. 

"Why can't you just-" Betty frustratedly shook her head. "Just-stop! I'm done." Betty tried to walk past him, but Peter pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. 

"Because I fucking love you!" He yelled. They both got quiet, and Betty stared up at him, into his eyes. A single strand of hair had fallen onto his forehead, and he was staring at her, his jaw clenched shut and his nostrils flaring. It was silent. Betty's chest was heaving up and down. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, and he let go of her arms. Betty's arms automatically came around his neck, while they kissed. He slid his tongue along hers, and Betty moaned softly against his mouth. Peter picked her up and set her on the car next to the wall. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt him, firm against her core. Betty let out a soft gasp and pulled away. Peter was kissing down her neck now. 

"Peter." Betty breathed, and he looked at her. He was breathing a little heavier, probably trying to catch his breath. Betty just pushed him back a little and slid off the car. She took his hand and walked to the back, opening the back door, and getting in. Peter got in after her and closed the door behind him. Betty pulled him close and began kissing him thoroughly. He kissed her back immediately and moved her hair out of her face. Betty lay down on the seat and pulled him, so he was between her legs. He hit his head on the roof of the car and let out a groan. 

"Owe." He muttered. Betty pulled him down, so she could kiss him and so that he couldn't hit his head. Betty took his tie off, and threw it on the floor, before beginning to unbutton his shirt while they kissed. Betty pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and then he took his shirt off. Betty sat up and turned around.

"Take off my dress." She breathed. He didn't hesitate to start zipping down the back. He kissed her neck while he did so, and Betty bit her lip. When it was zipped down all the way back, instead of taking it off, he slipped one of his hands in and cradled one of her breasts. Betty let out a small breath. Her back was to him, and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. Betty turned her head and kissed him softly as he began to massage her breast. His other hand went down and between her legs, cupping her. Betty let out a small moan when she felt him. 

"You're so wet." Peter whispered, kissing the top of her shoulder. Betty moved against his hand, desperate for friction to soothe the burning ache between her legs. Suddenly all the lights in the garage turned off, and Betty let out a small gasp. 

"Is there someone here?" Betty asked, in a small voice. Peter took both his hands off her and looked through the windshield. 

"It's just the motion sensors." Peter said, starting to kiss her neck again. 

"Are you sure?" Betty asked although she didn't seem to be focused on the lights anymore. Peter didn't answer, he just took her mouth in his. Betty kissed him back while she slid her dress off her shoulders and down her legs. She left it on the floor and got back in her earlier position. She got down on the seat and pulled Peter between her legs. She began to unzip his pants, looking up into his eyes while she bit her lip. He just watched her, his eyes raking over her. He helped her get his pants off, and then he carefully hooked his fingers in the rim of her panties, and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. 

Peter leaned down and kissed Betty with a slow, passionate kiss. Betty let her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness of it. She pulled away and looked down. He had taken off his boxers. She just looked at him, biting her lip. Peter was watching her. Betty could still feel that heat pooling between her legs. She looked up at Peter. "I want you." She whispered. Peter leaned down and kissed her softly. When Betty felt his tip brush up against her entrance she let out a soft moan. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck when she felt him slide into her. He let out a very quiet groan and buried his face in her neck. 

Betty's breath began to pick up. She felt so full of him in her. He adjusted for a minute, and then he began to move. Betty's breath hitched, and she dug her nails into his back. He started out slow, thrusting his hips into her in gentle strokes, earning moans from her. He began to pick up his pace after a couple of minutes. Peter let out another deep groan and grabbed the back of the car seat with one of his hands. Betty began to kiss his neck, still moaning after each thrust. 

"Peter." Betty moaned out, tilting her head back. She closed her eyes and bit her lip while he moved in and out of her. "Just like that." She breathed. He pulled her up, so they were sitting upright, and she was on his lap. Betty began to move her hips with him, while he kissed down her neck. He dipped down, and kissed one of her breasts, eventually taking her nipple into his mouth. Betty moved up and down, feeling every inch of him. Peter's hand pressed against the window behind her, and for a second Betty was afraid he would break it. But only for a second. Betty looked down at him and kissed him messily, dragging her hands through his hair. The car had begun to rock a little with their movements. 

Peter suddenly laid Betty back down, holding onto her thigh with one of his hands, while his other was on the leather seat beside her head. He began thrusting into her harder and faster. Betty's moans had begun to get a little louder, and she was digging her nails into his back again. Her skin was on fire. He didn't seem to even feel it. "I'm going to come." Betty breathed, barely getting it out. She really wasn't going to be able to hold it in anymore. Peter thrust one more time, and Betty wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him there. They both reached their climax together. Betty relaxed her body, and Peter only stiffened up. It was quiet for a minute. Betty couldn't see Peter's face. His face was buried in the crook of her neck. 

"I love you too." Betty whispered. Peter lifted his head and looked at her. He looked tired, and sweat shined on his face. He smiled and kissed her softly. He sat up, so he was sitting on the seat, and pulled her onto his lap. "Peter, I'm sorry," Betty said quietly, and it was as if he just remembered. Peter clenched his jaw shut and looked away. "Hey," Betty said, putting her hand on his cheek so he would look at her. "I should have told you. And I'm sorry I didn't. I miss you, Peter." Betty kissed his neck softly, and she felt relief flood through her when she felt his arms come around her. 

"Can we talk to each other for now on? About everything?" Peter said in a soft voice that made Betty smile. She pulled away and nodded. He gave her his famous Peter smile. 

"Do you think anyone's noticed we're gone?" Betty asked, and then his smile faded. 

"What time is it?" He asked. Betty reached onto the car floor and picked up her phone, looking at it. Her eyes widened. 

"It's almost ten." She said, looking at Peter. They must have been in that garage for about an hour. Betty quickly got off him and they both rushed getting their clothes on. Peter had to help Betty zip up her dress. "What about the car?" Betty asked. They both knew what she was talking about. There would be stains. 

"Just leave it. It's Norman's." Peter said, and Betty frowned. "There's nothing we can do about it now," Peter said, and Betty shrugged. They both got out of the car and headed back inside. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Betty said once they were inside, and she didn't give Peter a chance to respond. She left quickly. Peter straightened his tie before going back into the house. He ran into Harry immediately. 

"Dude! There you are!" Harry said. Peter stared at him, as Harry's facial expression changed. "What the fuck happened to you? What happened to your hair?" 

"What's wrong with my hair?" Peter said with a frown. 

"You look like a vampire. What were you doing?" 

"I- I was... Working." Peter said, and then nodded. "Not work work but, work. You know?" 

"That's really funny. We can't find Betty either. What a coincidence right?" Harry laughed and then patted Peter on the shoulder. "Glad you two made up. Nice hickey, there's hair gel in my room. Go fix your vampire's hair. Yeah?" Harry winked before walking away. Peter frowned and pulled his phone out, putting his camera on. He let out an irritated sigh when he saw the purplish looking spot on his neck." He put his phone in his pocket and went upstairs.

Betty came out of the bathroom after fixing her hair and makeup and found Katy. She was with May and Happy. "Where have you been?" Katy asked when she saw Betty. 

"I just needed a break." Betty said, with a shrug.

"Are you and Peter okay, honey?" May asked, and when Betty looked at her, she looked genuinely worried. Betty smiled warmly at her. 

"Yeah, we're fine." Then she paused. Peter's aunt probably shouldn't find out what they had been doing either. "I haven't seen him, though, where is he?" They all shrugged. 

"No idea. He freaked after... Oh my god, Betty, I'm so sorry. Kevin accidentally-" Katy saw the look on Betty's face and frowned. 

"It's fine Kat." Betty said simply. Suddenly, Betty felt a hand on the small of her back, and she turned to see Peter standing there. His hair was good as new again. Betty smiled and leaned into him. Katy frowned and looked between them as if she was trying to figure out a hard math problem. May only smiled in awe at the sight of them like there wasn't a flaw in the room. Happy was studying Peter. 

"What the hell is that on your neck?" Happy asked obnoxiously. Peter stared at Happy with wide eyes, yet he was still smiling. 

"Hi Happy nice to see you too." Peter said in a strangled voice. When May looked at Peter's neck, he quickly covered it with his hand. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker how old do you think I am?" May asked, and Peter let out an annoyed sigh. "Ben used to give them to me too, it's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Ew stop!" Peter said, and both Betty and Katy burst into laughter. Happy was just staring at May with wide eyes now. Betty nuzzled her head under Peter's chin, and he kissed her forehead softly. Harry walked into the room and made a beeline for Katy. Katy smiled widely at him. 

"Where have you been?" She asked. 

"I had to get your present." Harry said, and Betty felt Peter stiffen up. "Uh, follow me," Harry said, then he paused. "You guys come too." Then he walked past them. Peter nervously scratched the back of his neck. 

"What?" Betty asked. 

"Nothing. We'll be back." Peter said to Happy and May. They all followed Harry into the parlor. Ned was already there. Betty and Peter stood next to Ned. 

"I bought tissues for Harry." Ned whispered, and Peter shook his head. 

"Not now, Ned." Peter warned. Betty frowned, confused. She then looked at Katy and Harry. Harry was smiling, like an idiot. 

"So, all our friends are here. And I've... Been wanting to do this for a long time." Harry said, reaching into his pocket. Betty gasped. Katy looked completely freaked out, and her skin paled. 

"Do what?" She asked, her voice a squeak. When Harry got down on one knee Katy let out another squeak, and this time her face was turning red. Betty was practically jumping up and down now, and Ned frowned at her. Peter was staring at the couple blankly, secretly begging Katy inside his head not to hurt Harry. 

"Katy, I love you. So much. Will you marry me?" He asked, opening up the box. Betty was slapping Ned's shoulder now and jumping up and down. Ned stared at her like she was crazy. Peter was staring at Katy now silently. Suddenly, Katy burst into tears. Harry stared at her with wide eyes. 

"Yes! Oh my god, I'm going to marry Harry Osborn!" Katy yelled and began fanning her face. She was starting to hyperventilate. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Betty jumped on Ned's back and began cheering. Ned let out a huff. Harry quickly stood up and caught her when she jumped into his arms. Katy began to cry again when Harry put the ring on her finger. 

"Damn." Ned whispered. "Too bad." He stopped talking when Betty gave him a poisonous glare. They all stayed until everyone else was gone. Norman had retreated to his office. Harry hadn't told him about the engagement yet, but he and Katy promised to the next day. Betty and Peter were just about to leave. 

"Can you wait outside for me?" Peter had asked. Betty nodded with a smile and did go outside. 

"What's up?" Harry asked. 

"You might want to get your dad's car cleaned. Forgot which one I was distracted. Congrats bud." Peter patted Harry's shoulder. 

"Why?" Harry asked. Peter just stared at Harry. "Why, Peter?" Peter put his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at Harry with that blank stare. Harry shook his head. "There are fifteen bedrooms. Fifteen!"

"Good luck with that." Peter said sarcastically before leaving. Betty turned to him after he closed the door behind him. "I want to show you something." He said to her. Betty smiled. 

"Okay." 

"But we have to stop by my apartment first." He said, and Betty agreed. He told her to wait in the hall for him when they got there, and she obliged. A few minutes later, Peter came out with his suit on. His mask wasn't on, though. He was holding it in his hands. Betty giggled. 

"I like where this is going." She said, and Peter smiled. 

"You ready?" He asked. Betty nodded her head. He put his mask on, and they went out of the window. Betty had her eyes closed the whole time, but ten minutes in, the movement stopped and he told her to open her eyes. She did, and when she saw they were on a roof, she let go of him and touched her feet to the roof. Peter's mask was off again. 

"Where are we?" She asked. 

"Our new apartment building." Peter said, and Betty raised her eyebrows. "Oh right, I forgot to ask first. Will you move in with me?" Betty laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You said it without stuttering." Betty said, and Peter rolled his eyes. "Not as romantic as I thought it would be, though." Peter thought for a minute, and then he smiled wide. 

"Okay, pretend this is the key to our brand new apartment." Peter said, holding up his old apartment key. Betty laughed but nodded nonetheless. Peter got on one knee and Betty scoffed. 

"Betty, will you please move in with me?" Peter asked, and Betty nodded while laughing. 

"Yes, you dork." She said. Peter got back up, and Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Peter kissed her back but pulled away after a minute. 

"Come on." He said. "There's one more thing, we still have not done yet. In the entire time, we've been dating." 

"What's that?" Betty asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'll show you." He said, and then he jumped off the roof like it was something he did every day. It probably was something he did every day. Betty went down the fire escape. By the time she got down, there was no sign of Peter. Betty looked around, but he was gone. 

"Peter?" She called. She felt bad memories coming on. "Peter where are you?" Nothing. Suddenly she turned around and gasped. Peter was there, but he was upside down. Betty looked up. He was hanging from some web attached to the top of the building. His mask was on. Betty smiled. "I know what you want me to do." She said quietly, and then she carefully pulled his mask down so his mouth was exposed. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. 

Jughead was reading one of the books from the shitty prison library in his cell. His cellmate was a man named David. He was forty and he was in prison for murdering his wife. Jughead didn't like him. David was doing pushups, which would have bothered Jughead when he first got there, but now he was used to it. Suddenly the guard opened the cell door and stared at Jughead expectantly. 

"Visiter, Jones." He said. Jughead hopped up. 

"Well it's about damn time." He said chirpily, letting the guard forcefully grab him by the arm and lead the way. The guards were very aggressive, but Jughead was getting used to that too. When he got to the visitation room, he sat across a table from his visiter. "Good to see you. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. I'm glad you did." Jughead said earnestly. Fangs Fogarty smiled warmly. 

"All Serpents are family. You know, I thought you were messing with me when you said this guy was Spider-Man. You weren't messing around." Fangs said, lowering his voice. Jughead nodded. 

"I know. He's the real deal, alright. Listen." Jughead was whispering very quietly now. "You remember the plan?" Fangs nodded. 

"Always, boss."

"Good."

"What are you going to do when you get out? Get Betty?" Fangs asked. Jughead shook his head.

"No. I'm done with her fucking games. She will think I'm dead. She will think I'm not a problem anymore. Then, when her friends start dying around her, she'll get confused. Thrown off. I won't make the same mistake again. I won't take her first. I'll take her stupid boyfriend first. Then, when he can't stop me, I'll take her. I will make him watch me fuck her, then torture her, and then he can watch her die. I'll kill him when she's dead." Jughead folded his hands. Fangs was staring at him. Suddenly, they both started laughing. 

"Man, you almost got me." Fangs said. Jughead nodded. 

"Yeah, almost." He muttered. 

"I'm going to get you out of here buddy." Fangs said. Bless his heart. Jughead meant every, single, word. 


End file.
